Addiction
by 82996
Summary: Santana Lopez isn't like other girls in fact she sleeps around but what happens when she meets a blonde that turns her world upside down? Warning: Girl!peen
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not on glee and I do not own any of the characters!**

"Aw fuck" Santana moaned as she dropped her load inside the red head. After she was sure all her cum was emptied into the condom she pulled out. She quickly started to gather her things.

"Where are you going?" red head asked. Santana looked at the girl and sighed this was the part she hated the most about one night stands.

Pulling her boxers and pants up she turned towards the door. "Sorry but I don't do the whole morning after thing." With that she buckled her belt grabbed her shoes and headed straight for the door. Once she was out of the apartment she could breathe properly. She looked down at her outfit she had on black skinny jeans, a pair of Jordans, and her favorite tight red shirt.

Santana Lopez wasn't like any other girls she was born with a dick and a huge one at that. When she was born her parents thought she was a boy so she went by the name of Santino until she hit puberty and started getting breasts. Her parents had taken her to the doctor right away and they ran a couple tests on her, turns out she had been a girl the entire time but something they weren't sure of caused her to have a penis instead of a vagina.

She learned to embrace this about herself. After multiple tests the doctor told her that she would have to be careful because even if she was a girl she had a penis and was capable of impregnating women. With this knowledge in mind her father gave her the talk. She was about 13 when he talked to her about sex and shortly after she had lost her virginity in freshman year to the head cheerleader. Everyone knew about her condition and no one judged her for that she was eternally grateful.

As she hopped into her car she headed towards her favorite club. It was only 10 o'clock on a Friday in New York, so she would have plenty of time to party. While stopping at a red light her phone began to ring, she lifted her black iphone and saw that it was her lesbro Puck calling.

She had grown up with Puck. He was the closest thing she had to a brother. They met in 1st grade when Santana was still Santino. She and Puck had bonded immediately, he was the first person she told about her being a girl he just fist-bumped her and told her that if anyone ever messed with her he would be sure to kick there ass.

"S-Lo" she answered as the light turned green.

"Hey, Lesbro you coming to Addiction tonight"? Puck asked. Addiction was the new club that opened just down the block from her apartment. Santana will be starting work there next week she's a DJ and also a great bartender so she thought this job would be perfect for her. It was a pretty big place with hot women, so who was she to pass up a chance to get laid?

"I'm actually on my way there right now, I just left red heads house." She said with a smirk.

Puck sighed on the line. He had been telling Santana that what she was doing wasn't healthy he really loved her and he couldn't stand the fact that she was being so careless. "Santana, please stop doing this, it's not healthy."

"I used protection Puckerman." She snapped.

"Yes, but nothing is 100 percent."

"Whatever I'm outside come out" She hung up and climbed out of her car.

She walked towards the door and saw Puck leaning on the wall. "Dude, you totally look and smell like the definition of sex." Puck said with a frown on his face. Santana bumped shoulders with him and shrugged.

"Well, I did just do that so whatever." They walked into the club with their heads held high and smirks on their faces. As soon as they walked in Pucks girlfriend Quinn came running up to them she kissed Santana's cheek and gave her boyfriend a proper greeting.

"Hey S." Quinn said from her spot in Pucks arms.

"Hey Quinn" Santana replied looking around trying to find a hot chick she can fuck senseless tonight. "I'll catch up with you guys later, I'm gonna go dance." Santana made her way towards the dance floor completely aware of most of the eyes on her.

As she started to dance a brunette grabbed her hand, she looked the girl up and down satisfied the girl had green eyes, she was brunette and had a hot body. Santana started to grind into the girl and the girl turned in her arms pressing her ass into Santana's crotch. Suddenly the most beautiful blonde she had ever seen was dancing in front of her. This girl was gorgeous she had on small black shorts, with combat boots, and a snug light blue shirt. Santana felt her member twitch just by looking at the sexy blonde.

She looked at the girls legs that seemed to go on forever before trailing her eyes up the rest of the woman's body. She was too busy looking at the girl's abs to notice that she had been caught leering, Santana snapped out of it when she saw the blonde's finger move in a come hither motion. She pointed to herself to make sure the blonde was talking about her, when the blonde nodded she didn't need to be told twice. She dropped her hands from the brunettes waist backed up and walked toward the blonde. How can a woman be so beautiful? It's unnatural. Look at those long, toned legs. Long blonde hair. Beautiful smile. Wait. What is going on? I'm not supposed to have these feelings. Santana thought as she walked closer to the blonde.

When she was close enough the blonde wrapped her arms around Santana's neck. Santana wrapped her arms around the beautiful girl in front of her and started to grind into her. This girl had rhythm and Santana was surprised that she could keep up. She buried her nose into the girl's hair and inhaled. Not only was the girl beautiful but she was intoxicating, she smelled like vanilla and honey.

A new song started to play and judging by the way the girl started dancing it had to be one of her favorites.

_Girl you workin with some ass yeah, you bad yeah_

_Make a nigga spend his cash yeah, his last yeah_

_Hoes frown when you pass yeah, they mad yeah_

_You gon' ride in the Jag yeah, with that head_

The blonde turns around in her arms and grinds her ass into Santana's crotch; she drops to the floor swaying her hips seductively and comes back up in one quick motion.

_You could smoke or buy a bag yeah, of grass yeah_

_Got money I can flash yeah, and trash yeah_

_I'ma Big Tymer nigga yeah, pull the trigger yeah_

_A playa hata flipper yeah, grave filla yeah_

Once the blonde stands upright again Santana grabs her hips and thrust against her, to take the grinding even further. Blondie responds by grabbing a hold of Santana's neck.

_I be slangin wood yeah, out the hood yeah_

_Let it be understood yeah, it's all good yeah_

_Got a nigga scheamin large yeah, on the hard yeah_

_A smooth little broad yeah from out the projects_

She turns her around and looks into her eyes. Santana knows that her own eyes are filled with lust because of all the dirty dancing she's doing. The blonde winks at her and starts to grind into Santana's crotch, it's a good thing she has self-control because she's sure if she didn't there would be a huge bulge in her pants.

_A nigga do a trick yeah, on the dick yeah_

_You claimin you want a picture, that ain't shit yeah_

_The nigga with the money yeah, don't act funny yeah_

_Got birds and I'm runnin yeah, bout a hundred yeah_

As the song ends the girls start to dance to a different one. Santana gets thirsty so she asks the blonde if she wants a drink the other woman nods and they head to the bar.

"So what would you like to drink?" Santana asked.

"Tequila and orange juice please." The blonde said sweetly. Santana ordered both their drinks before turning to the blonde again.

"So does a beautiful woman like yourself have a name?" She asked laying on the charm.

"Yes, Brittany, Brittany Pierce." Ah we finally have a name for the beautiful blonde.

"Well, Brittany Pierce I'm Santana Lopez."

"Nice to meet you."

"Oh trust me the pleasure is all minds."

After they got their drinks they started to dance a little more.

Brittany pulled Santana onto the dance floor. They picked up right where they left off earlier. She was inches away from her, staring at her. Santana's hands moved to the small of her back. She pulled her in closer. Their breathe mixing. She licked her lips and she bit down on her bottom lip. That's when she spun around, leaning her back against Santana's front. Santana rested her forehead on her shoulder. She pulled Santana's hands from her hips to her stomach. She lifted her head up and fought with every ounce she had not to kiss her neck.

"Do you want to get out of here?" Santana asked.

Brittany turned so she was facing her and grabbed her hand taking her back to the bar.

"I'm not going to sleep with you." Brittany said with a blank face. "I've been told to stay away from the womanizer that is 'Santana Lopez'". She said using air quotes.

"Then why exactly are you talking to me right now?" Santana asked.

"Because I can't help the fact that I'm attracted to you." Brittany said and started to sip her drink.

Santana smiled a toothy grin. Brittany never thought that the sexy Latina in front of her could get even better looking but was proved wrong when Santana smiled at her.

"So do you come here often?" Santana asked blushing. She didn't know what was going on with her she never blushed especially not at clubs.

"ha, do you usually get girls with those corny lines?" Brittany teased.

"aw come on babe, you don't have to cramp my style." Brittany laughed at her.

They talked for a while about random stuff until a brunette shouted Brittany's name.

"Hey Britt, let's go."

"Okay just a sec." she replied turning back to Santana she smiled. "It was nice meeting you Santana." With that the blonde left. Leaving Santana to think about her as she walked away, if she had to she'd come back every night just to see the beautiful blonde again.

As Brittany continued to make her way to the exit she couldn't help it and turned around to give the brunette a shy wave which was sent right back to her. When she finally got outside she twirled in a circle enjoying the fresh breeze.

She walked towards her apartment with her friend in tow.

"Hey Britt, what has that back there?" Her friend asks before she continues. "You were talking to Santana Lopez and you know what kind of girl she is, all she's going to do is fuck you and leave like she did with everyone else."

Brittany wanted to believe her she really did but she just had this feeling deep in her gut that Santana liked her. She felt like maybe she could change her. People always say you shouldn't try to change people but there was something about Santana that made Brittany want to try.

"She's not going to do that to me, I'm not sleeping with her and I've already made that clear to her so let's go Rachel, I have to work in the morning."

Rachel had known Brittany since they were in 7th grade I guess you could say they were best friends. Rachel always looked out for Britt because of how innocent she was she can always see the good in people even when they just screw her over. She refuses to let anyone treat Brittany badly at least not while she's around. Catching up to Britt Rachel throws her arm around her shoulder.

"I'm sorry." She muttered quietly. "I just worry about you."

Brittany wrapped her arm around the smaller girl protectively and sighed. "I know Rachel, I know."

"I know that once you have your mind set up you never change it so I want you to be positive that you want to pursue this girl."

"I understand Rachel.''

* * *

Santana discards her clothes and goes to get in the shower. She stands under the water for a while before she grabs the bar of soap and cleans herself. When she emerges from the shower she lays in bed with one hand behind her head while staring at the ceiling. She couldn't help but think about Britt. She felt that there was something different about the blonde something that made her want to get to know her and that scared the shit out of her.

Santana never had feelings for anybody ever she either fucked them and left or fucked them and told them to leave. Brittany was different though, she didn't even want to come back home with Santana and that's never happened before. When Santana asks a girl to come home that girl usually runs towards the door dragging her with her in under a minute but Brittany just looked her in the eye and told her she wasn't going to sleep with her.

There was definitely something about this blonde that she just couldn't put her finger on. This makes Santana want to get to know her better and that's never happened before either, usually after getting shot down she just gets over it, but she thinks that she may actually like Brittany so she's going to try to get to know her.

She started to think about what Puck and been telling her forever that she needed to try and find someone so her dick won't fall off. With her mind made up finally coming to the conclusion that she's going to try to get with Brittany, she goes to sleep with a small smile on her face from thinking of the blonde.

**This is my first story ever so REVIEW and tell me what you think.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer I do not own glee or any of the characters.**

* * *

When Brittany woke up the next morning she decided to get ready for work, rolling over she noticed someone was in her bed she immediately relaxed when she saw that it was Rachel. Rachel has known Brittany for a couple years now and their best friends. They look out for each other and protect each other they never fight unless it's something really serious. Rachel works down at the studio with Brittany, but instead of teaching dance she teaches children to learn to properly use their vocal chords. Rachel is one of the best singers ever she wanted to go to Broadway but decided against it as long as she could sing she would be happy.

She climbed out of her bed, and walked toward the shower. After turning the water on she stepped into the shower loving the way the water hit her skin. Grabbing the soap she started to wash her body, when she finished she stepped out of the shower and got dressed into her dance clothes. Choosing to wear red sweats with a green v-neck she put her sneakers on and walked to the door writing Rachel a note on her way out.

Since the studio was only 2 blocks down from her apartment she decided to walk. She didn't really like to walk in New York because of the busy streets. Even at 9:30 on a Sunday it was still crowded out.

As Brittany walked around she started to think about Santana. The Brunette was stunning and she didn't even get upset when Brittany told her she wasn't going to sleep with her. Not only that, but Brittany actually made her blush. Feeling proud of herself for making a player blush which was hard to do, she walked with a pep in her step finally making it to the studio she greeted her friends Mike and Tina.

"Hey guys." Brittany said as she walked into the lobby.

"Wassup B. it's good to see you." Mike said. Mike was one of the best dancers Brittany had ever met when she first came to New York she needed a job badly and she came across the studio, she danced for all of two minutes until Mike stopped the music and hired her on the spot and she started working immediately.

"Hi Brittany" Tina Greeted. Tina worked as the receptionist in the studio. She was also Mike's girlfriend they've been dating for a year now and are still madly in love. Brittany thinks it's so cute how they act around each other they can barely stay away from each other and when they are they constantly text one another.

"I have a hip-hop class to teach, but I was wondering if you guys wanted to meet me at Addiction tonight?" She asks in a hopeful tone. They both look at each other having a silent conversation before looking back at Brittany and nodding. Brittany squeals and hugs them both before going to start her class.

00000000

* * *

Santana woke up around 7:00 as usual she had a late night but was really glad that she decided to take a shower last night. She got out of bed and went straight to the refrigerator she grabbed some pasta that she made about two days ago and put it in the microwave. After it was done she sat down and started to eat it. While eating she couldn't help but think about Brittany her sparkling blue eyes and never ending legs. She felt her member twitch just thinking about it but quickly thought of puppies to calm her down.

When she was finished with her food she got dressed that took her about an hour but she wanted to look good just in case she saw Brittany tonight. She had on dark blue skinny jeans with a tight black tank top and a leather jacket to match she finished her outfit off with a red pair of pumps that made her legs look like they went on for days.

She decided she wanted to roll solo for the night because she always did best by herself. When she was ready to go she got into her car and drove to the club, when she finally got there it was about 8:30. She walked straight to the door and the bouncer let her in almost immediately. She immediately ordered a drink and went to the dance floor where one of her favorite songs started to play.

_We're going to skate to one song, one song only_

Santana started to dance by herself and was grinding into the air. People were starting to stare at her with lust filled eyes but she could care less.

_So I ball so hard mothafuckas wanna fine me, first niggas gotta find me_

_What's 50 grand to a mothafucka like me, can you please remind me_

_(Ball so hard) This shit crazy, y'all don't know that don't shit faze me_

_The Nets could go 0 for 82 and I'd look at you like this shit gravy_

_(Ball so hard) This shit weird, we ain't even spose to be here_

_(Ball so hard) Since we here, it's only right that we'd be fair_

_Psycho: I'm liable to go Michael, take your pick_

_Jackson, Tyson, Jordan, Game 6_

A girl came up to her and the Latina started to dance with her she might be an ass whole but she wasn't just going to just reject someone in front of all of those people not only was it humiliating but also embarrassing. The girl started to grind into her and Santana grinded back just as hard.

_(Ball so hard) Got a broken clock, Rolleys that don't tick tock_

_Audemars that's losing time, hidden behind all these big rocks_

_(Ball so hard) I'm shocked too, I'm supposed to be locked up too_

_If you escaped what I've escaped, you'd be in Paris getting fucked up too_

_(Ball so hard) Let's get faded, Le Meurice for like 6 days_

_Gold bottles, scold models, spillin' Ace on my sick J's_

_(Ball so hard) Bitch, behave, just might let you meet 'Ye_

_Chi town's D. Rose, I'm moving the Nets to BK_

All of a sudden she saw those sparkling blue eyes in front of her again but she saw her dancing with an Asian man and immediately felt a bit of jealousy in her gut.

_Ball so hard mothafuckas want to fine me_

_(That shit cray, that shit cray, that shit cray)_

Brittany was dancing with Mike when she noticed Santana staring she sent her a sexy wink and whispered something to Mike before walking toward Santana. She stopped right in front of her continuing to dance and mouthed. "Come here." Not needing to be told twice Santana broke from the woman she was dancing with embrace and went over to Brittany.

_She said, "'Ye can we get married at the mall?"_

_I said, "Look, you need to crawl 'fore you ball_

_Come and meet me in the bathroom stall_

_And show me why you deserve to have it all."_

_That shit cray, ain't it Jay? What she order, fish filet?_

_Your whip so cold – this old thing?_

_Act like you'll ever be around mothafuckas like this again_

_Bourgie girl, grab her hand, fuck that bitch she don't wanna dance_

_Excuse my French but I'm in France, I'm just sayin'_

_Prince Williams ain't do it right if you ask me_

_Cause I was him, I would have married Kate and Ashley_

Brittany wrapped her arms around Santana's neck and Santana wrapped her arms around Brittany possessively. Brittany somehow felt safe in the other women's arms and Santana felt warm all over from holding Brittany.

_What's Gucci, my nigga? What's Louis, my killa?_

_What's drugs, my dealer? What's that jacket, Margiela?_

_Doctors say I'm the illest, cause I'm suffering from realness_

_Got my niggas in Paris and they going gorillas, huh_

They stood in the middle of the dance floor dancing in each other's arms without a care in the world. Santana actually felt content and for the first time she wasn't worried about her libido. Brittany scared Santana she had a hold on her and she just couldn't explain it.

_I don't even know what that means_

_(No one knows what it means, but it's provocative)_

_No it's not, it's gross (Gets the people going)_

As the song came to an end Brittany grabbed Santana by the collar of her shirt and whispered. "Let's get a drink." Into her ear Santana nodded and they both went to the bar.

"Fancy seeing you here again" Santana quipped as she drank her vodka.

"I was actually hoping that you would be here tonight San." Brittany said. Santana smiled at the nickname she usually didn't let anybody call her a nickname but this was Brittany and Brittany was special.

"I guess I was hoping you'd be here too _Britt_" Santana teased with a smirk as Brittany blushed. "Don't be embarrassed I still think you're adorable." That sentence only made Brittany's blush deepen.

She had forgotten about her friends and focused on the Latina in front of her Santana was beautiful and she looked like she knew she was.

As Brittany thought about how beautiful Santana was, Santana focused on how gorgeous the woman in front of her was. Sure she had seen plenty of sexy women but Brittany was beyond that she was not only sexy but she was gorgeous as well with a bangin' body and a great since of humor.

"Hey Britt, Mike and I are leaving we'll see you tomorrow?" Brittany nodded and said goodbye to Tina before returning her gaze to Santana.

"You know you shouldn't leer." Brittany said making Santana lift her head from where she was staring at Brittany's chest. She smirked and shrugging while saying.

"When I see something I like I look, and I definitely see something I like."

They continued to talk for a while before Brittany decided she should leave seeing how she came with Mike and Tina she would have to take a cab. Usually Santana wouldn't care about how a girl got home but she had a car and wouldn't allow Brittany to take a cab.

"I could take you." Santana said suddenly shy. "I mean I have a car and it wouldn't make since for you to pay for a cab when I'm perfectly capable of dropping you off." Brittany smiled and accepted before telling Santana thank you.

They got to the car and Santana thought about opening the car door for the blonde but decided against it she didn't do feelings and she was already breaking one of her rules by taking the blonde home.

"So where to?" Santana asked as she put her seat belt on.

"Just three blocks up and make a left." Brittany said.

They drove to her apartment in a comfortable silence. When they pulled up Brittany sighed and unbuckled her seat belt.

"Thank's again Santana" she said before opening to door she was about to step out but Santana grabbed her arm.

"Can I um, can I have your number?" Santana stuttered out. Brittany grinned.

"Give me your phone." Santana gave Brittany her iphone and Brittany typed her number in before handing Santana her phone back. She kissed her cheek and left leaving the Latina to blush.

As she walked to into the lobby of her apartment she greeted the door man and headed to the elevator that took her to her apartment. After unlocking the door she went inside.

"Hey Britt" Rachel greeted from her spot on the couch. Rachel and Brittany had been living together for five months now they were always at one another's house so they figured they should just move in together. "Did you have fun?" she asked.

Brittany nodded. "I saw Santana again she actually gave me a ride home." She said with a shrug. Rachel sighed.

"Brittany please don't get too attached to her she's a player and I don't want you to get hurt." Brittany just nodded and kissed Rachel's forehead before heading to bed.

00000000

* * *

Santana arrived at home right after she dropped Brittany off, and for the first time in four months she hadn't brought anyone home with her. She didn't feel like taking a shower so she just washed up and got into a t-shirt and a pair of red boxers before climbing into bed. She decided to text Brittany before she went to sleep.

_**To Brittany: Hey. It's Santana it was nice to see you again Britt can't wait to see you sometime soon Goodnight.**_

She pressed send and felt her phone buzz shortly after.

_**From Brittany: It was nice seeing you too, and that can be arranged ;) goodnight San**_

Santana smiled at the message before she got into bed and went to sleep without having sex for the first time in a couple of months. The way Brittany made her feel scared the shit out of her but she felt that she could always try it before she knocked it. Maybe Brittany could be the one to tie her down. She hoped that that wasn't the case but wouldn't complain if it was

* * *

**REVIEW. How do you guys like the story so far?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own glee nor do I own these characters!**

Santana woke up at an acceptable time for the first time in a while. Rolling onto her back she stared at the ceiling before looking over at the clock it was 12:30 on a Sunday not bad considering her sleeping habits. Looking down she noticed she had a raging boner usually Tino as she liked to call her dick got action every night so she couldn't say she was surprised to see him at full attention. She tried to think about something to calm her down but nothing was working. Tino always got what he wanted and he wanted release so she was going to have to give it to him.

Forcing herself out of bed she walked to the bathroom and turned the shower on. She quickly undressed herself letting her dick spring free. Tino stood at a full 8 and a half inches, Santana was truly blessed and she took pride in that small fact. Stepping into the shower she sighed at the water hit her back. She grabbed the shower gel and immediately rubbed it over her dick. She grabbed the base of it and began to stroke it letting her thumb hit the tip every now and then. She imagined that it was Brittany's hand instead of her own.

"Fuck Britt." She moaned out as she picked up her pace. She was so close and she never came too early but Brittany did things to her even thinking about the blonde made her hard. She was now stroking it faster than ever and came in a matter of seconds. "Ah Brittany." She gasped. Shaking her head when she was done she grabbed the bar of soap and began to clean herself. Never had she masturbated thinking of a woman she would just fuck her instead but for some reason she didn't want to get Brittany in her bed so soon she actually wanted a relationship with her and that's what scared her the most.

She got out of the shower and looked at her iphone it was 1:45 meaning it took an hour for her to take care of her needs shrugging she decided to give her lesbro a call for some advice. She dialed Pucks number and he answered on the second ring.

"You go for Puck." She laughed at this he's answered his phone this way since sophomore year and still won't let it go.

"Lesbro I need some advice!" she said quickly.

"Lay it on me."

"Ok, I met this hot blonde like fucking banging and I'm really into her but I don't want her to be some girl that I end up just fucking and leaving. Well at first I did but she shot me down immediately and I've known her since Friday which is two days but I really like her and she might be the one to tie me down. So should I go for it or do I just do what I do best?" She said in one breath, she waited patiently for Puck to respond because she knew that it would be hard for him to understand that especially since she's never been in a real relationship.

"Wow." Puck finally said. "I am shocked but I want you to go for it. I think a healthy relationship would be good for you, of course you're going to fuck up a few times but I think that you should go for it."

Puck had been telling Santana for a long time that she should settle down because what she was doing was not healthy and she could catch something. Since he was like her brother he would not allow that to happen so with Santana finally feeling like she can give relationships a shot he feels like a million pounds have been lifted off of his shoulders.

"Thanks Puck, I'm just scared, what if she uses me like everyone in high school did?" she whispered the last part.

During high school the cheerleaders only slept with her because she had the biggest dick in the school. She took pride in that but couldn't help but feel used when the girls just got off and left. Ever since then she just did what girls did to her, she fucked them and left. The only problem was she couldn't help but feel guilty after because she knew how it felt to be fucked and left but as she thought about what happened to her in high school she got over it quickly.

Puck sighs before replying. "Santana, you know I love you BUT you need to move on those were dumb bitches in high school this is a grown woman and from the way you're talking about her I doubt she would do that now grow some balls and call her." Puck teased.

"Now Puck we know I have balls." She replies just as teasingly. "My dick is bigger than yours."

"It was cold that night." Puck said. They both laughed and Santana thanked Puck one more time before she hung up.

She walked over to her closet and pulled out an outfit. She was on the phone with puck for a while so it was now about 2:30. She grabbed a light pair of pants, a black shirt and her new pair of black Jordan's. As she got dressed she decided that she would call Brittany and ask her out on a lunch date. Pulling out her phone she went to the "B" section and stopped over Brittany's name. Pressing the name she placed the phone between her ear and shoulder as she finished getting dressed.

Brittany answered on the fourth ring. "Hey San." She said in a chipper tone.

"Hey Britt, I uh, I was wondering if you'd like to go to lunch with me?" Santana says hopefully.

"Like a _date_?" Brittany asked with a glint on hope in her voice.

"Do you want it to be a date?"

"Do you?"

"Why are you avoiding the question?"

"Why are _you_ avoiding the question?"

"Ugh FINE, yes Britt I want it to be a date." Santana finally said.

"Of course I'll go with you how does Breadstix at three sound?"

"That sounds amazing." Santana said. "I'll make the reservations and pick you up in about 20 minutes okay?"

"Okay bye San."

After she said her goodbye Santana hung up and grinned she had a date with a woman she actually cared about. Not wanting to be late she immediately started on her hair deciding to put it in a nice bun.

0000000

To say that Brittany was excited would have been the understatement of the century the blonde was bouncing with excitement. She had been getting out of the shower when the brunette called her and she was actually surprised that Santana asked her out. Sure this wasn't a real date but it was close enough. She was already dressed so all she had to do was fix her hair. She had on dark blue shorts, with a red V-neck and her favorite pair of red sneakers to match. Since it was only lunch she didn't want to dress up. She decided to keep her hair down but curl it a little.

Rachel walked in her room while she did her hair and looked at her quizzically, with one eyebrow lifted.

"Where do you think you're going?" she asked in a motherly tone. Brittany rolled her eyes.

"Lunch date with Santana." She couldn't hide the smile that overtook her face when she said the Latina's name.

Rachel's eyes looked like they were about to pop out of her head. She never heard of Santana asking anyone out maybe her best friend would be the one to finally change the player known as Santana Lopez.

"Well I'm happy for you Brittany but you should still keep your guard up around her I don't want you to get hurt." Brittany nodded and they heard the doorbell ring. "I'll go get it you finish up here." Rachel said Brittany nodded and finished her curls.

As Rachel walked to the door she hardened her face ready to give the brunette a piece of her mind. Opening the door her face softened a little there stood Santana with a single white rose in her hand, Rachel had never seen the girl look so fragile.

"Hi, umm is Britt here?" Rachel nodded.

"She is, but I would like to talk to you first." Santana nodded she knew if the blonde had a roommate she would be interrogated. "I'm going to get right to it, I don't trust you what so ever but Brittany does so if you hurt her I will hurt you, I know all about you all you do is fuck and leave and Brittany likes you so she wouldn't be able to live with that. She has the biggest heart ever and if you break it I will cut your dick off faster than you can say sex." Rachel looked very intimidating and she actually started to scare Santana.

"I have absolutely no intention of hurting her, I haven't known her long but I would never hurt her. I haven't had sex with anyone since the night we met and seeing how you know my track record you would know that that is good for me so I swear to you that you have my word I will never EVER hurt her." She looked Rachel dead in the eye and she said this and Rachel softened once again and nodded.

"Britt, your date is here." She called then walked to her room.

Brittany walked into the room and Santana thought that even in simple clothes the blonde looked beautiful. Brittany smiled at the brunette as she took in her appearance Santana even managed to make street clothes sexy.

"This is for you." Santana said handing Brittany the rose. Brittany took it and placed it on the kitchen table.

"Thank you, shall we go?" Britt asked.

Santana nodded and opened the door for Brittany, Brittany locked the door and walked over to the brunette's car. Santana opened the door for Brittany and the blonde blushed before thanking her and getting in. The car ride to Breadstix was short because Brittany lived two blocks away so they drove in a comfortable silence.

When they got there Santana hoped out of the car quickly to open Brittany's door. Brittany laughed softly at her enthusiasm and thanked her with a kiss to her cheek. Santana blushed at the gesture and took Brittany's hand to intertwine their fingers. They walked inside and Santana gave her last name they were seated almost immediately.

"So Brittany, tell me about yourself" Santana said as she set her menu down. Brittany sat hers down as well before she told Santana about herself.

"Well, I'm 22 I work at a dance studio and I'm from Lima, Ohio. I have a younger sister she's 18 and is about to graduate, uh I moved here and went to Julliard graduated top of my class danced with Beyonce for a while and I love ducks." Santana couldn't help but smile at how adorable the blonde was. "What about you?" she asked the Latina.

"I'm 22 as well, I work as a bartender at Addiction I know it's new but I don't start until next week, I also DJ because I love music. I was born and raised here no siblings but my best friends Puck might as well be my brother and that's all I guess." She finished just in time for the waiter to arrive.

"So what will it be ladies?"

"I'll have spaghetti and meatballs with lemonade please" Brittany said.

"I'll have the chicken Alfredo and a sprite."

"I'll be back with your orders shortly." The waiter said as he walked away grabbing the menu's before he did so.

When they finally got their orders they ate in a comfortable silence. Until Brittany slurped up a noodle and got sauce on her face. Santana laughed at her before shaking her head.

"What?" the blonde asked

"You have a little something on your face Britt." Santana said, Brittany whipped her entire face except the part where the sauce was Santana shook her head before grabbing a napkin and whipping it off for her Brittany blushed and mouthed a thank you. Santana asked the waiter for the bill and he came back with it while sporting a loving smile.

"I'm sorry but you and your girlfriend are adorable." The waiter told Santana. Both women blushed furiously at this.

"She's um not my girlfriend." Santana couldn't hold it in any longer and let the world slip. "Yet." Brittany smiled a toothy grin while the waiter looked embarrassed.

"I'm so sorry it's just you guys look so adorable together I can't believe you aren't dating but you missy better ask quick before someone takes your girl." he winks at them and walks off leaving the girls laughing.

"So what else would you like to do today Britt-Britt?"

"Can we go to the park?" Brittany asks with hope in her voice.

"Of course we can."

They walk to the car deciding to go to the store for bread before they head to the park to feed the ducks.

**REVIEW please (:**

**How do you guys feel about this chapter? Not much Brittana but were getting their I don't want to rush their relationship especially with Santana's situation**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own glee nor do I own these characters.**

Once they arrived at the park Brittany ran straight towards the pond with all the ducks. Santana couldn't help but laugh at the blonde's childlike behavior. Looking around she noticed that the park was filled with children running around chasing one another and playing on the swings. As she took everything in she saw a small girl under a tree crying. Walking over to the girl she sat down cross legged on the other side of her.

"Hi." She said startling the young girl.

"Hi." She squeaked back.

"What's the matter Hermosa nina?" she asked while picking at the grass.

"I was on the swing and I fell of now I have a scrape on my knee." The little girl said while she wiped her tears.

"Aww Hermosa where's your mommy?"

"I don't know I think I lost her." The little girl started to cry even more. Santana not knowing what to do picked the little girl up and placed her in her lap whispering words of comfort to her. Santana might be a player but she absolutely loved kids, her cousins have kids and they all admire her while she adores them.

"Okay Hermosa I'm Santana, can you tell me your name?" she asked quietly.

"Charlie."

"Okay Charlie, let's go get you some ice cream from that man over there then we can find your mommy?" the little girl nodded before she asked Santana a question.

"Sanny, what does Hermosa mean?" Santana smiled at the nickname she had been given.

"Well it means beautiful because that's exactly what you are." She booped the girl's nose for good measure making her giggle. "Now let's get some ice cream."

Brittany watched the seen in front of her unfold in awe. She had been searching for the brunette for a while and when she saw her talking to the little girl she was amused until she noticed the girl crying. Much to her surprise Santana embraced the girl instead of running away. Brittany immediately came to the conclusion that underneath all of that tough exterior Santana was actually a pretty sweet woman.

After getting the little girl an ice cream sand which they walked around to find Charlie's mother. They had been searching for a while before they heard someone say the little girl's name.

"Charlie!" Both Charlie and Santana turned around to come face to face with the red head woman that she had slept with.

"Mommy." Charlie said as she jumped into the woman's arms kissing her face. Her mother was still in shock and so was Santana not knowing how to break the awkward silence that fell over them the red head smiled and thanked her.

"Thank you so much Santana, I don't know what I would have done if I hadn't of found her, and Charlie what did I tell you about running away from me like that?" The Woman scolded.

"I'm sorry mommy, but Sanny found me and bought me some ice cream." Charlie said showing her mother her ice cream which she continued to eat.

"Oh Santana, let me give you the money for that." She started rummaging through her purse but Santana stopped her.

"No really Kate, it was the least I could do especially after what happened Friday, I want to apologize for that I'm trying to fix myself so I want to start by telling you that I'm truly sorry for what I did and I hope that you can forgive me." Santana said sincerely, this was the first time she had ever apologized to someone for what she had done and she couldn't help but feel like a weight was lifted off of her chest.

Kate started to tear up a bit because she was feeling horrible about what the brunette had done. So she nodded her yes and gave the Latina a hug. "Thank you Santana." She whispered into her hair. Santana nodded and kissed her cheek.

"If you ever need a sitter for her call me" She gave Kate her number after Kate nodded and squatted down so that she was Charlies height. "Hey munchkin I'll see you later okay?" Charlie looked sad but nodded anyway Santana kissed the little girls nose before she whispered something in her ear. "When your mommy needs me to baby sit I'll take you to the aquarium okay?" Charlie nodded and hugged Santana tightly.

"Umm San, there's totally a blonde that has been giving me the death glare since you gave me your number." They both laughed.

"Yeah that's Brittany, I think I like her I don't want to just use her, and she's totally worth it."

"Well we have to go she's going to her dad's today, so bye San thanks again." She punched her shoulder playfully and walked off with Charlie waving goodbye to Santana.

Walking back over to the blonde Santana took in the way her hair seemed to glow in the sun light she had never seen anything so beautiful in her life.

"You are so beautiful" she breathed out making Brittany blush. "And I'm sorry about that I just have a soft spot for kids and I knew her mother so I offered my baby sitting services." She said with a shrug. Brittany looked at her in pure adoration before she kissed Santana's cheek making her blush.

"I actually think it's cute how you treat kids, and I didn't mind it at all but I did mind the mother." Brittany said with a bit of jealousy in her tone.

"Well you should know that I don't even like her, she's nice but she isn't you." Her eyes widened when she realized what she just said. Brittany just grinned.

"I like you to San." Santana grabbed Brittany's hand and they started to walk around the park with hand in hand. "So tell me about your family."

"Well my mother is a lawyer while my father is a plastic surgeon. They weren't around much when I was younger but they made up for it by buying me everything I ever needed. Growing up here I needed everything." They both laughed knowing that living in New York it was hard to try not to buy everything. "My family is I guess you could say rich, they live in uptown New York you know the uppity part, they've never let their money go to their heads but they can be very protective of me because I'm their only child and because of my condition they don't want anyone to use me, not that I'm saying you're using me." She added quickly Brittany nodded so she continued. "I have plenty of aunts and uncles so I have a bunch of cousins that might as well be my siblings, they have children which explains why I was so good with Charlie, but other than that we are all pretty much the same, so what about the Pierce's?"

"My father is a therapist actually and a good one at that he never judges anyone even when they have the worst situation ever he just gives them his honest opinion. My mother is exactly like myself down to earth and bubbly she's a writer so she works from home. I never understood that but it pays the bills so it shouldn't matter. My little sister also looks like me flowing blonde hair but she has my father's eyes which are hazel while as you can see mines are blue. My family is very welcoming and excepting when I came out they didn't freak out even though I expected them to they just hugged me and told me that everything would be okay."

"Wow, sound like the Pierces are wonderful." Santana said making the blonde giggle.

"Well I could say the same about the awesome Lopez's" they walked in silence for a while before the blonde broke it. "Let's play a game we both ask each other questions to get to know one another better got it?" When Santana nodded Brittany took it as her Q to start. "What was high school like for you?"

"Well I was the popular girl but I was also in glee club."

Brittany gasped. "No way so was I, your turn."

"When did you realize you were gay?"

"Actually right after I lost my virginity I was with the guy for a while and he was rough and everything a woman wasn't and I didn't like it so I went and had sex with a girl and it was awesome so there you have it." Santana laughed at the blonde only Brittany would lose her boy and girl sex virginities in the same night. "So, do you ever think you want kids?"

"Of course, I might act all tough and stuff but I love kids and to have a small piece of me running around would be awesome, especially being able to be the one to cut an umbilical cord?" she sighs. "I've always dreamed of being a mother and that's why my condition makes me that much more special because my partner and I wouldn't have to use some random guy the baby would be parts of both of us." Brittany smiled at the brunette's confession. "How about you?"

"I love kids, that's another reason why I work at the studio teaching them because I know it takes patience to work with kids and some people just don't have that so I want to show the kids that they don't have to do everything perfectly. I also agree that your condition is good because you would also be a part of the baby, but even if you didn't have a penis you would still be a part of the child because you were the one that raised it." Brittany said as they stopped and sat on a bench watching the children play. After a beat Brittany asked the question she'd been dying to know. "So what was your coming out like?"

Santana couldn't help but laugh at the blonde's question. She forgot that she hadn't told Brittany that she thought she was a boy before she started growing boobs. "Actually everyone thought I was a boy until puberty hit, so I was born Santino Lopez, but when I started growing boobs out of nowhere the doctor told me that I was a girl so I started to let my hair grow out and since I was already into girls I stayed that way except now I was lesbian because I was a girl."

"Wow, that must have been hard for you but at least you don't have periods." Brittany said giggling.

"Yeah that's the best part I don't think I could handle that."

"Do you ever wish you had a vagina?"

"pfffft, Fuck no, then my partner would probably want me to have the kid and I really hate blood so periods would be hell for me seriously I don't think I could handle it. Also because I don't have to worry about buying certain things that you guys need like tampons, pads and I don't get cramps so I think I'm pretty lucky to have a penis." Brittany laughed at her and Santana began to pout.

"Britt-Britt" she whined like a child. "What's so funny?"

"Nothing, you're just crazy you are happy you don't have a vagina because you save money and don't get cramps I can't believe it."

Hearing what she said summarized Santana also began to laugh it did sound a little crazy.

"I've always wanted to ask but does sex hurt for you guys? I mean vagina's stretch pretty wide and I think the shit would hurt me." Santana said wincing just imaging that.

"Well I'm not going to lie it does hurt but just for a little while before it starts to feel good." Santana nodded satisfied with the answer. "What does sex feel like for you?"

"It's like warm and hot I can't really explain. If it's tight its light I stuck my dick in a vacuum which by the way is very good, if it's loose the sex is sloppy and takes longer to get off because I keep sliding out, but if it's perfect it's like it clenches around me at the right times and never makes me uncomfortable." At this point both girls were blushing not even embarrassed by the conversation they were having.

"Maybe you can show me sometime." Brittany said with a wink before walking off leaving a blushing brunette to catch up to her.

They talked for a while longer before they headed back to the car. It was getting late and Brittany had to prepare for her class Monday morning. Arriving at the blonde's apartment Santana decided to speak.

"I really had a good time today Britt."

"So did I San."

"I was umm wondering if you'd like to hang out again, I really like you so I don't want to take this to fast by asking you on a date to fast but I still want to hang out as friends so we can get to know each other better and maybe we can introduce our friends? I mean before we start to get serious" Santana said in a hopeful tone the blonde smiled before answering.

"I really like you to Santana so I don't mind taking it slow, but don't go to slow a hot girl like myself can't wait forever." She said giggling. Santana giggled as well before kissing the blonde's cheek.

"Goodbye Britt-Britt."

"Bye Sanny."

**Slowly bringing Santana out of her shell don't want her to sleep around forever. I also want her to be open and comfortable enough to feel like she can talk to Britt about certain things. Thank you guys so much for the reviews and all the alerts I appreciate it.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own glee nor do I own the characters.**

After dropping Brittany off at her house Santana decided to go to Pucks, it was only about 7:00 on a Sunday so they would most likely be watching football. As she drove to Pucks house she thought about one of their past conversations.

"_Santana you should really find someone and be happy." Puck said from his seat at the bar._

"_No one is out there for me Puck, and nothing is wrong with the life I'm living right now."_

"_Santana trust me someone is for you, theirs someone for everyone. Look at me I use to be worse than you I'd have sex four times a day, then I met Quinn and you know what she's the best damn thing that has ever happened to me."_

"_I'm very happy for you Puck and you know I am but I don't want to settle down and have a serious relationship I just want to have sex and party."_

_Puck sighs while shaking his head at his best friend. "Whatever you say just know that I will be there to say I told you so when you find that special someone."_

She pulled up to Pucks house just in time for her flashback to be over. Getting out of the car she checked her make-up, and walker to the front door. She knocked and waited until Puck opened the door. Finally Puck opened the door, upon seeing the brunette at his door his eyebrows furrowed in confusion. He didn't remember planning anything with the brunette tonight but he didn't mind her coming over unannounced either.

"Did we like have plans or something?" He asks after he gestures for her to enter his house.

"Nope, but it's Sunday and the Saints are playing the Steelers, besides we haven't really hung out lately so I decided to stop by for a while." She said shrugging casually. Puck just shrugged before walking into the kitchen.

While Puck was in the kitchen Santana got comfortable on the couch. Picking up the remote she searched for the game she wanted to watch there was about four games on tonight so she needed to make sure that she had the correct game on. When Puck finally emerged from the kitchen he had chips in one hand and beer in another.

"So let's watch this game kiddo."

Santana turned on the game and watched as the Saints picked up the fumble from the Steelers.

"Go Go Go." Santana cheered as her favorite saint passed the 50 yard line. "Hurry up and go." She was so into the game she didn't notice Puck refill the snack bowl.

"No No No." Puck chanted he was going for the Steelers and couldn't afford to lose money to Santana again. Every time they bet on a game the brunette won but when they didn't bet Puck won.

"Yes! Touch down. Well Puck it seems that I will be taking your money again." Santana said with a smug smile planted on her face.

"Whatever Lopez." Puck handed her the 20 dollar bill and they talked about everything and nothing. "So how did it go with blondie?"

"Actually it was great, but the red head showed up." As soon as Santana finished the sentence Pucks beer went squirting out of his mouth, she laughed at him before she explained. "Her daughter got lost and I found her, so when I took the kid looking for her mom the red head turned out to be who we were looking for so I offered to baby sit any time and I apologized to her for the sex. Even though it was great I shouldn't have slept with her she's a great woman. I also couldn't help but feel guilty finding out she had a daughter you know she probably thought that I would be a good influence on the kid or something." Puck nodded ad he waited for his friend to continue. "Well after that Britt and I just talked about our lives I told her about my family and interests and she told me about hers."

"Wow so you opened up and you haven't even been on a date yet?" Puck teased.

"I told you I was serious about her, I told you a long long time ago that when I found the girl that gave me butterflies I would open up to her. You said you doubt it but I was very serious. I may be a closed off person but I don't know with Brittany it just feels natural like I was supposed to tell her all the small things about me, the things that make me Santana Lopez."

"I'm happy you finally found someone that you actually like San."

"Thanks Puck, I have a feeling that this one will last even though the other ones probably would've lasted if I tried hard enough, I feel like I don't have to pretend with her I just immediately come out of my shell. I mean dude she had me feeding ducks. Me feeding fucking ducks." She and Puck both laugh at this.

Puck can't believe that Santana's finally found someone that makes her want to be a better person. He was actually surprised when Santana called him earlier asking for advice he had never thought that she would ever actually get into a healthy relationship. He had never been so proud of her in all his years of knowing her.

"I'm so proud of you Santana, you've obviously developed strong feelings for this girl and she probably had the same for you, so don't hurt her."

"Aren't you supposed to tell me that you don't want me to get hurt?" She asks

"Yes, I am but if this girl likes to feed the ducks she obviously isn't capable of breaking a hurt, but you my little friend are."'

"I won't hurt her Puck." After she said that she started to think about the conversation they were having. "Wait why exactly are we talking about this I'm not even dating the girl yet. Let's just go to bed it's getting late and since we both start work at the club tomorrow we should get as much rest as possible."

"You staying here tonight?"

"Yeah, I have a lot of clothes in your closet anyway so I'll stay in the guest room tonight."

"Okay, Goodnight San."

"Night Puck."

They both went to their respective rooms and changed into P.J.'s. Pulling out her phone Santana decided to text Britt goodnight before she dozed off.

_**To Britt: I had a wonderful time tonight Britt can't wait to see you again Goodnight.**_

She got a response back about five minutes later.

_**From Britt: I had a great time to San, thanks for taking me to feed the ducks, same here Goodnight Sanny.**_

After reading the text Santana knew that this girl was going to be the death of her.

**Sorry for the lack of Brittana and the really short chapter (this is the shortest that a chapter will ever get) just wanted to have some Lesbro time for a while. Thanks again for reviews and alerts. Btw I changed the first chapter just edited it a bit might change the player part of Santana because I love whipped Santana, don't worry about it, it will be the same story just a little tweeking so Santana wont have to keep her walls up.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own glee nor do I own these characters**

Santana wakes up around 2:00 she and Puck don't have to be at the club until 6:00 because it opens at 7:00 they still have to meet their coworkers and learn the business. Yawning Santana decides that she should get up god knows it's going to take forever to wake Puck up. Stretching she pulls the cover back from her body and swigs her legs over the bed until her feet are firmly planted on the floor. She doesn't know why but for some reason she's nervous. She knows that she isn't exactly a people person but she always lets loose at clubs, so now that she'll be working at one she just needs to make sure to keep her attitude on check and not snap at any of the costumers who might try to get with her. Being hot is not as easy as people think sometimes she thinks it sucks because people just leer at her out of nowhere.

Upon arriving in Pucks room she immediately jumps on top of the bed and jumps around like a child.

"Wakey wakey, eggs and bakey!" she chants as she continues to irritate Puck.

"Ugh" she grumbles. "Leave me alone." He whines dragging out alone.

"Puck." Santana whines back. "I'm hungry and I'd totally cook but I need Mr. Puckerman's famous eggs and bacon." She says mustering up her best set of puppy dog eyes.

"Nope"

"Pleaaaaaaaaase, if you make them I'll wash the dishes. Promise!" she says with a wide grin knowing he was going to give in soon.

Puck sighs and she know she's won this battle. "Alright jeeze, now get off of me." Santana lifts off of him and goes to the closet.

Searching in the closet she comes across her black dress. When it comes to her condition she's one of the lucky ones sure her dick is pretty huge but she can still wear dresses as long as she wears her special underwear. She tried tucking one time but she felt like a drag queen or something so she doesn't really tuck often she just uses her special panties. When she emerges from the closet Puck is already gone, she goes over to his underwear drawer and goes to her side finding a black pair of her specials briefs, and a t-shirt she doesn't want to get ready to soon because only thirsty minutes have passed and they don't have to be there until about three hours so she just decides to shower and chill until she has to get dressed.

Once she gets out of the shower she and Puck start to eat breakfast. Since Puck took a shower before he went to bed last night he doesn't need to take one now so all they have to do is chill until it's time for them to leave.

"You ready to get your DJ on tonight?"

"Oh you know it Puck, I have some new turn tables in my trunk and my laptop is ready."

"That's good, I can't wait to get out there tonight I've been working on some new drinks."

"Is that right?" She says feigning interest.

"Shut up ass wipe."

"You still love me tho, so shut up."

"Yeah, yeah go wash the dishes!"

"Yes Sir." She mumbles as she grabs their plates and starts to wash the dishes. "Go get dressed I'll be done in a minute and it'll take us 20 minutes to get there so I think we're gonna have enough time."

"Alright"

She finishes the dishes and gets dressed, seeing how she's only going to DJ tonight she just puts her hair up in a bun and shrugs. She can pull off sex hair so she knows that she looks hot with the bun. When Puck finally emerges from the bedroom Santana notices how handsome her friend looks. He has on a black polo shirt with dark jeans and matching shoes.

"Looking good Puckerman." She compliments with a whistle.

"You don't look too bad yourself Lopez."

After they fix each other up a bit they leave Pucks house, deciding that they would take separate cars. Santana hops into her car and waits for Puck to pull off before she follows him to the club. They arrive on time thankfully and park in the employee parking. Getting out of their cars they walk inside and introduce themselves to the people that are already inside.

"Hey, I'm Puck and this is Santana."

"I'm Kurt, this is Artie, Sugar, and Sam." They all shake hands and tell each other what their jobs are.

Kurt is a bartender, as well as Artie and Sugar but sometimes Sugar does waitressing and Sam is the bouncer. Santana thinks they seem like an interesting group of people and she can tell that they will all get along well.

As the rest of the group got to know each other better Santana went to get her equipment from the car. Once she had her turn tables and Laptop she went back into the club to set up. When she finished she joined everyone at the bar.

"So how do you know each other?" Artie asks San and Puck.

"Elementary." They answer in unison. "What about you guys?"

"We all went to high school together actually."

They catch up for a while longer until it's time for the club to open. As soon as the clubs sign lights up the place gets packed. It's crazy how many people actually party on Monday's but Santana can't seem to mind. She's killing the turn tables and everyone is dancing. She had her earphones on and is thinking about changing the song but decides against it when she realizes that everyone is enjoying it. Suddenly two hands wrap around her eyes and a voice whispers.

"Guess who?" She can't stop the smile from forming on her face when she realizes that it's Brittany. She decides to have some fun with the girl.

"Uh Jessica?"

"Nope"

"Chrystal?"

"Nu uh."

"Molly."

"You're really testing me here aren't you?" Brittany asks taking her hands off of Santana's eyes. Santana just laughs while she nods and kisses the blonde cheek, before whispering in her ear.

"Trust me I could tell it was you before your hands even covered my eyes." She purrs.

"And how is that?" Brittany asks amused.

"Because something took my breath away and that only happens when I'm around you."

Brittany blushes and walks behind Santana wrapping her arms around her waist from behind and resting her chin on her shoulder. "Who knew you could be such a sap?"

"Hey I'm no sap," she responds with a glare. It's immediately replace with a soft smile as she takes in the blondes appearance. Brittany has on a yellow thigh high dress and black pumps. "You look beautiful." She says over the music.

"So do you" Brittany responds. "But you should know that you are really adorable with your earphones and turn tables it's like the cutest thing I've ever seen."

Santana pouts and shakes her head. "But I'm supposed to be sexy." She whines like a child. "I don't look adorable I look hot in my DJ equipment." She say's defiantly.

Brittany just laughs at her, but stops when the brunette glares at her.

"I'm mad at you" Santana mumbles as she changes the song.

"Aw, I'm sorry Sanny." Brittany says in her best baby voice.

"No you're not." Santana says back.

Brittany laughs before she says. You are absolutely right I'm not, but I have a song request can you play Ass, by Big Sean?" Santana sticks out her tongue but nods anyway.

"Go ahead bully show me what you can do." She says with a playful wink. Brittany lets out a light laugh and makes her way to the dance floor to show everyone what she can really do.

_ass ass ass ass ass ass ass ass ass ass ass ass ass ass _

_ass ass ass ass stop…now make that motherfucker hammer time like… _

_go stupid go stupid go stupid._

Brittany is dancing in the middle of the dance floor without a care in the world, people are trying to dance with her and when Santana sees a man try to get up on Britt she immediately feels jealousy burning in the pit of her stomach. But it's gone when she sees that Brittany just politely declines and continues to dance on her own. Brittany feels eyes on her and she instantly she knows that they belong to a certain DJ.

_wobble-dy wobble-dy wa wobble wobble _

_im stack-stacking my paper my wallet look like a bible, i got girlies half naked that shit look like the grotto_

_how your waist anorexic and then your ass is colossal like whoop, drop that ass make it boomerang_

_take my belt off bitch im pootie tang, tippy tow tippy tay you gonna get a tip today_

_fuck that you gonna get some dick today, i walk in with my crew and im breaking they necks_

_im looking all good im making her wet, they pay me respect they pay me in checks_

_and if she look good she pay me in sex, bounce that ass it's the roundest_

_you the best you deserve a crown bitch, right on that,_

Santana can't seem to take her eyes of off the blonde. Brittany is doing all types on moves she grinding and staring into Santana's eyes. Santana swears the blonde just winked at her and she feels her knees go weak. She's falling for this girl and fast. When the song finally ends Brittany goes back to Santana and they talk for a while.

"How do you like working here?"

"It's actually way better than I expected everyone is so nice here they didn't even judge me."

"Why would they judge you San?" Brittany asks curiously. Santana sighs before answering.

"You know just like I know that I have a giant reputation."

"You USE to have a giant reputation now you are at least trying to stick to one person, and you should be happy about that."

Smiling Santana works up the courage to finally ask Brittany the question she's wanted to ask. "Hey Britt?"

"Hmm?"

"Would you like to go out with me Thursday night?"

"Like a date?" Brittany asks smiling, Santana nods. "I'd love to go on a date with you Santana, but first you have to teach me how you work your turn tables." She says smirking, Santana laughs before agreeing.

She steps behind Brittany and puts her hand atop the blondes before setting them on the turn tables. She teaches the blonde how to spin records the correct way and even tell her what the buttons mean. Brittany starts to get the hang of it and when she teaches her everything she knows the blonde kisses her temple and thanks her for being so sweet. Santana knows she probably looks like an idiot but she doesn't care she has a date with a hot blonde in a couple of days and she also happens to have possibly the best job ever. She can't help but feel like her life is finally going the way she planned.

**Review and would you guys rather see a Sugartana or Kurttana friendship develop? **


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own glee nor do I own the characters.**

It was Wednesday evening and Santana and Kurt were going for a relaxing day at the spa. During her shift Monday night they had bonded well. Kurt introduced her to his boyfriend Dave and she introduced him to Brittany. Kurt was probably the gayest person she had ever met in her like besides herself but she liked him, he was like a girlfriend and boyfriend wrapped in one for her he had the guts of Puck and the sympathy of Quinn so he was perfect for her. She learned that he was with a guy named Blaine before he met Dave. Blaine also lived in New York but they just grew apart the break-up was mutual but they're still good friends.

Santana was currently freaking out about her date with Brittany tomorrow night.

"Santana please just put the robe on so we can relax." Kurt begged handing her a robe she thanked him before stripping down until she was only in her boxers and put her robe on.

"Like what you see?" She asked with a raised eyebrow as Kurt eyed her penis with wide eyes.

"Wow" he breathed she smirked triumphantly, she was use to this reaction from everyone but she was always proud.

"Well Peter Pan, I don't think Dave would appreciate you looking at my Junk like that so stop it." She said sticking her tongue out. Kurt just rolled his eyes before he walked out of the locker room with the Latina close behind.

"Okay let's go get our massages." They walked into the rooms where they would be getting their massages and were met with hot blonde's one man one woman they looked at each other knowingly and walked over to their genders before taking their robes off and lying on the beds.

000000000

While Santana was getting her massage Brittany was having a girl's only day with Tina and Rachel. Every Wednesday they go to Britt and Rachel's place and just talk watch movies and do each other's nails. Brittany was doing Tina's nails when Rachel brought up Santana.

"So T, you know Brittany had a date with Santana Lopez right." Brittany signed she knew the girl had her best interest at heart but she had already told her that Santana wasn't like everyone made her out to be. Santana was nice, smart, sweet, and adorable. Brittany felt special knowing that the Latina was comfortable enough to let her walls down when she was around.

"No way, if I was gay I'd totally go for her." Tina said blowing her nails. Brittany laughed while Rachel couldn't believe her ears. "Oh come on Rachel, she isn't really that bad I mean sure she sleeps around but I heard she hasn't slept with anyone since I don't know Friday."

"I met her Friday." Brittany said with a slight blush. "I told you she was different Rachel."

"I do applaud her for keeping it in her pants for all of what four maybe five days? And she seemed very genuine when I talked to her but-"

"Wait you talked to her?"

Yes but it was just because I have your best interest at heart, still what if this is just a way for her to get into your pants Britt?"

"Rachel that's not true she told me she wanted to take it slow, and I think it's because she knows that everyone knows about her reputation she even wants all of our friends to meet before we get into the girlfriend status, so I don't know about you but I think it's sweet that she actually cares about what her friends think about it before she takes it to a serious level." Brittany says as she emerges from the kitchen with a bowl of popcorn.

Rachel nods. "Rachel lighten up a little she obviously like's this girl and the girl obviously likes her if she's seeking for our approval now tell me about Santana." Tina says with a smile.

"Well, she's so adorable she took me to the park to feed the ducks and saw this little girl crying under a tree so she comforted her and bought her as ice cream before helping her find her mom. She works at addiction she's the DJ and she bartends from time to time, she even taught me how to do it. She is so sweet guys, oh and she told me that she didn't even know she was a girl until she hit puberty so just think growing up a boy then all of a sudden growing boobs." She finishes with a soft smile on her face. "But enough about my life and Santana, how are your significant others?"

"Mike is always great Britt."

"Yeah and Finn is great too." Rachel says smilling.

They all started to talk about their relationships while smiling at one another.

0000000000

Back at the spa Kurt and Santana were in the steam room relaxing on the benches.

"So how's it going with Dave?" Santana asked looking at her nails.

"It's great actually he's a great guy he even took me to see wicked the other day. That's like the best play in the entire world Santana." Kurt exclaimed dramatically. Santana just rolled her eyes at her friend and teased him.

"Could you get any gayer?"

"Could you?"

"Touche." Santana says.

"Are you exited for your date tomorrow?"

"Of course I am this is my first serious date in a long time and I really like this girl Kurt. I can't afford to fuck it up."

"Don't worry Santana you won't mess it up, because if you do I will kick your ass." Kurt says seriously. "I met her the other night and she's a great woman so it would suck a lot if you hurt her feelings and it would also suck because I'd kick your ass."

"Yeah, yeah Broke Back Mountain"

"Bite me D.E.B.S"

They burst into a fit of hysterics and go to get changed. Santana really enjoys hanging out with Kurt he's easily one of her best friends. Even though they've known each other for a short amount of time she can't help but feel like she's known him all her life. After getting dressed they head back to Santana's car and she drives Kurt home. Kurt can tell that Santana is still nervous so he decides to give her a little pep talk.

"Listen San, she likes you I could tell just from the way she looked at you the other night you have absolutely nothing to worry about. She obviously like's you just the way you are so be yourself and if you start to freak out before the date call me and I'll be over as soon as I can." After his pep talk he reaches over and hugs her.

Santana sighs and squeezes back just as hard. "Thanks Kurt, and trust me I will be calling you if I get cold feet or something." Kurt nods and waves at her as she pulls off.

She knows that Kurt is right Brittany like's her for her so she shouldn't worry about anything, but she can't shake the feeling that someone will mess it up or something. She doesn't even know where to take the blonde. Pulling into the parking lot of her apartment she immediately dials Sugar's number.

Santana got to bond with Sugar too. The girl is not only funny but she has crazy outburst 'Asperger's' or so she calls it. Sugar told Santana to call her if she needed a plan on where to take Brittany out on a date. Sugar finally answers the phone just as Santana walks into her apartment.

"Wassup hoe." Sugar says in a fake ghetto voice. Santana lets out a loud laugh before she plays along.

"Nuthin beeeeeeitch" they both laugh this time.

"What are you up to Stud?"

"Well I'm trying to think of where I can take this beautiful blonde I met but you wouldn't happen to know someone who could help me with that could you?" Santana teases knowing Sugar probably has the perfect place for her to go.

"Now you know I have your back, even if it is a big back to half." She says while chuckling.

"Hey don't be judging me like we's be going to court."

"Santana stop acting hood, Puck told me you were from the uppity side of New York."

"Whatever I'm still badass"

"Sure you are Santana, because all bad asses freak out when they have dates right?" Sugar says sarcastically.

"Fuck you." Santana mumbles with a pout even though she knows that Sugar can't see it, "I really need your help." She whines like a three year old.

"Yeah yeah I know, why don't you take her to a nice restaurant and walk on the beach with her after, it's romantic and I'll even help you set it up of course I'll need Kurt to help but I'm sure he'd be down"

"Thank you so much Sugar it's getting late so I'm going to hit the sack. But I'll text you tomorrow so you'll know when to set up the beach okay?"

"No problem San."

Santana dressed herself in a tank top and black boxers before going to bed.

0000000

Brittany was so excited for her date tomorrow that she couldn't even sleep she tried everything. She counted sheep, closed her eyes and counted to a thousand but nothing was working for her. Eventually she just got out of the bed went to her cat and grabbed him. She always slept better with Lord Tubbington he was big and fluffy and he made soothing noises against her chest, finally she was able to sleep with her arms wrapped around her furry companion.

00000000000

It was Thursday night and Santana was a nervous wreck she never had to experience the whole date thing because she just got in and got out but with Brittany it was different she wanted this first date to be perfect. When she got out of the shower her doorbell rang, confused she went to answer to door in her towel. Opening the door she saw that it was Puck and Quinn.

"Uh you guys do know that I have a date tonight right?"

"Well duh" Quinn said pushing past her Puck not too far behind. "We came to help you get dressed."

"uh well thanks I guess."

They go to her closet and rummage through all of her clothes. When they finally come out they have sexy mid-thigh red dress, with a leather jacket and Quinn had her 6 inch Louis Pumps.

"Well thanks guys I'm impressed but why do you guys think you have to dress me for this?" she asked confused.

"Because Sugar, and Kurt are helping with the beach and we've known you longer so it's only fair that we help pick out the clothes." Quinn said whilst Puck nodded in agreement.

"Also, I'm your Lesbro and I refuse to let you look a hot mess on a big date out." he said with a wink.

"Thanks again, now let me get dressed."

Santana goes into the bathroom to get dressed. When she steps out she sees that both her friend's jaws are dropped. "Well seeing your faces I'd say I look smoking hot, now Quinn come curl my hair please."

Quinn proceeds to curl her hair and when she's done Santana gives them each a hug and heads out. "Thanks again guys." She calls on her way to the car.

0000000

Brittany was getting ready when Rachel came in to help her with her hair.

"You look beautiful Britt."

"Thanks Rach" Rachel continued to do the blondes hair until the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it" Rachel said in a sing song voice.

Rachel walked towards the door and opened revealing a nervous Latina.

**Review: first cliffhanger ever **

**Next up the date**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own glee nor do I own these characters.**

Santana was a nervous wreck when she knocked on Brittany's door. She didn't feel confident at all but she would sure act like it.

Gaining some courage she knocked on the a few seconds later it was opened by Rachel.

"Nervous?" she asked with a knowing smirk.

Santana glared at her before she sighed with a nod. "Yes Rachel I'm nervous." she replied with her head hung low.

Rachel had never seen the Latina look so vulnerable in her life usually when she saw the brunette her head was held high and she would be dancing with some random girl, but this brunette that's currently standing at her door looks so small and she can't help the grin that takes over her face when she finally realizes that Santana does indeed like Brittany and isn't going to hurt her.

"Hey don't worry it'll be great."

"Thanks."

"Britt your date is here." Rachel says before she walks into the direction of the kitchen.

"Coming" Britt calls. When Santana finally catches a glimpse of the blonde her breath catches, Brittany is standing before her in a soft green dress with her hair in beautiful curls and a pair of black pumps. Santana never thought that she's seen anything more beautiful than the woman standing before her in this very moment.

"Wow." She breathes when she finally catches her breath. "You look beautiful Britt."

Brittany blushes before telling Santana that she looks beautiful as well.

"Shall we?" Santana asks offering her hand to Brittany. She nods before being escorted to Santana's car.

Santana opens the door for her and Brittany blushes at the sweet gesture. "Thank you." She gets a nod in return and watches as the brunette walks around the car to get into the driver's seat, and takes off for the restaurant.

"So where are we going?"

"That is for me to know and for you to find out." She responds smiling. Brittany grabs her hand atop the gear shift, and strokes her thumb over it making the brunette's grin widen.

"Please tell me where were going Sanny?" Santana doesn't have to look at the girl to know that she's pouting, and almost gives in but she wants Britt to be surprised so decides against it.

"Sorry Britt, but I'm not breaking on this one." The woman next to her sighs dramatically before nodding.

Five minutes later they arrive in front of the restaurant La Grenouille. Santana had been trying to figure out what place she should take Brittany too when she had gotten off of the hone with Sugar and couldn't think of anything so she called up her father. Her father was a big part in her life he knew everything about the brunette and he was exactly like Puck when it came to Santana sleeping around, so when he got a call from his little girl saying she was taking someone on a date he couldn't hide his excitement. He had told her to take her date to this restaurant because it was romantic and peaceful.

Pulling up outside the restaurant she let the valley help her out of the car before she thanked him gave him the keys to her car and went to help Britt.

"Wow San, all of this for me?" she said in awe.

"Of course, our first date will be nothing short of amazing." As they walked into the restaurant the waitress immediately recognized the brunette from the picture that was given to her by her father.

"Hey, I'm Jessica I'll be your waitress for today, I'll escort you to your table." She said smiling at them.

Once they were at the table she gave them their menus and they ordered drinks.

"I'll be back shortly with your drinks."

"Thanks." Brittany said Santana just nodded her appreciation.

"So Britt, what's it like working at the dance studio?"

"It's great I love dancing and kids so I guess it's a win win for me. Plus the kids are so nice and they listen to me."

"That's great Britt, why did you start working there?"

"I had to find some way to pay the bills. This way, I still get to dance and it's fun to teach children. I get so proud when I see that they accomplished something and I just think about how far their going to get when they finally have the steps down."

Santana watched Brittany as she talked about dancing and the kids she teaches. She loved the way her eyes lit up when she talked about something she loved so much.

"How did you get into being a DJ?"

"Well when I was younger I use to love music you know, it was always just a passion so when I get in the booth and mix songs together it just makes me feel great. It's like mixing emotions I can use a party song and mix it with a slow song and it'll sound good so I've always loved it"

"Why did you go into the bartending?"

"Now that is more of a hobby. When Puck and I were younger we would act like we were going to clubs and mix soda's it's just fun to do and ever since I saw coyote ugly I've always wanted to be a bartender."

"Well you are way hotter than Piper Perabo." Brittany says with a wink.

"Is that so?"

"Ofcourse." Brittany says as she reaches across the table grabbing Santana's hand. Santana looks at their intertwined hands and smiles. She snaps out of her thoughts when the waitress approaches the table.

"Hi, did you guys figure out what you want yet?"

"Yes. I'll have the Lobster and Tarragon Ravioli, what do you want Britt?"

"Umm, I'll have the Organic Roasted Chicken with Tarragon and Morels, thanks"

"No problem I'll be back shortly with your orders." She says with a soft smile.

"So I see you brought out the big guns with this fancy place but you know you didn't have to."

"I totally did, you're a beautiful girl and you deserve the best so I'm going to give you everything I can." Brittany blushed at the statement, there food arrived and they ate exchanging stolen glances and talking about random things. When they were finished the waitress asked if they were staying for dessert Santana declined and Brittany pouted.

"Hey, I have somewhere else to take you for dessert." Brittany's pout turned into a grin and Santana text Sugar to let her know that they were on their way.

**From sugar: Were all set Santana**

**To Sugar: Thanks again.**

When they arrived at the beach Santana turned to Brittany.

"Do you trust me?"

Brittany looked at her suspiciously but nodded any way.

"Okay, well I have a surprise so you have to wear this" she pulled a blindfold out of her bag and looked at Britt with hopeful eyes. Brittany laughed while she nodded and let the brunette blindfold her.

Santana got out of the car and helped Brittany, when they arrived at the spot that Sugar set up Santana took the blind fold off of the blonde.

When Brittany opened her eyes she couldn't hold in the gasp. Sugar and Kurt did an awesome job, there was a large blanket on the sand with candles set around it there was also two ice cream Sundays sitting in the middle.

"Wow Santana this is amazing, I love it" she kissed the Brunette on the cheek and walked her over to the blanket.

"Who knew you were so romantic?"

"I didn't, that's for sure."

They ate there ice cream and talked.

"How did you possibly manage to pull this off, the candles are lit and you've been with me for hours"

"Actually I had some help"

"Do tell"

"Sugar and Kurt they knew how much this date meant to me and they offered their services so I gladly and gratefully accepted."

"You have wonderful friends."

"Thank you."

As they finished their ice cream Brittany giggled out of nowhere. Santana quirked an eyebrow at her.

"What?"

"You have something on your face." She watched amused as the petite Brunette whipped every spot on her face besides the spot that had the ice cream on it. Grabbing her hand the blonde stopped her. "Let me."

She grabbed a napkin and moved closer to her, when she finished whipping the ice cream off of the woman's face she noticed how close they were. She unconsciously licked her lips and moved in closer. The moment their lips touched Santana felt ladybugs flying around in her stomach. It was like someone started popping fireworks.

The kiss started off slow just their lips moving against one another's in a passionate kiss. The moment Santana felt a tongue slide over her bottom lip she was happy they were sitting because she swore she would've fallen if she was standing. She immediately spread her lips wider and welcomed the blondes tongue into her mouth. When their tongues met they both moaned into each other's mouths. The brunette was so turned on right now that she knew if she didn't have self-control she would be incredibly hard right now. Pulling away from the kiss she smiled when she noticed that Brittany's eyes were still closed. Resting her forehead against the blondes she said the first thing that came to her mind.

"Be my girlfriend?"

Brittany's eye opened and the brunette quickly explained herself.

"It's just that I like you so much and I can never get you out of my head. We've been on a couple of dates already even though they were lunch dates and not the real thing I still really really like you I just can't explain all of these feelin-" The brunette was cut off when she felt a soft pair of lips on her own. Brittany pulled back from the kiss and rested her forehead against the Latina's.

"So does that mean that I get to call you mine's?" Santana asked uneasily.

"Only if I get to call you mine's" Santana nodded against Brittany's forehead as they lay down. Brittany lay with her head atop the Latina's chest while Santana had her arm protectively wrapped around the beautiful blonde. She kissed the top of Brittany's head before they both fell into a deep warm slumber on the beach.

00000000

Brittany was the first to wake up. She lifted her head and looked at the brunette below her somehow they managed to pull the blanket over them so Brittany was almost all the way on top of the woman. She peppered kisses on her face causing the smaller woman to stir underneath her.

Santana woke up to kisses being placed all over her face she opened her eyes and was face to face with Brittany. Brittany smiled at her and leaned down to kiss her again.

"Goodmorning." She said with a soft smile.

"Morning B" she looked around and sighed. "We fell asleep on the beach"

Brittany giggles and nodded.

"Let's go we need to bathe and stuff I don't like this whole sleeping on sand thing"

"Awuh come on Sanny, it was romantic."

"You are absolutely right." Santana replied as she helped Brittany get up from the blanket. They gathered up all of their things and walked to the car. Santana stored all of the materials into the trunk before she got into the car and drove Brittany home.

"I'll see you later okay babe?"

"Alright" Brittany gave her a chaste kiss and got out of the car. Santana didn't leave the curb until the blonde was safely in her house. With a large grin planted on her face the brunette went home.

00000000

As soon as Brittany stepped into her apartment and was attacked by a very emotional Rachel.

"Oh my gosh I was so worried Britt." Rachel said as she hugged the blonde. Brittany hugged back and chuckled.

"Sorry we fell asleep on the beach" she replied honestly with a nonchalant shrug.

"The beach? Do tell!"

"Well she took me to this beautiful and expensive restaurant, she said I deserve the best and we ate and then we went to the beach and had ice cream it was so romantic Rachel. She put so much thought into the date and it was so fun to see her nervous I could tell she tried really hard."

"So she's a hopeless romantic?" Rachel asked in disbelief.

"I know right" Brittany said from the bathroom where she was undressing to get in the bathtub. "Oh and I have a girlfriend now."

Rachel squealed and walked into the bathroom just as the blonde was sitting down. "Uh Rach I'm like totally naked."

"Nothing I haven't seen before"

"Ugh I thought we would never bring that up again."

"Well it's not my fault you kinda raped me." Rachel joked.

"It's only rape if you didn't want it." They both laughed thinking about that night.

They had both just gotten out of a relationship and were taking it hard they got drunk and just did it. They swore that they would never talk about it again but they joke about it from time to time.

"So why so soon?"

"You mean the whole girlfriend thing?" Rachel nodded. "We have been on a date like every day for the last two weeks and I like her a lot it's obvious that she likes me because of how she acted last night so I just went for it. And you can't exactly talk you got with Finn like three days after you guys met and look at you guys now you've been dating for about what seven eight months?"

Rachel blushed. "I'm happy for you Brittany." She kissed her forehead and left her friend in the bathroom.

000000000

Santana was already out of the shower when she got a three way call from Puck, Quinn, Kurt and Sugar. Puck and Quinn were together as well as Kurt and Sugar so she was happy to tell them all about the date at the same time.

"Lesbro how was the date?"

"Yeah hoe, I need to know these things." Sugar teased.

"You two are hopeless but if you must know, which I know you must it was the best."

"Come on details" Kurt said.

"Yeah San did Britt like everything?" Quinn asked.

"It was great we talked at the restaurant I learned about why she became a dancer and she asked about me being a DJ. She also asked about the bartending thing so I told her about Puck and I acting like bartenders."

"Man those were good times" Puck said, he was immediately shushed by the other three.

"Continue please." Kurt said.

"Well at the beach she kissed me and I swear guys fucking fireworks she has the softest lips ever and in the heat of the moment I asked her to be my girlfriend and she agreed."

"Damn S. you work fast" Quinn teased.

"Yeah yeah I know but I couldn't help myself she's the best thing that ever happened to me. And Puck you will be happy to know that I haven't had sex in three weeks."

"Holy shit, you are fuckin whipped already."

"And you're not?"

"Fuck no" Puck replied forgetting that his girlfriend was with him. A loud smack followed by an "Ouch" was heard and Kurt, Sugar and Santana laughed.

"Well I'll talk to you guys later I'm going to bed Britt and I slept on the beach I'm beat."

"Aww" everyone said at once.

"Bye San."

"Seeya Bitch."

"Bye S-Lo."

"Bye S."

"Bye guys"

She hung up her phone and sent a text to Britt before she went to sleep.

**To ****Girlfriend** ** : Goodnight Babe ;-***

**From Girlfriend ****: Goodnight Sanny**

Santana went to sleep with a content smile on her face.

000000000

**Woot woot Girlfriends, next chapter I'm thinking it's about time we use some of Santana's babysitting services. **

**Thank you guys for all of the reviews and alerts they mean a lot to me!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own glee nor do I own these characters.**

000000

Two weeks have gone by since Santana asked Brittany to be her girlfriend. They've been spending all of their spare time together at Santana's place. Even though Rachel has finally warmed up to Santana it's better for her and Britt to have some privacy. They still haven't been intimate with each other the closest they get is heated make out sessions. Brittany is the one who wants to do it but Santana doesn't want Brittany to think that she just wants her for sex.

It's two o'clock when Santana got the call from Kate.

"Hey Kate"

"Hi San"

"What's up?"

"Well I know that this is short notice and it's kind a Friday but Charlie was suppose to go to her dads place today but he cancelled and I have to work so I was wondering if you could watch her?" Kate rambles.

"Kate your rambling" she says with a chuckle "And no problem I'll babysit I mean I did promise her a trip to the aquarium" she jokes

"Um one more thing" she whispers uneasily

"What is it?"

"Can you pick her up from school please?" Santana sighs but it's not like she's going to say no she actually likes this woman and her daughter.

"Sure wheres the school?"

"It's about five minutes from my place thank you so so much Santana I owe you one big time!"

"Don't worry about it Kate, but I have be at work by 7:00 7:30"

"Okay I get off at 6:00 and I should be home by 6:30 can you drop her off when your done?"

"Sure thing"

"Thanks again Santana"

"Alright bye"

"Bye"

She hangs up the phone and starts to get dressed. She decides on a black v-neck top with a pair of shorts and some vans. It's not her best look but she still manages to make it look hot. When she finishes getting dressed she calls her beautiful girlfriend. On the third ring Brittany answers.

"Hey Babe"

"Hey Britt"

"I miss you"

"Miss me? Babe you just saw me yesterday!"

"Does that mean that you don't miss me?" Santana can hear the pout in her girlfriends voice and it causes her to chuckle.

"Of course I miss you babe" she answers with a smile loving how adorable her girl can be. "What are you doing today?"

"Umm nothing?"

"Welp now you are, you remember the little girl from the park?"

"With the mom that kissed your cheek?" Santana giggles at the other woman's Jealousy.

"Yes babe, that one"

"Yes I remember"

"Okay we'll I'm babysitting her daughter today and I was wondering if you would like to come with us to the aquarium"

Brittany squeals so loud that Santana has to remove the phone from her ear.

"I'd love to"

"Okay I'll pick you up when I get Charlie from school"

"Alright bye"

"Bye babe"

0000000000

When Santana arrived at Charlie's school the bell had just rung so there were children everywhere. She spotted Charlie skipping down the stairs with her hair in pigtails and in the cutest little summer dress.

"Charlie!" Santana called. Charlie's face broke into a massive grin when she saw the Latina she ran straight to her and Santana lifted her up and spun her around in circles causing the little girl to break out into a fit of giggles.

"Sannny, you're making me dizzy" she wheezed out.

"Sorry Hermosa" she said while she placed the girl on her hip.

"You came to pick me up today?"

"Sure did, I remember I promised a little girl with red hair that I'd two her to the aquarium" Charlie instantly squealed and squeezed the Latina as tight as she could.

"Really?"

"Really" she confirmed with a nod. "But first we have to go pick up my girlfriend"

"You have a girlfriend?" She asked with excitement

"yes" Santana said while she strapped the little girl in the spare car seat she kept in her trunk.

"Wow, mommy says boys can like boys and girls can like girls" she paused for a second then sheepishly said."but I like boys"

Santana's head snapped up so quickly that she could've had whip flash. She walked to the drivers side and got in the car starting it up she made her way to Britts place.

"So who's the lucky guy you like in your class?"

Charlie blushed at the question and Santana smiled softly at her through the rearview mirror.

"Jason" she mumbled.

"Ah Jason" she repeated. "So why do you like him?"

"He always shares his cookies with me and always gives me the green crayons because that's my favorite color"

Santana couldn't believe her ears. Charlie was only six years old and she has a crush on a boy and she was gushing about him. I wonder if her mom knows she thought silently to herself.

She laughed at the thought because she knew that Kate would probably freak out.

000000000

As Santana pulled up to Brittany's building she saw that the blonde was already out standing on the curb, honking to get her attention Santana pulled up infront of her.

Brittany got into the passengers seat with a smile on her face.

"Hey San" she said as she leaned across the console to place a chaste kiss on her lovers lips. Santana kissed back and replied.

"Hey Babe" Charlie started giggling in the backseat and Santana turned and quirked a questioning eyebrow at her. "What?" she asked unsure.

Charlie cupped her hand around her mighty so Britt couldn't see "your girlfriend is really pretty Sanny" she whispered. Brittany blushes and Santana chuckled.

"Thanks munchkin, Britt this is mi Hermosa Nina Charlie, Charlie this is my girlfriend Brittany." she introduces

"Hi Charlie" Brittany says extending her hand for Charlie to take, Charlie takes it and giggles."Nice to meet you"

"Hi Britty it's nice to meet you too, you were the blonde that gave mommy the mean look at the park" she deadpans.

Brittany's eyes widen and Santana just laughed.

"Yep that was her Char" she said with a wink pulling off of the curb. Brittany smacked her arm and pouted. "Aw babe, come on"

She cracked a small smile and turned to talk to Charlie.

"So Charlie are you excited?"

"Yeah Britty I've never been to the aquarium before"

"Really?" Britt asked in disbelief

"Yep" they continued to talk for a while until they pulled up infront of the aquarium.

As they got to the front of the ticket booth Brittany took out some money to pay for her ticket Santana saw this and immediately pushed the blondes hand away.

"When you're with your girlfriend you will never pay for anything" Brittany blushed and gave the blonde a tender kiss.

"Yuck," Charlie said causing them to pull apart "Grown-ups are so gross."

"Oh yeah?" Santana asked as she picked Charlie up and nibbled on her neck while repeating 'Nom nom nom'.

"put me down Sanny"

"Nope"

"Britty.." Charlie said with an adorable pout of her face. "Can you tell Sanny to put me down?"

"Pfffft yeah right, like that's gonna wor-" she immediately cut her sentence short when she saw the stern look she was receiving from her girlfriend. She put the girl down mumbling "Tattle tail"

Charlie laughed and kissed her cheek before grabbing her and Brittany's hand leading them inside of the aquarium.

0000000000

They were inside the tunnel looking at the turtles and the fish when Charlie suddenly got excited.

"Sanny look it's Nemo and Dori" both women smiled and the adorableness of the little girl.

"I know look like the fish that thought his reflection was his twin"

"Ohhhhhh babe look at this one it looks like flounder from the little mermaid."

Charlie gasped "You saw'd the little mermaid?"

"You've seen Char" Santana corrected.

"Yes it's one of my favorites"

"Wow I like her Sanny"

"Well I'm glad I have your approval on my girlfriend Char"

They continued to look at the turtles untill Brittany heard her name being called.

"Britt" the woman said Brittany slowly turned around to come face to face with her ex-girlfriend Jasmin.

The woman had been with Jasmin for six months untill she had found her cheating on her with her ex-boyfriend. She had known the woman for a year before they stepped into romantic territory. Jasmin was a petite blond with hazel eyes.

"Jasmin" Brittany said in a monotone voice.

"Aw come on bae" Santana cringed at the nickname.

"Uh Britt who's this?" she said wrapping a protective arm around her girlfriends waist.

"Babe this is Jasmin my Ex, Jasmin this is my girlfriend Santana"

Santana did a once over on the girl before looking at Brittany as if saying 'seriously?' the girl was nowhere near as hot as herself and she smiled at the thought. Her smile was instantly whipped from her face when she heard Brittany ask ifshe could talk to the other woman in private while Jasim just smirked. She was lucky Charlie was there or she would've gone all Harlem on that bitch.

Santana shook her head in disbelief and grabbed Charlie and left without a word.

The brunette knew she shouldn't be mad because she was introduced as the girlfriend but it only pissed her off when Britt asked to talk privately with her Ex. Sighing she took Charlie to get something to eat.

0000000

Meanwhile Brittany was standing in the same place Santana had left her in with her arms crossed glaring at the other woman.

"What could you possibly want?"

"To talk that's it" she said pleading that Brittany to talk to her. Brittany sighed before nodding.

"You have twenty minutes talk."

"Can we sit please?" Brittany nodded and they say at a bench by the petting tank. "I'm really sorry that I cheated on you"

"Aren't we all?"

"Look Britt I know that I was the one who fucked up but can't we be friends atleast?"

"You fuckin cheated on me and expect me to be your friend?"

"We were friends before we got together" she tried to reason eliciting a snort of the taller blonde.

"Don't try to play that with me you were the one who cheated so don't try to get back into my life."

"Does she make you happy?"

"Yes"

"Then I'll leave you alone."

000000000

Santana and Charlie were looking at the sharks when she felt arms start to encircle her waist. She shrugged out of the embrace and walked away from the woman Charlie not too far behind.

She knew she shouldn't be mad but she couldn't get over it she was jealous and Brittany just dismissed her.

Brittany sighed as she watched her lover walk away from her she wasn't upset because she would've been mad I'd Santana had done that to her but it still hurt to be pushed away.

Finally finding the power to move she followed the girls into the gifts hop it was almost six and she knew that the Latina had to work tonight.

"Ohh Sanny can I get this one please?" Charlie asked holding up a dolphin. Santana nodded and turned to her girlfriend.

"Do you want anything Brittany?" she was still mad at the other woman but she knew that her girl would want a gift.

Brittany cringed at the use of her full name but nodded anyway she grabbed a stuffed shark and placed it on the counter before turning to Charlie.

"You know..." she started "...Dolphins are just gay sharks."

Charlie giggled while Santana paid for their souvenirs.

Once they were done they went back to the car and made their way to Kate's house. "Thank you for bringing me to the aquarium Sanny." Charlie murmured sleepily.

"You're welcome Hermosa." Santana said. She still wasn't talking to Britt so the rest of the ride was spent in an awkward silence.

000000000

When they pulled up in front of Kate's house Charlie was fast asleep. Santana quickly got out of the car and carried the little girl to the door with Brittany behind her holding her school bag and dolphin, she knocked and Kate answered almost immediately.

"Aw, did she tire you?" She asked teasingly as she opened the door allowing them to enter her house.

"Nah, she was a little angel actually." She said walking towards Charlie's room she knew where it was because when she was only that night she saw the giant 'C' on the door. She dressed her in her P.J.'s before she kissed her forehead and whispered a goodnight in her ear.

Walking back into the room she saw Kate and Brittany standing awkwardly. It probably wasn't a good idea to leave a woman she slept with with the woman she was dating. Clearing her throat she introduced them, "Uh Kate, this is Brittany my girlfriend. Brittany this is Kate."

"I've heard wonderful things about you Brittany." Kate said nervously.

Brittany looked from her then to Santana before her eyes widened in disbelief. "You fucked her didn't you?"

"Uh" Santana said scratching the back of her neck. "Yes, but it was before I met you literally."

"Wow, this is crazy let's go now." Brittany said sternly.

"No, you're being rude ass fuck and I'm trying to talk to Kate, so if you really want to go, go wait in the car." Santana said back, Brittany shook her head before she left the house and waited in the car.

"Sorry Kate, obviously she's the jealous type"

"It's cool San but thanks again for watching Charlie."

"No problem." She kissed Kate on the cheek before doing back to her car.

Brittany looked pissed when she got in her seat but she couldn't bring herself to care. Brittany was wrong yes Santana slept with Kate but it was before she even k new that her girlfriend existed. The rest of the car ride to Britt's place was spent in silence when they pulled up Brittany got out of the car slamming the door and left without a word.

"Yeah because slamming the fucking door will help" Santana yelled after the blonde receiving the bird in response.

Sighing the brunette went home got dressed and went to work.

0000000

Santana was at her DJ booth spinning happy that her shift was ending in ten minutes when a friend she recognized came up to her and hugged her.

"Hey Jay, you back in town?"

Jay or Jaylen was the first girl Santana had met when she entered the DJ business Jay had always been there for her. She taught her everything she knew and even bought her her first pair of turn tables.

"Yeah, just for about a week or two, let's mix?"

Santana nodded and stepped in front of the brunette like she had when Jay first taught her how to spin. They mixed and matched songs and the crowd went wild.

"You look hot tonight." Jay told her and she knew she did. Santana had on a gray dress and red pumps.

"Thanks Jay you too" her friend wore a cream dress with matching pumps.

"Well you know me" she joked and they laughed.

Brittany walked into the bar with her head held high. She had on a tight red dress that lug to her with gray pumps, she was still upset with her girlfriend but she wasn't going to let that ruin her night. Looking towards the booth she saw her girlfriend giggling with another girl and she instantly made a bee-line for booth.

Santana and Jay were laughing when Brittany charged into the room. Santana immediately stopped laughing and rolled her eyes.

"S, who's this?" Jay asked confused.

"Jay, Brittany, Brittany, Jay" she said.

"Her girlfriend." Brittany said throwing a glare toward her girlfriend.

"Whatever." Santana said turning back to the booth.

"Uh, yeah I'll see you later S, nice to meet you Brittany." Brittany nodded in her direction eyes never leaving Santana's head.

"So what was that?" she asked once Jay left.

"Nothing"

"Who was she?"

"A friend"

"A friend like Kate?"

Santana immediately turned around. "Fuck Brittany, No she's not she was the friend that taught me how to do what I love doing. Stop getting so fucking jealous and you were rude as fuck to Kate who by the way was the first I told that I wanted to be with you, but you just had to be an ass and disrespect her. We are only friends Brittany and if any should be mad it's me you're the one who dismissed me to talk to your ex so just get over yourself."

"San I'm so so-"

"Save it" Santana said as her coworker came to take over. She walked out of the club straight to her car and drove home. The moment she got home she went to her room and fell asleep.

00000000000000

After leaving the club Brittany went home and told Rachel want happened.

"Well, I'd hate to say it but Britt you were wrong. First of all you dismissed her to talk to your ex. Second of all you were disrespectful when you had no right to be you knew about her rep and it was before she even met you so you should really apologize."

Brittany sighed and nodded she went to her room and got into bed sending a text to her girlfriend before she went to sleep.

**To Sannybear: San, I'm so sorry please talk to me babe.**

She hit send and went to sleep instantly.

0000000

**Review: Thanks for all of your words of encouragement including the favorites/alerts your reviews keep me going.**

**Also happy Brittana will be back, but everything can't be unicorns and rainbows forever. **


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own glee nor do I own these characters**

00000000

It had been two days since Santana and Brittany's little agruement. Brittany tried everything to get her girlfriend to talk to her she showed up at her job, given her flowers but Santana wasn't having any of it. She saw all o the things Brittany was doing to try to make things right but she was still upset with the girl and she felt like Britt should wait until she was ready to forgive her. Looking at her messages she saw that she had a lot from her girlfriend.

From Girlfriend: Babe, please talk to me I'm sorry.

From Girlfriend: Would you stop being so stubborn?

From Girlfriend: I'm trying to apologize can you at least text me back?

From Girlfriend: Fuck Santana, I'm really trying here.

After reading the last text she had from Brittany Santana sighed she knew it wasn't fair to make her girlfriend wait but she was hurt. Brittany didn't trust her and that upset her. Sure she slept around but that was before she got with Britt and Santana Lopez was not a cheater.

She was interrupted from her thoughts when someone knocked on her door.

Opening the door she came face to face with her Lesbro. She hadn't told Puck what was going on by he knew it was something and from the determined look on his face she knew today would be the day to tell him.

"Come in"

"Well duhh" he said walking past her taking a seat on her couch. "Well..." he trailed off she knew what he wanted but she wasn't going to answer just yet. "Come on San what happened?"

Sighing she began to tell him. "So you know how I told you i ran into red head at the park because her kid got away?"

"mhmm"

"Well I offered my babysitting services because the kid was great and I love kids so we were at the aquarium having a good time and her Ex showed up and she just dismissed me-"

"The fuck?"

"I know right.. But anyway I was pissed I mean she did introduce me as her girlfriend but dismissing me? I wasn't feeling it so I ignored her the rest of the trip. Then when we took Charlie home I knew exactly where to take her because I'd been in the house before so I guess when I was gone Britt put two and two together because she asked me if I fucked Kate"

"Holy shit and you told her didn't you?" she nodded.

"She demanded to leave and I told her she was being rude and if she wanted to lead she could wait in the car so she did, after that I took her home and she slammed door and you know me so I yelled after her and got the finger"

"Aha she's funny"

"Shut it Puckerman. After that I went home and went to work and Jay was in town so she came to talk to me it was nice to mix with her seeing how she was the one who taught me"

"How is she anyway? I miss her"

"Don't we all? And she's great, but anyway Britt came it of nowhere and asked if Jay was a friend like Kate and I lost it. I swear it was a good thing my shift was over because she was pissing me off she tried to apologize but I told her to save it and left, now she keeps calling and texting but it just hurts to know that she doesn't trust me you know?"

"Yeah, I understand but you have to understand San that a lot of girls want you even more girls than I have that want me" he jokes earning a smack in the head. "Ouch, I'm just saying she obviously doesn't want to lose you and that's what she thinks will happen so you guys need to talk."

"I hadn't thought of it that way Puck, thanks I'm gonna text her and ask if she wants to go out for lunch."

"That's my girl now get to it"

Santana grabs her phone and calls her girlfriend. She answered on the first ring.

"Hi Sanny"

"Uh Hey Britt, I think I'm ready to talk"

"Okay can we meet somewhere?"

"Yeah that's have lunch at the small diner by your place?"

"Umm okay ten minutes?"

"Yeah"

"Bye Babe"

The term of endearment made her smile. "Bye Britt"

"All set?" Puck asks from the couch.

"Yup, ten minutes"

"Well hop to it" she stuck her tongue out at him and grabbed her keys before leaving.

00000000

Brittany had just arrived at the diner when she sees her girlfriend walk in. She gives a tight lipped smile which the other woman matches and they both take a seat in the booth Brittany was assigned to. They sit in a tense silence before Brittany breaks it.

"Look babe," she starts reaching across the table to grab her girlfriend's hand. "I'm sorry, I was wrong for dismissing you even if I did introduce you as my girlfriend I had no right to ask you to leave so I could talk to Jasmin."

Santana nods encouraging her to continue.

"I'm also sorry for how I reacted with the entire Kate thing it's just that she's a beautiful woman and I don't know if I'm comfortable with your friendship" she said honestly.

"Babe, I don't want Kate or Jay, or any of those others girls I just want you. You are the one I want Britt don't you see that? I gave up the one night stands to be with you I want this, us." she said with so much sincerity in her eyes that Britt felt even worse.

"I know babe and I'm sorry I guess I'm just a little insecure when it comes to you."

"But why?"

"Because I know that you can have any girl that you want and you chose me I just don't understand why"

"I chose you because the moment I saw you took my breath away, you got my attention and I approached you not the other way around. But most of all because I- I love you Britt" she stated nervously.

She knew she loved the other woman she just didn't want to freak her out.

"I love you too babe"

Santana leaned over the table and gave her girlfriend a long passionate kiss before it got too heated she pulled back and they enjoyed their lunch.

00000000

After lunch they decided to go to Santana's house to spend some time together. They were currently in the middle of a heated make out session on the couch when Brittany straddled her girlfriends lap. She started to grind into her and Santana felt her dick twitch. She pulled back from the kiss and locked eyes with Brittany.

"Are you sure?" she asked softly. Brittany nodded and squealed as her Latina lifted her and took her to the bed room.

She gently laid the blonde on the bed before situating herself between her legs. Reconnecting their lips Santana station the blonde's top lip into her mouth. The kiss was slow but passionate.

Brittany broke the kiss to nibble on her lovers bottom lip but reconnected their lips feverishly. This kiss was fast and hard. Santana was getting hard fast and Brittany could feel it. Pulling back from the kiss a second time Santana took her shirt off and threw it on the floor before motioning for Brittany to do the same. They both got undressed and stared at one another, this was the first time they had seen each other naked.

"Beautiful" Santana breathed out. She gently laid her girlfriend on the bed and sucked at her neck. She bit licked and sucked eliciting a moan from the woman below her. He sound was like music to her ears.

She kissed her way down the valley of Brittany's breast and took her right nipple into her mouth causing Brittany to gasp in pleasure. She licked around the nipple and gently bit it before showing the same attention to the left breast.

When she finished she kissed her way down her girlfriend's body coming face to face with her glistening slit.

She blew on it causing Brittany to squirm.

"Babe please" she begged.

Santana placed an open mouth kiss to her flit before sliding her finger up and down hot folds. She spread her girlfriend's lips with her index finger and thumb and moaned at the sight her girlfriend was so wet she could come from the sight.

"Baby plea-" her plea was cut short and replaced with an intake of air when Santana dived in without warning.

Grabbing her lovers hand Santana entangled their fingers with the other hand she placed Brittany's right leg over her shoulder. She licked and sucked at her pussy making her lover arch her back. Without warning Santana stuck her tongue deep into the blondes cunt hitting her g-spot she did figure eights and replaced her tongue with two fingers as she sucked Brittany's clit.

"Awuh fuck" Brittany moaned out in pleasure.

Santana was licking her everywhere and she never felt anything so good.

When she was close she pulled Santana up and kissed her tasting herself on the other woman. Santana picked up her pace and Brittany came screaming her name.

Santana let her ride out her orgasm before taking her fingers out and licking them.

Once she caught her breath Brittany switched their positions so that she was on top. She took the brunettes bottom lip between her teeth and pulled back lifting the brunette with her.

Once Santana was sitting up Brittany let go of her lip and got off of the bed so that she was kneeling in front of her girlfriend.

"Your turn" she whispered seductively.

She grabbed the base of Santana's dicked and rubbed it making pre-cum ooze from the tip.

"Starting without me?" she asked teasing her girl earning a groan in response.

She sucked the tip into her mouth and swallowed the cum

"Oh fuck" Santana moaned

Brittany took her lovers dick into her mouth inch by inch when she was at the base she pulled back before going half way down again. Santana placed her hands into Brittany's hair and helped her take her shaft.

Brittany was glad she didn't have a gag reflex because she was sure she would've puked by then.

When Brittany started to play with her balls Santana lost it she pushed her lover off of her and sprayed her juices on her boobs. They both looked on in amazement at the sight of Brittany covered in cum.

Santana stood up grabbing Brittany with her and kissed her hard she wrapped one of the blondes legs around her hip and layed her down. Brittany jacked her off making her hard again and grabbed a condom before she lined her lovers dick up with her glistening cunt.

Santana entered her lover one inch at a time and they both moaned when she was all the way in.

"Your so fucking tight" she moaned out starting at a slow pace. She didn't know if Brittany could take her and she would hate herself if she hurt her lover.

She groaned as she picked up her pace pounding into hers lovers pussy.

"oh fuck" Brittany moaned out as Santana hit her g-spot "Harder" she moaned. Santana went harder and faster causing her lover to gasp.

"You like that baby?" she asked taking a nipple into her mouth.

"Y-yeah baby faster" Brittany was digging her nails into the brunettes back hard but Santana couldn't feel a thing she was focused on the way she disappeared into a slick hot cunt.

Santana was close Brittany was so warm and tight she never felt anything so good. She trailed her hand down the blonde's body and rubbed her clit fast and hard.

"Come for me" She whispered looking into the blondes eyes.

"Fuck f- fuck Santana"

Santana kissed Brittany and when she felt her lover's walls clench around her dick they both came. Santana emptied every last drop of herself into the blonde before pulling out and laid on the other woman's side.

"That was..."

"Incredible" Brittany finished as she rolled over so that she was on top of Santana.

"Babe" Santana whined. "We just did it twice"

"Oh you ain't seen nothing yet" Brittany said as she dived back in for a long kiss.

That night they made love over and over and over.

000000000

**Happy Brittana Awuh yeah! Review**

**Brittana Prom tonight *squeals* **

**Also sorry for any errors with the spelling I did this chapter on my iphone in 3****rd**** period lol.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer" I do not own glee nor do I own these characters.**

00000000

Brittany was signing paper work when a hand was placed on the front desk. Looking up she squealed it was her little sister Tiffany.

Tiffany was a senior in high school and a straight a student she was also a cheerleader. She looked just like Brittany if you didn't know then you'd think that they were twins. She had long blonde hair with bright blue eyes like Britts except hers had a spec of gray in the middle.

Brittany ran around the corner and engulfed her sister in a warm hug while spinning her around.

"What are you doing here Tiff?" she asked once she put her down.

Laughing Tiffany answered. "Well my school year is almost over I mean it is March so I'm looking at the colleges." she said shrugging.

"In New York?"

"Yes, I wanted to be close to my sister and I have my eyes set on NYU."

"That's great Sis, where's mom and dad?"

"Back at the hotel they wanted to have lunch with us"

"cool" they were interrupted by the door opening.

"Hey babe" Brittany greeted placing a peck to Santana's lips.

"Hi" Santana said before looking at Tiff with a small frown. "Who's this?"

"Ohhhhhh oh, sorry babe. Tiff this is my girlfriend Santana, San this is my sister Tiff" Santana's eyes went wide at Brittany before looking back and forth between the two blondes.

Tiff looked Santana up and down making Santana a bit uncomfortable before nodding her approval.

"She's hot Britt" she said with a wink making her sister smirk and Santana blush.

"Oh I know"

"It's nice to meet you Santana" Tiff said extending her hand.

"Britts told me a lot about you"

Santana shook her hand and replied "All good things I hope"

"Some bad.." Santana's head snapped up. "But that was before you got tied down"

"Ah I see you've told her about my days before us?" she asked her girlfriend who nodded.

"Well she is my sister so it was hard not to tell her."

"Uh I see"

"So Santana I was just telling Britt how my parents want to have lunch and you are totally invited" Tiff said with a smile.

Santana looked to Brittany who just nods vigorously. Showing a small smile Santana quickly agreed. "Sure, what time?"

"Uh how about three o'clock?" looking at her watch Santana agreed.

"That's perfect, but babe I actually came to tell you that I have to go pick up Charlie from school today" Tiff quirked a questioning eyebrow at her sister.

"She has a kid?" she mouthed.

Brittany laughed shaking her head no. "Nu uh it's her friend's daughter, but any way why are you picking her up?"

"Kate got called into work"

"What does she do again?"

"Actually she's a doctor and I know how life can be as a child with a doctor as a parent my father was barely home so I know if she's a single parent that Char spends a lot of time either with her dad or at a sitter's"

"So where exactly are you taking her?"

"To her dads, this will be the first time I've met him"

Brittany narrowed her eyes at her lover. "Babe promise me that you won't judge him"

"I'm not going to make I promise that I know I'm going to break"

"But you don't even know the situation" Brittany reasoned.

"Actually I do"

_*Flashback*_

_Santana and Kate were watching Charlie play in the small pool in Kate's backyard. The little girl had gotta all A's on her progress report so Santana bought her a small pool and some toys to play with. They had gotten close threw Charlie, even though Santana hadn't known her long she loved the little girl more than anyone else._

_"Kate?" Santana asked hesitantly._

_"Yes Santana?" Kate asked completely unaware of Santana's hesitance. _

_"If you don't mind me asking, what happened to her father?"_

_Kate tensed at the mention of her child's father._

_"Umm, I uh"_

_"You don't have to tell me Kate" Santana said softly._

_"No I want to, you've become an important part of both Kate and I's lives. Her father and I were high school sweethearts and I got pregnant with her at seventeen. He denied her, when I told him he said that I was a slut and accused me of cheating mind you he didn't wear condoms during sex but he still denied her. I was devastated my parents had a fucking fit and almost disowned me but after a week or two they got over it. When I had Charlie he still refused to believe she was his but his father made him take a DNA test because his parents adored me and they knew I had a lot ahead of me. So after we found out t was his he was a great father he begged my for forgiveness but I never forgave him the only reason he's around now is because I didn't want my daughter to grow up without her faster on her life." When she finished her eyes were glossy but she wasn't going to cry she wasted to many years on Charles and she refused to let him have anymore._

_"So how did you find the time to become a doctor?"_

_"My parents and Charles' parents watched her while I was at school I was going to finish school no matter what that was my dream. This is my dream." _

_"After all he put you threw you still named your daughter after him?" Santana asked in disbelief. If that had'va happened to her she wouldn't want that bastard near her child._

_"Actually.." Kate started. "She's named after his father. He was the first one I told when I found out that I was pregnant so it was only right."_

_Santana nodded before they settled into a comfortable silence._

_*End Flashback*_

"Wow" Brittany reared she wasn't expecting that.

"Yeah, so I'll see you later babe she'll be getting out of school soon."

She placed a chaste kiss on her girlfriends lips and hugged Tiff before leaving the two blondes.

"Wow Britt when you told me about her you didn't mention she liked kids."

"Yeah she loves kids." she said

"Obviously, but what's up with this Kate lady?" Tiff said with an arched eyebrow.

"They might have had something in the past" Brittany mumbled.

"And you're okay with her going over her house whenever she wants?"

"First of all, she only goes over for Charlie she really loves that kid. Second of all, she can do whatever she wants I don't own her. And third of all, I trust my girlfriend." Tiffany didn't look convinced so the older blonde continued. "When I found out about them I was super rude to Santana and said some stuff that was wrong she was so mad we didn't talk for two days but when we did talk she explained that she only wanted to be with me. I was the one who made her feel special and I was the one she gave up her player card for so I trust her." she said with a nonchalant shrug.

Tiffany stared at her sister in awe. She never thought she would find happiness since Jasmin. The girl had broken her sisters heart bug she was glad that the Latin brunette was able to fix it.

0000000

Santana and Charlie had just arrived at Charles' place. His place was big but you could tell the guy was anal. He had perfect grass and his house was a plane white. Walking to the front porch Santana knocked on the door.

When Charles opened the door Charlie immediately jumped into her father's arms.

"Daddy" she squealed, as she hugged him tighter.

"Hey Princess" he said before he addressed Santana with a nod which she replied to with the exact same thing. "Why don't you go inside get your swim suit and I'll finish that lesson."

"Sure," she said and walked over to Santana pulling on her jeans so that she would crouch down to her height. She wrapped her in a tight hug kissed her cheek and said. "Thanks for bringing me Sanny, love you"

"I love you too Munchkin" Once Charlie went in the house Charles turned to Santana,

"Um, thanks for bringing her…." He trailed off not knowing her name.

"Santana." He nodded before extending her hand which she didn't take. "I don't like you" she bluntly stated. He seemed to deflate.

"I see she told you the story huh?"

"You damn right she did, and I'd totally be kicking your ass right now if I my Char wasn't in there. Kate hasn't even forgiven you yet but I don't blame her you were such a dick, and I'm not any better right now for being on your head and not even knowing you but I do know that I'm glad you got your shit together but that little girl in there is the best damn thing that has ever happened to you."

He nodded before sighing. "I deserve all of this but she needs to get over it the moment I found out she was mines I stepped up to the plate"

"That's not the point jack ass, the point is you denied her in the first place"

"It was six years ago" he argued.

"Whatever this argument is point-less, it's none of my business I just needed to get that off of my chest."

"Well thanks again I guess."

"Yeah whatever" she said over her shoulder as she walked away.

000000000

Santana and Brittany were already at the restaurant that they were having lunch at waiting for Brittany's parents when Santana started to fidget nervously in her seat.

"Babe are you okay?" Brittany asked softly.

"Uh y-yeah sure" Brittany couldn't hide the smirk that has taken over her face she knew for a fact that her girlfriend was nervous but she didn't need to be.

"Don't lie"

"Okay I'm nervous" she muttered under her breath, but Brit heard.

"Ya don't say" she said sarcastically earning a glare.

"It's just this is the first time I've ever 'met the parents'" she said using air quotes.

"Don't worry they are going to love you.'

"How do you know?"

"Because I love you" she replied kissing her girlfriend. They were interrupted by a wolf whistle. Looking up they saw three blondes, one with a smirk, one with a giant smile, and another one with an arched eyebrow.

"Well Britt I see you just couldn't wait heffa." Tiffany teased earning a punch in the arm from her mother.

"Hey Mom, Dad" Brittany said hugging them both, before gesturing to Santana who got up immediately.

"This is my girlfriend Santana Lopez, babe these are my parents Susan and Bryan Pierce."

Brittany was the spitting image of her mother she was just as beautiful but she had green eyes instead of blue. She had long blonde hair and the same sparkle in her eyes that Brittany did. Bryan Pierce was a handsome man, Brittany could tell that her and her sister got it good because they looked exactly like both of their parents he had the same sparkling blue eyes as his daughter but he was a dirty blonde instead of a pure blonde.

"It's nice to meet you Mr. and Mrs. Pierce" She said politely extending her hand.

Tiffany laughed and shook her head muttering "Not gonna happen"

The brunette looked confused until she was engulfed into a bone crushing hug by Bryan before being engulfed in the same type of hug by Susan.

"Sorry dear." Susan said. "We don't shake hands in this family were more huggers."

"Well I don't mind Mrs. Pierce"

"Nonsense, call me Susan"

"And call me Bryan,"

"Okay." They ordered there food and drinks before settling into a comfortable conversation.

"So Santana, what do you do for a living?"

Clearing her throat Santana replied. "I uh DJ at this club called Addiction and I also bartend from time to time."

Bryan looked to Brittany before looking back to Santana. "Is that so?" he said leaning back into his chair crossing his arms across his chest.

He didn't mean to judge he just wanted his daughter to be with someone who was financially stable and being a DJ and bartender didn't really sound like it could support his daughter. Finally the food arrived.

"That's so cool." Tiffany said. "I've always to be like the bartenders from Coyote Ugly" she continued

Susan rolled her eyes at her youngest daughter taking a bite of her pasta. "Yeah if you had the rhythm"

"Hey" Tiff said with a pout. "I do have rhythm right Britt?" Brittany locked eyes with her sister and snorted.

"Yeah right and I can't dance" she retorted sarcastically.

Tiffany shook her head.

"So Santana if you don't mind me asking how exactly do you afford everything with being a DJ and bartender?"

"Bryan" Susan chastised,

"No that's okay Susan, I understand he just wants his daughter to be with someone who can support her, I respect that." Santana said earning a look of shock from Susan. "But to answer your question Bryan, I'm rich, well my parents are my mom's a lawyer and my father is a plastic surgeon so I have more money than I can dream of."

"Wow, so you're living off of them?" he asked this time earning a smack from Susan which made the younger people at the table giggle.

"That's what I thought to" she said. "But no, they were never around when I was younger so they felt bad and opened a bank account for me which I've had since I was able to walk so whenever I lost a tooth, or did something good they put money in it so that money is minds there's tons of it. So when I was old enough to move out I asked them if I could get a job and they wouldn't let me they don't like the idea of me having a job if I don't need one so I convinced them to let me work at a club and they happily agreed."

"Why don't they want you to have a job?" Tiffany asked as she ate her food.

"They feel like I shouldn't have one if I don't need one. But I'm grown and I know that I'm still young but I want to do something with my life and I really have a passion in being a DJ so I decided to go with that."

"Wow, Britt this one has goals and is beautiful you've done well kiddo" Bryan said to his eldest making Santana blush.

"Thanks Daddy."

"So how's the studio going Britt?" her mother asked.

Brittany's eyes sparkled at the mention of her job. "Mom it's so wonderful I love the kids their amazing just the other day they learned a new dance and they got it down so quick I was so proud." Santana stared at her girlfriend with a look that could only be described as love on her face completely unaware of the three Pierces sharing knowing looks as they watched their daughter's girlfriend melt in front of them.

"Hey San you've got a little drool right there." Tiffany said teasingly.

Santana wiped her mouth finding nothing and tossed Tiff a sharp glare.

"Very funny" she mumbled crossing her arms with a pout.

"Awuh babe" Brittany said in her best baby voice. "Don't pout"

Santana continued to pout until Brittany started to pepper kissed all over her face making her giggle uncontrollably.

"Okay, okay no pouting." She said giving her girlfriend one last kiss.

Susan stared at the couple in front of her with a look of confusion. Her daughter just met this woman three months ago and they have been dating for one and a half months and she can already see that they are in love. Even when Brittany was with Jasmin she never showed to much PDA now with Santana she can't seem to keep her hands off of her. Susan didn't mind though she was just happy that her daughter finally found someone who she knew would never hurt her.

They finished their meal and walked out of the restaurant.

"Hey Santana" Bryan called "Can I talk to you for a sec?"

Santana nodded before kissing Brittany's cheek.

"Yes Sir?"

"What exactly are your intentions with my daughter?"

Santana's eyes widened comically she thought that this was just the things that happened in movies never in her life had she been in this position so she decided to tell the truth.

"My intentions are to love and protect your daughter. I intend on keeping her safe and making sure she never sheds a tear. I love her with all my heart and I know that I will mess up a couple of times but I just hope that when the time does come she has it in her heart to forgive me for what I did. I love her with all of my heart I've never felt this way and since I'm telling the truth it scares me. Brittany does things to me that I didn't even know was possible. When she smiles my stomach turns when she cries I want to make her smile I just love her. I plan on marring her and one day making her the mother of my children but most of all I plan on loving her until the day that I die."

For the first time since the entire dinner Bryan was speechless. He didn't think the brunette would say something like that but he was glad that his eldest daughter was in good hands.

"Well Santana, you are an amazing woman and I give you my blessing"

"Thank you Sir."

0000000000

**Another chapter done. Did you guys enjoy it? Review(:**

**Btw: I might not update this weekend my family is out here from Nebraska so I might not have the time but I will try to at least type them.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I do not own glee nor do I own these characters**

000000

After leaving the lunch Brittany and Santana decided to go to Santana's place. They were cuddling on the couch when Brittany remembered something she had forgotten to ask.

"Hey babe?" she asked softly.

"What's up?"

"What happened with Charlie's dad?"

"Nothing"

"Santana" Brittany warned. Sighing Santana said.

"We just talked"

"About?"

"Jesus Christ Britt, we only talked about the past I told him that I didn't like him and I would kick his ass but I wouldn't because of Charlie"

"But you promised to be nice to him babe." Brittany said with a pout.

"No actually I said I wasn't going to make a promise that I knew I was going to break" Santana retorted walking into her bedroom the blonde close behind.

"What else happened?"

"What's up with all the questions Britt seriously?"

"I want to know so you're going to tell me."

"Tsssk, I'm cutting you off."

Brittany raised an eyebrow and started to walk closer to her lover.

"Oh really you're cutting me off?"

She asked as she started to suck at Santana's neck.

"Don't do that Britt" Santana said but made no effort to move.

Brittany continued to lick and suck at the spot that she knew drive Santana wild.

"Aw damn" Santana moaned out.

Brittany took her bottom lip between her teeth nibbling on it before sucking on it.

"Don't do this" Santana moaned into the kiss.

Brittany's wet tongue swiped across her lovers top lip and she was immediately granted access.

"Up" she commanded.

Santana grabbed the blonde by the backs of her thighs and picked her up kneading her ass as they continued to kiss feverishly.

"Down" she said poking Santana's forehead making then fall onto the bed so that she was on top.

Pulling back from the kiss the blonde took her shirt off revealing a blue lace bra.

Santana was sure she was drooling but she didn't care her girlfriend was sooooo hot.

"Off" Brittany demanded tugging at Santana's shirt which was quickly removed along with her bra.

Getting impatient Santana unclasped her girlfriends bra and kissed down the valley of her breast taking a stiff pink perky nipple into her mouth.

Brittany arched into her moaning as Santana bit her newly exposed flesh.

Santana loved being with Brittany usually when she had sex it was meaningless and only about getting herself off, but with Brittany she didn't even think about herself she wanted her girl to be pleasured and she was the lucky one who got to do it.

Pulling away from the perky breast in her hand Santana started to fiddle with Brittany's underwear.

She was never more thankful that they cuddle in tank tops and undies before.

Running her fingers up her girlfriends folds through the underwear Santana moaned at how wet she was.

"Off" she croaked trying to sound demanding but it came out as more of a whine.

Smirking Brittany took off her underwear before she helped Santana get out of hers.

Brittany kissed down the valley of Santana breast before taking a dark nipple into her mouth and kneading he other breast.

She knew her girlfriend loved being dominated so she was going to stay in control.

Pulling back she saw how hard her girlfriend really was and she was in no mood for teasing so she was going to have her girlfriend immediately.

When Brittany pulled back Santana groaned from the loss of contact but it was replaced with a moan when she felt her girlfriend start to stroke her meat.

She was already hard but it was obviously that Brittany wanted her at full attention.

Leaning down untill she was over her lovers ear Brittany whispered. "So what was that about cutting me off?"

Santana growled before turning them over so that she was on top.

So much for staying in control.

Brittany continued to stroke her lover while Santana admired every mark she left on Brittany.

The blonde didn't mind the marks she loved the feeling of being someone's.

When Santana was at her full length Brittany lined her up with her glistening center.

Brittany had started taking the pill after their first encounter claiming that she wanted all or nothing. Needless to say Santana was more than happy with no condoms.

Santana entangled one of their hands while she pushed herself deeper and deeper into her lover.

She knew Brittany could take her so she didn't worry about it hurting.

"o-oh" Brittany moaned once Santana was all the way in. "You're so big"

Santana started to rock her hips slowly into her lover.

"Fuck"

Even though she knew she wouldn't hurt Britt it didn't mean that she would be rough with her.

"Are you going to fuck me or shall I do it myself?" Brittany hissed.

Santana growled. "You want to be fucked hard? Fine" if there was one thing you never did during sex with Santana Lopez was question her abilities.

She grabbed one of the blondes legs and pushed it over her head turning the blondes legs into a V shape.

She thrusted forcefully all the way in before pulling out going harder and deeper each time.

"Fuck San" Brittany moaned as she continued to dig her nails into her lovers back.

"Ahh" Santana moaned out. It amazed her how tight her lover was. Out of all the sex partners she had the blonde was by far the best.

"You're so fucking tight." she said grabbing both of the blonde's legs and draping them over her shoulders.

"Oh fuccck babe you're so so d-deep"

With this new position Santana was so deep that her girl started speaking in tongues.

"Fushtj, bbaebi" Brittany moaned out this was the deepest Santana had ever been and she was lovin' it.

Santana continued to thrust harder and faster. She saw that Brittany was close because she was taking in shallow breaths and panting heavily.

"babe, I I-I'm gonna" the blonde couldn't even finish her sentence before she was sent over the edge by Santana rubbing wide circles on her clit.

Feeling Brittany's walls clench on her dick sent Santana over the edge and she soon came not too far behind her lover.

Wanting to let the blonde ride out her orgasm Santana made small figure eights until the blonde was breathing normally and snuggled on top of her.

"I love you" she said as she kissed the nape of the blonde's neck.

"I love you too" she said before grinning devilishly

"Cutting me off my ass." she murmured into dark locks eliciting a stream of giggles from the woman atop her.

"Go to sleep"

"Yes Ma'am" she replied placing a kiss to the brunette's temple before doing exactly what she was told.

0000000

**Review: this was just a little fluffy chapter(:**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I do not own glee nor do I own these characters.**

**Yaaay, somebody caught the deliver us from Eva (:**

000000

Today was Charlie's birthday June 13th. The little girl was turning seven years old. This wasn't exactly a huge birthday but it was the first birthday that Santana was going to be present on and she wanted her Chars birthday to be special. Charlie decided to have a swimming party at her fathers house. His house was big so Kate had no problem having it there.

The theme of the party was Hello Kitty, Santana rolled her eyes as soon as she set eyes on the place. She hates that cat not only because everybody liked it but because the cat sucked. The party was in full swing and Santana was helping Kate on the grill.

"This place looks great" Kate said rolling her eyes. Charles could be so over the top sometimes.

"Come on Kate the place looks great" Santana said as she replaced the hot dogs on the grill.

"Yeah well I still just don't see why he has to be so over the top, she would've been satisfied with a small party" she argues stubbornly

"You're such an ass Kate" Santana says playfully. "He just wants his little girl's party to be the best why are you so upset?"

"Because I still hate him for what he did"

"Get over it" the brunette says, before Kate can reply Charlie comes running to Santana in her hello kitty one piece and two floaties on her arms.

"Sanny" she yells jumping into Santana's arm.

Lifting the little girl Santana places a kiss upon her cheek. "Happy Birthday Hermosa"

"Thanks Sanny" looking around Char frowned. "Where's Britty?" she asked with a pout. Santana laughed at the little ginger in her arms.

"She's running late, but she said she was on her way" that seemed to make her smile.

"Can you come swim with me?"

"Of course"

Putting Charlie down Santana took off her shirt revealing her red bikini she already had on her swim trunks so she was set.

"Race ya" she said with a wink as she and Char ran to the pool.

"NO RUNNING" Kate scolded making both Santana and Charlie stick their tongues out at her, mumbling something along the lines of "Stupid rules"

As soon as she got close enough Santana dived into the water. Not only was she in glee club but she was also on her school swim team.

Charlie smiled as she watched Santana swim. The Latina had grown on her and she loved it.

"Come on Char" Santana said as she arose from the water.

Charlie swam over to her. Santana smiled at how good she was getting.

"Wow" she said with fake enthusiasm. "You're getting really good Hermosa"

"Britty!" Santana turned her head and saw her girlfriend approaching her.

"Hey Char" Britt said "Hey sexy" she purred leaning over to kiss her girlfriend.

"Hi babe"

"Eww" Santana arched an eyebrow at the little girl silently asking what was wrong. "You guys kissed gross"

"Yeah yeah" Santana said throwing Charlie back to the shallow end of the pool where she started to play.

"Babe get in the water with me" Santana said with her best set of puppy dog eyes.

Rolling her eyes Brittany took off her tank top and shirts revealing a yellow polka dot bikini. When she was finished she slid into the pool wrapping her arms around her girlfriend's neck.

Santana wrapped her arms around the blonde's waist and kissed her passionately pulling back from the kiss she said.

"Hi"

"Hey" the blonde said sheepishly

"I missed you"

"I missed you more Sanny"

"Not possible" she said kissing below her girlfriend's ear.

"Yes it is" she whispered into Santana's wet hair.

"Have fun at work?" the brunette asks as Britt's ankles interlock around her waist, while Santana places her arms beneath her lover's thighs kneading her ass.

"Yes it was great do you remember the little girl we talked about?" she asked as they floated around the pool.

"mhmm"

"Well she finally got the choreography down, I was so proud San she was flipping and everything"

Santana smiled while her girlfriend continued to talk about the little girl.

"Hey San" they both turned to look at Kate.

"Get out and take Char to the bathroom"

"But Kate" she whined. "I'm trying to feel up my girl"

"Go" the ginger said rolling her eyes.

Sighing she released herself from Brittany's grip and took Char to the bathroom.

Once she was finished she laid on one of the chairs out by the pool.

Suddenly she felt movement by her, looking up she saw Britt laying by her legs.

Entangling their fingers Santana cupped her girls cheeks and pulled her in for a passionate kiss.

They kiss was broken when someone called the blondes name.

"Brittany?"

Turning around Brittany's eyes widened in horror before she jumped out of the chair.

"Charles" she whispered.

Confused Santana stood up and wrapped her arm around the blonde's waist possessively only to be shrugged off.

Looking slightly hurt and offended she asked. "Do you to know each other?"

"No"

"Yes"

They responded at the same time. Brittany said no way too quickly for Santana's liking so she decided to ask again this time directed to her girlfriend.

"Do you or do you not know each other Brittany?" she asked slightly irritated.

"Yes" Brittany mumbled.

"So you lied?"

Brittany nodded and gulped audibly.

"So Brittany, you know you didn't call and you just left the morning after" Santana paled at the information

"Britt" she said hesitantly "What is he talking about?" when her girlfriend didn't answer it scared the shit out of her. "What the fuck is he talking about Brittany" she hissed through gritted teeth.

"I-I uh slept with him" she whispered.

"When" Santana demanded.

"After the day at the park" she whispered.

Santana saw red and turned to Brittany with hurt in her eyes.

"So while I was trying to get my shit together to be with you, you were fucking a dickwad?" Santana all but yelled attracting Kate's attention causing her to come right away.

"Santana what happened?" the red head asked

"Well Kate, do you remember the day I told you that I wanted to be with Britt?" she nods. "The day after that she decided to go and fuck your baby daddy" Kate gasps and looks from Charles to Brittany.

"What the fuck" she whispers.

"Why Brittany, why the fuck would you do that?"

"Babe, we weren't together at the time!" she states defensively.

"That's some fucking bullshit Brittany, how fucking dare you, you had the fucking audacity to get on my head about me and Kate BEFORE I even met you but you go and fuck this douche AFTER knowing I wanted to be to you?"

"Babe I'm so sor-"

"I'm not your fucking babe not anymore"

"Santana don't do this"

"Leave me alone Brittany, just leave me the fuck alone"

With that she turned away and walked over to Char, the little girl was eating a hot dog and rocking in her chair.

Brittany watched her girlfriend walk away and felt like shit. She didn't mean to have sex with Charlie she was just drunk and sexually frustrated and he happened to be there. Never in a million years did she think that she'd ever see him again, but it seems like the universe hates her.

"Time to sing happy birthday" Kate yelled walking over to her daughter and the Latina.

She couldn't imagine how Santana felt right now but she knew that however she was feeling it sucked a lot.

After they sang Santana went to her car to get Charlie's present. Coming back she rolled a brand new cherry bicycle with white streamers over to Charlie. The little girl screamed and threw herself into Santana's arms.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you" she squealed.

"You're welcome Hermosa, but I have to go"

Santana said ignoring Brittany's pleading eyes.

"But why?" Char asked with a pout.

"I just need to take care of something okay?"

Nodding Char kissed her forehead.

"I love you Sanny" she whispered hugging her tight.

Nodding into the embrace Santana hugged her tighter. "I love you too Hermosa, I love you too"

Putting Char down she gave Kate a hug and kissed her cheek.

"Don't do anything you'll regret." Kate whispered into her ear.

Smirking Santana replied, "Well seeing as though I never regret anything looks like I'll be doing me tonight"

Having heard the conversation Brittany grabs Santana by the arm and drags her out of the house.

"Let me go" she stated through gritted teeth. She really didn't want to lash out but the blonde was pushing her to her limit.

"No, you're not cheating on me" Blonde says with tears streaming down her face.

"We are not together anymore"

"Yes we are and you're not cheating on me"

"Why not you don't care about me so why should I care about you?"

"Because I do care about you Santana, and you're not cheating on me"

"Fuck you Brittany you think you can just tell me shit and I'll do it but fuck you, why the fuck did you sleep with him Brittany why?"

"Because I fucking wanted to okay, I was sexually frustrated so I fucked him." she says wiping away her tears even though they keep on flowing.

"Are you fucking kidding me right now? Are you fucking slow Brittany? Fuck you must be out of your motherfucking mind"

"I'm sorry baby I love you don't do this."

"Don't baby me okay just don't"

"Santana please"

"I'm done with your shit Brittany first you're jealous as fuck now you've fucked a guy you don't give a fuck about when it could've been me. We're done."

"Santana please, I love you"

"No you don't Brittany you don't because if you did if you fucking did you would've told me the moment we got together."

"Like you told me about Kate?"

"Kate was before I met you, Charles was after you met me, so your argument is forever invalid."

"Says the player"

"Are you really going to use that shit against me Brittany? I gave it up for YOU and what do you do? You fucking go on and fuck someone else you're nothing but a hypocrite a fucking hypocrite and I'm done with your shit, don't call me don't text me nothing. We're done."

With that Santana drives off in her car leaving a weeping Brittany behind.

0000000

When Santana gets home the first thing she does is call's Puck knowing he will comfort her. He can tell right away that something is wrong and shows up at her front steps minutes later.

After telling Her Lesbro what happened Santana began to cry in his arms.

"I'm so sorry Santana, I know how much you loved her but you guys weren't together at the time"

"But Puck, it doesn't matter she knew me okay, I told her I was into her and what did she do not even twenty-four hours later she fucked someone" she sniffled into his chest.

"I know but the excuse she gave you was bullshit you guys need to fix it"

"I think we're actually over Puck, but I love her so much and she betrayed me I know we weren't together at the time but she knew I wanted to be with her she knew it and still had sex with someone else how do I forgive her for that?"

"I don't know babe, I don't know"

Puck said as he held his friend and whispered comforting words into her hair.

00000000

At the exact same time Brittany was being scolded by a very angry Rachel.

"I can't believe you Britt I really can't. I gave her the hardest time about hurting you and you hook up with some one after she admits her feelings for you? That's low even for you"

"I know" she croaks out through her broken sob.

"Then why did you do it Britt?"

"I already told you why."

"That's complete bullshit Brittany and you know it."

"Okay you want to know, then I'll tell you I was scared okay?"

"Scared of what?"

"My feelings, I barely knew her so I didn't understand why I was falling so fast and she was a player so I didn't want to get hurt so I fucked him okay I just wanted to forget and he made me forget."

Rachel softens and embraces her friends. "Oh Brittany it's going to be okay, I'm sorry shh, shh it's okay" she coos

"But you do know that you're going to have to talk to her."

"She'll never forgive me, I know she won't she hates me"

"She doesn't hate you Britt, she loves you Brittany so trust me she will. It might take her a while but she will forgive you."

Nodding Brittany continues to weep in her friends arms.

000000

After crying into Pucks chest Santana remember that she didn't have to work today. With that new information in mind she decided to go out. Single Santana was always fun so she was going to live it up.

As soon as she arrived at the club she headed straight towards the bar.

"Hey San" Kurt greeted.

"Sup Kurt, let me get a shot" she pauses for a second. "Make it a double"

"What happened Santana?"

"Don't wanna talk about it" she replied looking for someone to take home with her.

"Alright but we will discuss this later"

"Whatever" she scoffed.

Out of nowhere a brunette approached her.

"Hi" she purred playing with her hair.

"Hey" Santana said back laying on the charm.

"Would you like to dance?" the shorter woman asked.

"Of course" Santana said ignoring Kurt's disapproving gaze.

As she was being pulled into the middle of the dance floor Santana couldn't stop herself from checking out the other women's ass.

Upon reaching the dance floor the brunette woman started to grind her ass into Santana's crotch she was happy she decided to wear pants and a revealing top because she was sure there would've been a bulge in her dress of she didn't.

As the brunette continued to grind into her Santana placed her hands on her hips and roughly sucked at her earlobe eliciting a moan from the woman in front of her.

Seemingly out of nowhere the Latina was being pulled away by a pissed off and extremely jealous Brittany S. Pierce. When the blonde finally reached her destination in the bathroom she pushed Santana in the room.

"What the fuck was that?"

"What was what?"

"Don't act dumb Santana you know what I'm talking about."

"It's none of your god damn business"

"Of course it is you're my fucking girlfriend"

"No Brittany I'm not I broke up with you okay we're done, finished, ove-"

Before she could finish her sentence she was roughly pushed into the wall. Brittany's lips claimed hers in a raw and bruising kiss she was sure when the kiss was over she'd be bleeding. Brittany kissed her lover with as much passion as she could muster.

When Santana realized what was happening she pushed the blonde off of her.

"Stop it Brittany"

"No you're mines Santana, mines and you fucking know it!" she yelled. "You just want to throw away four happy months because of this?"

"I'm not the one who fucked up Brittany you can't play the victim!"

"I know I fucked up I know I did and I should've told you but it was before I met you, why can't you just talk to me?"

"If it was reversed would you give me a chance to explain?" the brunette asked softly when she didn't get a response she answered the previous question.

"I can't talk to you because every time I give someone my heart they break it and I never thought that you wouldn't do that but you did, so just leave me alone."

"No"

"Yes, stop being so difficult."

"I'm in love with you San, you're the love of my life I'm not letting you get away that easy."

"Whatever" with that she walked out of the bathroom leaving her blonde behind and went to find the brunette from before

000000

When she found the girl she was at the bar.

"What was that all about?" the girl asked somewhat timidly

"Don't worry about that" Santana said as she downed another shot. "Let's get out of here" she purred seductively. The other woman smirked before dragging her out of the bar.

00000000

Brittany stood in the bathroom looking at her reflection she didn't even recognize herself she had mascara smeared under her eyes and her lips where swollen fixing herself she walked out of the bathroom just in time to see the love of her life walk out with her fingers intertwined with another woman's.

00000000

**REVIEW: How was it can't have the story to boring.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I do not own glee nor do I own these characters.**

0000000

Brittany had never felt so hurt in her life. Sure she knew she fucked up and she apologized what more could she possibly do? She didn't think that she could cry anymore tears after yesterday but here she is sobbing in Tina's arms. The blonde never thought that Santana would take that girl home, the moment she saw them walk out of that club door she knew that something bad was going to happen.

"B?" Tina asked gently

"hmmm" the blonde replied sniffling

"Can you tell me what happened?"

Nodding the blonde begins her story. "I sort of had sex the day after my lunch date with San."

"You what?" Tina half-yelled.

"Just let me tell you without interruptions okay?"

"Okay go on"

"The day after the park I bumped into this guy named Charles who just so happened to be Charlie's dad."

Tina gasps Brittany had told her all about Santana's relationship with the little girl and Tina found it utterly adorable.

"Yeah, so the day after Santana told me that she liked me I just couldn't handle it. I didn't know what I would do if she played me like she did all those other girls so the more I thought about me getting hurt and how fast my feelings for her seemed to grow the more I drunk. I just wanted to forget. I had about two bottles of vodka and then I went for a walk while I was walking I bumped into Charles he was decent and nice and I was horny and drunk so one thing led to another and I slept with him. It's fucking crazy because I didn't even recognize the house even though it did happen four months ago I should've remembered and I also should've told San. Now she's probably still asleep after fucking that brunette." Brittany finishes wiping a stray tear from her face.

"Well Britt it seems like you've fucked up. I'm sorry but you need to hear this, what you did was fucked up and wrong on so many levels. I get it you were drunk and horny but why him? She's probably hurt that not only because it was Charlies father, or the fact that you didn't tell her but I bet it hurts the most because it was a man you did it with. You've only had sex with a man once before him because you're lesbian then all of a sudden you go fuck a man?"

Brittany knows she's right. Hell Asians are always right. She knows what she did was wrong and she shouldn't have done it but she's sorry and she wants her girl back.

"I'm going to go to her place." Britt said putting on some jeans and a hoodie.

"Are you sure you want to do that Britt?" Tina asked cautiously.

"Yes, I have to talk to her."

"Okay Britt, good luck"

"Thanks T." Tina caught the double meaning in her friend's thanks and nodded with a soft smile.

0000000

Santana was on the phone with Kurt telling him everything that happened. Even though she's only known him for four months he's become like an older gay boy brother to her.

When she finishes telling him what happened there's silence on the other line for a minute before Kurt sighs.

"I'm sorry San, I know how much you liked her but I really feel like you should've let her explain. I mean you never know what was going on in her head. I'm not trying to take up for her but if you just let her explain maybe you can see where she's coming from"

"But I don't think I can she's only ever been with a man once before Charles then all of a sudden she gets sexually frustrated and fucks him? How could she do that Kurt and what happens when she gets like that again how do I know she isn't going to go off and sleep with someone else?"

"Technically you guys weren't together and I'm positive that she is not a cheater so..." he trailed off.

_*Knock Knock*_

Getting off of the couch she walked to her door.

"I don't think she would either Kurt but I just can-"

She stopped short when she saw who was at her door.

"Kurt I'll call you back" she said before hanging up the phone as fast as she possibly could.

Brittany was looking down at her feet when she opened the door and the woman looked scared. Santana softened at the state the blonde was in before she hardened all over again.

"Um Hi" Brittany started scuffing her shoe on the floor.

Santana nodded her acknowledgement not trusting her voice at the moment.

"Can we um talk?" the blonde asked tentatively.

"I don't know Brittany" Santana said with a shrug.

"Can I come in?"

"I don't think that's a good idea."

"Why not you have that girl you went home with last night in there?"

Santana's head snapped up at the blonde's words. How did Brittany know about that?

"How did you...?"

"When I walked out of the bathroom you were walking out of the bar with that girl" Brittany stated spitefully.

"Okay and?" the brunette knew she was being a bitch but she felt like Brittany deserved it so she wasn't going to stop being one.

"Why would you even do that? I understand you're upset but you didn't need to leave with that girl."

"What I do is none of your business anymore."

"It is my business and it will always be my business."

"That's where you're wrong Brittany, you don't own me and I'm not yours"

"You're absolutely right I don't own you but I do love you so just let me explain."

"I can't Brittany"

"You can't or you won't, which is it?"

"Both"

"I'm not going to stop trying Santana please just give me a chance to explain myself I want you to understa-"

Her sentence was cut short when the brunette shut the door in her face.

"Open the goddamn door! I need to talk to you." she yelled whilst she pounded on the door.

"Go away Brittany I can't do this!"

From the sound of Santana's voice the dancer could tell that she was trying to hold back tears. She hated herself for being the cause of the woman's pain but she needed to explain herself.

"I'm not giving up on you or on us I love you Santana fuck, why can't you just let me explain myself?"

"Leave Brittany just leave and don't come back"

"No I love you stop being so stubborn and talk to me don't you want to work this out?"

"No I really don't"

Even though Brittany could see right through the lie her ex just told it didn't mean it hurt her any less to hear her say that.

With her mouth agape and tears threatening to fall Brittany turned around and went home.

0000000

Brittany and Santana have been broken up for two weeks now and Brittany is a total train wreck. In her classes she's tripping over her feet. Her own students had to show her how to properly do some of the moves she created herself. Never in a million years had she experienced this type of heartache, even with Jasmin she wasn't this heart broken.

Currently she was on the couch sulking eating a tub of Ben And Jerry's, that seems like all she did since her break-up, she'd show up for work then go straight home and eat ice cream while she cried watching movies like The Notebook and A walk to remember.

After the brunette slammed the door in her face she had continued to call her. She called her, text her, and left over fifty voice mails but Santana just wasn't giving her a chance.

"Britt" Tina said as she walked into the blonde's room. "Your room is a hot ass mess and you smell take a shower now" she stated sternly daring the blonde to disobey her.

Out of fear Brittany jumped up and proceeded to take her shower. When she was in the shower Tina went to talk to Rachel.

"Do you think the plan will work?" she asked

"Yes, I've talked to Puck and Sugar and they already told Santana to get ready all we have to do it push Britt in the room and lock them in until they figure it out."

"Britt's not gonna like this"

"So what at least she'll be happy."

0000000

Over the weeks Santana was no better than Brittany. This was her first real relationship in a long time and she felt totally betrayed by her ex. She thought Brittany really loved her but after finding out that she was having sex with someone else she just couldn't trust the blonde.

After she went home and thought about it more she realized that maybe she over reacted a little. She understands that she wasn't with the blonde at the time so she didn't cheat but that didn't mean it hurt any less. She would've expected herself to do something like that to Britt not the other way around.

At work she was a mess she played depressing songs so much that they made her bartend. Puck couldn't stand to see his friend so upset the last four months she had been the happiest he ever saw now she was sulking and crying all the time.

"Santana, get your ass in that shower so you can be a true wet back."

"That's racist you fucking crackerjack" she said chuckling as Sugar forced her into the bathroom.

"Whatever Puck and I are taking you somewhere so hurry the fuck up."

"Whatever" the Latina mumbled as she followed Sugars orders.

As soon as the Latina was in the bathroom Sugar sprinted into the living room.

"All set"

"You know it, Britt's in the shower too so were gonna have to make this quick."

Sugar nodded before going to rush Santana, yelling "Hurry up you Harlem bitch."

000000

When Rachel and Tina arrived at the club they were a little nervous. Santana wasn't there yet so they'd have to get Britt in the room quickly so when she did arrive they wouldn't be seen.

Stepping out of the car Brittany was confused it was three o'clock on a Sunday so why would they be at addiction?

"Uh guys what are we doing here?" she asked feeling under dressed in her shorts and a tank top.

"Nothing just helping Sugar and Puck with Inventory" Rachel lied. Everyone knew she was a really bad liar so the moment the lie left her lips Tina face-palmed.

"Uh okay"

As they walked closer to the private room in the club Rachel opened the door mouthing "Now" to Tina who shoved Brittany in the room locking the door.

"What the fuck let me out" she yelled.

"Sorry Britt"

"We're just trying to help you"

"Help me? By locking me in the V.I.P. room?" she asked not believing her ears.

"You'll thank us later, bye Britt"

"Goodbye Brittany."

And then there was just her stuck pacing in the V.I.P. room.

0000000

When Puck, Sugar, and Santana arrived at the club Santana was confused.

"Why are we here again?"

"Because we all have to work tonight and on top of that we need to do inventory." Puck said confidently.

"Um okay."

"Hey San, help me look for my earring in the V.I.P. room" Sugar asked smugly.

"Alright"

As soon as Sugar opened the door she and Puck shoved the Latina into the room.

"What the fuck are you guys doing?" she asked when she heard the door lock.

"You guys need to talk"

"Who the fuck is you..." she trailed off when she saw the blonde sitting on one of the sofas "guys" she breathed.

"Umm Hi San" Brittany said uneasily. Her sneaky ass friends never in a million years did she think and that one Rachel Berry and Tina Cohen-Chang would be capable of this.

"Hi" Santana said harshly.

"H-how have you been?" she asked sheepishly.

"Don't act like you care Brittany" Santana whispered.

"But I do"

"Whatever"

"Santana you're the one who doesn't care you slept with that girl that night."

"No I didn't"

_*Flashback*_

_The moment the door shut Santana slammed the brunette's back against the door. Attacking her neck with her lips making the woman moan loudly._

_She continued to kiss her neck before she licked at the top of her cleavage nipping and biting the slightly rough flesh there._

_She couldn't help but compare the woman to Brittany compared to the blonde's skin this woman was rough._

_Turning them around Santana walked them to the couch where she fell atop the woman and began to kiss her lips again. Her lips were nothing like Brittany's. Britt's lips where soft and thin the lips she was kissing right now were plump and rough._

_She was knocked out of her thoughts when a hand started traveling to her zipper. Usually she would be eager to fuck this woman but she just couldn't do it. Even though she was hurting she wasn't going to go back to her old ways. With that in mind she made her decision_

_Freaking out she jumped off of the girl beneath her mumbling. "I can't I'm sorry I just can't" _

_After her apology she ran out of the door and straight to her apartment._

_*End Flashback*_

"You really didn't sleep with her?"

"No, i couldn't do that to you, to us, but I would like to know the real reason you slept with Charles"

Brittany opened her mouth to answer but was cut off.

"The truth Brittany I think you owe me that much."

"You're right I do" she said clearing her throat. "But you have to promise to just let me explain okay no interruptions."

Santana nodded letting Brittany continue.

"I was scared okay. I was falling for you faster than ever and I just didn't understand it I only knew you for what two maybe three days and I was already falling in love with you I just couldn't handle it. The day after I was getting drunk at home and decided to take a walk and I bumped into Charlie he was polite and charming and I just wanted to forget even if it was only for one night I needed to forget."

"So you slept with him because you were afraid of being hurt?"

"Yes" the blonde croaked out.

"Did you think of how I'd feel? I was scared to Britt, I was falling fast for you too and I was a player you don't think it scared the shit out of me?" she asked softly.

She knew where the blonde was coming from because she was scared too but she just didn't see why the blonde couldn't just talk to her.

"I'm so sorry Santana I really Am, I'll never do it again I swear, please forgive me" she sobbed into her hands.

"How do I know that you won't do it again?" The brunette asked

"Because it fucking s-sucked being a-away from you for t-two weeks, i just couldn't handle it, I-I'm so sorry" Brittany panted out.

"I know babe, I know" Santana said as she held the blonde.

She knew that she would forgive her, she was in love with this woman and she would do anything to have her back.

"You called me babe." she said smiling around her tears.

"Well you are my girlfriend." Santana said leaning in to place a soft kiss upon pink lips.

"I promise I'll never lie to you again Santana." she said once the kiss was over.

"I know Britt and I promise not to kiss another woman."

Brittany tenses in her arms before lifting herself up and kissing her lover hard but passionately.

"You're mines Santana, mines and that brunette isn't allowed to touch let alone look at you again." she growled between kisses.

Santana moaned she loved possessive Brittany. Pulling away Brittany winked and walked out of the room leaving a blue balled Santana.

"This woman will be the death of me." Santana whispered to herself with a smile before going to join the others.

"All better?" Puck asked from behind the bar.

"Yes Puck all better, but I'm still kicking your ass and Sugars for locking me in a fucking room."

"Yeah right, bitch I'm not scared of you" Sugar said giggling.

"Thank you guys for your help" Brittany said leaning on the bar.

"No problem" Tina said.

"We just want you to be happy" Rachel said with a soft smile.

Santana smiled before wrapping her arms around Brittany from behind kissing her shoulder.

"I love you Britt" she whispered.

Brittany sighed contently she really missed this.

"I love you too."

0000000

**Review: at first I wasn't going to get them back together so quickly and then SHE FUCKING DIPPED HER THEN KISSED HER and I was like... They're definitely getting back together now.  
**

**All hail co-captain Heather!  
**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I do not own glee nor do I own any of these characters.**

0000000

Things were going great with the girls. They talked to Brittany's family a lot more since meeting Santana. Tiffany still hasn't decided whether or not she wants to go to NYU or USC. Britt has been trying to get her to choose NYU but she can't decide ever since she got a scholarship to USC.

Santana's still kind of insecure about the entire Charles situation. Even though that happened last month she still can't get over it. Sure she trusts Britt a great deal but she also trusted her when she slept with him.

Currently there at Kurt's house the entire gang is there meaning Puck, Quinn, Mike, Tina, Rachel, Kurt, Sugar, Sam, Dave, Artie, and Finn.

Santana is sitting on one end of the couch with Brittany in her lap while the boys are in the kitchen and the girls including Kurt are on the floor watching television.

"So Kurt how are you and Dave doing?" Tine asked as she ate some popcorn.

"Great he's such a sweet guy." he gushes.

"Capital G-gay" Brittany says.

"And what are you?" he retorts with an eyebrow raise.

"Touché Kurtsie." she teases making him stick his tongue out at her.

"Lopez"

Santana looks up to see the person who called her she rolls her eyes when she sees that it's Puck.

"Get your ass up and come in the kitchen with the rest of the guys."

"If you hadn't noticed I am a girl not one of the guys jackass." she tells him with a glare.

"Stop being so whipped and come on."

"Hey fucktard I am not whipped."

Everyone in the room scoffs.

"I am not whipped" she repeats.

Tina decides to speak up. "You kind of are" she says with a shrug. "Just yesterday at Britts house you passed her the remote."

"Okay and what's your point?"

"Santana you were in the kitchen and she was on the couch the remote was less than two feet away from her." Rachel says smirking.

Santana rolls her eyes and pouts.

"All of you guys leave my baby alone." Brittany says from her spot on Santana's lap. "If she was whipped which she's not it's because she's getting laid for it, unlike the rest of you" she finishes with a smirk making Santana doing the same.

"Aw shit I understand Santana puts in work." Sugar teases.

"You damn right." Santana says before she kisses Brittany.

Patting Brittany's sides Santana says "Get up babe." when Brittany pouts she keeps kissing her until she starts to grin. "I'm gonna go see with the guys want." Brittany got off of her lovers lap and watches as Santana goes into the kitchen with Puck.

"Sooo" Quinn says clearing her throat.

"No need to beat around the bush Q." Kurt said as he inspected his nails. "We want to know how the sex is, I've seen Santana in her boxers and she is not small."

Brittany's eyes widen before she blushed. If you held an apple up to her face you would never know which one was the apple and which one was Brittany.

"I-Erm it's good" she stammers out.

"Good?" Sugar asks unsure. How the hell could Brittany say it was only good. The sex should be fucking great especially since she has the biggest dick ever.

"Okay, it's fucking great she gets so deep and she does this thing with her tongu-."

"Okay!" They all scream in unison. "No details needed" Rachel says.

"So Tina hows your sex life?"

"You know that thing they say about Asian men?" they all nod. "Not true" she says wagging her finger from left to right, causing everyone to laugh loudly.

Meanwhile Santana was in the kitchen with the guys discussing the exact same thing.

"Come on San" Sam whined. They had been trying to get Santana to talk about the sex but she wouldn't say.

"Yeah Dude I know she's got to be super flexible." Artie said earning a smack in the head from the Latina.

"Don't talk about my girl like that." she seethed.

"I think you guys should leave her alone." Dave said from his spot by the fridge.

"Agreed" Mike said.

"Well as the Lesbro I demand the dirty details."

"Agreed." Finn said fist bumping Puck.

"And if I go out there and tell your girls your asses will be on lock down so shut up." she said. Mike and Dave laughed that's the exact reason why they didn't want to know. They also got sex on the regular and they were not going to jeopardize that.

"Alright Alright" she said giving in. Puck smirked.

"She's fucking great guys. So flexible and she does this thing with her throat like fuck." she said shivering.

When she finished she looked around noticing that everyone's jaw was dropped even Dave's and he was gay.

Satisfied she walked back to the living room the boys followed closely behind.

Walking into the room she stopped as did the rest of the guys. The girls were laughing really hard and she looked around to the guys as they all shrugged before going to there respective partners. Artie and Sugar finally decided to stop playing around and made it official. The only person who wasn't with someone was Sam but that was because his girlfriend Mercedes was busy tonight.

"What's so funny?" Artie asked as he made his way over to Sugar.

"Yeah babe what's so funny?" Santana asked pulling Brittany onto her lap again.

All of them giggled before shaking there heads.

The Latina looked to her girlfriend suspiciously but only got a peck in response.

"I got it." Kurt said from where he was massaging Dave's shoulders. "Let's play never have I ever." he continued as everyone nodded.

"Puck help me get some drinks" Quinn said Puck nodded before helping his girlfriend. When they came back the game immediately started.

"I'll start" Puck said. "Never have I ever had an orgasm" he smirked as everyone else groaned before taking a sip of their Vodka. "Dave you next"

"Okay, never have I ever been a cheerleader."

The only ones that drunk were Quinn and Brittany Of course the blondes would be the ones to cheer lead. Santana chuckled at the thought. "Chuckles you go." Santana immediately stopped chuckling to shoot Dave a glare.

"Whatever hot ass, never have I ever given a blowjob." she said with a smirk. All of the girls drank, Kurt and Dave included. Before Brittany drank she winked at Santana making the brunette blush. "You next Rachel"

"Hmm never have I ever been in love."

Everyone in the room drinks and kisses there partners. Sam's just sitting there looking awkward. "Sam you go"

"Never have I ever been to a strip club"

Santana and Puck are the only ones that drink earning questioning looks from their girlfriends.

Clearing her throat Santana tells the story.

"It was my eighteenth birthday you know finally legal and Puck was nineteen so he took me to this strip joint. There were girls everywhere it was like baskin robins soo many flavors" she says earning laughs, and a pinch from her girlfriend. "Ouch"

Puck picks off where she left off. "So this hot blonde with a bangin body comes up to her and gives her a lap dance she wasn't a player yet so she totally got a boner in the middle of the dance." Puck says laughing.

"Fuck off Puckerman" she says glaring. "So yeah 18th birthday boner and a lap dance that's all."

Brittany snorted letting her jealous side come out. Santana held her tighter before kissing the back of her neck whispering "I love you" Brittany sighed contently and told Santana she loved her too.

"Sugar Bugar you next."

Sugar sighed

"Never call me that again, never have I ever hmm never have I ever..." she trailed off. "Fuck it never have I ever eaten pussy."

All the guys drink not including the gays, along with Brittany and Santana.

"Ahh" Puck says "Who you licking clean Britt?" Quinn immediately smacks him in the head.

Santana laughs before shaking her head. "Trust me Puck, she isn't eating pussy anymore, that's my job in this relationship" she says with a wink.

Brittany smacks her arm and hides her face in her lover's neck. She's sure it just got hot in there.

"Artie your up."

"Neva have I eva" he said in his ghetto white boy voice. "Watched porn"

Everybody laughs and drinks.

"Kurt go"

"Alright uh, Never have a ever slept with a girl." all of the guys drank except Kurt, Brittany and Santana drank and to almost everyone's surprise so did Rachel.

"Babe you've slept with a girl?" Finn asked obviously shocked. Who knew the hobbit had it in her.

"Yeah I did."

"Who?" Tina asks from her spot on Mike's lap.

"Brittany" she mumbles. Everyone's eyes widen in shock before they look to Santana trying to figure out her reaction.

When the brunette notices everyone staring at her she shrugs.

"I already knew guys, my woman told me" she says sticking out her tongue.

"I sure did."

"Really Britt we agreed we would never tell our partners about our small mistake. Although I am thoroughly impressed by your honesty I feel that you should have asked me before you proceeded to tell Santana this important piece of information." Rachel said with a huff.

"Actually I did ask, it's not my fault you were half asleep when I did so." The blonde says with a sly smirk.

"Well played babe."

When they finally finish the game it's late so they all decide to go home.

Santana and Brittany don't have anything planned its Friday and they both have the weekend off so the moment they get to the brunette's house they shower and cuddle up in bed. They had both worked before going to Kurt's and they were exhausted.

"Goodnight baby." Brittany said.

"Goodnight babe." Santana said wrapping her arm around her girlfriend's torso making herself the big spoon. "I love you" she whispered giving Brittany a kiss on the cheek.

Smiling lazily Brittany placed her hand over the one Santana had on her torso and interlocks their fingers.

"I love you too Sanny."

000000000

Santana was awoken by the sound of her phone ringing loudly on her nightstand. Looking to her right she noticed Brittany cuddled in her blanket.

Sighing she took her phone off of the charger and answered it.

"Hello?"

"Santana Marie Lopez!"

"Mami?" she didn't know why she was surprised maybe because it was twelve o'clock or maybe because her mother was supposed to be on a trip.

"Don't sound so surprised Mija." she teased. "How are you sweet heart?"

"I'm great Mami how are you?" Santana and her mother weren't really that close when she still thought she was a boy but the moment they found out she was a girl her mother took her to do all types of girly things.

She took her to get dresses, better shoes they even went to get her hair done. She kept it short but when her mother found of she was a girl they immediately started to make it grow faster.

"I'm doing great Nina I just miss you a lot." she says with a sigh.

"I miss you too."

"I would like you to come over today maybe I could actually meet the woman you've been dating all this time."

The brunette instantly felt guilty, she hadn't even told her mom she just asked her father for advice on a date but didn't even mention it to her mom.

"I'm sorry Mami but I'll bring her I promise."

"Good now tell me about this woman that has you smitten." she teases.

"She's amazing Mami." she says with a dreamy sigh. "She has the longest blonde locks, sparkling blue eyes, and she's tall she also has a body to die for she's a dancer."

"So she's flexible." Her mother deadpans. If there was one thing Eva Maria Lopez was it was blunt the woman had absolute no filter.

"Ugh mom I don't want to talk about my sex life with you that's gross." she says shivering just thinking about it.

"Mija, how do you think you got here? Anyway tell me more."

"Yes ma'am, umm she's the same age as me, she works at the local dance studio and she loves kids Mami."

"Does Puck approve?" that's just like her mother to ask about Pucks opinion. The older Latina always liked Puck he protected Santana from everyone and thing.

"Yes, he loves her she gets along with my friends and she loves them."

"Si Mija but do you love her?"

"Yes" she answers instantly.

"And you can picture a life with her with a house and children?"

"Yes Mami I really love her and I can picture her having my children, she's the only thing good in this miserable stinkin' world, I'd give her the moon if she asked for it Mami."

"Okay bebe I'm glad you're finally happy, I'll talk to you later get dressed and come over."

"Thank you, Te Amo Mami."

"Te Amo Mija." she hangs up the phone with a huge smile on her face. That was first time she ever admitted to wanting to have a family and actually settling down with the blonde. She couldn't wipe the grin off of her face.

Stretching she went to the kitchen to make Britt some breakfast. She went to the fridge and pulled out the ingredients to make eggs, pancakes, biscuits, gritts, and sausage. When she finally finished she grabbed a tray and put two glasses of orange juice on it along with some forks.

Walking back into her room she saw the blonde curled up hugging her pillow her girlfriend just couldn't get any cuter.

Placing the tray on the bedside table she started to pepper kisses upon the blondes face.

"Wake up baby." she whispered. The blonde stirred a little but didn't get up.

Santana sighed with a soft smile before she started to kiss Britts cheek and nose.

"Come on babe wake up."

"Nu uh"

"Wake up."

"Don't wanna." she murmured sleepily.

"I guess you don't want breakfast."

The blonde snapped up at the sound of food she loved to eat.

"Okay babe I'm up."

Brittany leaned over and kissed Santana.

"Good morning babe."

"Good morning boo" Santana said before she reached over and grabbed the breakfast tray.

"Aw you made all of my favorites thank you San."

"Only the best for my girl." the brunette then proceeded to cut up Britts pancakes and fed her.

"Babe you eat to."

Not needing to be told twice Santana eats too.

When they finish Santana decides to ask Britt about going over to her parent's house.

"So babe how do you feel about going to my parent's house today after we get ready?"

Brittany's eyes widened before she launched herself into her lovers arms.

"I would love to I've been waiting to meet them"

"Great because we need to get ready like now"

Nodding Brittany ran to the bathroom but not before turning around and saying.

"Care to join me?" she said whilst she wiggled her eyebrows. Santana simply smirked before going to follow her girl.

After they got clean and got dressed they headed to the brunettes childhood home.

0000000

For some reason Brittany was scared shit less. She was so nervous about meeting Santana's parents and if the brunette noticed she sure as hell didn't say anything.

Santana found it quite amusing that her girl was nervous she had told her that her parents were the nicest people ever but she obviously has a hard time believing it.

They finally made it to the brunette's house and Brittany gasped.

Santana's parents were loaded. With their professions they had money to blow. The house was three floors, six bedrooms, and three bathrooms. Being an only child Santana had the third floor all to herself it was three rooms and one bathroom on that floor. The first room was her room it was gigantic she has a California king bed in it and her walls were black with Bob Marley and Amy Winehouse posters everywhere and childhood/high school pictures.

The second room on her floor is a room with all types of turntables from her first set to the one she had before she got the new one for her job. She has every hip hop and R&B record you could think of.

The last bedroom is for when she has guest instead of sharing her bed she can just have them sleep in there.

"Babe?" Santana asked trying to gain Brittany's attention.

"Y-yes?" the blonde stuttered. Santana chuckled as she shook her head Brittany was nervous for no reason.

"Baby, my parents are going to love you."

"How do you know?" she whispered. The brunette had never seen her girlfriend like this and she wanted to make her feel better.

"Because I love you" she lifted her girlfriends chin in order to make eye contact. "They will love you because you are the most amazing, beautiful and caring person I've ever had the honor to know." she said with every inch of sincerity in her body.

Smiling the blonde leaned over the center console and gave her lover a soft but sensual kiss. "Let's go" she whispered to Santana's lips.

Grinning the brunette got out of the car and opened the blonde's door for her.

Walking to the door hand in hand Santana knocked.

A few seconds later they came face to face with an older version of Santana.

000000

**I'm so sorry for not updating but I go to a magnet school and they gave me way too much homework. Also, I might not be able to update that much this week I have CST's and my driving school *squeals* (wish me luck). I will try to have the next one up by Thursday no promises. **

**Thanks for the review's and alerts.**

**REVIEW!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I don't own glee nor do I own the characters.**

000000

"Mija!" Mrs. Lopez exclaimed wrapping her daughter in a tight hug.

Eva was a petite Latina a little shorter than Santana. She had long flowing Dark hair that stopped just above her behind. She had no wrinkles what so ever, and she had the whitest teeth ever, her skin was perfect not to dark not to light. When you first look you would think she was Santana's older sister this woman was flawless. She had on a long casual dress with light make up her hair flowing beautifully, with a pair of black flats.

"Mami" the younger Latina squeezed her mother tight inhaling the familiar scent. She really needed to visit more often her missed her mother.

"it's so good to see you mi hija" Eva said whilst she rubbed up and down Santana's arms.

"You too Mami." stepping aside Santana grabbed Brittany's hand.

"Mami, this is my girlfriend Brittany, babe this is my mother."

Smiling the blond extended her hand to Eva. "It's nice to meet you."

Eva stared at her hand causing Brittany to become nervous before she shook her hand and engulfed the blond in a ginormous hug.

"Anyone who makes my daughter this happy deserves a hug." she whispered to the blond. Brittany gave the woman a small squeeze before pulling away with a shy smile.

"She deserves it"

The smaller Latina chuckles before ushering the girls into her home.

The house was even better looking on the inside. It had a hallway that led straight to the stairs. On the left was the entry way to the kitchen while the right was the living room.

They walked into the living and sat down Brittany seated on the right side of Santana while her mother sat on the other couch to the left of them.

"You're home is beautiful Mrs. Lopez." the blond said still in awe.

The living room was huge. There were two couches one big and one small they were both a cream color along with a recliner. The walls were also cream. They had a beautiful fireplace with a giant plasma screen just above it. Pictures were everywhere thy were pictures of Santana and her father, her and her mother, and cousins and some of her and Puck. Majority of her and Puck obviously he was apart of this family as much as everyone else.

"Thank you Brittany and please call me Eva." Brittany nodded with a soft smile.

"Where's Papi?" Santana asked as soon as the words left her mouth her father came walking into the room.

"Right here."

"Papi!" she squealed jumping off of the sofa to launch herself into her fathers arms.

Her father was her best friend aside from Puck. She went to him with everything whether it be advice or to brag about her D.J. Techniques.

George Lopez stood tall in his leather boots, grey slacks, and a black polo. He was buff for his age and he had gray hairs blending in with his black hair making him look young yet old at the same time. His hair was short but you could tell that it was thick.

He picked his daughter up in a tight embrace and spent her around making her giggle.

Brittany smiled at the sight who knew her girlfriend was such a daddies girl. She never would've guessed that the brunette was this close with her parents.

"Papi, stop it if we brake something Mami will kill us." she scolded playfully earning an eyebrow raise from her father.

"Mija you know she will not kill you it would be me six feet under." he whispered causing Santana to laugh.

"Now where is this woman who has got my baby girl so smitten?" he teased.

The brunette glared at her father, he could be so cherish sometimes.

"I'm not smitten Dad" she whined.

"Santana you are, and you have been since you met her do you not remember asking me for advice?" he had a point there she had fallen for Brittany the moment she layed eyes on her she just didn't want to admit it.

"Si Papi" she mumbled.

"Papi this is my girlfriend, Brittany this is my dad."

Brittany stood up and extended her had but just like with Eva she was pulled into a hug.

"it's nice to meet the woman who stole my daughters heart, I've heard a lot about you."

"Thank you sir, nice to meet you too."

"They use to call my father sir, I'm George." he joked.

"Nice to meet you too George."

"She's beautiful Mija." the Latino said to his only daughter making Brittany blush and Santana chuckle.

"Always the charmer Pop, and I know that's why I made her mines."

"She's a keeper huh George?" Eva asked pulling her husband down to sit with her.

"That she is, now tell us about yourself will you."

Clearing her throat Brittany began her story.

"I'm twenty-two years old born and raised in Lima, Ohio. I work at the local dance studio with one of best friends Mike, umm I graduated from Julliard and have been on tour with Beyonce and I moved to New York when I graduated high school."

To say the Lopez parents were impressed was an understatement not only did this woman tour with the one and only Beyonce but she actually went to college to achieve what she achieved.

"That's impressive Brittany" George said with a soft smile.

Eva decided to chirp in. "Was it hard? I mean Julliard and tour?" she elaborated.

"Julliard was hard because I had to take advanced classes because the teachers felt that I was tools for he amateur stuff. Tour was awesome people think that the Queen B is a dive but in all honesty she's the sweetest person ever and she's so modest and humble and I love that about her."

"Wow, what made you get into dancing?"

"When I was younger I always danced it didn't matter what type of song was on if it had a beat I danced so its just something that I didn't have any control over."

"I admire you already Brittany and mi Hija you have our approval right George?" Eva asked rubbing her husbands cheek.

"She absolutely does I can already see a change in my daughter and you haven't even been here that long."

"Thanks Mami, Papi. This means a lot to me."

Both parents nodded. They loved the new sparkle in Santana's eye. Never in a million years had they thought at twenty-two their daughter would be in a healthy relationship especially with her reputation before.

"Brittany would you like to help me prepare dinner?"

Looking to Santana for approval which she received Brittany nodded and went to help Eva by not before kissing her girlfriend.

Walking into the kitchen Brittany gasped. The kitchen was beautiful, there were marble counters and black nobs. They had an island in the center which was also marble and it was cabinets everywhere she didn't understand how they remembered where everything was.

"Can you grab the sauce from on the top shelf in the fridge?"

"Sure," Brittany did as she was asked and handed the sauce to Eva.

"Okay so we are going to make Enchiladas, there Santana's favorite so I'm going to teach you because it seems like you're going to be here for a while." Eva said whilst setting the food on the counter. She explained everything they needed to do to Brittany and they got to work.

"So, how did you guys meet?"

"We met at the club Santana works at she was trying to get into my pants by I wasn't having it." she smiled at the memory "after that the rest is history."

"I have to thank you Brittany." she saw the confused look she was getting from the blond so she continued. "Before you I was sure Santana was going to either sleep around forever or worse be alone. I'm really happy that you guys met I can already tell how much she's changed so I just want you to know that I'm thankful for you."

Brittany started to tear up a little. She couldn't believe she was scared to meet the brunettes family they were so warm and sweet.

"I love her Eva, and I'm also glad we met she's changed my life too."

"How so?"

"Before her all I did was work now I have a life and time to do things I love her and I will continue to make her happy."

"And that's all I could ever want."

00000000

While Britt and Eva were in the kitchen Santana and her father caught up with each other.

"How did you guys meet Mija?" George asked from his spot in his one and only recliner.

"A couple days before I started working at my job I went out to get loose and maybe pick someone up. I was dancing with this other girl before Britt came out of nowhere, so I ditched the girl and went to dance with Britt we danced I bought her some drinks and asked her to come home with me."

"God Mija always thinking with your dick."

"Yeah yeah" she said waving him off.

"Anyway she shot me down right them and there so I came back the next day and thankfully she was there. We danced more I took her to her place got her number and we just clicked."

"She's a keeper."

"I know."

"Your obviously serious about this relationship because this is the first time you've ever introduced your mother and I to one of your girlfriends."

"That's because this is my first real girlfriend the rest of them were just fuck buddies."

"I know you were nasty you had a new girl every week Cochina." she said playfully but Santana knew that he was serious.

"I know I was but enough of that Papi, how's golfing I know how much you love it."

"It's great Mija, Mr. Puckerman is loosing money every Monday." he says with a giant smirk plastered across his face.

Santana chuckled at her father no matter how old he was he was still the same old George hustling Pucks dad.

"Papi you should take it easy on him."

"Never mi hija. He's just like Puck and us Lopez' have to keep the Puckermans in their places right?"

The brunette nodded with a small smirk she had never lost anything to Puck.

"What's it like working at the club Mija?"

Santana instantly grinned thinking about her job she loved being a DJ it was the one thing she could never live without.

"It's amazing Papi" she said with a big smile. "It's the best I get to try new spins and everyone loves them."

"And how's everything with Brittany."

"She's the best thing that's ever happened to me dad. I can picture a life and a family with this woman, we've only been together for five months and I'm in love she's the best thing I've ever had. I'd give her the world if she asked for it." the brunette confessed to her father.

To say George was shocked would've been an understatement he never thought his daughter would find the one but he was pleased to see that she had.

"I am so proud of you Santana." George said looking his daughter straight in the eye. "I am so proud of the woman you have grown up to be. I was so scared for you when you would sleep around I just knew I'd get a call saying that you caught something-"

"I used protection" the brunette cuts in defensively.

"Nothing is one hundred percent Mija." he defends. "As I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted." he jokes earning a playful eye roll from his only child.

"I am glad that you've found a woman that can keep your attention for longer than one night, and I hope that you are proud of yourself you've come along way kiddo'."

"Thank you Papi, you don't know how much this means to me." she says sincerely.

Nodding George embraces his daughter. "I love you kiddo." he murmurs into her hair before he kisses atop her head.

Squeezing her father Santana mumbles and I love you too into his chest.

"Let's go see what are women are doing." The Latino says.

Santana nods and they make their way into the kitchen.

Walking in both Latins stop and look at their woman with adoring smiles. Brittany and Eva both have their backs to them but are singing and dancing to the music while shredding the chicken for the enchiladas. They both walk up to their partners and wrap them up from behind.

Brittany tenses in her arms before she recognizes the rich and sighs happily.

Santana kisses the back of Brittany's neck and squeezes her.

"I love you B" she whispered kissing the spot below her ear.

"I love you too Sanny." Brittany says turning her head for a soft peck which she receives seconds later.

0000000

As the three Lopez' and Brittany say down for dinner Santana looked around and saw all of her favorites. Eva made chicken enchiladas, Spanish rice, re fried beans, and Salad.

"Thanks Mami." the young brunette said to her mother

"For what Mija?"

"Making all of my favorites."

"No problem, now George bless the food."

"Bless this food, bless this meat, and bless my stomachs cause' I'm gone eat." George said everyone lathed whilst Eva flicked her husbands ear.

"George Javier Lopez!" She scolded. "Bless this food correctly."

Santana laughed at her parents while Brittany watched on amused. She would never be able to get over how funny this family was.

"Yes Eva." he grumbled. "Dear heavenly father thank you for this food that we are about to receive and thank you for bringing a wonderful woman into my daughters life.." he trailed "Lord knows she needed it." he mumbled causing his wife to kick him.

"Amen." Eva finished with a glare.

"George you are in for it."

"Aha dads in trouble." Santana teased while making her and Brittany's plate.

"Mija you know as well as I do that I am a grown man and can not get in trouble." he scoffed.

"Is that right Javier?"

Santana laughed when she noticed her fathers eyes widen. Her mother only ever called George by his middle name when he was in the dog house.

"N-no" he stuttered which caused Santana to laugh even harder. Brittany who was silent the whole conversation decided to step in.

"Babe stop teasing your dad." she scolded.

"But it's so funny he's a grown man and he's in trouble with his wife, this is rich."

"And you're on your way to the dog house if you don't apologize right now Sanny." Brittany said with a challenging eyebrow.

"And if I don't?" Santana said accepting the challenge.

"You and your left hand will become very acquainted."

Santana choked on her enchilada, how dare she say she was going to ban sex.

"You wouldn't dare." she said with the Lopez smirk plastered across her face.

"Try me." Brittany said back with an equally powerful smirk.

Both Eva and George watched their daughter and her girlfriend in amusement. George thought it was cute that Brittany was sticking up for him and Eva thought that the bewildered look on her daughters face was funny.

Sighing Santana turned to her father.

"Lo siento Papi." she murmurred grumpily as she continued to eat her food.

"no te preocupes por que la princesa" (Don't worry about it princess).

Nodding the brunette turned to her girlfriend with a pout.

"Happy now?" she asked

"Thrilled" she said whilst she kissed Santana's pout away.

"Come *kiss* on *kiss* Sanny *kiss* don't pout *Another kiss*."

Santana smiled and continued to kiss her girl.

"Ahem" Eva said faking a cough. "Geeze Mija, keep it in your pants." she teased.

Santana blushed and Brittany laughed.

"Are you blushing?" George teased.

"No" she said quickly.

"I thought Ethnic people didn't blush." Brittany said whilst she looked lovingly at Santana.

"We aren't suppose to" Eva said "But the right people can turn us into tomatoes." she continued looking at George who leaned over and kissed her.

"Gross" Santana muttered earning a flick on the ear from Britt. "Ouch." she glared at Brittany but the blonde only stuck her tongue out at her.

After they finished dinner they helped clean up and Santana showed Britt er room.

"Wow, you were such a badass."

"I'm glad you know."

"Why so much of the Marley did you use to smoke?" Brittany asked tilting her head to the side and scrunching up her nose.

Santana smiled at the sight her gel could be so adorable.

"Yeah, not weed tho I was more of a cigar woman. But I loved his music an his accent was so sexy."

"Having a hetero moment there babe?" Britt teased.

"Never ever ever!"

"Yeah yeah"

When Santana finished showing Brittany around the house they decided it was time to go. Walking to the door the hugged the brunettes parents.

"Thank you Mami." Santana whispered into her mothers ear.

Eva squeezed her daughter and kissed her cheek before hugging Brittany.

"Take care of yourself Brittany and Santana to honey." Brittany nodded and pulled away from the hug to hug George.

"It was nice to meet you Brittany, hopefully I'll see you soon.." he trailed.

"Of course" she answered and kissed his cheek.

"Take care of her Mija she's a keeper."

"I will Papi, bye Te Amo."

"Te Amo" her parents replied in unison.

Britt and San walked to the car hand-in-hand and Santana opened the door for Brittany.

"Thanks babe."

"Not a problem."

Waving one last time Eva and George watched as their daughter and partner sped off.

Breaking the silence Eva spoke.

"Our baby is in love George."

"I know and I'm so proud of her."

Both Lopez' went into their home and fell asleep the moment their heads hit the pillows.

0000000

As soon as the couple arrived at Santana's house they went to get dressed. Puck had text Santana and asked if she wanted to go on a double date with him and Quinn. At first Santana was reluctant to go but when Brittany began to pot she decided to just go.

After getting dressed the couple went to breadstixs where they were meeting Quinn and Puck. Santana wore tight fitting black pants showing her huge bulge but not to much of it with a purple shirt and leather jacket, topping her outfit off with her boots. Brittany had on a flawless black dress that hugged her curves appreciatively with a pair of black pumps. It made her even taller than the Latina by Santana didn't seem to mind. Walking in they saw that their party was already there and slid into the booth in front of them.

"Hey Puck looking good." and he was he had a fresh cut with his Mohawk trimmed thank god, a nice button down shirt and casual pants.

"Thanks Lopez, your not to bad yourself." they fist bumped and greeted each others partner.

"Hey Q, love your dress" Quinn had on a light green dress that seemed to make her eyes sparkle with a pair of cream pumps.

"Hey S, and thanks"

"Hey Quinny, Puck" Brittany said kissing their cheeks.

"Hey Britt, you look gorgeous."

"Agreed, Lopez you are one lucky heffa."

Brittany blushed while Santana smirked.

"You don't have to tell me I know I'm lucky."

They settled for some small talk before the waiter came to take their orders.

"Hello my name is Ashley and I'll be your server today, can I start you off with some drinks?" she asked with a sweet smile whilst leering at Santana.

Santana seemed unfazed by the obvious leering but Brittany wasn't having it she leaned over and turned Santana's face towards her own before kissing her.

The kiss was all tongue and teeth. Santana was caught of guard but responded to the kiss after a second. She couldn't even think with Brittany being so possessive.

Pulling away from the kiss with a smirk Brittany whipped some of he wetness from Santana's mouth before turning back to the waitress.

"I'd like a Dr. Pepper please." she said in a sickeningly sweet voice.

"I'll have a Sprite" Quinn said before saying. "And a Beer for him."

Puck nodded before pecking Quinn. He loved how well his girlfriend knew him.

"And for you?" Ashley asked Santana.

"Umm I'll have a ahh, Coke."

"No problem, I'll be right back with drinks and to take your orders." she began to walk away but was stopped when Brittany called out to her.

"Hey Ashley."

She turned around and looked to Brittany "Yes?" she asked clenching her jaw.

"Don't look at things that don't belong to you, or else I might have to knock your fucking teeth out." she spat.

Ashley along with everyone else's widened.

Gulping audibly Ashley nodded before hurrying to the kitchen to get the drinks.

"Holy shit babe what was that?" Santana asked amused.

"I'm sorry I just don't like people looking at my girlfriend like she's a piece of meat you know?" Brittany said with a frown.

Santana smiled and pecked her lips turning her frown upside down.

"I love you Britty."

"I love you too Sanny."

"Okay you guys are disgustingly sweet I serious might just puke skittles and rainbows." Quinn kidded.

"I have to agree with my lady I thought a unicorn was going to stroll through the door." Puck teased.

"Don't makes me go alls West Harlem on your scrawny white asses." Santana said in a ghetto accent making everyone laugh at her.

"Babe what was that?" Brittany asked through her giggles.

"My ghetto voice, don't you like it?" The brunette asked with a playful pout.

"Yes baby it's adorable."

"But it's suppose to be scary" she whined like a three year old.

"Yeah S. that's the scariest thing I've ever heard." Quinn said sarcasm dripping from her words.

They all laughed and Ashley came back with their drinks asking if they were ready to order.

"Chicken Pasta"

"Burger and Fries."

"Seafood medley"

"Spaghetti."

"Got it, and um excuse me ma'am?" she said timidly to Brittany.

"Yes?"

"I erm, I'm sorry for leering at your girlfriend." she said shyly looking up to look Britt in the eye.

Brittany softened. She was a bitch before and she knew it so she knew how hard it was for the girl to apologize.

"No problem kid, just watch your eyes next time" she kidded.

Ashley smiled bashfully and went to get their food moments later she came back with their food with a warm smile on her face.

They all began to eat while making small talk. When they finished they talked more whilst they waited for the bill.

"So San, how is it being a big time D.J.?" Puck asked he knew how much she loved it. The turn tables were something that Santana took pride in she loved the feeling of mixing beats. It was like she went to her own little world when she was standing in that booth.

"It's great Puck, I really love it, and I owe it all to you."

"No you don't San."

Ashley came back with the check and both Puck and Santana decided to pay seeing as they were both stubborn and wouldn't back down.

"Who introduced me to Jay?" she asked with her eyebrow raised.

She owed a lot of her life to Puck. Without him she didn't know where she would be. It was because of him that she got the two most important things in her life her girlfriend and her job.

"I really want to thank you Puck, you've always looked out for me when we were younger I was your little brother." She said and he chuckled obviously thinking of all the shit they had gotten into as kids. They were rowdy but she wouldn't change a thing. "Now I'm your little sister and you still look out for me like I'm that little kid on the monkey bars. I owe everything to you, you convinced me to go after my amazing girlfriend and you encouraged me to get my job. So thank you for never giving up on me."

She said sincerely causing Puck to tear up a bit.

"Get up." He said, she gave him a confused look. "I need to hug my sister." He said with a large grin.

Santana stood and stepped into Puck's awaiting arms and sighed into his chest.

"You know I love you right?" he asked and kissed the top of her head.

Nodding Santana squeezed tighter. "I love you too."

Brittany and Quinn stared at their partners with loving smiles on their faces. Quinn knew they were close but Brittany didn't. If she ever had any doubts about Puck they were completely wiped away now. She had never seen Santana so open with her emotions and actually thanking someone like this before so it surprised her to see her thank Puck and dedicate her life to him.

Clearing her throat awkwardly Ashley grabbed the check and walked away.

Puck and Santana broke their embrace and helped their girls out of their seats.

When they came outside Santana notices Brittany shiver and took off her jacket and gave it to the blonde. Brittany smiled thankfully and they said their goodbyes before going back to Santana's place.

It's ten when they arrive so they shower and decide to watch a movie. Santana goes to make some kettle corn and rolls her eyes at the screen when she sees what movie her girl chose.

"Really babe?" she asks in disbelief they've watched this movie over twenty times this week. "Lady and the Tramp again?"

"But babe." The blond whines "Its Lady and the Tramp _2_" she teases.

Santana rolls her eyes before joining Britt on the bed and cuddling up to her.

When the credits start to roll Brittany looks to her side and finds Santana already fast asleep.

She takes a moment to look over her features. The way her lips are parted causing her to snore softly, the way her nose scrunches up when she snores, the way her forehead creases slightly. She can't help but wonder how she got so lucky.

Sighing the blond turns over to be the big spoon and kissed Santana's cheeks before falling asleep holding her girl.

0000000

**Review please makes it easier to update.**

**Sorry for all grammar mistakes and errors**

**Thanks for the alerts/favorites they mean the world to me.**

**How did you guys feel about this chapter?**

**Don't be a stranger tell me how you feel(:**

**The last episode pissed me off nothing was resolved and really RIB 0.0 GPA? First of all she's in a sport everyone knows you have to maintain at least a 2.0, second of all why make someone with no credits what so ever the senior class president? *Facepalm***

**Finchel breaking up was sad and I don't even ship them.**

**Kurt not getting into NYADA was complete bullshit and I was in rage.**

**Brittana cliff hanger? Lord Sue said she was taking a maternity leave so I'm thinking Santana's gonna take over for her then go to college when Britt graduates but who knows.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: I do not own glee nor do I own these characters.**

Santana and Brittany were at the dance studio. Brittany is teaching them basic hip hop but it looks pretty advanced to Santana. She obviously isn't a professional dancer she can barely do half the dances Britt has these kids doing. There's the cutest little 7 year old girl she had little brunette pig tails, with tan skin and big blue eyes. Santana can't help but wonder what Britts and her kids will look like. Whoa slow your road Lopez kids? She thinks to herself.

Santana must have gotten lost in her thoughts because the next thing she knows she has a kid tapping her arm.

"Hi," the little girl says "I'm Molly, are you Ms. Pierce girlfriend?" this kid is so adorable.

"Yes, I'm Ms. Pierce's girlfriend, I'm Santana" The brunette says with a proud smile.

"Wow, you are really pwetty, Ms. Pierce tawks about you all the time you're much better than her last girlfriend she was a doody head."

"Well, that's good because I never stop talking about her either, and don't worry about her last girlfriend I think she was a doody head to." She says with a wink causing the little girl to laugh.

"Can you watch me dance?" Molly says with hopeful eyes, Santana nods and Molly squeals before she runs off and starts to dance.

This little girl is talented, she flips into the splits, get up spins into three circles does some sort of matrix moves and does it all over again. Santana feels so much pride in Britt right now knowing that she was the one who taught Molly the moves. She's going to be such an amazing mother one day and Santana can't help but want to be there every step of the way. This woman will be the death of her and she doesn't even mind dying. When Molly stops Santana runs to her pick her up and spin her around telling her she did great. She giggles and says

"Saantanaa! Stop it I'm dizzy." Santana puts her down and gives her a high five

She has a feeling that this kid is the Charlie of Brittany's life.

Santana turns around and sees Britt staring at her with a megawatt smile.

She looks around and notices that everyone else must have left. She obviously didn't notice because she was playing with Molly.

The blond beckons her over and when she's close enough she wraps her arms around Santana's waist while the brunette's arms go around her neck she gives her a light kiss taking her bottom lip between blonds and sucking lightly, before Santana can react she pulls back and says

"You looked really adorable playing with Molly, she's one of my favorites and she picks up everything the fastest." Santana nods because she noticed.

"Thanks babe, she was pretty cool actually, I think that might be my new little buddy, beside Charlie of course." she says with a small smile.

"Of course you are now let's go."

Brittany drags Santana out of the studio waving goodbye to Mike and they head to the car.

"M'lady" Santana says as she opens the passenger side door for Brittany.

"Thanks babe" Brittany gives her a kiss and she closes the door watching as Santana climbs into the passenger seat.

Once they arrive at home they go to sit on the couch.

"Santana I'm going to kiss you." Brittany says looking her lover in the eye.

"I'm not gonna stop you babe." She grinned.

Brittany puts her hands on the sides of Santana's face and pulls her towards her. She kissed the brunette hard, she pushes her tongue through Santana's lips and massages her tongue with hers. She moved her hands to the back of her lover head entangling her fingers in dark locks. Santana picked her up and Brittany wraps her legs around her waist. They never break the kiss, she opened her eyes quickly to see where they were going. Santana took them to her bedroom. She sat Brittany down on her bed and took off her jacket. Brittany pulled her lover down on top of her and kissed her. They rolled over so that the blond was now on top. She unbuttoned Santana's shirt and took it off of her lover. She ran her hands over her unclad breast and took her nipple into her mouth. She felt Santana's member get hard. Brittany slid her shirt off so her blue lacy bra was showing.

"I want you so bad." Santana admitted through her moan.

Brittany smile and brought her lovers hands to her bra clasp.

"Take if off of me Santana." She demanded.

The brunette didn't argue. She took off her bra then unbuttoned her pants. Brittany got off of her and helped pull off her pants. She slid Santana's boxers off and let her hardened dick sprang free. After that she pulled off her own sweats and thong.

"Fuck" Santana muttered under her breath.

"Fuck me, Santana." She ordered.

"Damn babe. You're such a naughty girl." Santana grinned and got on top of Brittany.

The blond spread her legs giving Santana easier access. She felt the brunette positioning herself in between her legs. She then felt her jam her dick into her. The blond grunted out in pleasure. She could never get over how big her lover was.

"Fuck me hard and fast." She said.

Santana listened she pulled all the way out and thrust back in deeper each time.

"Who's pussy is this?" she asked when the blond didn't answer she pulled all the way out and rammed back in with so much force the headboard shook. "Whose pussy is this Brittany?" she seethed.

"Yours Santana this is your pussy." She moaned out. She loved when her lover talked dirty to her.

"You like this big dick don't you? You love it when I fill up your tight ass pussy." The brunette taunted.

"Yes baby, I fucking love it. But I bet you love this tight pussy even more you fucking love it when my walls clench around your dick."

"oh Fuck Babe." Santana sighed.

"Harder." The blond whimpered.

Santana pushed herself into Brittany with great force. The blond was holding onto the headboard screaming out in pleasure.

"Fuck Santana, ahh Santana." She was so close.

The brunette was yelling as well. "Fuck baby. Best. Pussy. Ever" she moaned out in between thrusts.

"Santana I'm gonna come." She warned.

"Me too, babe" she replied.

"Oh Fuck Santana, Saantttaana!" she screamed as she came.

Feeling her lovers wall suck her dick like a vacuum Santana shot her load deep inside of her lover which caused her to have a second orgasm.

"Yes, yesss!" she screamed.

Santana grew limp inside the blond and pulled out. She rolled over to the side of the bed so that they were cuddling while catching their breath.

"Babe, all I can say is wow." She told the blond.

"That was amazing baby." Brittany said turning her head to give her lover a deep kiss.

They were still lying on the bed after their first orgasms. Just in the brunette's bed cuddling. Brittany felt like they've been married for years because of how much they've connected. She sat up and crawled over to straddle the brunette. She ran her fingernail from her belly button down to her leg. She wanted to make her hard again. She wanted some more action from her lover.

"Babe, you make me so fucking hot." Santana husked to her.

"That's my goal baby." She winked and bent down to kiss her lover.

She heard the brunette let out a whiny-moan and felt her girl start to get hard again. They both sat up and she had her pussy on Santana's leg.

She started to move up and down grinding into her leg leaving wet trails of her juices. She had her hands around Santana's neck and her head tilted back as the brunette licked and nibbled at her collar bone. The blond was all out humping her leg.

"Fuck Santana, I need you so bad." She moaned.

She could feel the brunette's dick stand straight up now.

"Alright Britt, it's time' she bluntly stated.

Brittany immediately got off knowing her lover was ready again.

"Get on your hands and knees," she ordered.

She smirked knowing she was about to get it rough. She was completely aroused at the thought of Santana fucking her anally.

She got on her hands and knees and could feel her own wetness when Santana mounted her.

"Fuck me hard baby' she begged.

"Planning on it babe" she could tell Santana was smiling even though she couldn't see her face.

She shoved into her without warning. She was fucking her harder and harder with each thrust. She even smacked her ass a couple types admiring the hand prints on her lover's ass.

"You like it rough don't you baby?" she asked thrusting at a relentless pace smacking that cream ass once more.

"Yes baby, fuck me, fuck me hard." She moaned.

She started thrusting harder and harder. She was so deep the blond could feel her in her stomach.

"Hard enough for you?" she asked.

She almost could'nt get the words to come out she was in pure ecstasy.

"Fuck Santana harder." She moaned

Santana didn't say a word to her she just shoved her throbbing member farther into her girl. She couldn't believe she was being fucked so hard.

"Fuck babe I'm gonna come."

"So am I"

Both of their bodies stiffened and she shot her juices into Britt. Their cum was mixed inside the blond, she collapsed under her and Santana fell on top of her.

"Fuck babe you're amazing" Santana said kissing Brittany's back.

"You too baby, I'd be surprised if I can walk." She giggled.

Santana pulled out and rolled over so that she could pull the blond to snuggle into her chest.

"Me too, because I beat the pussy up up up up up up up." She rapped. Brittany smacked her arm and they fell asleep.

0000000

After their little sex marathon, Santana got a call from work saying that they needed her to come in. to says that she was pissed would have been an understatement. It was Sunday why on earth would they possibly need her help. It was eight o'clock so she and Brittany showered and got dressed.

Brittany had multiple amounts of clothes at the brunette's house and Santana didn't mind she loved that the blond could just sleep over because she already had clothes.

Santana had on dark skinny jeans, a white blouse, with a tie, and to top it off she had on some knee high boots. Brittany didn't want to dress up too much so she opted for a black mini skirt, a sexy red top and some low Uggs. On anyone else this outfit would've looked ridiculous but on Brittany it was the hottest thing ever.

Pulling up to the club Santana couldn't help but notice how many people were there. There were cars everywhere you'd think it was a Saturday night.

Stepping out of the car the brunette went to help Britt out. they walked into the club hand-in-hand and went to the bar were they saw Puck and Sugar mixing drinks.

"Hey ugly." Sugar teased.

"Sup shitface, missed me?" the brunette asked.

"Not even,"

"Hey Bro." she greeted Puck.

"Wassup where's Britt?"

"She's right.." the brunette trailed off when she realized that her girlfriend wasn't holding her hand anymore. Looking around she spotted her on the dance floor. "She's on the dance floor."

"Well go dance with her shithead."

"Alright see you guys later."

Walking towards the dance floor Santana has her eyes on one thing and one thing only her girlfriend. She walks up behind her and feels Brittany tense until she recognizes the touch and starts to dance.

_I know you've been hurt by someone else I can tell by the way you carry yourself. If you let me, here's what I'll do I'll take care of you (I'll take, I'll take, I'll take) I've loved and I've lost._

The blond is grinding on her girl and Santana's head is spinning no other dance partners can ever make her feel the way Brittany does.

_I asked about you and they've told me things but my mind didn't change I still the feel the same what's a life with no fun, please don't be so ashamed I've had mine, you've had yours we both know, we know. _

She turns around in her lovers' arms and looks Santana dead in the eye as she starts to rap the next verse to her.

_They don't get you like I will my only wish is I die real cause that truth hurts, and those lies heal and you can't sleep thinking that he lies still so you cry still, tears all in the pillow case, big girls all get a little taste pushing me away so I give her space dealing with a heart that I didn't break. _

With the intensity of the stare the brunette feels like the blond can see straight through her. She can't help but think that maybe Brittany does get her better than anyone else maybe not Puck but she'll get there eventually.

_I'll be there for you, I will care for you I keep thinking you, just don't know try to run from that, say you're done with that on your face girl, it just don't show. _

She looks from the blonds lips back up to her eyes before the blond moves in to close the gap between them, giving her a soft peck before pulling away again.

_When you're ready, just say you're ready when all the baggage just ain't as heavy and the parties over, just don't forget me we'll change the pace and we'll just go slow. You won't ever have to worry, you won't ever have to hide, you've seen all my mistakes, so look me in my eyes._

By the time Rihanna has sang the last verse of the song, Santana shift my eyes from Britts eyes to her lips, Britt does the same and the brunette tilts her head leaning in closer she waits for her girl to close the distance between them and she does but not before nuzzling her nose on Santana's top lip. She knows that makes her lovers knees go weak. She makes the distant nonexistent and the moment their lips touch they both feel a spark flow through their bodies. Every time they kiss it feels like they've been hit with a lightning bolt. There's no tongue, no teeth. Just their lips moving against each other's in a loving passionate kiss. Before she can deepen the kiss Santana pulls back and says.

"I have to work my shift babe." She says with a long sigh.

Pouting Brittany nods before giving Santana a peck and shooing her off to the booth.

Heading into the booth Santana starts up a new song keeping her eyes on Brittany the entire time.

_Take it off I wanna love you and everybody wanna touch you. You movin right wanna see what's up under then back it up, beep beep like a trucker. Nice thighs, nice waist, and you know I can't forget about your face. But don't none of that matter I'm about to make your pockets fatter_

Brittany starts to dance to the beat she's locking and popping and all kinds of things people keep coming up to her but she's just ignoring them.

_Girl I just wanna see you strip, right now cause it's late, babe. Girl I just wanna see you strip, girl take your time with it Girl I just wanna see you strip God damn you're sexy (for meeee) God damn you're sexy! (babbyyy) God damn you're sexy! Girl I just wanna see you..._

Some guys come up behind her and shes trying to keep her distance but he's forcing himself on her. The moment Santana sees the man grab her girlfriends arm and pull her back in she goes straight towards them.

_Got my shades on with my J's on in the club with a pocket full of ones_

_This girl, booty out of control there she go up and down the pole_

_Which one I'm take home get my freak on if you ain't freaking, we ain't speaking_

_You think I'm playing, no I'm not let me see you back it up and drop_

The guy keeps touching Brittany and she's trying to get away but he has her in a tight embrace.

Suddenly the guy is being pushed off by a very pissed Latina.

"Fuck off dick wad she's spoken for!" she yells

"Fuck you, you faggot ass dyke,"

For a moment time stops if there are two things you should never call Santana its faggot and dyke and this douche-lord just said them both in one sentence.

Before anyone knows what's happening Santana punches the guy square in his jaw causing him to clutch his cheek. But she isn't done yet hell no not only did this guy force himself on her girl but also calls her out of her name. she pushes him again and punches him in the nose.

"Santana stop!" she hears Britt scream, it's way too late for that Snix has arrived.

_Yeah, I wanna see your legs in the air baby don't worry about your hair or those tracks_

_I don't give a damn about that in the club they're playing my song,_

_Turn it up, play it all night long If you think you can, and you know you can_

_I'm a give you all this money money money_

"Stop Santana fucking stop!' Brittany continues to scream pulling Santana up.

The moment the brunette gets up the guy following behind, he punches her in the face busting her lip and making her smile.

The moment she smiled the guy stepped back a little but it was too late she kicked him in his groin and got on top of him punching him repeatedly harder and harder each time.

Brittany runs to the bar and goes to find puck,

"Puck!" she screams

He looks up and immediately can tell that something is wrong.

"What happened?"

"Santana she's in a fight"

The moment she says fight he jumps over the bar ordering her to go home.

_Girl I just wanna see you strip, right now cause it's late, babe_

_Girl I just wanna see you strip, girl take your time with it_

_Girl I just wanna see you strip God damn you're sexy (for meeee)_

_God damn you're sexy! (babbyyy) God damn you're sexy!_

_Girl I just wanna see you..._

"No I'm going to check on her"

"Britt go home now." Sighing in defeat she takes a cab home.

_Pants, shirt, you can take it off, panties, bra, you can take it off_

_Red bottom heels, you can take 'em wait, wait, leave 'em on, cause I like my woman tall!_

_Got a hot momma, you're hotter than a sauna I wanna peel them clothes off your body like a banana_

_The only reason I dress you in that designer is to get you out that dolce and gabbana!_

_I throw this money up, she watch it all fall, toot that thing up for a boss_

_Anything you're wanting baby, you can have it all,_

_Starting with my last name now they call you Mrs. McCall_

Running through the crowd as fast as he can Puck stops when he sees the brunette on top of some guy punching the shit out of them. Leaping into action he grabs her and drags her out of the club.

_Girl I just wanna see you strip, right now cause it's late, babe_

_Girl I just wanna see you strip, girl take your time with it_

_Girl I just wanna see you strip God damn you're sexy (for meeee)_

_God damn you're sexy! (babbyyy) God damn you're sexy!_

_Girl I just wanna see you..._

"Put me down Puck" she says once they get outside.

"What the fuck happened in there." He screams.

"Some fucking douche forced himself on Britt and I was trying to get him away then he called me a faggot and a dyke and I beat his ass." She says with a smirk.

"Fuck Santana wipe the smirk off of your fucking face this shit isn't cool you work here dumb ass!" he yelled causing her head to go down in shame. "How the fuck do you think Brittany feels?"

"I was trying to protect her don't act like you wouldn't have done the same if it was you and Quinn." She yells back.

"You're right" he sighs sighing in defeat before hugging her.

"I just get worried about you, I love you Santana I just need you safe."

The brunette looks up at him and nods sadly before she notices something.

"Where's Britt?"

"She went home."

"I have to go thanks Puck" before he can get a word in she's running to her car and off to Brittany's place.

0000000

Rachel jumps when the door slams behind a very angry Brittany.

"What's wrong?"

"Santana got into a fight." She says making Rachel gasp.

"What happened?"

"She got called into work and we went but she left after we danced a little, then when she left this guy started to force himself on me. I tried to stop him but he was too forceful. I guess San saw from her station and she came and beat that guys ass he got a hit in but the moment he hit her she got a sick smile on her face and attacked his ass. I tried to get her to stop but she wouldn't then I got Puck and he told me to leave so here I am."

"Sounds like Snix came out." Rachel quips.

"Who the hell is Snix?"

"Puck and Quinn told me that when someone messes with her or the people she cares about she lashes out and beats their ass that's Snix. It's like she can't control herself."

"Oh I get it but I just don't unders-" her sentence was cut short by the doorbell.

She opened the door and saw her girlfriend with a busted lip and blood on her shirt.

"Oh San" she says dragging her into the living room. She sits her next to Rachel who gasps and Brittany goes to get her an icepack for her bruised cheek and a towel for her lip.

"Jesus Santana, you had a rough night huh?"

"Yeah Rach but it was worth it."

"What do you mean it was worth?" Brittany asks with the stuff in her hands. "You got into a fight with a man."

She places the icepack on her lovers face making her flinch slightly.

"It was worth it because I was protecting you Babe." She said and looked Brittany in the eye while the blond help the icepack on her cheek. "I'd do anything to make sure you were safe babe, even if it means getting my ass kicked –which I didn't- as long as you are safe I don't care about what happens to me."

She says sincerely.

"Aww'" Rachel coos, "I'm just gonna head to bed. Goodnight guys."

"Night" they both says not taking their eyes off of one another.

After a while Santana goes to shower. Walking into the bathroom she sighs at her reflection there's blood everywhere and her cheek has a bruise on it. She steps gets undress and steps into the shower and washes up when she finishes she steps out and gets dressed.

She has clothes at Brittany's place to so she slips on a pair of boxers and a t-shirt. When she's done she slides into bed next to her girlfriend.

"You mean that?" Brittany asked

"Of course I did babe you mean everything to me I'll do anything to protect you."

"I love you so much Santana Lopez."

"And I love you that much and more Brittany Pierce."

**REVIEW I already have the next chapter all planned out (:**


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: I do not own glee nor do I own these characters.**

Tonight is the night that celebrates the six months that Santana and Brittany have been together. Six incredible, breathtaking, arguing, forceful months, but they were all perfect nonetheless. Brittany remembers it like yesterday when she laid eyes on Santana. The brunette was dancing with someone else but being the charmer Brittany is she got the girl to come to her in no time. How she managed to tame the beast that was Santana Lopez? She will never know actually no one will she just knows that if Rachel hadn't have taken her out that night she wouldn't have met Santana. The love of her life the woman she knows she has a future with.

Santana also remembers when she first saw her blonde beauty. She was stunning her long blond her flowing her hips swinging it was beautiful. If only she'd have known that that one night at a club was going to change her life forever. The blond isn't like any other woman she's ever met. If it were anyone else Santana knows she would've lost interest after the first week but somehow this woman keeps her on her feet. This is probably why her family and friends like Brittany so much because they know that she challenges Santana and doesn't put up with her shit like everyone else would.

Currently there in the bathtub getting ready for the romantic night that Santana has planned for them.

Brittany is sitting between her legs with her back pressed against the brunette's front. Usually Santana would just take a shower with other women because baths seem too intimate but with the blond all she ever wants to be is intimate.

There's this feeling that she can't describe when she's close to the blond. She gets tingles all over her body. You know that feeling when you pull the zap gum and your fingers tingle? Well that's how her entire body feels when she even looks at the blond. Not only is it refreshing to feel that way but it's also scary as hell. It's scary to know that someone has this hold on you even if you don't want to admit it you just know that if you were to get hurt in this relationship it would kill you. Even though she knows the blond would never hurt her again it still scares her.

Santana's massaging the blonde's thighs with her hands from behind, even though Brittany acts like her body doesn't ache from the dancing Santana can tell when she just needs to be massaged.

"That feels really good babe." Brittany says when Santana hits an extremely sensitive spot on her thigh.

"You've been working really hard with the kid's babe." Santana says as she kisses the blonde's pale neck. "I just want to be able to help with the aches and stuff."

"But I don't ache" the blond says defiantly.

"Babe I know your body better than you do so I know your thighs are aching you just don't want to admit it." She giggles.

Brittany rolls her eyes but can't hide the grin forming on her face. "Yeah, yeah."

The blond looks over to the clock and sighs they only have an hour to get ready.

"Come on babe we have to get ready."

Nodding they both get out of the tub. They don't want each other to see their outfits yet so Britt gets dressed in the room and Santana takes the bathroom.

The brunette dries off and puts lotion on her smooth legs before putting it on everything else to. She grabs the underwear that Brittany bought for her. There American eagle stripped blue duck boxers. If anyone else bought her these boxers she would've burned them the second they gave them to her but because it's Brittany she's going to wear them.

She puts on her red black lace deep v neck tube top dress. The black lace connects with the bottom of the red dress and she had to wear another small red shirt under it to keep her girls in place. Next she slips on her pair of black high heel shoes, you have to lace them as if they were shoes but it's worth it especially with how hot she looks. After her outfit is in check she does her hair. She decides on big dark curls with a small part in the middle of her head.

As for makeup she doesn't want to overdo it so she goes with light make up since her bruise isn't really that noticeable, it still hasn't healed all the way but you'd have to do a double take in order for it to be noticed. As for her lip its back to normal, so she decides to go with her favorite red lip stick.

She rubs her lips together and says "I look smoking hot." whilst winking at her reflection.

"Babe?" she calls out to Britt

"Yeah?" is her muffles reply.

"Are you ready?"

"Yeah, come on."

Walking out of the bathroom Santana has to catch her jaw because it's about to fall off. Brittany has on a black sleeveless mesh cut out twist empire waist dress. For those of you who don't know what that is, let's just say it's hot shit. She had her hair done in small curls with lip gloss and a pair of stunning red pumps. It's crazy how she has the black dress with red pumps and her lover has on the red dress with black heels. They balance each other out so well.

Brittany looks at Santana like she's the only girl in the world and the brunette can't say that she minds. Not only is Brittany making her blush but she actually makes her feel like she's the only girl in the world. She has to stop herself from grabbing the blond and fucking her brains out so she just opts for telling her how beautiful she is.

"Babe you are so beautiful." She says in awe.

The blond bushes and kissed her girl softly careful not to ruin their make-up. "And you m'lady are breathtaking." The blond says.

"Come on we have to go so we won't be late." Santana walks to the counter and grabs both her and Brittany's bags. She opens it for the blond to go out to the car. Locking the door Santana thinks about how lucky she is. She has the best job ever, friends who love her, the best family, and the best girlfriend ever.

Brittany's already in the car by the time she turns around so she goes to her side and gets in before driving to the restaurant. She wanted it to be a surprise so Britt doesn't know were there going.

They pull up to their destination and Santana hears Brittany gasp. She decided that she was going to take her lover to Benihana, just a couple of days ago the blond told her that she's never been and Santana couldn't believe her ears she knows the blond will love it because it would be great to see her lovers eyes light up when the her friend plays with the food while he cooks.

Stopping the car Santana gets out and hands her keys to the valley. Brittany's already out of the car when she gets to the passenger side thanks to the valley. She extends her hand to the blond who immediately takes it and they walk inside.

The hostess immediately greets them.

"Hello welcome to Benihana do you have reservations?"

"Yes, under Santana Lopez for two." The brunette responds.

"Ah yes, for the private room right this way." Santana ushers Brittany to talk in front of her which the blond does. She can't stop herself from looking down to get a look at her lovers perfectly round ass.

When they enter the room Brittany gasps again. There's a single table half of it being the grill and it has roses all over the place. She doesn't know how the brunette did it but her girlfriend can't get any more romantic. The hostess turns on the grill and prepares to leave.

"Okay ladies, I'll go get your chef." She begins to walk away but Santana stops her.

"Excuse me?"

"Yes?"

"Um, if it wouldn't be too much trouble can we have Joe as our chef?" she asks with hope filled in her voice.

"I'll see what I can do."

Brittany and Santana take their seats and Brittany just stares lovingly at the brunette.

"What?"

"I love you so much right now."

"I love you that much plus more" Santana says and kisses the blond. There interrupted when someone clears there throat.

A man with dreads wearing a white uniform and a chef hat, along with a cart full of food smiles at the brunette and Santana gets up to hug him.

"Joe!"

"Hey San, thanks for asking for me that other table was insane."

"Not a problem Joe this is my girlfriend Brittany, Britt this is my friend from high school Joe."

Joe looks completely shocked when the brunette says girlfriend he and Santana weren't that close but you didn't have to be close to Santana to know that she didn't do the whole girlfriend thing.

"It's nice to meet you Brittany."

"Likewise"

"So were going to start off with the appetizers."

He grabs some chicken and shrimp from the cart and throws them on the grill. He starts to slice and dice them into small squares and cuts off the shrimp tails with his spatula.

"Alright watch this."

He places a shrimp tail on the spatula and throws it in the air catching it with his hat. Brittany squeals making both Santana and Joe chuckle. Next he throws another one and this time catches it in his pocket.

"Wow that's awesome."

"Yeah, comes with the job." He divides and mixes the food together and starts on the rice. When the rice is down he pats it down and mixes it together with the chicken and shrimp.

Next he grabs an egg and places it on the spatula he makes it flip multiple times in the air then catches it in his pocket. Similar to how he did with the shrimp tails but it's harder because the egg can crack and is bigger.

Once everything is mixed he makes a heart out of the food.

"Aw" Britt says.

Smiling at the blonde's adorableness Joe cuts the heart in half and places equal amounts of food onto their plates.

For the next trick he cuts up some onions and puts them in order on top of each other making a volcano,

"Oh my god, babe do you see that?" Brittany asks with the excitement of a child in a candy store.

"Yeah, babe I saw' the brunette says chuckling at her girls antics.

"The usual San?" Joe asks taking out the stuff he usually makes Santana.

"Yes," she looks over to Britt and decides she's going to order for her.

"Babe, do you trust me?" she asks the blonde.

"Of course I do."

"Okay, Joe can Britt get the same thing I'm having please."

"No problem."

Joe grabs four lobster tails and places them on the grill they sizzle and he flips them so the part with the shell can get cooked properly. He gets more shrimp and places them on the grill he cuts off the tails and this time gives them to Britt and San. Brittany looks confused so Santana helps her out a little.

"Watch this babe." She throws the tail and Joe catches it in his hat. Brittany looks wide eyed before she tries.

She throws it and he catches it in his pocket. They continue to throw the food in his pocket and hat until it's time to eat.

"Thanks for this Joe."

"Don't worry about it Santana, I'll see you next time." He's about to leave when the brunette stops him.

She gets up and hugs him slipping fifty dollars in his front pocket as a tip.

"I can't accept this."

"Yes you can. It's my girls first time here and I think you deserve it." He nods and she kisses his cheek before he leaves,

She goes back to sit with the blond and they eat their food.

"This is great babe, thank you for making this the best anniversary ever."

"Only the best for my baby."

They finish their food and just sit and talk for a while. After a moment Santana starts to get nervous.

"Okay now I have to give you your present before I get nervous again." She reaches into her purse and pulls out a small velvet blue box.

"Here"

The blond takes the box and gasps when she sees what it holds. It has a fourteen karat silver ring with a safe size diamond on the top and two sapphire diamonds on the side.

"It's not what you think, I'm not proposing _yet_. It's a promise ring a promise that one day there will be an engagement ring on that same finger but on the opposite hand, and I promise that you are the only person I'm in love with and I don't want any other women I just want you. Six months it too soon to be engaged so I went with the next best thing, I just want you to know how much I love and care for you."

She slips the ring on her finger and the blond marvels at how well it looks on her skin. Brittany leans over the table and places a long chaste kiss on plump lips.

"Thanks babe I love it, but I have something for you to." She pulls out a small box and slides it across the table towards me.

Santana open's it and stare's wide eyed at the blond. It's the bracelet that she's been wanting for two weeks now. She knows that she never mentioned it so she has no idea how her lover found out.

"How . . . . . . ?"

"Sometimes the perfect girlfriend like me just knows these things." Brittany says with a cocky smirk and winks at her girl. Santana giggles and before she knows it she's paid the check and they're waiting for the take out boxes.

"Babe I have one more gift for you." The brunette says Britt looks confused when she hands her a key.

"Move in with me." She finally says Britt quiet for a couple seconds before she nods furiously and kisses Santana breathlessly. "We can start to move you in tomorrow, okay?"

"The sooner the better" They leave the restaurant and Santana tips the valley and goes back to their home.

000000

The next evening they called their friends and went to Britt's house to get her things. They didn't need a U-Haul because there were enough cars for everyone to take something.

Britt, Rach, Q, Tina, Mercedes, Sugar, and Kurt are packing up in the house while Santana, Finn, Puck, Mike, Artie, and Dave are loading up their cars.

"Hey Quinn can you help me with this box? And Tina and Rachel can you guys get my stuff from the bathroom?"

All of the girls nod and help Britt get the rest of her things.

"Thanks guys I appreciate this."

"Don't sweat it, us girls and gays have to stick together." Kurt says causing everyone to giggle.

The only thing left to pack up is the kitchen so after that's done they all go to the brunette's house to unpack.

"Alright Santana. Where are we putting the clothes?" Dave asks as he holds a box labeled clothes on it.

"Just take it to my room thanks guys." They all mumble 'no problem' or 'any time'.

"Babe" the brunette yells.

"Yeah?" she hears the blond yell back.

"Where are you?"

"Bedroom I'm trying to figure out the clothes situation."

Walking to the bedroom Santana stops in her walk in closet where her blond is rearranging things.

"Uh babe, did you miss the entire empty side I already handled that all you have to do is hang the stuff up."

Smiling sheepishly because she obviously didn't notice Brittany just nods and goes to get help with her clothes.

Sighing Santana smiles, if anyone had have told her that she was in a real relationship with beautiful woman living with her she would've laughed in their face. Never in her life had she thought she would be with a woman like the one she has Brittany is just so full of surprises that Santana can't help but feel attracted to her. She wonders where she would be if she hadn't met her blond beauty.

When they finish Santana sits with the guys and watches some football. She is a huge football fan.

"Go, go, go" she and Puck cheer.

"Pass the ball dipshit." She hears Dave yell at the television.

A she and all of the guys are very serious when it comes to sports so she isn't surprised when everyone starts to scream at the television when there's a turnover.

Brittany grabs her lover a beer from the fridge and goes to give it to her then sits on Santana's lap.

"Thanks babe" the brunette says pecking her lovers lips.

"No problem."

The game is tied with five minutes left, when the blond starts to lick and nip at the shell of the brunette's ear. Santana tries to ignore her to focus on the game but the blond starts getting even more persistent. She starts to kiss her neck but she stops her.

"Babe please stop I'm trying to watch the game." The blonds looks taken aback obviously not use to being rejected, she tries to get up but Santana tightens her grip on her holding her in place.

"Let me up."

"Nope."

"Now Santana."

"Nu-uh."

"Let me up please" she begs.

"Go and wait for me in the bathroom for a quickie." She whispers in a husky voice. Brittany knows that voice to well.

Brittany makes her way to the bath room she can feel herself getting wet already. Santana enters the room with an arrogant smirk on her face.

She walks over to the blond and kisses her, grabbing her below the knee and hitching her leg up around herself teasingly running her fingers up the pale thigh making her lover wetter that she already is. Santana grabs her other and the blond is wrapped around her waist, grinding herself against her huge hard dick and Santana pushes her up against the wall. Desperate to have Santana inside her the blond moves her hands to get to her jeans but Santana stops her.

"Not yet baby, you couldn't even let me finish the game." She says grinning knowing that she's in control. "I want you to beg for it, I want you so desperate that you won't be able to take it anymore."

Brittany opens her mouth to protest but Santana stops her by putting her hot tongue between her lips. Putting her lover down on the counter she starts kissing her neck, licking her, biting her, working her way down and taking her top off over her head expertly undoing her bra with one hand. The blondes average boobs are hers and she knows it, sucking and swirling her tongue around each nipple as she groans helplessly, the blond has to bite her tongue in an attempt to keep quiet.

She feels herself getting wet and she's soaked through her pants, the brunette's hand moving up and down notice. She smirks at her lover and Brittany looks back with desperation in her eyes.

"You know what you have to do." The brunette husks.

"Please," she begins "Please give me your dick Sanny. You know I want it filling me up, making me holler, pound my tight little pussy. Look at how wet I am you know it's all for you baby, only you."

She takes control over the situation a little and starts to kiss Santana's neck, lifting her top up and kissing down her body ending up on her knees her hands pressed tightly against a huge bulge. She looks up and before she can even attempt to pout Santana lifts her up to her feet pulled her pants down and spun her around against the door.

"Good girl" she whispers putting two fingers straight in her lover making her gasp in pleasure. A minute later she takes her fingers out licks them clean and pulls her jeans down entering her lover from behind. She's fucking her against the wall and they've both given into their desires.

As the brunettes fingers hit the blondes clit Brittany feels herself getting close to her orgasm. She hears Santana's breathing quicken and she knows that she's close to.

Santana continues to thrust into her lover harder each time and bites at her shoulders to muffle her moans.

"Please baby I'm gonna cum soon. I need you to come inside me."

The smaller woman happily thrust back into Brittany without warning and pounds into her as if her life depends on it. Biting her tongue is no longer an option for the blond she groans and screams feeling herself cum all over the caramel cock, feeling her lover fill her up with long thick ropes of cum. She pulls out of her teasingly slow and kisses her forcefully on the mouth.

After getting dressed Santana winks at the blond and walks out leaving Brittany to finish dressing herself.

When she's done Brittany goes back to the living room and sits on the floor to watch a different game with the rest of the gang.

Santana is sitting on the couch when her phone rings.

"Hello?"

"Santana?" the brunette immediately recognizes the voice it's Kate and she sounds like she's crying.

"Kate what's wrong?" she asks making Brittany get up and sit next to her staring warily biting her lip.

"I-I need you to come to the hospital." she manages to choke out.

That gets Santana's attention right away.

"What do you need me at the hospital?" she asks now causing everyone to look at her. All of her friends might not know Kate but the brunette talks about the woman and her little girl all the time and everybody knows how much they both mean to Santana.

"I need you please, come." Kate manages to say through her sob.

"I-it's Charlie."

0000000

**REVIEW(: **

**What do you guys think happened to Charlie?**


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: I do not own glee nor do I own these characters.**

You know that feeling you get when you get on the ride ghost rider at knotts berry farm and it finally goes down after the long ride up the way your stomach hurts and you feel as if you're about to die? That's how Santana felt the moment Kate said the words hospital and Charlie Santana's world felt as if it was crumbling. Out of all the things that Kate could've been crying about, getting fired from her job, accidentally sleeping with her douche-lord baby daddy, maybe even hitting Char but no the little girl is in the hospital. For what? Well no one knows Kate wasn't exactly getting much out over the phone.

Snapping out of her thoughts Santana gets up quickly and runs to the front door Brittany hot on her heels.

"Babe, slow down" the blonde yells after her lover but it's too late the brunette is already in the front seat ready to take off.

Brittany jumps in the car with her and looks over at her lover warily.

Santana is trying so hard to hold in her tears. Why does the world have to be so cruel? The one kid that the brunette actually cares about and she gets hurt.

They both drive to the hospital in a tense silence, with the occasional sniffles from Santana. Brittany wants nothing more than to comfort her girl but she knows the brunette well enough to know that if she pushes her she'll just put up her walls.

Pulling up to the hospital they both jump out of the car barely shutting their doors and running to the main desk.

"Excuse me can you tell me where Charlie is?"

"Last name?" the lady asks not even having the common decency to look up. She's a middle aged woman on the hefty side and she's chewing gum like a horse eating hay.

"Brown." she says with her jaw clenched. "Charlie Brown."

"And are you related to her?" she asks rudely.

"No b-"

The hefty woman has the nerve to cut the brunette off obviously this bitch doesn't have the slightest idea of who's she's fucking with.

"Well then you can't see her."

Getting angrier by the second Santana almost launches at the woman but stops herself remembering that she needs to be at least a little civilized if she wants to see Charlie.

"Listen lady, give me the room number or so help me god I will kick your fat a-"

"Santana" the brunette spins around so fast when she hears her name being called by the mother of her buddy.

Kate looks horrible she has on black jeans, a red blouse some uggs and her eyes are blood shot red. They were obviously out before they had to rush Charlie to the hospital.

The brunette embraces the redhead and just lets the woman cry into her chest while she rocks her back and forth whispering words of comfort into her hair.

"What happened?"

When her sobs turn into sniffles Kate starts to speak.

"We were at her assembly, she won first place in a bike riding contest and all of the contestants were being honored for participating. She was going to call you guys as soon as we got home by the way." she takes in a shaky breath before continuing.

"They served her some type of fruit salad with peanuts in it. She's allergic to peanuts Santana. I know you're allergic to almonds so you know how bad this could have been. She fucking swelled up so bad and her throat started to close they told me I could've lost her had we been five minutes later, that's when I called you. My baby, she's my own child how did I let this happen?"

She asks herself.

"I should've checked the fuckin menu Santana this is all my fault. I helped her a little because I'm a doctor too but I don't specialize in allergies I deliver babies." she says starting to cry again.

"No sweetie" Brittany coos. "None of this is your fault it was an accident and she's okay isn't she?" she asks hesitantly.

"Yeah" Kaye confirms. " But she could've died guys my baby could be dead and it would've been my fault."

"No" Santana interjects. "Stop blaming yourself. It isn't your fault you can't always be super mom just be glad that she's safe and isn't hurt."

Nodding Kate wipes away her tears.

"How is she?" the blonde whispers.

Kate sighs shaking her head. "She hasn't woken up yet, it was so bad that they couldn't just use one of the pens they gave me. They had to put her to sleep and pump her stomach to get it out if her system, my seven year old daughter had to be put under because I wasn't paying enough attention, they said that when she wakes up she'll be able to leave."

"It's okay Kate." Santana coos.

To be completely honest she doesn't really know if it'll be okay or not. She has the same allergy just a different nut so she knows exactly what Kate is going through.

They all sit in silence and let fate lay its hand. The brunette knows she's going to flip out if Charlie doesn't wake up soon so to keep herself busy she goes to get the three of them something to drink.

0000000

Brittany and Kate were sitting down waiting for Santana to return with some snacks when a doctor walked up to them.

"Excuse Me, Dr. Brown?"

"Yes that's me."

"I'm Charlie's doctor" he said extending his hand which she took.

"How is she?" she asked trying to hold back her tears.

"She's actually doing better than expecting, your little girl is a fighter. I came to tell you that she woke up and you're welcome to go sit with her."

"Can um can my friend come with?"

The doctor hesitated before giving a soft small and a small nod.

"Thank you so much doctor."

They walked to her room and stopped right outside the door. Kate didn't think she could go in there if her baby was going to be hooked up to all of the monitors again but she knew that she has to be strong.

"Come on Kate, let's go."

They walked into the room and saw Kate watching Spongebob on the television.

"Mommy, Britty" she said with a smile.

Kate gave her daughter a watery smile before engulfing her in a hug but being careful because there was still one wire attached to her chest.

"I'm so so sorry baby." she cried softly.

"Mom, it wasn't your fault I didn't know either."

"But I'm your mother I was supposed to check." she argues

"Yeah but it's okay because I still love you and I'm okay."

"I love you to Charlie."

"Hey Britty!" she said with a giant smile. "Look our favorite show is on."

Smiling Brittany hugged the little redhead. "You're absolutely right our show is on!"

Looking around Charlie began to pout.

"Where's Sanny?"

"She went to get us some food I'll go look for her." Britt kissed Chars forehead then went to go find her brunette.

0000000

When Brittany found Santana she was at a vending machine reaching to get three bottles of water.

"Hey baby." The blonde greeted once she was close enough.

"Hi" she replied still looking down.

Brittany grabbed Santana's chin with her index finger and thumb lifting her head to look into her eyes.

"She's awake and she's asking for you." She said softly. Santana grinned before grabbing Brittany's hand practically dragging her to Charlie's room.

Giggling Brittany let herself be dragged by an extremely excited Latina.

When they arrived at Charlie's room the little redhead immediately perked up. Not caring about the waters Santana dropped them and ran to hug her little girl.

"I love you so much Hermosa, never scare me like that again." She warned.

"Sorry Sanny." She whispered sheepishly.

"What no I love you too?" she joked.

Noticing the joke Charlie grinned. "I love you to Sanny."

"So a little birdy told me that my favorite little girl won first place in a bike riding contest."

"I sure did San." She proudly stated. "Jason was there to." She blurted out seemingly out of nowhere.

"Jason?" Kate asked with an eye brow raised.

"Yeah, who is Jason?" Brittany asked with her head cocked to the side with her nose scrunched up. Santana smiled at her girlfriend's adorable nature.

"Chaaaaaaaar…" Santana sang. Charlie shook her head indicating that she was not going to tell. "Come on Char, I promise you won't be in trouble honest." The Latina said raising one arm and using the other hand to cross her heart.

"Okay. He's my boyfriend." She mumbled

Kate choked on her water the moment she heard her little seven year old say boyfriend. Were kids her age even aloud to have boyfriends? She didn't even know that Charlie had a boyfriend.

"B-boyfriend?" she stuttered.

"Yes mommy, his name is Jason. He always shares his cookies with me and always gives me the green crayons because that's my favorite color." Kate looked to Santana for some sort of confirmation.

"That is exact same thing she told me." She said with her hands raised surrendering.

"Well I need details what does he look like Char?" Britt asked.

"He's a little taller than me, he has blonde hair and brown eyes and he smells like cookies all the time." She gushed.

All of the women were trying to hold in their laughter but failed as soon as the little redhead said that Jason smelled like cookies.

"Like cookies huh baby?" Kate teased.

''Yes, he smells like chocolate chip." She said crossing her arms not liking the fact that she was being made fun of.

Before anyone could wipe the pout off of her face the doctor came into the room.

"Hi Dr. Smith, these are my friends Santana and Brittany."

"Nice to meet you girls, I came to discharge little Charlie here." He picked up her clip board from her bed. "You guys have a tough one on your hands here she can leave as soon as the nurse comes back to take the wires off of her chest."

"Thanks doctor."

"No problem." He waved before leaving the room.

"You heard that baby?' Kate asked. "You get to go home."

"Finally" she squealed making the adults laugh

Soon after the doctor left the nurse came in and took the wires off of the little redhead's chest allowing her to head home. Kate hugged both girls and whispered thanks into their ears, after hugging the older redhead out of the two them, they both hugged Charlie and went back home.

000000

Arriving at home they noticed that no one had left. Obviously they were waiting for the news on Charlie. The moment they stepped into their apartment they were bombarded with questions.

"So what happened?"

"Is she okay?"

"Did she make it?"

"Is she still in the hospital?"

"Whoa whoa, hold on. Puck, she's fine. Sugar, yes. Mike, of course, Kurt, no any more questions?"

When everyone shook their heads no she nodded and asked.

"Who's up for the club?" she asked

Everyone raised their hands.

"Gay or straight?"

"Gay"

"Well shit the hetero's wanna party with the gays lets go then."

0000000

Upon arriving at the gay club almost every woman in the room recognizes Santana and starts to give her sex eyes. She smirks and grabs Brittany by her ass kissing her in the middle of the club not giving a fuck about who's watching her. After a couple minutes pass she breaks the kiss and smirks at all the jaws that are on the floor before pulling Britt to the middle of the dance floor.

One of Brittany's favorite songs started to play and she immediately started grinding into the Latina.

_Ha! Ha! Ha!_

_Okay now ladies.. (YEAAAAH?) If you know you bad (YEAAAAH?)_

_Don't need no man, got yo' own bands, put up yo' hands_

_If you a top notch bitch (Woo!), lemme hear you holla (Woo!)_

_Bend it over, touch ya toes_

_Whip it out, show the hoes you Bankrollin'_

_Sling ya hair, hit a broke hoe wit' it_

_Poke it out, damn shawty you can get it!_

She grinded her ass into her lovers crotch loving the bulge that was starting to form.

_Ah! One, two, three, fo', give the booty five_

_I like my bitches real thick, lil' mo' thighs_

_Richer than ya own head, nigga no lie_

_Stacks in the pussy hole, call that the G-spot_

_HAH! Real gentleman, fuck and never call again_

_I'm hot, fresh up out the water I ain't even swim_

_Heard she got a nigga, well he could be her man_

_Man, I wouldn't shake his hand with a broke hand_

_I don't fear naan nigga, boy cold, man_

_Make a bitch strip butt naked like she pole dance_

_Standin in the club, on her on the couch, shit_

_Grab the mic then announced it_

Santana could never get over how fast Brittany could get her hard.

_Okay now ladies.. (YEAAAAH?) If you know you bad (YEAAAAH?)_

_Don't need no man, got yo' own bands, put up yo' hands_

_If you a top notch bitch (Woo!), lemme hear you holla (Woo!)_

_Bend it over, touch ya toes_

_Whip it out, show the hoes you Bankrollin'_

_Sling ya hair, hit a broke hoe wit' it_

_Poke it out, damn shawty you can get it!_

Brittany turned around and grabbed at Santana's crotch feeling it twitch under her fingertips.

_If you got some good pussy say (YEAAAAH?)_

_If you got some good head on ya shouldeeeeers_

_If you got some good pussy say (YEAAAAH?)_

_If you never let a hoe fuck you oveeeer_

_If you 'bout yo' check, drank Moet_

_Know the pussy stay wet, I need all dat_

_Tattoos on the back, I see all dat_

_You already got a man, I ain't tryna be all dat_

_I'm just tryna hit it by the end of the night_

_Lil' mama so bad and her booty so tight_

_When I hit it from the back, don't fuss, don't fight_

_When I put it in ya mouth, don't scratch, don't bite_

_I'm showin up, money I'm throwin up_

_Liquor I'm pourin up, go get you another cup_

_I told a shorty wassup, told her I'm tryna cut_

_and then I slapped her dead on the butt_

_Okay now ladies.. (YEAAAAH?) If you know you bad (YEAAAAH?)_

_Don't need no man, got yo' own bands, put up yo' hands_

_If you a top notch bitch (Woo!), lemme hear you holla (Woo!)_

_Bend it over, touch ya toes_

_Whip it out, show the hoes you Bankrollin'_

_Sling ya hair, hit a broke hoe wit' it_

_Poke it out, damn shawty you can get it!_

Santana leaned back and looked Brittany dead in the eyes as she rapped this particular part of the song to her.

_Look, really I'm just tryna break the headboard_

_Baby girl, yee ain't gotta ask or beg for it_

_(Aw!) Hell naw! Girl I ain't scared of it_

_Told her I was 'bout to go nuts with my hands up_

_First time I met the girl, she was in the club (Yuuup)_

_Booty like a dice game, just shake it up_

_Shake shake shake shake like a tamberine_

_Break 'er down, put her in a blunt like a bag of green_

_Ladies (ladies) and you know you bad (bad)_

_Then put yo' hands in the air (What they call her?)_

_Big Booty Judy, love the way she shake it_

_Drop it to the flo', gon' earthquake it_

Brittany leaned into Santana and took her ear into her mouth whispering something in her ear. Santana moaned when she heard what her lover said.

"Fuck this shit." She grabbed Brittany's hand not bothering to say goodbye to her friends and raced home.

The moment they got home Brittany and Santana started what Brittany said at the club.

"Come here!"

"No, Why the fuck should I?"

"You know why so don't play games, miss!"

"Look who's talking about playing games. You're pathetic."

"Pathetic! You're the one who's drunk and horny"

"Me! Oh really! That bulge in your jeans looks like you want something pretty bad."

"Is that why you can't take your eyes off it? Look at you. I bet your cunt is dripping to get this hard cock in you."

"You think so. You think 'cause you got a hard dick I want it."

"I know it. I know how you play games with your fucking teasing then end up begging for it I know you. You didn't invite me up for coffee cause you're a good girl."

"You're nuts. I invited you up for coffee 'cause you had too much to drink. It has nothing to do with what you're thinking. I'm just being a friend."

"Oh yeah! Right! Now you think I'm the one who needs coffee. You're not exactly miss sober face, you know you were putting it away too. Five martinis! I know what you want so come here!"

"Fuck no! I'm not as drunk as you think. So shut the fuck up."

"Come on over here and sit on my cock. You know how you like to ride this cock. Look! I'll take it out so you can see how big and hard it is for you."

"You think all you have to do is dangle that cock in front of my eyes and I'll come running."

"You liked it when we were dancing at the club rubbing your pussy against it sliding up and down like you were a fucking pole dancer. Come on and get your ass over her and ride me!"

"Fuck you!"

"You can't take your eyes off it. Look how big and hard it is. I know you want it so stop playing games."

"I don't play games when I want something, I know how to get it."

"Is that so?"

"Yeah!"

"Tell me wearing that tight dress with your tits barely covered and those knee high boots isn't playing games."

"I like how I look I can't help it if you get hot looking at me that's your problem."

"Hey! who do you think you're fooling you dress like a slut and grind your ass against my cock when we're dancing then lure me up here and act all goody goody and say you don't play games I know a fucking tease when I see one."

"You're nuts. I like to dance like that and if you take it the wrong way and think I'm teasing you and playing games well, what can I say I'm just dancing."

"If you call humping my thigh and groaning when I hold your ass dancing I'd call it something else."

"Yeah what do you call it?"

"I call it wanting to fuck. I call it being a horny drunk slut who wants me to take her out in the alley."

"I don't know what you're talking about. Now I'm gonna go make you some coffee and let you get on your way."

"I don't want coffee"

"You're something else!"

"You know how much you like when we fuck. Come on."

"You're bad! No fucking so get that out of your dirty mind. No fucking get it!"

"If you say so, come over here and I promise no funny business. I'll leave you horny and all alone no more games, okay."

"Okay no playing games."

"I know you better than you think I do."

"Tell me what do you think you know about me that I don't know?"

"I know how much you like it when I touch your thigh, like this."

"Hey, you said no funny business."

"You like it when I move my hand up your thigh nice and slow."

"I said get your hand away. Mmmmmm."

"You like it when I move my hand all the way up your thigh and get close like this. You like that don't you?"

"I do but you said no playing around."

"You like it when I tease you, barely touching you."

"Oh baby That feels so good mmmmmmmm…"

"Just lay back yeah like that. You're so wet."

"Oh fuck, mmmmmm that so hot! I like this."

"You like when I play with your tit, licking your nipple like this, don't you? You like when I grab your pussy like this and bite your nipple."

"Oh fuck! You're so bad."

"You like it when I'm bad. You like how horny I make you. Look how you're lifting your hips for it."

"I want your cock."

"Not yet. I want you crazy. I want you desperate."

"Don't do this. Don't tease me."

"See what happens when you play games with me see what happens when you wear those skimpy tight dresses that barely holds your tits in."

"Just fuck me I want your cock now!"

"I told you I'm going to make you beg for it."

"Give it to me Santana!"

"I like it when you demand and think I give a fuck. I want you to beg!"

"Two can play this game."

"Yeah but only one wins me!"

"You think so. You've met your match. I'm going to bed. Let yourself out."

"Hey, get back here. You're not going anywhere."

"Let go of me. Let go!"

"No way, get your ass back on this couch."

"No you think you can tease me and get me begging."

"You know you want it Come and get it!"

"Look at you, you want me so bad your cock is sticking straight out."

"And you can't keep your eyes off it."

"Fuck you! Let go of my arm and get out of here."

"No not until I get what I want and you're going to give it to me. I know you. You're so hungry for it. You can't fool me with your games."

"I told you. I don't play games. Now let go."

"Get down on your knees and give me a blow job."

"Hey you're holding my arm too tight stop!"

"Oh shit babe are you okay?" the brunette asked breaking character.

"Yes babe, I was kidding'

"Oh okay."

"Get back in character."

"Yes, ma'am. You know you want to suck my cock. You always do!"

"I said let go of me. Stop looking at me like that!"

"Get down on your knees."

"Stop pulling me stop it!"

"I said get down on your knees and suck my cock you know you want it. I know how much you like my cock in your mouth."

"Stop pulling my hair!"

"Come on my cock is right on your lips. Put it in your mouth you know you want it."

"You're so bad!"

"I see your eyes. You want it in your mouth! Come on you little cock sucker give me one of your good blow jobs yeah just like that. Ohhhhh fuck! You're tongue feels so good I like when you lick me like that. Yeah that's so good. Ohh yeah do it! Do it to me! Suck my cock! ohhhhh you have such a hot mouth. Your mouth feels so good. You're such a good cock loving slut. Yeah take it down your throat. Ohhhhh do it! Do it! I want to fuck you mouth. Keep sucking! Oh you're so good. That's so good ohhhhhh baby I'm cummming! Hey! Don't stop! You can't stop now. Hey! What do you think you're doing? Don't stop! I want to fuck your mouth get back here!"

"You want me don't you? You want to fuck me, don't you? Tough! You can't have me."

"Oh yes I can!"

"You think so."

"I know so."

"Oh yeah!"

"Yeah. I know you want it. I know you want this big hard cock."

"I don't need your cock. Look I can fuck myself with my hand. You like when I rub my pussy like this and fuck myself. You like watching me don't you? You like when I spread my legs like this and put my hand inside my thong like this and put three fingers in my cunt. You like watching me. You want to be where my fingers are."

"You're such a fucking tease. You can't take your eyes off of this big hard cock. I'm going to come over there and make you grab my cock and fuck it."

"Try it. If you think you're woman enough to get me to fuck your cock, try it."

"You're playing with fire, baby! I'm going to fuck your brains out!"

"Oh yeah. You think I'm going to let you fuck me!"

"I know you are!"

"No way! You better stay away!"

"I'm coming over to get you."

"It won't do any good."

"We'll see about that."

"Hey! Let go of my arm. Let go. Get away from me!"

"You like this cock. You like how I'm lifting up your tight dress and moving my cock up and down your dripping pussy through that soaked thong pushing it in you."

"No. Stop. Get away from me."

"You want it bad. I can tell! You want this big cock in your tight little pussy, don't you?"

"Stop!"

"No. Take your hand away and take my cock in your hand and use it. I'll move your thong aside. Come on! play with yourself with it. I know how horny that makes you. I know you. Take it in your hand."

"Ohhhhh you're cock is so big I can barely get my hand around it. Ohh fuck! It's so big and hard. Ohhhhhhh you feel so good. You're so big and hard. I love your cock. ohhhhhhhh you feel so good! You're driving me fucking crazy. I want it! I want you to fuck me. I want it bad!"

"No! Not yet! Come on. Use it. You like that don't you?"

"I need it. I need it."

"Rub it on your clit. Rub my cock on your clit."

"Ohhhhhhh fuck that's so hot. I'm going to cum! You're going to make me cum. I can't stand it. Fuck me! Fuck me! Please! I need your cock. Ohhhhhh no. Don't stop! Don't take it away! Don't do this! Fuck me you bastard. Don't do this to me. Don't tease me!"

"See what happens when you play games. You can't wiggle your ass against my cock when we're dancing. You can't grab my ass and grind your pussy against my cock! You can't press your tits against me, gripping my cock in your hand then whisper in my ear let's get out of here. Who do you think you're messing around with?"

"OOhhh baby! I want it. I want it bad! Stop teasing me!"

"See what happens when you get drunk at the club and pretend you want to give me coffee when we get here, acting all goody goody. You can't play games with me and get away with it."

"Please fuck me! I'll do anything you want! I can't stand this!"

"I think I need a taste of you. I think I want a drink from your juicy cunt! Now lean back against the wall and spread your legs for me like a good girl."

"Oh fuck! I can barely stand. I need your cock!"

"Your thong is soaked. I like licking your pussy through your silky thong. How you push your pussy against my tongue frustrated, how wild and hungry you are, how you want me to rip it off and feel my tongue fucking you you're such a slut!"

"Eat me! Eat me!"

"Mmmmmmmm! I think I'll just slide your thong aside mmmmmm you taste so good, so juicy."

"Ohhhhhhfuck!"

"That's it- push your pussy on my tongue. You want it so bad. You like when I eat you like this. You get so wild!"

"Stop talking and fuck me with your tongue! Eat me! Eat me! Suck my clit! Do it! Oh yes like that. That's it. Ohhhhhh fuck you're so good. I love when you suck my clit and lick it like that. Ohhhhhhh fuck! Oh no! Your fingers! Oh no. Ohmygod! I can't stand it. I'm cummmming. Oh keep fucking me! Fuck me with your fingers. I'm there! Ohhhhhhh no! Don't stop! Don't stop keep fucking me! I need to cum! Oh nooooooo! Don't stop! Oh nooooooo! Ohhhhhhhhhh noooooo!"

"I want you to taste yourself. I want you to suck my fingers. I want you to taste your juices on my lips then maybe I'll fuck you!"

"You're bad! You're such a bad woman you fucker!"

"Kiss me! Taste my tongue in your mouth mmmmmmmm your mouth is so hot! Now look into my eyes while I finger fuck you more! Ohhhhhhh you're so tight on my fingers! Look into my eyes ah I can see how desperate you are. Your pussy is so tight! Wait 'til I get my cock in you! Yes, that's it grab my cock like that! Show me how much you want it!"

"This is mine! Your cock is mine!"

"You want a good hard fuck, don't you? No more games! No more teasing!"

"I want to ride you! Get down on the floor!"

"Good! I like when you ride me! Take that thong off, baby and ride me like a cowgirl on her bronco."

"Here! Smell it! Smell my wet thong! Ohhhhhhh I just want to straddle you and go to town!"

"Come on baby! Take my cock! Ride me! Ride me! Ohhhhhh baby you're so tight!"

"I love this! I love how big you feel! Ohhhhhh fuck! I like riding you like this! ohhhhhhhhhhh yeah!"

"Your fucking tits are so great! I like when they fall out of your dress like this bouncing all over the place. I just want to grab them!"

"Yeah take my tits! I like when you grab them! Get rough!"

"What a hand full! Your nipples are so hard."

"I love riding your cock ohhhhhhh fuck! I'm getting close."

"Ride me harder. Harder! Ohhhhhhh you're such a slut riding me like this rubbing your clit I want you to cum all over my cock cum for me! Cum for me!"

"Ohhhhhhhhhhhhfuck I'm cummmmmming cummmmming ohhhhhhh baby yeah yeah yeah I'm there ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh yes ohmygod I'm cummmmming cummmmmmming! Fuck me harder! Harder!"

"Yeah! Cum all over me that's it ohhhhhhh yeah now it's my turn, now you're going to get it. I'm going to take you! On your back! This is what you want! You like when I buck you off of me like this and take you on the floor! Spread your legs! Get them over my shoulders!"

"You look so fierce! I want it hard!"

"That's what you're going to get! Ohhhhh baby I'm going to fuck you like you've never been fucked before. You're going to get it for playing games with me!"

"Fuck me! Fuck me! Take me!"

"Take it! Take it! Give me that tight pussy!"

"Yeah pound me! Drive it in me ohhhhhhhhhh yeah! Ohhhhhhhhh I love your cock! Fuck me! Fuck me harder! Harder!"

"See what happens when you play games!"

"Yeah! I get what I want! I told you I know how to get what I want! Now fuck me harder! Harder! God damn it-I want it harder! Yeah baby, give it to me you bastard! Fuck you little whore slut!"

"Take it baby Take it! Take it! Take it! Take it in that tight cunt!"

Ohhhhhhhh I'm cummmmming ohhhhhhhhh fuck me harder I'm cummmmming ohhhhh you're so hard so big so deep ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh ohhhhhhh ohhhhhh!

"I'm cummmming too. Oh baby your pussy is so fucking tight! Keep fucking me ohhhhhh yeah that's so good ohhhhhhhhhhhhhh baby ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

"Cum all over me! Cum all over me! I want it all over me!"

"Here it comes. I'm cummmmming! Ohhhhhhhhhh here it comes!"

"I love it! It's so hot so fucking hot! I want you to rub it all over my tits then suck and lick my nipples-ohhhhh I love this!"

"Your tits look so good!"

"Yeah suck your cum from my tits ohhhhhhh that's so hot!" Brittany breathed out when the brunette finished licking her tits.

"I love fucking you. You're so amazing!"

"So are you baby. I love you."

"I love you too, Britt and babe that was so fucking hot! We need to do this whole rough role play shit again."

Laughing the blonde stood up and helped Santana up as well. "Let's shower and go to bed."

After they showered they went to bed and peacefully went to sleep in each other's arms content with the way their lives are.

000000000000

**Sorry for the long wait, these teachers are cruel giving all these assignments when there are less than 14 days of school left. My last day of school is the 19****th**** so updates will be faster after that.**

**The thing that happened with Charlie happened to my sister when she was younger but it was shell fish instead of peanuts (:**

**REVIEW! Sorry for mistakes and stuff**

**Btw; the song is ayy ladies –Travis Porter ft. Tyga**


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: I do not own glee nor do I own these characters.**

Two weeks later Santana and Brittany are in bed it's about 5:30 in the morning.

Oh my god, Brittany thinks. What the fuck is going on between her legs? She's barely awake and she's on the verge of cumming. She feels a warm body pressed behind her, a small muscular leg hooked under hers, propping it up as her girlfriends fingers make slow lazy circles around her clit.

"Good morning" Santana murmurs in her ear as her eyes flutter open.

"Good mo- nooo, don't stop" she pleads as the brunette slides her hands up her stomach, making her clit feel abandoned. Santana chuckles in her ear tightening her hold around her pulling as she pulls her closer. Her lips skim over the blondes shoulder as she tries to push her hand back between her legs.

She pulls and tugs at the damn thing but Santana's way to strong and she knows it. Her chuckles become louder until she's full-blown laughing at her girls effort. Cocky bitch. She plays her fingers on Britt's stomach, lips lazily playing in the crook of her neck.

"Is this what you want?" she tortures as she languidly strokes her lovers pussy with one finger, never passing the outside of her lips. She pulls her hand away and Britt tries to grind her hips into her hand.

"Fucking tease" the blonde mutters as she gives up trying to get her hand where she wants it and tilts her head giving the Latina full access to her neck. As frustrating as her girl is, her lips are still amazing and she doesn't want her to stop.

"I'm not a tease" she protests, pretending to be wounded by the statement. Full-on sexy pout mode is fucking hot on her.

"Are too" Brittany replies, guiding a tan hand upwards towards her breasts. She lets her move them, stopping just below her nipples.

"Am not," she says, gently nipping her skin.

"Are too," she shoots back, softly stroking the back of her hands as she slowly strums her thumbs over pick nipples, sending jolts of desire ratcheting through the blond.

"Am not," she retaliates by suddenly tweaking her nipples. Britt gasps in surprised pleasure as she arches into her hands. "Teases have no intention of following through,: she whispers as she bumps her with her hips and rolls the blonde onto her stomach, covering her body with hers.

"And you do?" she asks hopefully, unable to hide the delight in her voice as she rolls her hips against her, letting her feel exactly how prepared she is to follow through.

"Definitely," she whispers in her ear, pinning her upper body down with her chest as she slides into her. Brittany swears her lady parts practically squeal in pleasure as she fills her, caressing, nudging, and rubbing against every sweet spot inside her. She wants to say something, shoot back with a witty retort, but her mind is a pleasure-filled haze and she can't seem to make her mouth do anything except moan like crazy.

She grips the sheets under her, luxuriating in the feel of the tan palms sliding over the backs of her hands, twining her fingers with hers, her lips pluck at a pale neck, driving the woman beneath her insane. She drives into her, slowly, lazily, and it's not long before she wants more, needs more, and craves more.

"Please," the blonde begs, gasping as her lover swivels her hips deliciously before going back to her slow thrust.

"Tell me," she demands, fingers tightening around the pale ones.

"Tell you what?" she quizzes in as innocent a voice she can muster, given the situation.

"Tell me what you want," she commands, planting a hot, open-mouthed kiss on her shoulder.

"I want a fucking cookie," she quips, doing her best to meet her girl's thrusts, attempting to surge her on. She fails miserably at that because the cocky yet adorable bitch is angled in such a way that she can't move an inch. She's totally at mercy of her slow, frustrating, teasing thrust and she uses this fact to her advantage as she gently bites her ear lobe and demands that she tell her what she wants.

"Make me" the woman request as she squeezes her cock with every internal muscle she can control.

"Fuck!" she rasps, involuntarily shifting back a little. The move drives her dick even deeper into Brittany and inadvertently gives her a little more wiggle room

Literally

She takes full advantage on the moment as she wiggles her hips from side to side before backing into her lover, taking over the pace.

The brunette growls into the crook of her neck. God, how she adores those growls, they make her insides melt, her knees weak and set all of her lady parts on fire. Suddenly, her hands leave hers and she feels from, strong fingers flew into her hips as she pulls her to her knees and slams into her harder, giving her exactly what she's wanted from the second she woke up. Granted its only been a couple minutes but still.

"Yes, yes fucking yes" it feels amazing she tries to gasp, scream, yell, anything but all that escapes her lips are what sound embarrassingly like whimpers as she backs her hips into her body. Her body is on fire, screaming for release. The feel of Santana behind her, strong legs holding her in place, porn-tastic fingers gripping her hips, is more than she can take.

"You drive me crazy, you know that," she moans into the blonde's ear right before her lover explodes her inner muscles spasming and milking her. She's vaguely aware of someone screaming out in ecstasy and it takes a second for her to realize that it was her.

"That was one hell of a wake-up call," she purrs as she feels the tan woman slide out of her and stretches out next to her. She wants to turn her head and smile at her but she feels totally drained, in a good way. Her alarm clock is on the dresser by her side of the bed and its glowing numbers say its only 6 am.

"Hey" Santana said, her voice low as she gently runs a finger down her spine, making the blonde shiver.

"Mmmmhmm" is her reply turning to face her lover as she scoots closer, her hand resting on the small of a pale back.

"Are you okay?" she asks, gently stroking the side of her face with her thumb.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" the taller woman asks curiously.

"Well, I uh" she starts. "Did I hurt you?" she blurts out, her face filled with concern as she cups her face.

"Wait what?" she asked confused.

"I know I was a little rough at the end babe, and you haven't moved yet" the tan woman explains, gently pulling her hip letting her know she wants her to turn on her side to face her.

"You were perfect babe, I enjoyed every second." She says turning to face her, tucking a strand of her behind her ear. "I'm just a little tired but it was totally worth it.

Santana smile her face washed with relief as she kisses her forehead.

"I have . . " she starts. "A confession to make."

"What is it?" Britt asks.

"I've wanted you since the moment I saw you." She says sliding her leg over the pale one as she moves to cover her body with hers. Her elbows rest on either side of her head as she leans down to kiss her.

"Your light blue sleeve had slipped down to here." She says, planting a kiss on her upper arm.

"And your bra was showing." She plants a kiss on her shoulder where the strap had been.

"Beads of sweat were gliding down here," she trails her tongue down a pale chest, before plating a kiss between her breasts. "Black lace was peeking out from under your snug shirt."

A happy whimper escapes Brittany's mouth as Santana's lips close around her right nipple.

"God, I love those sounds you make," she murmurs around the taut nub of flesh secure in her fuck-tastic mouth.

"I didn't want you to leave, I wanted to take you home and fuck you till you screamed my name." she husks. Moving up to nibble at her neck as she slips a hand between her legs, stroking her in firm sure movements.

God Brittany wants her again, she wants her inside her, needs her inside her.

"And then you said no." she says as she grabs her wrists and pins them over her head, moving up to stare into her eyes.

"I wanted to take you in the bathroom slam you against the door and take you right then and there." She groans as she slides into her. Santana leans her forehead against her girlfriends as she continues to stare into her eyes. Shit, Brittany thinks. She's going to remember those eyes for the rest of her life.

"Why didn't you?" she asks. Her question ending in a moa as her lover ease her hips back. Leaving just the head of her cock lodged inside her.

"I thought to myself." She eases back into her. "Why would I take her in the bathroom, when she doesn't even want me?"

"Are you kidding?" she asks in a breathless voice, even though Santana is moving slowly, Britt can already feel her orgasm building up love in her belly. "Have you seen yourself lately? I just declined because you were supposed to be this 'player'".

She dips her head into the side of Britt's neck, a low rumbling chuckle rippling through her body.

"I thought I was hallucinating when you let me take you home the next night." She continues, all the while still pumping her. One hand leaves her wrists to strum a nipple as her lips tease the other.

"I probably would have ripped your clothes off right in the back seat if I didn't have self-control." She says her words babbled as she increases the suction on the firm nub in her mouth. The blonde cries out in pleasure as the hand on her nipple slides down to her clit, rubbing in quick sure circles.

She stiffens above her girl with a small yell as Britt's walls spasms around her cock. Her lips find smaller ones as they both rode out the waves of pleasure that cascade over them before slowly going away. She slips out of her and pulls the blonde to lie with her back to her front as they snuggle so Britt can catch her breath. She can feel the brunette's heart pounding through her chest as she holds her close, her hot breath on her neck causing her to fall back into a peaceful sleep.

0000000

The next time Santana woke up it was around 2:30. She moved her arm around searching for her girlfriend frowning when she felt nothing but cool sheets under her palms. Sitting up she looked around but didn't see the blonde anywhere. The bathroom door was open so she knew she wasn't in there.

Confused she walked over to her dresser and put on a pair of duck boxers, Brittany's favorite of course and a black tank top. Walking into the kitchen she smiled at the sight of her girlfriend making breakfast in one of Santana's long shirts.

Smiling the brunette walked behind her lover and wrapped her in a tight embrace.

"Hey baby, you're finally up." The blonde murmured turning to kiss the brunette's temple.

"Hi, and yeah you wore me out" she jokes kissing Britts shoulder.

"Yeah right when I woke up I was so sore, you broke my vagina, are you hungry? I made pancakes, eggs, and sausage for you."

"Sorry babe," she muttered shyly. "But you do know it's past noon right?" she teased taking her seat at the table kissing the blonde when she places a hot plate in front of her.

"Yes, I do know that baby, but I wanted breakfast so I made breakfast." She says smiling.

Playfully rolling her eyes Santana digs in. "Wow babe, this is great, I love your pancakes." She moans out.

"Don't talk with your mouth full Santana." She scolds. The brunette pouts and swallows her food before sticking out her tongue at the blonde making the girl giggle.

"So Sanny, what are you doing today?" she asks.

"Well, actually I have a surprise for you." She says. The blonde nods encouraging her to continue. "I got a job at a law firm" she says nonchalantly.

Brittany's eyes widen before she jumps from her seat and engulfs Santana is a big hug. Suddenly she pulls back with a confused look on her face, since when did Santana want to be a lawyer?

"Uh babe, I'm really happy for you but since when did you want to be a Lawyer?" she asked confused.

"Well I never told you this but, I uh went to college for Law at NYU, I was at the top of my classes and everything graduated with honors but I just didn't want to go for it so I got back into DJ'ing and started doing that but after the dinner with your parents I realized that I'm not going to be able to live off my parents forever and we live together now so I need to take care of you, you know?" she said biting her sausage.

Brittany stared at her smiling softly. It was cute that Santana thought she had to take care of her but the blonde was a grown ass woman and she didn't need to be taken care of like a child.

"I understand babe, but I don't need to be taken care of, I love you and that's all that matter. I have a job and you have a job you don't have to feel like you have to work at a law firm for us to be financially stable babe." She softly stated.

"It's not just that I feel like I should take care of you Britt, it's just I'm not getting any younger I won't be able to DJ at Addiction forever when I get older I'll feel silly right now this is a hobby but law is something I'm good at and I like it so I'll just work both." The brunette said as she grabbed both of their plates and began to wash them.

Brittany sighed shaking her head. She knew that once the brunette had her head set on something she wasn't going to change her mind so she just gave in.

"Whatever you want baby, but it's like three now so I need to get dressed I have a class to teach." The brunette nodded so Brittany went to the bathroom and showered.

When she was done with her shower she went to her and Santana's walk in closet in her underwear and bra. Walking inside she grabbed her favorite black sweats and a simple loose fitting black shirt. After she got dressed she went to the kitchen and grabbed cold water from the freezer. Satisfied with everything she had she went to the living room were Santana was watching Full House and gave her a kiss.

"I love you baby" she murmured into Santana's mouth.

"I love you more" the blonde shook her head back and forth saying never. Pulling away from the kiss she kissed the brunettes forehead and went to work luckily they lived walking distance from the studio.

0000000

Upon arriving at the studio Brittany went to the front desk and signed herself in, she looked around wondering where Mike was. Her question was immediately answered when she saw the door to one of the classes open. Peaking inside she saw mike dancing to "Cool" from Westside story. He was currently on the part where they hop and roll over one another but it just looked weird because it was only him.

Once he was done Brittany clapped for him causing him to turn around and blush.

"You saw that huh?" he asked shyly.

"Yes and it was awesome Mike." She said genuinely. "What did you come up with it for?" she asked a little confused, she had never seen him dance to a Westside story number before.

"A couple of the kids are doing the musical for their school and they asked me to help them with the moves for the number and being the kind Asian that I am I of course said yes." He said smiling.

"That's great Mike."

"Hey, Ms. Pierce" turning around Britt came face to face with her favorite high school student.

"Hey Molly." Molly was a tall brunette with blue eyes and defined cheek bones. She was one of Britt's favorites because no matter how many times she fell she always made it her business to get up.

"Everyone's waiting for you out there."

"Alright thanks Mol., bye Mike I'll talk to you later."

"Bye."

Going to her class she immediately claimed all of the attention.

"Listen up everyone." All of the teens immediately turned their heads toward their teacher. "Now do you guys remember the routine I taught you last week?" they nodded. "Alright let's see what you guys can do 5, 6, 7, 8"

The moment the music started everyone including the blonde performed her routine. It was a fast hip-hop routine that required a lot of stamina otherwise you would get tired quickly. She stopped dancing with them and walked around.

"Jackson feet up higher"

"Molls great job, but watch your hands."

"Lexi stop hogging all of the space" she joked.

"David keep up kiddo you're slowing down'"

When the routine was almost over she joined them once more. As the song came to an end her students started to look tired. She shook her head at them they were obviously losing some stamina.

"You guys tired?" she teased.

"No" they grunted.

"Well good, again" they all groaned but did it again anyway.

Two hours later they were all on the floor sweating she took pity on them and decided to pass out the jolly rancher ice cream cycles she kept in her mini freezer.

"Here guys"

All of their faces lit up and she smiled as she passed out the pop cycles. Once they finished their pop cycles they each hugged her and went home.

After packing up her things Britt went to the front desk and checked out. "Bye Mike" she yelled.

"Seeya later Britt" He yelled back.

Walking outside she saw something she wasn't expecting and a huge grin took over her face. Santana was leaning on the passenger door with a single rose and a card in her hand.

Brittany grabbed the card that was offered to her and read it aloud. "Roses are red, and some socks are black, will you be my mommy Mack?"

Brittany laughed harder than ever she was laughing so hard that her stomach started to hurt and she was crying. "Mommy Mack?" she asked.

Shrugging Santana kissed the blondes cheek and extended the rose to her. "A rose for my lady."

Brittany blushed and took the rose. The brunette opened the car door for her and helped her inside.

"Thank you baby."

She only got a wink in reply as the Latina went to the driver's side and hopped into the car. Starting it she headed home.

"What did you do while I was at work babe?"

"Nothing really just hung out with Sugar's crazy ass." She said. "You know we have a lot in common"

"Like?" Brittany asked.

"Both of our parents are rich and we don't want to live off of them so were trying make our own money."

"Oh, I understand I guess, what did you guys do?"

"Nothing, just talked about our parents."

"That's good"

"How was work?"

"It was great actually the kids are getting better each day but they get tired to quick."

"I don't blame them they have one hell of a teacher" Santana said making Brittany blush.

In no time they were at home.

"Okay babe, here's the plan" Santana started. "You get in the bathtub and I'll wash you up then I'm giving you a massage and we are cuddling."

"No sweet lady sexing?" Britt asked with a pout.

"No baby, I almost broke you this morning and you just got done with work so I'm going to cater to you."

"Aw, I love you,"

"Yeah yeah now go to the bathroom and get in the tub."

"Yes ma'am."

When the blonde walked into the bathroom she gasped there were rose peddles in the tub with bubbles everywhere and about twenty candles scattered around.

She got undressed put her hair in a messy bun atop her head and lay back in the tub.

Santana came in the bathroom and stared in awe at her. The blonde was so beautiful, even without make-up she was still the most beautiful thing that Santana had ever seen.

"Are you just going to stand there or clean me?" she teased. Santana immediately snapped out of it and approached the blonde with a towel in her hand. She kneeled at the side of the tub grabbed some body wash squirted it on the towel and began to wash her girl.

She started at her feet and slowly worked her way up. She washed her smooth long legs and went to her thighs. After her thighs she made her way to her middle she separated the lips with her fingers and used the other hand to wash her fold gently. She kept eye contact the entire time she washed her.

When her mission was complete she stood up and grabbed a towel, opening the towel she beckoned Britt over with her head. The blonde stood up and out of the tub while Santana dried every inch of skin she could find. This time she started at her neck and worked her way down.

Finished with her second job she carried her girl bridal style to the bed. She was happy that she showered before going to get Britt because she knew that she wouldn't feel like it after she was done.

She placed Britt on the bed on her stomach and began to massage her shoulder.

Brittany sighed into the pillow she didn't know how she got so lucky. She had a woman that catered to her and wanted her to feel good without having sex with her. She never felt more in love with Santana than she does now.

Santana starts to go lower and she kneads every knot in the blondes back.

"That feels really good babe, but what did I do to deserve this special treatment?"

"Well besides the fact that you've been working like crazy, I love you and I thought that I would show you just how much" she replied.

"I don't know what I did to deserve you babe" she sighs as the brunettes starts to massage her thighs.

"Everything babe, everything"

Satisfied with her work the Latina gets off of the bed and turns on The Princess and The Frog knowing Brittany would be excited. She gets undressed and slips under the covers pulling the blonde into her with her arm wrapped protectively around the blondes torso Santana presses play and they watch the movie until they fall asleep.

0000000000

**REVIEW**

**Thanks to NayaLove and GStarrahhxx72 for reviewing every chapter it means the world to me!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer: I do not own glee or any of these characters**

0000000

Two weeks later and the brunette was up and dressed in her black blazer, white button up shirt, and gray pencil skirt she lightly kissed her girlfriend goodbye so she wouldn't ruin her make-up and was on her way to start her first day at the law firm.

Never in a million years would she have thought that she was going to be a lawyer.

On her way to the small firm she stopped at a small coffee shop. Standing in line she checked the time. 8:00 A.M. perfect she had to be in by 8:30.

"Next" the barista called.

"Umm, I guess I'll have a Latte please." She said kindly. The barista nodded.

"Size?"

Thinking about it for a moment the small brunette finally told the barista a Grande would do.

"Will that be all?"

"Yes thanks."

"Okay that will be three dollars and fifty-two cents please." Santana hands the girl her money the Latina put her change into the tip jar smiling back at the barista when she thanks her for the tip.

Satisfied she left with her latte in hand.

To say that she was nervous would have been an understatement. She had gone to law school about one/two years ago but being the badass that she knew she was she would kick ass on her first day. She knew for a fact that her mother probably called and pulled a few strings so that she wouldn't get a boring job even though she was a little rusty she was still fully capable of kicking some guilty ass. She was a sexual assault lawyer.

When she was younger she noticed how the boys would always try to cop a feel at the girls and she didn't like that for one second. It was so annoying how boys would always approach her if it weren't for Puck she probably would've been in jail for killing one of those perverted bastards.

She did not condone sexual assault or manhandling in any way. That's the exact reason why she reacted the way she did when that guy grabbed Brittany, not only that but of course jealousy even though she obviously had absolutely nothing to be jealous about.

Pulling off her seatbelt the Latina looked at the building, took a sip of her latte and sighed.

Here goes nothing.

00000000

The Latina was actually having a great day at her new job. Turns out her mother did pull a few minor strings she has a small little office shared with a little brown haired man. His name is Anthony and for some awkward reason he's totally obsessed with the brunette's mom. He says that she was the reason why he became a lawyer because he had never seen someone as passionate about their work as Eva Lopez was. She made sure to tell him that she would tell her mother all about him and maybe have her visit sometimes so he could possibly meet her, which caused the young man to squeal before clearing his throat and excusing himself to the restroom leaving a very amused Latina behind.

The inside of the building was nothing special just like any other building but it had multiple offices she got lucky and her office might be small and she had to share it but it wasn't that small and she didn't mind sharing especially since the guy she shared with wasn't a dick wad.

Her first case was simple. A male Caucasian was forcing himself upon a sixteen year old sophomore. Their where eye witnesses at the scene and the guy was only twenty-one meaning he could be registered as a sex offender for the rest of his life. Luckily she didn't have to go to look for much information because all of the evidence she had against him. Santana never understood why men had to even try to force themselves upon women when they could just get a prostitute who would be happy to fulfill their nasty needs.

The day went along quickly for the brunette she was grateful for what her mother had done for her and she was also satisfied at the short amount of time she was given a case. Knowing her mother probably went through hell to get her in this position the small Latina decided to give her a call.

Since she was on her way to her car and there were colleagues around she decided to speak her mother's first language so her pears could not listen in on her conversation with the woman that they all obviously look up to.

"Hey mamá" the brunette said as she crossed the street.

"Oye hija" _Hey daughter_ Eva replied cheerfully.

"Gracias por moviendo los hilos para mí, a pesar de que saben lo que siento por atajos" _Thanks for pulling the strings for me, even though you know how I feel about short cuts._ Santana said knowing that her mother would not care if she liked them or not.

"Sí cariño lo sé, pero eso no quiere decir que no creo que se merece para empezar en la parte superior como lo hice yo" _Yes sweetheart I know but that doesn't mean that I don't think you deserve to start off at the top just as I did._ The elder Latina replied.

"Sí mamá, y gracias por esto yo se lo agradezco mucho." _Yes mom, and thank you for this I really appreciate it._ She said sincerely starting her car and heading home. Santana is a hard ass and she knows it but her mother comes before anyone, well maybe not Brittany but they should be equals. She knows how much her mother loves her and is only looking out for her she obviously only has the brunette's best interest at heart.

"No hay problema, pero de todos modos Santana ¿cómo está Brittany?" _No problem Santana but anyway how's Brittany?_ Eva asked changing the subject knowing that her daughter would be grateful for it which she was.

"Ella es buena madre. Realmente creo que estamos yendo bien, aparte de los argumentos cortas de la adaptación a la convivencia." _She's great mom. I really think we're going great aside from the small arguments from us adjusting to living together_. She replied as nonchalant as possible.

"Tu padre y yo fuimos a través de la misma cosa, simplemente pasar el rato en su niño, pero voy a hablar con usted más tarde tengo que ir Te amo hija." _Your father and I went through the exact same thing, just hang in their Kid, but I'll talk to you later I have to go I love you daughter._

"Yo también te quiero mama" _Love you too mom_

"Bye"

"Bye"

Sighing the brunette pulled into her parking space and went to her apartment. Opening her door she inspected the apartment it was obvious that Brittany wasn't home because when Santana usually got home the blonde made it her business to jump on her and pepper her face with kisses.

She kicked off her shoes and walked into the bedroom as soon as she got their she stripped down to her boxers and a tank top before face-planting into the mattress and falling into a restless sleep.

000000000

When Brittany got home the first thing she did was look for Santana. She wanted to know everything about her exciting first day at work even though she knew the brunette would do nothing but downplay the entire thing, like she does with everything. The blonde knew that the Latina was only going to be modest about it but she wanted to know absolutely any and everything.

Walking into her and Santana's bedroom Brittany smiled at the sight of her lover holding a pillow hers to be exact. Her hair was scattered onto the bed and she was curled up into a small ball with the blankets covering only her feet. The blonde changed out of her clothes and into some similar to Santana's being snuggling in behind the brunette and peppering kisses on her neck and anywhere else she could reach.

The brunette started to shift in her arms and the blonde pretended to be asleep. Turning over Santana smirked. She obviously knew that her beautiful dancing blonde was awake whenever Brittany slept she never looked like she was concentrating which is what she looked like right now. Actually when the blonde slept she looked content and peaceful like she was sleeping on clouds.

Giggling the brunette kissed Brittany's nose.

"I know you're up babe." She whispered. When the blonde made no effort to move Santana continued to kiss her face.

The blonde was silently praising herself for not making a single noise even though her girlfriend's kisses were tickling her face.

"Britt-Britt, stop pretending baby," when she didn't move Santana smiled and started to tickle her.

"Okay, okay baby stop st-stop" the blonde managed to wheeze out.

"Nope, that'll teach you not to pretend to be sleep." She teased.

"Yeah, yeah ugly"

Santana laughed. "That's not what you said this morning."

"You were naked this morning."

"So I'm only beautiful when I'm naked?" she quirked an eyebrow.

Brittany sighed. "Did I say that?"

"You might as well have said it"

"But I didn't"

"You wanted to"

"Babe"

"Nope"

"Santana"

"Nu-uh"

"I love you."

"This ugly thing?" she said sarcastically pointing to herself.

"Baby, you know I was playing" the blonde said as she wrapped her arms around Santana's waist pulling her up to her knees. "You are the most beautiful woman I have ever met and I am lucky to be able to call you mines. Never think for a second that you're ugly and even if you were I would still be with you."

"You're my girlfriend you have to say that" Santana mumbled into Brittany's shoulder.

"No I don't _have _to say anything I'm telling you this because it's true you are beautiful and you belong to me and only me" she said before kissing Santana lightly.

"I love you too"

"I know you do"

The brunette quirked an eyebrow "Feeling cocky are we?"

Shrugging the blonde nodded. "You know it"

"That's my job in this relationship." Brittany laughed sure it was.

"Whatever how was your first day of work babe?"

Santana smiled just thinking about her day. "It was great babe, of course my mom had to pull some strings and I got a better position than what would have been offered if I wasn't the famous Eva Lopez' daughter but thank god I am because I already have a solid case."

"That's great babe" Britt said as she lay on the brunette's chest.

Santana threaded one of her hands through golden locks as her other hand rested on the blonde's back. "It really was. I have to share an office but its cool, Anthony – the guy I share my office with – is so obsessed with my mom I told him maybe I'd introduce them and he squealed like a girl. It's crazy how much of a good reputation she has you know? I knew she was a great lawyer but I didn't really understand the extent until I got to the firm where they gush about her every time they see her. I hope that as her daughter I live up to their expectations." She said thoughtfully.

"I think that you are going to do great babe, and are you hungry? I already ate but I can whip you up something."

"No thanks babe, I had a giant lunch but thanks anyway. How was your day?"

"It was alright I guess"

"What did you do all day?"

"Nothing much the usual" she replied casually. "I just hung out with Rachel and Tina"

"How are they babe? We all need to hang out again."

The blonde nodded against Santana's chest. "We really do, but their great actually Tina said that she and Mike are going strong and Rachel and Finn are doing good to but they had an argument about something small." She shrugged.

"Remember our argument about me leaving up the toilet seat?"

Brittany laughed. "How could I forget?"

_*Flashback*_

_Brittany was walking into the bathroom right after Santana. The brunette had just finished using it and Brittany had to go._

_Pulling down her underwear Brittany yawned while rubbing her eyes and sat down on the toilet seat only to fall in._

"_God damnit" she hissed. Pissed off she stood up grab something to dry herself and barged back into the bedroom._

"_Santana Lopez!"_

"_hmm?" the brunette hummed trying to get some more sleep._

"_You left the toilet seat up"_

"_Okay…?"_

"_I fell in Santana!"_

_The brunette only laughed making the blonde lactate with rage._

"_Are you serious? You're laughing at this? I fell in the fucking toilet!" she shrieked._

"_You should've checked the seat then."_

"_Fuck you mean I should've checked? I can't believe you right now!"_

_Sighing the brunette walked over to her girlfriend. It was obviously a big deal to the blonde even though Santana really didn't understand why she was being so over the top about it. She'd accidentally left the seat up sue her._

_Santana wrapped her arms around Brittany's waist and placed chaste kisses on her lips until she smiled._

"_I'm sorry baby, I promise I'll be more considerate and check that I put the seat down."_

"_Okay babe."_

_*end*_

Santana laughed. "That was so funny"

Rolling her eyes Brittany sighed. "It was not funny it was mean that you laughed but plug"

"But plug? What are we three?"

"Four" was the blondes' response.

"I love you Britt-Britt"

"I love you too San, now let's get some sleep you're having lunch with your Mom tomorrow and its already the 15th of September meaning school is starting so I have to teach the kids some more moves for their school recital."

"When is it?" Santana asked as she lazily traced patterns on Brittany's shoulder blades.

"Uh I think about the recital is October 15th."

"Okay, I will definitely be there." The brunette said yawning.

The blonde smiled and lifted her head from her lover's chest to place a soft peck on her lips. "Goodnight Sanny I love you" she whispered into her lovers mouth and just like that she to fell asleep.

000000000

**Review and check out my new fic. "Being a Lopez"**


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer: I do not own glee nor do I own these characters.**

0000000

Love.

Love is hard, it's understanding and compromising.

Love is sometimes denied, sometimes lost, sometimes unrecognized, but in the end, always found with no regrets, forever valued and kept treasured.

Sometimes it's a form of love just to talk to somebody that you have nothing in common with and still be fascinated by their presence.

You see love is important it's something that you just can't control.

It sneaks up on you when you least expect it, it makes you do crazy things ask anyone and they'll tell you they did crazy things for it.

"The things I did for love." They say whilst shaking their heads. If you're lucky enough you find the one you love early in life but if you're not well let's just say you should probably keep searching.

Love does not care to define and is never in a hurry to do so, we waste time looking for the perfect lover, instead of creating the perfect love.

There are two kinds of sparks, the one that goes off with a hitch like a match, but it burns quickly. The other is the kind that needs time, but when the flame strikes... it's eternal, eternal love, endless love.

Love is Love.

00000000

Brittany's been sitting on the phone since this morning with whom? Santana doesn't know she assumes its people about the school recital, but whoever it is has had her girl's attention for about two hours now and God does she wish it were her getting all of the attention. The brunette isn't really the clingy type but damn can a girl get a little bit of acknowledgment? Having had enough of being ignored the brunette grabs her purse and heads to the door.

"Babe?" the blonde calls with a small pout.

The brunette turns around hand still on the doorknob but doesn't bother to speak.

"Don't I get a kiss before you leave?" she asks erasing the pout and puckering her lips.

Chuckling softly at the girl the tan woman walks over to her blonde and kisses her before going to meet her mother for lunch before she's later than normal.

00000000

Arriving at the small diner the lawyer immediately sees her mother. She hadn't seen her mother since she took Brittany to meet her and she missed her dearly.

"Hi Mami, sorry I'm late traffic was terrible" she greeted kissing her mother's cheek.

"Hey Mija, and no problem, I already ordered for you." She says rolling her eyes when her daughter drinks some of her coffee. "You know you could've just asked Santana."

She hands her mother back her coffee. "Yeah but its always taste better without permission, but how's Papi?"

The older Latina sighs. "He's alright I guess"

Santana arches an eyebrow encouraging her mother to continue.

"He's just working a lot and I haven't seen that much of him so like I said I guess he's alright but I can't be too sure."

Santana gives her mother a sad smile because she knows exactly what she's talking about. When she was younger they both use to work a lot but the fact that her father was a doctor made it impossible for him to be home without getting a 911 call. Sure he was around for everything important in her life like her first basketball game and first date but he wasn't there for the small things. She forgave him a long time ago but of course she wishes he were there.

"It's okay Mami, I'm sure it's better than it used to be" she says grabbing her mother's hand and rubbing her thumb along the back of it.

All of a sudden an angry Berry appears.

"Seriously Santana, what the hell? You're cheating on Britt in the middle of her favorite diner? Are you out of your god damn mind? Holy shit she loves you how could you do this to her you've just broken her hea-" the wacko gets cut off by Santana and Eva's laughter.

"Holy shit" she gasps out. "Berry you are hilarious, I'm not cheating on Britt you crazy dwarf." She says through her laughter.

If it possible Eva starts laughing even harder than she was before.

"It looks like it to me." She says narrowing her eyes.

"Lord this is rich Santana" her mother says.

"I know right, Berry meet my _mother, _Mami this is Britt's best friend Rachel" she introduces wiping away some tears.

Rachel's eyes widen and her mouth forms an "O" shape before turning red from embarrassment.

"I'm so sorry Santana I was just walking by and looked in here and saw you grab her hand and I immediately assumed the worse. It's just I'm really protective over Britt and I freaked out. Sorry Mrs. Lopez" she says softly.

"No problem sweetheart right Mija?" she asks her daughter. When the girl doesn't respond she kicks her underneath the table.

"Ouch, jeeze Mami, yes it's fine and I do understand your worries Berry but I've been with her for almost seven months I wouldn't cheat so please next time mind your own damn business." She says.

"Okay I understand but sorry again. It was nice to meet you Mrs. Lopez bye Santana"

"You too"

"Bye Berry." Once Rachel is out of sight Eva looks at her daughter with a smirk, thanking the waiter for the food "What?"

"She thought we were dating meaning I would have to look young. Yep, I still got it." She says taking a bite of her salad.

Now it's Santana's turn to smirk. "Or maybe she just thought I was into MILF's."

Eva glares. "I am not a MILF Santana Lopez."

"You totally are." She says biting her chicken strip. "And why did you order me chicken strips?"

"Because I _thought_ it would be funny hija."

The brunette glares.

"So how is girlfriend Brittany going Hun?"

Santana sighs happily with a smile automatically appearing on her face from hearing the blonde's name.

"It's great Mami, I really love her she's the one I know it."

Eva smiles. "The one hmm?" she teases.

"Yes the _one, _I love her so much Mami. If you would've told me a couple months back that I would be living with a blonde dancer with blue eyes and that I was actually happy with her I would've laughed in your face. I really feel happy and content with this woman she's the only thing good in this miserable stinking world."

The older woman grins and says what she had been thinking since she saw the couple interact for the first time.

"When are you proposing Mija?"

Santana's eyes almost pop out of her head.

"Don't act like your surprised I know you've been thinking about it, you can't fool me mija I know you better than you know yourself so tell me."

"Mami I have been thinking about it but I honestly just don't know. I mean I know we've only been together seven months but it feels like ten years with her we've been through so much and I know for a fact that she's the only one I ever want to be with but I just don't know."

"That's understandable mija your father proposed to me six months into our relationship."

"Six months?" she asks in disbelief. Not many people get married after being together for six months.

"Yes, six and you know what I said?"

"Obviously you said yes."

"Duh, but before I said that I actually told him to let me think about it."

"About what exactly?"

"Mija, marriage is forever. Everyone should have to think about it before they say yes but some people don't they just scream yes because there so lost in the moment or because there sure, but I was only with him for half of a year and I didn't know if I was ready for such a commitment but I said yes would you like to know why?" Santana nodded. "Because I love him hija, with all of my heart and if you love her as much as I love your father you should ask her no matter how long you guys have been together."

"Yeah but what if I mess up when we're married mami?" she whispers

"Everyone messes up but as long as you don't cheat, and abuse you should be able to repair what you've done. I'm going to tell you what your abuela told me. When you're in a marriage you just have to remember that it's okay to do things differently."

"What do you mean?" She asks handing the waiter there empty plates.

"Like just because Britt folds the laundry one way doesn't mean you have to do it the same understood?"

"Si."

"Don't ever go to bed angry even though I know you most certainly will because you're stubborn but try not to, trust me. Never ever ever _ever_ assume it makes you the jack ass, got it?" she nods "Respect her privacy mija, do not go through her things I don't care how temping it is it will put your relationship in the worst place possible and she'll think you don't trust her and she definitely wont trust you for touching her things. The last thing she told me was to never start an argument unless you consider whether it's worth it or not."

"Worth it?" the mini lawyer asks confused.

"If it isn't worth sleeping on the couch don't mention it." She deadpans

Santana laughs then sighs. "Thanks Mami, but I'm scared."

"Of what Mija?"

"Love mom Love and Brittany." She says honestly.

"Brittany will make you cry Mija whether she means to or not, but she'll also make you the happiest woman that you could ever be. Love is scary I won't lie. It's like an earthquake, when it's happening you are scared shitless but when the hard part of it is over you realize how lucky you are."

"The hard part?"

"There will be multiple hard parts sweetheart. Like trusting her, getting into arguments, and jealousy. Now I'm not saying you guys would flirt with other people but other people will flirt, dance, and probably touch you guys, but you can't get jealous just remember that she's with you and you are with her. Okay?"

"I really feel like I'm in counseling or something but thank you Mami, I really appreciate it."

"No problem, and you still scared?"

"Shitless, but not as much as I was before this conversation."

"Well then I have to go Mija, I'll see you later." She pays the bill gets up and hugs her daughter.

Giving Eva a firm squeeze the brunette tells her goodbye.

00000000

When the brunette gets home Brittany is surprisingly not on the phone she's actually sitting on the couch watching something in her pajama shorts, and a tank top hair in a messy bun.

"Hey babe" the blonde says.

"Hi" Santana walks into the living room and kisses Britt the kiss starts off slow but becomes passionate and aggressive when the blonde starts to trace her tongue over plump lips. Brittany starts to unbutton Santana's pants and gets them around her ankles when the phone rings.

"Don't answer that" Santana all but growls.

Rolling her eyes Britt gets up leans over the island and answers anyway.

"Hello?"

_Hey Britt_

"Hey Rach" Santana stares in disbelief as Brittany strikes up a meaningless conversation with Rachel.

"Hello? I'm over here" she says waving her arms around. "You're gonna talk on the phone again? Get off the phone."

No response.

"Britt seriously, am I invisible to you? Get off the phone you've been on the phone all day. Can I get some attention?"

"Santana shut up, you see I'm on the phone don't be so rude, Jesus."

Having had enough of this phone shit, Santana stands up dropping her underwear and walks over to the blonde.

"Yeah Rach I get it."

The brunette puts her hand inside of Brittany's sweats and starts rubbing her clit over her panties.

The blondes eyes roll to the back of her head, as much as she wants the brunette to stop she can't tell her too.

_Finn is just so dumb sometimes it's like he just doesn't have a mind of his own . . . _

Santana moves her underwear aside and drags her middle finger up her slit coating the finger with Britt's juices.

"Uh-huh" Britt hums not trusting herself to speak without moaning, making her lover smirk.

"You asked for this Britt" The Latina husks in her ear.

Santana rips her sweats and panties down, Britt can feel her rock hard as she reaches up and grabs her tits with one of her tan hands, her other hand is on her cock pressing up against a pale ass.

The brunette kicks the dancer's legs apart and smacks her ass. Brittany can feel her cock approaching her pussy lips and moans into the phone.

_Brittany?_

She's dripping as Santana shoves her cock into her awaiting pussy as hard as she can. The blonde groans and Santana says. "This is what you get for ignoring me, and answering that dumb phone."

When she pushed her away slightly, Britt gasped at the sensation of the cocks head sliding out of her, but quickly she'd pull her back toward her again, gaining a half inch each time, until she felt her graze her cervix and her ass rested against tan hips. The pressure...to have her lovers huge head bumping at the ceiling of her vagina made her forget her she was on the phone, and she ground her ass on her pelvis, feeling her stiff and unforgiving penis inside her stretch her walls in one direction or another when she spun her hips around it. She moaned loudly forgetting that she has the phone on her ear.

_Brittany are you having sex? Ugh Gross I'll call you later_

SMACK came a hand on her ass. She yelped and heard it echo. "Don't ever ignore me again, fuck that phone!" she hissed. Holding fast to her hips, grinding her thumbs into her perfect ass, she pulled herself halfway out – again, she gasped at the sensation– and in one smooth thrust, plunged all the way inside her. Their moans echoed off the walls and entwined in the kitchen. The Latina pulled out again and slammed back inside her, slowly working her withdrawal-thrust cycle faster.

She pulled on blonde hair and sucked at her neck as she fucked her lover at a relentless pace. No one leaves Santana Lopez high and dry especially not so they can talk to Rachel Hobbit Berry.

She slammed into her even harder pushing her onto the island causing picture frames to fall onto the floor.

She smacked her ass again. "Are you going to answer the phone next time?"

Brittany moaned even louder. "No, baby – uh fuck – I'll never answer the phone." She moaned.

Santana slowed down a little but continued to pound her cock in and out of the sexy blonde, her balls coming in contact with her ass with every thrust. She felt her lovers walls tighten around her cock and she couldn't wait any longer she rubbed her lovers clit furiously and nibbled at _that_ spot on her neck.

"Come with me baby."

And that was all Brittany needed.

"Oh fuck Santana!" she moaned as the brunette came inside of her making her cum immediately. She slowed her thrust as her lovers' body went limp on the island. Pulling out Santana turned Brittany around and kissed her, the kiss was tender and filled with love instead of lust. She reached her hands down and squeezed Brittany's ass before rubbing the spots she had spanked. Pulling away she pecked her lovers' lips again and walked in the direction of the bathroom calling over her shoulder.

"I bet you won't answer the phone during my sweet lady kisses again."

0000000

**Feedback? Review and do you think Santana should propose in the chapter after next or should she wait? I'm letting you guys pick because I'm undecided so choose wisely.**


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer: I do not own glee or any of these characters**

000000

Basketball is Santana's favorite sport. She loves to dribble, do finger tricks, fake a shot, cross people, shoot three's everything about it excites her. She was MVP all four years of high school. Of course all the girls on the team were jealous because she was the only freshman on Varsity but was it her fault that she was so good?

She wanted to be gentle she really did but the moment Brittany started talking shit saying she could beat her, the brunette went and got her championship basketball and they walked to the park. No way was she going to let Brittany think she could beat her at her own game.

"Alright babe, first one to twenty-one wins." She says eyes focused on Brittany's tight stomach. Her girl totally chose that outfit on purpose. She has on a purple KALYX sports bra that reveals way too much cleavage for Santana's liking, black short shorts, running shoes, and her hair is in a high pony tail with a twist going to the right.

"Bring it." The blonde taunts.

Rolling her eyes Santana wipes her hands on the back of her red and black LeBron's to get a better grip on the ball.

Unlike Brittany the Latina doesn't need to keep her girl distracted by cleavage and long legs in order to win this game. She has on her red and black Devils jersey with her, basketball shorts while her hair is in a bun.

"You talk a lot of shit. How about we make this game interesting?"

"What do you mean?"

"Let's say if I win you have to make me dinner ass whole naked." She purrs.

"And if I win?"

"I'll go on that stupid double date with Rachel and Finn." She offers.

Now the Lawyer really needs to win because there is no way in hell she'll be going to dinner with Patrick and Squidward.

"You've got yourself a deal, but win I win I don't wanna hear rematch." She teases.

Santana smirks this is gonna be way too easy.

"Rock paper scissors to decide who gets the ball first?" Santana suggests.

Britt shrugs. "Alright rock, paper, scissors."

_Paper_

_Rock_

"Well Ms. MVP looks like I get the ball first" Brittany teases,

Rumbling Santana gives a dirty look and tosses Britt the ball.

"Check"

"Whatever" she passes the ball back to the blonde.

Brittany dribbles the ball and goes left but Santana was expecting it and cuts her off stealing the ball from her.

"Hey, no fair" she says with a pout.

Santana smirks and goes back to the free throw line before faking right and going left running towards the court making a lay-up.

"Looks like we'll be having a home cooked meal tonight." She teases.

_Santana 2 –Brittany 0_

Brittany rolls her eyes, and tosses the Latina back the ball.

"Games just started babe, I got this in the bag." She says.

Santana catches the ball and dribbles up to the free throw line. Brittany is in front of her waving her hands around trying to mess up any chances the Latina has off shooting.

Santana sees an opening and goes for it but Brittany sees it to and the moment Santana jumps to shoot the pale woman lifts her hand and blocks the shot. Surprised Santana falls to the floor as she watches Brittany go to the basket and make a shot.

She stares at her girlfriend in suspicion. "This is going to be a long game" she mumbles.

There tied 19 to 19 and Santana has the ball.

"Well I hope you'll have fun cooking dinner but ass naked Britt."

"Game isn't over yet _darling_."

Santana dribbles and Brittany comes up behind her wrapping her arms around her waist spinning her around playfully causing her girl to giggle.

Brittany turns her head to the side and steals a kiss slipping in some tongue she smirks and steals the ball pulling from the kiss running to the basket and making the winning shot.

"Cheater!" Santana says.

"No I won fair and square." She says innocently. "Now let's go we have to be ready in an hour."

Sighing the brunette goes to get their things and they walk home hand in hand.

00000000

This date is a complete catastrophe why did I have to lose? The Latina thought. Brittany and Rachel were reminiscing about their high school days while Santana and Finn just ate their food nodding pretending to be listening.

Santana was too busy glaring at the man leering at her girl from across the room. Usually the brunette wouldn't mind but right now she wasn't appreciating the man staring directly at her girl's cleavage.

"I'll be right back babe." She says kissing Britt's cheek never taking her eyes off of the guy.

Standing from her seat she walks over to his table and takes a seat across from him.

"Can I help you?" he asks.

"Actually you can." She says her voice low and treacherous. "How about you stop looking at _my_ girl I don't appreciate that shit and I know for a fact that she wouldn't like you staring down her chest." She fumes.

The guy only smirks pissing her off even more. "Well, I'm sure she would like it." He says cockily. "Dick is much better than pussy, I could give her way more than you. Like children." Now it's her turn to smirk.

"_Trust_ me I can give her children too and they'd look way better than yours. Now let me tell you how it's gon' be if I may, you're going to go over there and apologize for leering at my girl then you're going to leave. If you don't you have two choices I'm going to bust your lip if you don't leave, top or bottom that's your choice." She hisses watching him gulp.

"You're not serious, you obviously aren't thinking straight."

"No you see I am. Only straight I am is straight up bitch, so lip or apology?"

He chooses the latter and she smirks going back to her seat him following closely behind.

"Um excuse me Ms."

Brittany turns to look at Santana who shrugs then the man. "Yes?"

"I u-erm wanted to apologize for practically undressing you with my eyes." He stutters.

Finn holds his laughter and Rachel smacks his arm.

"It was rude and disrespectful to you and your girlfriend and I'm sorry."

"Uh okay I guess." Brittany says eying at Santana.

"Dismissed" The Latina hissed with a look that says 'fuck off before you die'

The man's eyes enlarge and he's gone in an instant.

"Babe was it really necessary to go all the way over there just to do that?"

Santana shrugs nonchalant. "I do recall you threatening to knock somebody's teeth out for looking at me too long." She teases with a smirk smiling as Brittany blushes.

"Britt you threatened to knock out someone's teeth?" Rachel asked.

"She sure did and it was the waitress too." Santana enlightens.

Finns eyes widen.

"What?" the blonde asks with a shrug. "The bitch was looking at something that didn't belong to her so she needed to be warned."

"Somebody's possessive." Rachel said with a sing-song voice.

"You damn right." Britt agrees. "You have to be with someone as hot as my girl."

"People hit on me a lot to right Finn." Rachel says.

Santana snorts. "Yeah right, you dress like Pippy Long Stocking" she deadpans.

Brittany elbows her in the side.

"What? At least I didn't say Bill Cosby with those ugly sweaters." Santana utters matter-of-factly.

Rachel looks offended but recovers quickly.

"I'm sorry that we can't all dress like Snooki and JWoww." She states with a sneer.

"First of all hobbit I am very very far from fucking Snooki and JWoww. Secondly is that the best you can do?" she challenges.

"Santana" Brittany warns firmly.

"What?" she asks.

"Cut it out now." She tells her sternly.

Rolling her eyes the brunette sighs mumbling a soft whatever.

"Anyway" Finn starts trying to break the ice. "How's your show coming along Britt?"

Brittany immediately brightens up at the question, mouthing 'thank you' to Finn who mouths 'you're welcome' back to her.

"It's actually doing well the kids know all of the steps they just need to work on the timing and stuff. Of course it's going to get harder because the stage is little smaller than the room we practice in but we'll cross that bridge when we get there."

"That's great Britt" he says sincerely. "What types of dancing do you teach?"

"Well I teach hip-hop, ballet, jazz, swing and a little tap but only to the younger kids because I'm not really good at tap." The blonde articulates.

"Wow, I didn't know you taught that much." He says captivated. "What age groups do you teach?"

"I teach from ages three to whatever. The elder people usually go for Jazz, younger kids to tap, people around their mid-twenties go for swing and of course the teens to hip-hop." The dancer elucidates.

The tall man nods and waves the waiter over to pay the bill. Once he paid it they all say their goodbyes and go to separate ways.

0000000000

"Babe why can't you ever be nice to Rach?" Brittany asks from where they sit on the couch.

"I'm just a little annoyed with her babe." The brunette informs.

"Why?" the pale woman asks curiously.

"You know how I went to lunch with my mom?" she nods. "Well your weirdo friend showed up and went off on me for cheating on you with my mother." She notifies.

Blue eyes widen before she burst into laughter.

"Wow she is such a… I can't even with that girl."

"I know right but I'll be back I'm going to the office real quick." She gives her girl a small peck and goes to the direction of her office.

Brittany sits there for about ten minutes before she went upstairs and quietly entered the office. Finding it empty she walked down the hall and heard the shower water running. Wanting to surprise her girl she entered the bathroom quietly and quickly undressed herself. She could see her lover in the shower but the DJ hadn't seen her yet.

Slyly Brittany crept into the shower. Santana was standing under the stream facing the wall as the water cascaded over her head and around her naked body. Stepping over the curb, Brittany slipped her arms around her waist and slid them up her chest to knead her breast and tease her nipples. Santana jumped, startled at the sudden touch, and turned to face her, taking her in tan arms she lifted her up and kissed her as the water continued to flow over their bodies.

"Surprised?" she teased. Santana just held her tightly and kissed her again. "MMmmm," she murmured. "I've been looking forward to this all day."

Teasing her erect nipples with her tongue she then took one in her mouth and began to suck and lightly bite. The Latina moaned her approval as her hands roamed Britt's body. While her mouth continued to tease her erect nipples her hands encircled her waist and roamed up her back and over her taught ass, a fingertip trailing suggestively in the deep crease.

Suddenly Brittany, with a mischievous look in her eye, stepped back from Santana and started to tease her own nipples. Confused, the brunette took a step toward her but she gently pushed her back to the wall.

"Stand there and no touching!" she ordered.

Unsure of her intentions, the girl reluctantly complied, leaning back against the cool tile. Santana watched as Britt leaned back against the opposite wall and began to pleasure herself as she watched her lust-filled eyes. Holding her breasts in one hand, she allowed the other to wander over her soft, toned tummy. At the same time she was pinching her nipples and twisting them between thumb and forefinger. The shower continued to run and the hot water splashed over her body to give it a wet sheen that made her all the sexier and more desirable to Santana. Looking in San's eyes and sensuously licking her lips, she allowed her hand to move lower she moaned softly and spread her feet apart a few inches. The water ran over her body, around her breasts and across her stomach to cascade onto the floor. Britt closed her eyes and moved her hand inward to just touch her soft petals.

Santana stepped toward her but she quickly pushed her back and repeated her instruction, "No touching, San."

Somewhat frustrated, but also becoming very aroused, she allowed her hand to lightly stroke her erect cock. The caramel head bulged with desire but she stood still, watching her lover pleasure herself.

Santana had never seen her girl this way before. Ordinarily she was somewhat shy and a little submissive, letting him take the lead in their lovemaking. Santana was surprised, a little amused, and very aroused at this turn of events. Santana stirred herself from her thoughts, returning her attention to her lover. Santana had half crouched, her back supported by the friction of the shower wall and her knees spread wide. She was staring hungrily at Santana, having spread open the folds of her sex and running a wet fingertip across her taught pleasure bud. Catching her eye she slowly and deliberately thrust 2 fingers into her tunnel while strumming her clit with her thumb. The woman watched intently as she drew her fingers out and made a show of licking them clean. Unable to contain herself, Santana took a step toward her.

"No, babe," she said "stay where you are."

Frustrated, she meekly retreated and continued to watch.

"Do you like what you see?" Britt asked her voice husky with desire.

"Oh God, Baby! You are driving me crazy, you know I do!" San replied.

Again the dancer drove her two fingers deep inside herself while twisting her own nipples. Her jaw dropped slack and her breath was quick and shallow. Her eyes betrayed her desire and arousal. Santana started to move but Britt warned her off again. By this time, Britt was furiously thrusting her fingers in and out and drawing little circles around her clit with her fingertip before thrusting in again. Her fingers were slick with her juices and her body was shaking as she bit her lower lip. She seldom masturbated but she was enjoying her lover's obvious unease and the control she felt at this moment. Her orgasm engulfed her body before she really knew it was near and she struggled to maintain her composure.

When the waves of pleasure finally abated, she crawled, catlike, across the floor to where her girl was standing.

"Do you want me baby?" she teased while lightly kissing the tip of his erect cock.

Her voice cracking with desire, Santana replied, "You know I do, Britt."

Britt took a tan cock in her mouth and sucked it in while fondling her balls then released it. Glancing toward the low wall at the side, she said, "Then take me there."

Immediately Santana took her by the wrist and nearly dragged her the short distance to the indicated place. Lifting her up she kissed her hard and looked in her eyes. Spinning her around, San pushed her forward across the low wall and leaned over her.

Kissing her neck and kneading her breasts she said, "You want me now do you Baby?"

"Yessss," she said softy, her voice trembling.

Sliding one hand down, across her quivering belly, pushing her hand between her thighs she thrust a finger deep inside her and asked, "What do you want Baby?"

Shakily she replied, "You S, I want you."

Hardheartedly Santana asked again, "What do you want, tell me!"

"Fuck me San, please fuck me," she whispered.

Dropping to her knees, she began to kiss and nip at the twin globes of her ass. With both hands she spread them wide to expose her dripping pussy and tight, asshole.

"MMmmm San," she said softly as her tongue drove deep into her pussy.

Slowly she worked her tongue deep inside then pulled it out and flicked it across her clit. She jerked at the sudden onslaught then pressed back against her face, moaning loudly.

"Oh f-fuck San um, so good."

"Oh," she said, "my Baby likes that."

Tentatively she lapped at her puckered bud, drawing wet circles around it while inserting 2 fingers into her dripping tunnel. Britt groaned and pushed back harder. Santana's tongue pressed against her tight whole until she could feel it open a bit. She was writhing against her face, uttering primitive grunts and moans as she explored and devoured her sweet flesh. Santana was frigging her pussy with two fingers while tonguing her too.

Britt didn't know what to do. She feared what she thought Santana might do, but she wanted her so badly she would submit to anything. Standing behind her, the brunette sharply swatted her ass and grasped her hips with one hand. With the other she ran her cock up and down her engorged slit and teased her ass with the tip. She was tempted to take her there but she knew the pain would be too great and would almost surely quench the fire of passion that now burned hot. Lowering her cock to Britt's awaiting vagina, she placed the tip at the slick opening and moved it in a small circle. Flexing her hips while at the same time jerking her backward, her painfully erect cock split her nether lips and drove deep inside her tunnel. God, she was tight and she loved the feeling as she filled and stretched her. She cried out sharply, wriggling her delicious bottom against her girl.

"Oh fuck oh fuck oh fuck." Brittany whimpered.

Leaning over her again, grasping her heaving breasts, she whispered, "Is this what you want, Baby?"

"Yes!" She hissed, wriggling her ass against San. "Ooooooo,"

"Fucck babe, r-right there. Just like that oh fuck." she moaned as she began to thrust. Harder and faster she pounded into her. The flesh of her ass quaked as her hips struck her backside with the force of a pile driver. Giving her nipples a pinch she then grasped the flesh of her hips to gain better leverage and control. Her hips slapped into her ass again and again, making it wrinkle from the impact. San's fingers dug deeply into the tender flesh of her sides as her passion grew. The moisture from Brittany's ravaged pussy ran in a trickle down her inner thighs. Her cock strained and throbbed painfully as she drove into her in a simple sexual frenzy.

"Oh God," she cried loudly. "Fuck me Baby, give it to me, fill me with your cum!"

Her body shook as waves of orgasmic pleasure overcame her. Santana, feeling the spasms in her tunnel shouted and threw back her head.

"Ahhhhh," she cried, as she thrust deep and held it there.

Her fingers quivered as she continued to grip her bruised flesh. Her cock jerked inside her and released. The thick fluid filled her and triggered another massive orgasm that left her gasping for breath as she slumped across her body. San's knees buckled and gave way leaving her lying on the shower floor struggling for breath. After a few moments Britt turned and lay beside her, her head resting on her chest.

Stirring from her exhaustion, San pulled her girlfriend close and kissed her deeply.

"I love you Brittany Pierce." She whispered.

"And I love you Santana Lopez."

They rose to their feet and turned the shower on again. The hot water splashed over their bodies as they washed one another up taking their time and being gentle. They dried each other with some soft towels then Santana scooped Brittany up and carried her to the large bed in the nearby master bedroom where they would spend the rest of the night getting their cuddle on.

000000

Finally the day had come Santana's 23rd birthday. She couldn't believe she was only 23 it seemed like she was much older but whatever. When the brunette woke up Brittany had made her breakfast in bed then proceeded to make sure her body would be aching the entire day.

Currently everybody was at Santana's house hanging out she didn't really want to do much but her friends weren't having it so they would be going to Addiction later.

The brunette was grateful for her friends they all gave her gifts that she loved and they even sang her happy birthday to say she was the happiest she had ever been would've probably been a really big understatement.

"Are Lesbro we need to do something while were here so, everyone sit with their respectable partners." They did as instructed. "Now were going to play a couples game meaning we ask each other random questions to see who knows there partners best. Got it?" when everyone nods he decides to go first.

"Lesbro, what is Brittany's favorite food?"

"Too easy Puck she loves spaghetti and meatballs lady and the tramp style." Everyone looks to Brittany for her verification.

"What?" she asks. "My baby knows me well, kiss?" she puckers her lips and blows a small raspberry onto Santana's lips when they kiss.

"Okay. Kurt what is the easiest was to get Dave up?" Santana asks with a smirk.

"It would be you to ask the dirty question Satan, but there's this spot on by his ear right about here." He says licking the little spot between Dave's ear and jaw bone. He gives a smug smile when Dave shudders.

"Isn't that right babe?" Dave nods and Kurt smiles triumphantly.

"Now Sam, who is Mercedes favorite singer?"

"That's an easy one Whitney," Mercedes nods and they share a kiss.

"Artie what is Sugar's middle name?"

"Umm Cane?" he asks making everyone laugh with the exception of Sugar.

"I don't have a middle name you ass" she hisses moving away from him.

"Mike what does Tina want more than anything?"

He answers immediately. "A solo"

Everybody laughs again and Tina looks half-mad half-satisfied.

"Whatever you guys are funny, hobbit how big is Finns penis?"

Finn turns pale and Rachel smiles like she's won a prize.

"Finn is 3 inches soft 5 inches hard that's exactly right."

Everyone laughs and Finn turns even paler.

"Holy shit my dick is bigger than yours." Brittany laughs.

"Okay Britt how big is Santana's then?"

Now its Santana's turn to laugh knowing her shit is bigger than every male in the room Puck included.

"Rachel my sexy Latin baby here is 6 soft 9 hard, I swear it grew since the first time don't you think babe?"

"Oh I don't think I know it Britt Britt" she declares with a wink.

"Mercedes what is Sam's favorite thing to do?"

"Girl, this boy just loves to do impersonations."

"A yo Taylor ima let you finish, but Beyonce had one of the most greatest videos of the year *shrugs*. My Kanye West impersonation." He says proudly.

Santana scoffs. "This guy has no game."

"Totally" Britt Whispers.

"Anyway, Tina why does Mike love to dance?"

"Mike loves to express himself through his movements. If he's mad he dances hard, if he's sad he does it slow and if he's happy he's just bouncing around all over the place."

"Sugar what is Artie's last name."

"Dick-wad" she says seriously causing everyone but Artie to laugh.

"Puck what color did Quinn die her hair in high school."

"Pink and she joined a group called the skanks."

"Dave how many times has Kurt seen wicked?"

"I think about twelve, right babe?" he nods and kisses his lover.

"Finn, who's Rachel's favorite celebrity."

"Patti Lapone."

"Non-sense Finn, its Barbra Streisand how could you not know that?" she asks in disbelief.

"Even I knew that" Santana says under her breath earning a scowl from Finn.

"Quinn what is Pucks favorite memory?"

"His favorite memory is when you guys were in high school senior year, you were head cheerleader and he was the football captain. He told me that you guys were sitting on the roof top at the school smoking and you guys got so high that you almost fell off of the roof then the coach found you guys and made you wax the Gym." She explains.

Santana laughs. "That was probably the best thing ever I really damn near fell off of the roof and he had to catch me but we were way to long and the captain crunch Kush was way too strong and coach caught us."

"It was crazy we had to stay after school for about three days to finish waxing the floor then the basketball team fucked it up and we had to stay another three days to fix it."

They all laugh and Sugar looks at the clock.

"Come on guys it's time to go celebrate the bitches' birthday." They all hoot and holler and go the Addiction to celebrate Santana's big day.

00000000

00000000

They get to the club and Sugar goes directly to the DJ booth and takes hold of the mic.

"Wassup guys, I know you all know everyone's favorite DJ Santana right?" she asks and everyone cheers.

"Well today is her birthday Holaaaa! Buy her some shots people."

Santana laughs and about ten people come buy her shots which she shares with Britt handing her three and downing the other seven herself.

People keep coming up and Santana is getting hammered she's had seven even shots and about five doubles so Britt decides to end it.

"Okay that's enough San you are going to be so fucked up in the morning, let's dance babe" Britt grabs her hand and leads her to the dance. Her back pushed up against Santana's front.

Rihanna's watch n' learn starts to play.

_Won't say a thing, About the way you look me_

_Except for, I like the way I love the way you touch me_

Santana leans forward and sings in Britt's ear. "If I turn it leave it, turn it up, Then I drop it, drop it, Tell ya making faces, All the love you want, Tell me stop it, Imma do it do it do it, Till you can't take no more, Till my lipstick ain't up on my face no more"

_Imma do it do it do it_

_On the bed on the floor on the couch_

_Only cause your lips say make it to my mouth_

_Just because I can't kiss back_

_Doesn't mean you can't kiss that_

_Oh, baby, baby, just like that_

_So, baby, baby, just like that_

_Oh, baby, baby, turn me out_

_Oh, baby, baby, don't turn now_

_It's your turn now, it's your turn now_

_It's your turn now, it's your turn now_

_Watch and learn now, Watch and learn how_

_Watch and learn now, eh eh eh_

_Oh, baby, baby_

_Oh, baby, baby_

_If you learn now, if you learn now_

_If you learn how, i'll stay_

They continue to dance to the song. Brittany spins around in Santana's arms and snuggles into her neck the Latina hands rest of the small of her back as they dance in time to the beat.

Now its Britt Britts turn to sing in Santana's ear. "Come put my love against your case, La la la, just like this, No no no, don't be shy, Baby all I need, All doing on me, Like you aimed to please, Show me how much you mean it, By the way the you please me baby"

Santana's eyes glaze over and Britt knows she's gone so she tells her friends that there leaving and takes her drunken girl home.

When they get home the brunette is giggling and telling Brit how much she loves her.

"God Britt, you're the best girlfriend ever what did I do to deserve you? God I'm happy we met. I love you" she said with a drunken smile and a hiccup.

Brittany watched on in amusement. "Me too sweetheart, take these pills and drink this."

"Okay." She drinks the water "Hey Britt?"

"Yes babe?" she answers undressing her girl

"Can I get a re-filllll, can I get a re-filll can I get a reeeeeee eeeee fill, yeaaaah." *hiccup* "Of your time you're intoxicating my mind" *hiccup* "feel like a conversational lush cause I don't know how much is too much, yeah" she sang at the top of her lungs.

Brittany burst out laughing causing the Latina to start sniffling. Alarmed Brittany takes off her top leaving her in a tank top and boxers.

"What's wrong honey?"

"I-I sang to you" *hiccup* "And you laughed at me. It's not funny Britt." *hiccup.* "Admit it just admit it, you like Rachel's voice better she's trained, loud and has awesome pitch, oh just kiss me." She pulls Brittany by the sides of her face causing blue eyes to widen and kisses her.

All of a sudden she stops and Britt pulls back and starts laughing again at the sight of her girlfriend passed out with Mascara tracks down her face.

She stands up goes to the bathroom undresses herself and grabs a towel. She places the towel under warm water and goes back into the bedroom to find her lover under the covers. Smiling softly the blonde goes over to San's side of the bed, wipes the mascara spots off of her face along with the rest of her make-up and places a lingering kiss on her lips.

Satisfied with herself the blonde gets into bed and snuggles behind Santana dropping into a peaceful sleep.

0000000

**Review: Next chapter the recital and proposal. How do you guys think she should do it? Who do you want with her to buy the ring?**

**Decisions, decisions.**


	24. Chapter 24

**Disclaimer: I do not own glee nor do I own these characters.**

**Btw; I deleted the author's note so if you haven't read chapter 23 go back and read it before this (:**

00000000

Waking up the next morning Santana had the worst hangover of the century. She never partied that hard on her birthday.

"Hey babe" Brittany cooed. "I bought you some water and headache pills. You got really hammered last night." She said whilst rubbing Santana's hair.

"I don't wanna get up." She whined like a child refusing to wake up for school, before drinking the water with the headache pills. "Why did you let me drink so much? I feel like I'm gonna die" the brunette exclaimed dramatically.

"I told you to stop babe but people were buying so you were downing." She said with a shrug.

"What happened last night?" she groaned.

"You got drunk we danced a little and your eyes started to glaze over, so I told the gang we were leaving, we left and came here you asked for a refill of my time because I was intoxicating your mind then you cried because I laughed at you in your drunken state. After that you accused me of liking Rachel's voice better than yours then you attacked my mouth and passed out on me." She told her chuckling.

"Oh god tell me I didn't." she grumbled "I guess I was pretty fucked up"

"Yeah, you were you were completely out of it, I thought it was so adorable"

"You think me in my drunken stage is adorable?" she asked voice laced with disbelief.

"Yes, actually I do it was adorable to see you so wild and care free, but I wish you wouldn't have passed out on me" The blonde joked

"I'm sorry about that babe" she said guiltily.

"It's alright San"

"Hey babe, are your parents coming to the show?" Santana asked out of nowhere.

Brittany sighed sadly. "Nope, they can't afford it."

"I'm sorry babe"

"It's okay but I have to go work on the show I'll see you later."

"Alright gimme kiss" the brunette puckered her lips making the blonde giggle.

She kissed her lover and made her way out of the room and to work.

Once Brittany left Santana hopped out of the bed and to her phone.

She scrolled through her contacts and stopped when she got to Susan Pierce. On the second rang the woman picked up.

"Hey Santana." She said cheerfully.

"Hey Susan"

"How are you dear?"

"I'm great thanks how are you?"

"I'm good but may I ask why you're calling?" she asked never the one to tip toe around.

"Oh um Britt told me you guys weren't coming to the show and I know how much this means to her so I was really hoping that you'd let me fly you guys out here Tiff included. It's just that she's working really hard on this show and I really need you guys to be here to see it, it would mean a lot to her if you guys were there and I really would love to surprise her and see her smile so bright she lights up the room not that that doesn't happen anyway. I also have something really important to talk to all three of you about." She rambled.

"Well Santana that's very generous of you and I know my husband and Tiff would be very grateful. I know this means a lot to Britt so I will take you up on that offer. What exactly do you have to talk to us about?" she asked genuinely interested.

"I-erm" the Latina stutters. "I actually have to talk to you guys about this in person, it's important and I need to talk to the three of you face to face as a family." She says in a soft voice.

Realizing that this is important to the Latina the older woman sighs. "Okay we will be there I'll book us a hotel and things."

"Thank you so much Susan, I'll send you the information for the flight tomorrow."

"No Santana, thank you and okay now I have to go I'll see you later dear."

"Okay bye."

"Bye."

"Well that went well." She mutters to herself. "Now time for the big stuff"

Santana gets up takes a much needed shower and has some cereal before calling the other members of the fuck it five.

The fuck it five involves Santana, Puck, Quinn, Sugar, and Kurt. They started this group when Santana and Brittany broke up it was the first time all of them really got together and just talked for hours and hours. Puck was more of the strong suit in the group as was the Latina. Quinn was of course the voice of reason. Kurt was the planner and the person who kept everyone in order while Sugar was the life of the party. They answered on the third ring

"Fuck it five," she said once they answered.

"Wassup Lesbro."

"Hey San"

"Satan."

"What's the deal hoe?"

"Okay so I've decided to propose to Britt." She had to take the phone away from her ear because of the multiple squeals going on, on the other end of the phone.

"Holy shit Lesbro congrats!"

"San this is huge."

"Oh my god I am taking over the right to plan this wedding."

"Oh shit looks like I can't call you a hoe anymore since you're getting married."

"Thanks guys and I am nervous I haven't even gotten the ring yet so that's what you guys are for you guys are my closest friends you each mean a lot to me so I really want all four of your opinions on the ring I get Britt. It's just that I've never felt this way about a woman before and I need you guys to be there so I get the perfect ring for her."

"Were in just give us the information and we'll meet you there later."

"Okay thanks guys."

After giving them the info Santana quickly washed out her bowl and headed to the jewelry shop to get her girl the ring of her dreams.

000000

When the lawyer arrived at the jewelry store her friends were already there, they each gave her bone crushing hugs before they all went inside the store.

"Hello welcome to Mervis Diamonds is there anything I can assist you with?"

"Yes, I'm looking for an engagement ring for my girlfriend" the brunette said proudly earning small squeals from the girls and Kurt while she and Puck rolled their eyes.

"Ah I see is there anything in particular you're looking for?"

"No I'll umm call for you if needed."

"No problem."

"Okay guys look at the rings and tell me which one you think Britt would like"

"Got it" they all said.

This was it this would be one of the moments that would start the rest of her life. Buying an engagement ring was only the start of her happy life with her soon to be fiancé she couldn't even begin to describe how excited she was for this, this moment could change her life forever. She had to find the perfect ring for the perfect girl.

"Can I see the rings with the asscher shaped diamonds please?" she asked.

"Right this way."

Once she laid eyes on the rings she knew she would have to get one of them. The diamonds were so elegant and they stuck out but not enough to make people think your being flashy.

"May I see that one please?" she asked pointing to the ring just at the back.

"Ah, good choice. This ring has a platinum metal band. Two half-moon shaped diamonds adorn center diamond. Ring also contains pave set round brilliant cut diamonds. The diamonds are graded G-H color but has a subtle blue to it and VS2-SI1 clarity with a total weight of 1.40 ct."

"This one is perfect, hey Kurt, guys look at this one." She said in a soft tone.

"Satan it's beautiful."

"San this is definitely the one." Quinn gushed.

"Go for it Hoepez."

"It's settled I'll take this one." She said confidently.

"Um don't you want to know the price?" the employee asked worriedly.

Santana rolled her eyes. Of course she would be warned about the price. "Money is not an option for me my girl gets the best and only the best, but sure why not" the brunette said with a shrug.

The employee still looked a little nervous. "It's $11,555.00"

All of her friends gasped while Santana merely rolled her eyes and smirked handing over her credit card.

"As I said before my girl gets nothing but the best so charge it"

"Well then she is very lucky to have someone like you most people hear the price and run for the hills. I hope she knows just how lucky she is." She tells her causing the ethnic woman to blush.

"Thank you" she mutters bashfully.

"What color would you like the box?"

"Umm, red?" she asked her friends in which they all nodded. "Red" she confirmed.

"Well okay here is your ring and your receipt along with your credit card, you're all set to go and congratulations."

"Thanks"

When they got back outside Puck pulled Santana in for a hug.

"You know Santana I have never been more proud of you than I am in this moment. In February I was so scared for you all you did was sleep around and think that there was no one out there for you. Now you've just bought an engagement ring and you're going to marry the woman of your dreams. I am so proud of you and who you have become since Britt has come into your life, she's done what I've been trying to do for years make you feel loved. I just want you to know that I will be here for you from this day until the rest of your life." He said with glassy eyes.

Santana sniffled and wiped a lone tear from falling to her cheek.

"Thank you Puck, for everything." She whispered and he kissed her forehead.

"Oh this is just precious" Kurt whispered to the other two girls causing them to nod their agreement.

"Now Puck, I was wondering if you'd be my man of honor." She said looked up at him.

"It would be my pleasure Santana."

"And I was hoping that the rest of the fuck it five would be my brides maids and man." She asked.

They all squealed. "Group hug" Sugar yelled.

They laughed and had the warmest group hug ever.

Quinn sighed and broke from the embrace. "So San, how are you going to propose?"

"Ah this is where you guys come in, I'll need some help." They nodded and she explained to them what she was going to do.

00000

Brittany was exhausted she had never thought that putting on a back to school recital would be so tough. Sure the blonde had choreographed plenty of things but this for some reason was possibly the hardest thing she ever had to do.

Currently she was putting the finally touches on the ending performance.

"Okay, guys watch my again. Its spin, stop, dip, twist, roll, drop." She demonstrated.

It wasn't really hard to do it's just that the kids were tired. Her phone started to vibrate on the bench so she excused herself and went to answer it.

_Incoming call Babe _she smiled when she saw the picture of her and Santana on the screen. She was sitting on the brunette's lap laughing at something in the distance while the brunette was holding her firmly by the waist and smiling her dimple smile.

"Okay guys either take five or practice the dip and twist. Preferably practice" she says before answering the phone.

"Hey you" the blonde says in a charming voice.

_Hey babe,_

"Not that I don't mind but why are you calling?"

The brunette chuckles

_I just wanted to let my girl know I love her is all._

Brittany quirks an eyebrow, "Riggggght" she says draws out skeptically.

_How's the choreography going babe?_

She sighs. "It's going good I guess there a little rusty but hopefully they'll get it."

_What's the matter?_

"Nothing"

_Britt_

"I'm just worried babe, what if this isn't as good as I think, this is important to the kids and I just don't want to let anyone down" the dancer confesses.

_Babe, it's okay. You are an excellent choreographer and an even better performer there is nothing you can't do when it comes to dancing. Listen I know you're stressing because this is a big night but just act like you're at the studio and you're having fun that's all this is the kids having fun._

Brittany cracks a small smile Santana always seems to know exactly what to say.

"Thanks babe, but I have to go I'll be home soon."

_Alright love you_

"Love you too."

"Okay guys from the top."

0000000

Santana knows exactly how hard Brittany's been working that's why she made tonight a relaxing night for her. Tonight isn't about sex or pleasure it's about taking care of her girl the only way she knows how.

Relaxation

Britt needs more than just an orgasm that's just going to tire her out even more. Especially with the partner she has.

"Babe I'm home" the blonde calls out into the apartment stopping when she sees that there are candles lit everywhere.

Santana comes out from the hallway in small pajama shorts, a tank and she has a towel draped over her arm.

"Good Evening babe tonight is all about you and I'll be your misuse this evening." She says with a wide grin.

The blonde chuckles but nods anyway.

"Take this towel" she offers the towel which is accepted. "Undress and go into the bedroom when you're done getting undressed I have to get something from the kitchen and I'll be right with you." She concludes.

She goes to the bathroom and begins to undress.

"I wonder what she has planned." She thinks aloud.

When she finished she puts the towel on and goes in the bedroom. Santana is standing on the edge of the bed with a bowl full of chocolate covered strawberries in her hand and this room also has candles lit everywhere. There are massage oils on the dresser and another towel lay out on the bed.

"Lie down and take off the towel please."

"You should probably buy me dinner first, then get me naked" She teases but obeys.

Rolling her eyes Santana grabs a strawberry and brings it to Britt's lips.

"Good?" she asks with an eyebrow quirked.

"Very"

Santana grabs the towel and folds it over Britt's ass. The brunette goes to the cd player and starts the romantic CD she made for the occasion. She grabs the oil and squirts some into her hand before rubbing her hands together and starting the massage.

Making sure her hands are warm she rubs them together once more and lightly strokes over the blondes body with her fingertips. She starts at her lovers back and works her way down making sure to take her time.

She removes the towel from Britt's butt and begins to knead her ass firmly making sure not to add too much pressure.

"That feels really good babe." The blonde says with a content sigh.

"Only the best for my blonde" she replies dropping a kiss to a pale shoulder.

Once done with the dancers but she starts to make short deep strokes on her thighs knowing that they probably ache from the dancing. The lawyer glides her hands down her thighs and starts to work on her legs. She kneads them thoroughly and rubs them.

"Turn over babe." The blonde complies.

Santana began to rotate her ankles and rock her legs. The Latina places her hands on pale breasts and makes sure to be gentle as she kneads them not applying any pressure just softly stroking them. She went to work on her feet, shins, quadriceps, fronts of her arms, neck and even her scalp.

When she finishes the massage she begins to feed the blonde more strawberries after the last one is eating she leaves the room to blow out all of the candles.

Coming back in the bedroom she blows out all of the candles in the room except the ones on the night stand and snuggles up close to the blonde.

"How is it that you always know exactly what I need?" Brittany whispers against Santana the crook of Santana's neck.

"Because I always know Britt,"

"But I didn't even say anything."

Santana looks down and lifts Britt's chin up before placing a chaste kiss on her pink lips. She pulls back and looks deep into the ocean blue's that she's come to love more than anything. "I know you well enough to know when you just need to relax. You have been working so hard on this recital and I just want to show you how much I love you."

"But you don't have to do things like this, I know you love me already"

"I know I don't have to, I do it simply because I love you, and I love making you happy." She speaks so sincerely it makes Britt's heart clench.

"I love you so much."

"I love you too." They share another kiss before falling asleep a naked blonde and a clothed brunette.

000000

The Pierce's came a week later and Santana was going to talk to them in her hotel. She was a little nervous because it's not every day you ask a family for their daughter and sisters hand in marriage but somehow she thinks that they will give her permission.

Once she arrives at the hotel she goes straight to the elevator and to the 3rd floor where she knows the Pierce's are located.

She knocks at the door and waits for someone to answer and to her delight it's Tiff.

"Hey Tiff" she says and hugs the younger girl.

"Hey Santana, mom told us you have something to talk to us about?" she questions.

"Yes I do, Hey Susan, Bryan" she hugs them both

"Hi Santana."

"Hey and thank you for flying us out here we are very grateful."

"No problem I know how much it would mean to Britt, but um I have to ask you guys a serious question."

"Okay," they all drawl out in chorus

"So this is very hard for me but I would like to ask for Brittany's hand in marriage from all of you."

She hears a gasp, sees a jaw dropped, and eyes starting to water.

"Come again?" Bryan says

"Hear me out." she starts. "I know we haven't been together long but I'm in love with your daughter. She's all I ever think about she's the first thing I see when I wake up and the last thing I see when I fall asleep. I am so deeply in love with her that it hurts. I know that were young but I want to be with her and make her my wife. I want to be the only one that gets to take care of her and build a family with her. She's everything to me the air that I breathe and it would mean everything if I had your permission to marry her." She says in one breathe.

Susan actually lets some tears fall, and Tiff grins widely.

Bryan nods a little before smiling. "I knew there was something about you when I first met you Santana. You were polite, wealthy, and took care of my baby if you hurt her I will come after you." He looks to his family and they nod. "You have our permission. Welcome to the family." He stands up and engulfs her in a massive hug.

"Thank you Sr."

"Welcome to the family sis." Tiff says and hugs the brunette.

"Thanks squirt" she says and ruffles her hair causing the young blonde to scowl at her.

"Take care of my baby Santana" Susan tells her and wipes some tears.

"I will." She promises.

They talk for a while then the brunette continues on with her list of things to do for her proposal.

0000000

Finally the day has come the dance recital and Britt is freaking the fuck out.

She left Santana the moment they got there so she could check on everything.

She's running around like a chicken with its head cut off trying to get everything ready for the show.

"Britt the show starts in five" the director says.

"Okay everyone gather round." They do as told. "I am so proud of you guys, you've come along way and I am so proud of you guys. The most important thing to do right now is have fun okay don't think of anything else just have fun okay?"

"Okay." They agree enthusiastically

"Alright now let's get out there and dance."

The kids take their places behind the curtains and the announcer starts to talk.

"Good evening everyone. This dance recital was put together and choreographed by Brittany Pierce." The crowd applause's and a 'that's my girl' can be heard coming from the audience. Britt rolls her eyes but doesn't stop the smile from forming on her face. "Now everyone please enjoy and have fun."

The curtains open and the kids begin to dance.

They do swing, hip-hop and jazz. Britt watches from the side of the stage as everyone nails the dip. She fist pumps and watch as they all complete the last number.

When the finish the crowd goes wild.

Everyone runs off of the stage and straight towards Britt.

"You guys were awesome."

"Thanks Ms. Pierce, we have something for you." They give her a dozen roses and she blushes and thanks them before finding a seat in the audience for the remainder of the show.

The last group performs and she's about to get up when she sees five familiar faces on the stage.

Their on the stage are her girl, Puck, Quinn, Kurt, and Sugar. She's confused until they all pull mics from behind their backs and begin to sing.

Santana takes the lead while everyone else sings back-up.

_I set out on a narrow way, many years ago_

_Hoping I would find true love along the broken road_

_But I got lost a time or two_

_Wiped my brow and kept pushing through_

_I couldn't see how every sign pointed straight to you_

She makes eye contact with the blonde and sings straight to her

_Every long lost dream led me to where you are_

_Others who broke my heart, they were like northern stars_

_Pointing me on my way into your loving arms_

_This much I know is true, that god bless the broken road_

_That led me straight to you_

_I think about the years I've spent, just passing through_

_I'd like to have the time I lost, and give it back to you_

_But you just smile and take my hand_

_You've been there, you understand_

_It's all part of a grander plan that is coming true_

_Every long lost dream led me to where you are_

_Others who broke my heart, they were like northern stars_

_Pointing me on my way into your loving arms_

_This much I know is true that god bless the broken road_

_That led me straight to you_

_But know I'm just rolling home into my lover's arms_

_This much I know is true_

_That god bless the broken road_

_That led me straight to you_

"Umm Hi, I'm Santana Lopez and these are my friends Puck, Quinn, Kurt, and Sugar I was um wondering if Brittany would come up here for me?" she asks nervously.

Britt stands up and walks onto the stage. Someone brings her a chair and she sits directly in front of Santana but about ten feet apart.

_Don't even like to think about it_

_I don't know what I would do without it_

_I only know I live and breathe for your love_

_Baby you came to me in my time of need_

_When i needed you, you're there for me_

_Baby, the love from you is what got me through_

_It's because of you I was able to_

_Give my heart again, you give me_

She stares into blue eyes and almost drowns in them as they begin to water

_Someone to love_

_Someone to touch_

_Someone to hold_

_Someone to know_

_Someone to love_

_Someone to trust_

_Someone to hold_

_Oh someone to know_

_I thought I'd never love again_

_I thought my life was over and_

_I didn't want to face nor even see another day_

_Suddenly from no where, baby you appeared_

_You dried my tears, you cared for me_

_Baby your love for me, truly rescued me_

_It's becuase of you, I was able to_

_Fall in love again, you give me_

_Someone to love_

_Someone to touch_

_Someone to hold_

_Someone to know_

_Someone to love_

_Someone to trust_

_Someone to hold_

She walks to Brittany and grabs her hand making her stand up.

_Oh someone to know_

_For so long in my life, I wouldn't let love inside_

_But i swallowed my pride the day you arrived_

_Now that you're by my side_

_Everything is all right_

_It's because of you, I was able to_

_Give my heart again, you give me_

_Someone to love_

_Someone to touch_

_Someone to hold_

_Someone to know_

_Someone to love_

_Someone to trust_

_Someone to hold_

_Oh someone to know_

"I um, I know you have absolutely no idea what's going on Britt. But I had to do this tonight. Britt you are the only one for me. When you look at me and smile I know that you love me. You are my life, my happiness. You're entwined deep within my heart and soul. I can feel your presence when I close my eyes keeping me calm and making me feel safe. I love you with everything that makes me whole, you're what I wake up and go to sleep to the only woman that can ever make me feel this way. I promise you that through all your trials and strife in this life, I'll take care of you." She gets on one knee and Brittany gasps. She pulls out her little red box and opens it.

Brittany now has tears streaming down her face.

"I'm not perfect and I will mess up sometimes but if you have me I promise to make our good times outweigh the bad. Brittany Susan Pierce will you do me the honor of becoming my wife." She asks.

Brittany nods eagerly and yells "Yes"

"Yes?" Santana asks in disbelief.

"Yes" she confirms.

The brunette slips the diamond on a pale finger and kisses her. The crowd goes insane.

Coming up from the kiss Santana see's joy, love, and contentment in the blue eyes she loves so much but what she doesn't see is the hint of doubt.

000000

"There's the love birds."

"Mom?" Brittany asks in disbelief and runs over to her mother and gives them hugs hugging her father and sister after. "What are you doing here?"

"Well your fiance flew us out here because she knew how much it meant to you."

"You did that San?"

The brunette nodded.

"We have to celebrate."

"Mija!" Santana whips her head around to see her mother coming toward her with tears in her eyes.

"Mami!" she says and runs into her mother's embrace.

"I am so proud of you mi hija." She whispers in dark locks.

"Thank you Mami." She whispers back.

"Santinita." Her Papi says before embracing his only child. "You did good Hermosa."

"Thank you Papi." They break from the embrace and hug Brittany.

"Mom, dad, these are Santana's parents Eva, and George Lopez. Eva, George, these are my parents Susan and Bryan Pierce and my little sister Tiffany."

"Nice to meet you"

"You too."

"Now Britt let's see if my daughter has taste like her mother." Eva teases.

"Mami"

"Hush up child."

Brittany shows the ring and they all gasp.

"Holy shit Santana" Tiffany exclaims earning glares from her parents. She holds her hands up in defense. "I'm just saying do you see the rock on that thing?"

They all laugh and go out to dinner to get to know each other better.

0000000

Once they get home Britt and San just stand in the hallway for a while.

"I can't believe were getting married." Santana says.

"Yeah about that, S I have to ta-"She starts only to be cut off.

"It's amazing Britt just think you're going to be my wife."

"S"

"Kurt said he wants to plan then wedding."

"San"

"We have so much to go over."

"Santana!" the blonde yells finally getting the brunette's attention.

"I don't know if I can do this" she whispers.

0000000

**What Britt are you crazy? Don't hate me.**

**I uploaded some fic recs onto my profile so check it out there all completed.**

**Songs:**

**God blessed the broken road – Rascal flats. (The Hannah Montana version.)**

**Someone to love Jon b ft. Babyface**

**Review**


	25. Chapter 25

**Disclaimer: I do not own glee nor do I own these characters.**

**The amount of reviews, alerts and favorites I got from the last chapter was insane! Thank you so much I live for your feedback so keep it up(:**

In that moment time stopped. Did she just say she can't do this?

Shit just got real.

Santana was taken aback, her girlfriend, the one who has always dreamed of getting married and doing it the right way is backing out?

"What wait?" is asked in disbelief.

"I um, I don't know if I can do this" the blonde repeats.

"No, yeah I heard that but where exactly is this coming from?"

"I don't know it just doesn't feel right I shouldn't be hesitating but I am and I need to figure this out." she explains softly.

Santana's voice cracks when she asks. "But don't, don't you love me?"

"Of course I do" her blonde says with tears pooling in her eyes.

"Don't fucking tell me you love me and get my hopes up just to disappoint me Brittany" the blonde flinches at the use of her full name.

"I'm just not sure if this is what I want."

Santana is trying to keep herself together because she knows that if she blows up on the blonde she'll only be making things worse.

"You're not sure if this is what you want" she echoes. "Okay okay, ha ha Britt stop playing this isn't funny I'm tired and I just want to sleep."

"This isn't a joke Santana" the way the blonde says her name with absolutely no emotion makes the lawyer realize that she isn't playing. This isn't a joke her girlfriend, the woman of her dreams, love of her life, doubts her love.

"What are you not sure of?" she yells keeping herself together just flew right out of the window. "I love you. I have changed my life for us, for you, and you are doubting us, me? What the fuck Brittany! How can you doubt me? I've been good to you these months that we've been together, I've been faithful never lied and I haven't done anything without checking if it was okay with you first, I've done all of this to give you a better life and you doubt me?"

"But I didn't ask you for a better life." The blonde screams back.

Ouch.

That shit hurt. Santana thought she was doing what good partners do in relationships. Which is protecting her lover keeping her safe and warm at night, but the blonde not asking for a better life? Meaning a life with Santana, hearing that hurt more than breaking a leg.

"I didn't ask for any of it. The massages the flowers at work nothing nada! You did it yourself." She continues.

Santana really doesn't understand that. Isn't that what every woman wants? Someone to show them that they are wanted, loved?

Guess not every woman.

"So you would rather me treat you like shit than give you massages and send you flowers? That's something right there Britt, possibly the brightest thing you have ever said to me" she says sarcasm oozing within her words.

"That's not what I'm saying. You're putting words in my mouth."

"Then what the fuck are you saying? Because all I'm hearing are reasons why we should get married, but for some reason you're making them out to be bad."

"I don't know" she exclaims throwing her hands up dramatically while choking back a sob.

"Brittany you need to figure out what it is that you want, because if you don't want to marry me I don't want to waste my time in a relationship with you knowing that it's going nowhere. I want children and I want a family and the small dog with the picket fence around my house and I thought you wanted that to." Santana whispers as she wipes some tears away.

"I do."

"But obviously not with me because if you did, if you did Britt we wouldn't be having this discussion now would we?" the brunette says understandably hurt.

"I do want that life with you but I just don't know what's wrong with me right now. I should want this because believe me I do but there's something in the back of my mind telling me that it will just mess everything up and I don't want it to because I love us how we are. But I swear I want to marry you which is why I need to think about this more to solve the problem." The blonde explains.

Santana exhales. "When you love somebody you don't let them slip away. So I'm going to let you think about it because I love you more than I love myself and I don't want to lose you. You do what you have to do and I'll do what I have to do, but please don't make me wait forever." She says the last seven words in a low voice just above a whisper.

Not even waiting for a response she turns on her heel and goes to their bedroom leaving the blonde in the middle of the hallway still wiping at her tears.

"I'm not leaving you Santana. I'm going to be your wife I just need to work on me and what my problem is first okay?"

No reply so she sighs and leaves the apartment and goes straight to her mother's hotel.

0000000

Santana just sits she doesn't talk doesn't move just sits.

How could Brittany do that to her?

Her heart is obviously not in it, but why wouldn't the blondes heart be in it?

She has to work on herself first

What the fuck does that mean?

Her phone rings and she wants to ignore it but it's her mother calling and she can't ignore her.

"Hello" she answers voice scratchy from crying.

"Mija, what's the matter?"

"She's not in this one hundred percent Mami" she cried

"What happened butterfly." The brunette feels comfort in the old nickname her mother use to call her when she was younger.

"We got home and she says she doesn't think she can marry me. She said she has doubt Mami, doubt in me and I can't handle that I just can't. I did all of these things for her changed myself for us for her gave her a better life but she says that she didn't ask me for a better life. I don't think you know how much this hurts."

The elder Latina sighs. "Mija, do you remember what I told you that day we had lunch?"

"Si"

"I told you that she would probably have to think about it because I had to think about it too I also told you that marriage is forever. Everyone should have to think about it before they say yes, but Mija you proposed in front of so many people and like I said the excitement got to her head before she could even think about it. Don't worry Mija she's just thinking about the rest of her life okay. This is the big picture at first it was in the distance now that you've proposed it's right in front of her and it's overwhelming she's not doing it to be difficult she just doesn't want to regret her choice okay?"

"I understand Mami, but that doesn't make it hurt any less."

"I agree mariposa, but just remember that she loves you okay."

"Okay, thanks Mami and how did you know to call me?" she asks narrowing her eyes at the wall suspiciously.

"Susan text me and told me that you would probably need your mother seeing how Brittany needed hers so I called as soon as I got done reading the last word."

Santana chuckles. "Well thank you Mami, I'm gonna get in some PJ's and sulk I'll call you later okay?"

"Okay te amo bebe."

"Te quiero Mami"

0000000

Brittany is sitting on the hotel room couch with her head in her mother's lap while Susan threads her fingers through her daughter golden locks.

"Wat is er?" _what's the matter _she speaks in Dutch knowing it will be easier for her daughter to tell her if their speaking in the mother language.

"Ik weet niet mama, ik twijfel uit het niets" _I don't know mom, I just have doubts _out_ of nowhere_

"That's understandable honey; you're just scared right now aren't you?"

"Ja" _yes_ she admits.

"Why are you scared sweetheart?"

"Because mom what if I'm not the wife Santana has in mind? What if I don't make her as happy as she deserves to be? What if something goes wrong?" she questions.

"Britt, what if you make her the happiest person alive? What if you're the best wife ever? What if everything goes perfectly? There are a lot of what ifs but the good ones overlook the bad."

"I just don't know if I'll be good enough."

"Ah so you've been doubting yourself?" the woman questions finally getting the problem.

"Yes."

"But you didn't tell Santana that did you?"

The younger blonde shakes her head no.

Susan sighs, of course Santana is hurt she thinks she's the problem when it's her silly daughter doubting herself.

"No wonder the woman is crushed Britt she thinks it's her fault when it's yours, I should slap you. Why didn't you tell her that it was you that you have doubt in and not her?"

"Because I just figured it out literally, I knew it was something but I didn't know who or what it was." She enlightens.

"Did you ever think about how your girlfriend felt about this Britt? Before you left did you have the decency to at least tell her that you were going to try to figure it out or did you just fight and leave?"

The younger blonde looks up at her mother clearly insulted. "Of course I thought about how she felt I'm still thinking about it now and I feel terrible. Okay? Terrible, and yes mom I told her I needed to figure it out before we married." She told her wiping some angry tears.

"I didn't mean to offend you honey I just needed to know. Now that you know what's wrong don't you think you should go put you're girl out of her misery?"

Brittany nods, and gets up. "Yes, thanks mom." She hugs her and leaves the hotel.

000000

Santana is in a pair of sweats, one of Brittany's hoodies and has her hair up in a bun singing soft but loudly into her room conveying all of her emotions into the song.

_Ohh, yeah, hm_

_Turn down the lights_

_Turn down the bed_

_Turn down these voices_

_Inside my head_

_Lay down with me_

_Tell me no lies_

_Just hold me close_

_Don't patronize_

_Don't patronize_

She closes her eyes and feels the music as she sings. She really wishes that she knew what was wrong with Brittany, but for now she'll just sing her aching heart out.

_'Cause I can't make you love me_

_If you don't_

_You can't make your heart feel_

_Something it won't_

_Here in the dark_

_In this final hour_

_Imma lay down my heart_

_And feel the power if you want_

_No you won't_

She knows she's being irrational with this song choice because of course the blonde still loves her. The brunette just sits and sings, ignoring the tears pooling from her eyes.

_I'll close my eyes_

_Then I won't see_

_The love you don't feel_

_When you're holding me_

_Mornin' will come_

_And I'll do, whats right  
_

_Just give me till then_

_To give up this fight_

_And I will give up this fight_

Brittany stands in the doorway tears of her own cascading down her face. She's never seen the woman in front of her so vulnerable. The dancer starts to feel like she's intruding on an important moment in her lovers life but she just can't help herself. Seeing Santana so out there it's both heartbreaking because she knows that she caused Santana to feel this way and beautiful because she knows that she's the only one who will ever get to see the Latina like this for the rest of their lives.

_'Cause I can't make you love me_

_If you don't_

_You can't make your heart feel_

_Somethin it won't_

_Here in the dark_

_In these final hours_

_I will lay down my heart_

_And feel the power if you want_

_No you won't_

They both wipe tears from their eyes but the brunette still has her eyes closed and doesn't see the choreographer approaching.

_Cause I can't make you love me_

_No_

_If you don't_

_Said if you don't_

_yeaah_

_I can't make you love me _

_Ohh oh oh _

_Said if you don't_

_yeaaah ah_

_I can't make you love me_

_Oh ho oh oh _

_If you don't_

_Yeah oh oh oh _

_I can't make you love me_

_Oh if you don't _

Santana's eyes snap open at the sound of a choked sob coming from the edge of the bed. The tension in the room is unbearable. She sits up straighter on the bed and wipes her tears. They stare at one another for a second before both of their bottom lips start to tremble and Britt can't take it anymore she climbs on the bed and into Santana's awaiting arms.

"I'm so sorry San, please forgive me." She sobs into the crook of a tan neck.

Santana sighs in relief. "It's okay babe, shh" she whispers kissing atop Brittany's head saying comforting words into her hair.

"It's not okay. It's not, I made you think I didn't want this when I do. I was the one I was having doubts about myself but I turned it on you I'm so sorry." She cries

"Hey hey look at me." The lawyers tilts Brittany's chin up with her index finger and kisses both her eye lids. "It isn't your fault okay? You just weren't all the way in it, if I wasn't I would've needed some time to. All that matters is that you're here right now okay?"

"But, how can you forgive me so easily?"

"I love you" she says and that's the only reason she needs.

"I love you too, but I owe you an explanation." Before the DJ can object Brittany takes a deep breath and starts again. "I didn't figure out what was wrong until I talked to my mom. I doubted myself not you, I didn't know whether or not I'd be a good wife, or make you happy enough and I just don't know how to be a wife so I freaked out."

"Britt, first of all, you're the best girlfriend I've ever had, so why would you make a bad wife? Second, I'm already the happiest woman alive because I have you so how could you think that you couldn't make me happy? Lastly, um hello I've never been a wife either so we both lack in that department but I don't want you to think you have to do certain things when we get married I just want you do them because you want to not because you feel like you have to okay?" she softly explained.

"Okay."

Santana lowered her head and took Brittany's lower lip between her own. She stroked it with the tip of her tongue and massaged it before she was granted entry. Their tongues massaged each others and moved as one in each others mouths. Santana nibbled teasingly on Brittany's bottom lip and took it between her teeth pulling back releasing it and placing a soft peck to her lips again.

The brunette sighed contently resting her forehead against the blondes. "You scared the shit out of me Britt" Santana admitted in a whisper.

"I'm sorry."

"I know but please don't leave me like that again I don't think I can handle it." The brunette confessed through a sniffle.

"I won't babe."

"I won't" she repeated "Will you sing me a song?" the dancer asked sheepishly.

Santana smiled and nodded before making herself more comfortable. She pulled the comforter back, took off her hoodie and lay back inviting the blonde to join her. Brittany quickly took off her shirt and pants leaving her in underwear and an undershirt. She joined the Latina in bed and rested her head on Santana's chest while Santana held her around the waist firmly.

_For you, there'll be no more crying_

_For you, the sun will be shining_

_And I feel that when I'm with you_

_It's alright, I know it's right_

As she sung she rubbed Brittany's arms and kissed her head a couple times.

_To you, I'll give the world_

_To you, I'll never be cold_

_'Cause I feel that when I'm with you_

_It's alright, I know it's right_

She closed her eyes as she continued to sing.

_And the songbirds are singing,_

_Like they know the score_

_And I love you, I love you, I love you_

_Like never before_

Brittany sighed into Santana's chest. How could she do that to the brunette?

_Oh oh oh oh, ohhh oh oh oh _

_And I wish you all the love in the world_

_But most of all, I wish it from myself_

Santana's words soon became mumbles and showed that she was falling asleep.

_And the songbirds keep singing_

_Like they know the score_

_And I love you, I love you, I love you_

_Like never before, like never before,_

_like never before_

By the end of the song they were both sound asleep.

Santana Lopez and Brittany Pierce both soon to be, Mrs. And Mrs. Lopez-Pierce

0000000

**I scared the shit out of you guys huh? Lol sorry about that.**

**How did you guys like the chapter? Your feedback is very important so review.**

**Songs:**

**I can't make you love me – Tank acoustic version**

**Songbird – Naya Rivera (duh!)**


	26. Chapter 26

**Disclaimer: I do not own glee-thank god- nor do I own these characters**

000000000

"Santana please shut up." Brittany exclaimed for what seemed like the thousandth since Santana got home that day.

"If your name was "homework" I'd be doing you on this table right now."

Brittany and Santana had been talking about Kurt coming over to talk about the wedding when Santana told Brittany a cheesy pick-up line. The blond just laughed in her face and told her she had no game which caused the brunette to start saying pickup lines from the top of her head.

"Babe please" She said running a hand through her golden locks.

"Do you have a name or can I call you mine?"

"San, I'm sorry you have game, all the game"

"Is your name December? Cause' you'll be coming coon." The DJ said with a smug grin

"That's not until another two months or so," The dancer deadpanned.

The brunette rolled her eyes but continued. "I may not be a photographer, but I can picture us together."

The blonde sighed knowing her lover wasn't going to shut up.

"Do you work at subway? Cause' you just gave me a foot long."

Brittany laughed at that one

"They call me fire woman cause' I turn the hoes on."

"Is that right?" Britt asked not amused.

"Can I borrow a kiss? I promise I'll give it back." Santana said puckering her lips Brittany smiled before she complied.

"Can I tie your shoes? Cause' I don't want you falling for anyone else."

"Santana Marie Lopez" Brittany said warningly. "You've been doing this since breakfast please shut up."

"Alright alright, but seriously if I flipped a coin what are the chances of getting head?"

Brittany's jaw dropped before she hit the brunette on the back of the head.

"Ouch, Britt what was that for?"

"Like you don't know"

Santana smirked guiltily.

"What do you expect when I come home and your sitting at the table in your red lace underwear." She said eying the blond hungrily.

Brittany just giggled. "I have something to talk to you about babe."

Sensing a serious conversation the brunette gave her fiancé her undivided attention.

Brittany bit her lip, she didn't know why she was so nerves because it was only a day but she didn't want the Latina to feel like she didn't get to decide when they should get married. The blonde sighed and blurted it out.

"I want to get married on our one year anniversary." She said holding her breath.

"Babe that an awesome idea."

"I know I didn't discuss it with you but, wait what?" she asked in disbelief she was sure Santana would get upset.

Chuckling Santana kissed the blonde gently.

"Babe you are just adorable. You do realize that you came to me before we talked to Kurt right?" the blond nodded. "Then why would I be mad?" she shrugged. "I think it's a great idea babe, that way the day we got together and the day we got married will be celebrated as one."

Brittany grinned and squealed.

"Okay babe calm down."

"Kurt will be over soon so I should probably get dressed."

"How long do you think he'll be?"

"A couple minutes"

"Then how about we put them to use." The brunette whispered and started to kiss a pale neck.

"No babe, we can't" Brittany said but couldn't contain the moan erupting from her lips as Santana's sucked the sensitive spot between her ear and neck

Smirking, the brunette continued her journey stopping to nibble at the pale woman's ear.

"Come one babe, you know you want to."

Brittany didn't reply the blonde simply turned her head capturing the brunette's bottom lip between her own. She traced her tongue over the brunette's bottom lip and was granted entry almost immediately. The kiss was slow and sensual they didn't need to rush it because they knew that they had all the time in the world.

When the kiss progressed Brittany nibbled at Santana's bottom lip and took it between her teeth pulling back earning an approving groan from the Latina. She entangled their tongues again but this time they fought for dominance. Their tongues did the dance that only they knew in each other's mouths.

Santana couldn't believe how much her life had changed since she met the blonde dancer. Before Brittany she was a lost soul using people making them feel like nothing less than a piece of meat, she didn't care about how they felt nor did she even wait until they fell asleep to leave their homes she just fucked and left. But with Brittany everything was different in the best way. She did things to the brunette that Santana didn't even know were possible and for that Brittany forever holds her heart.

"I'm so fucking horny," Brittany whispered into her warm, wet mouth, "do me now."

Not needing a second invitation, Santana pushed the blond down onto kitchen table, long and rectangular with a light cotton tablecloth covering it. Peeling off her shirt, she flipped the light switch and the room was suddenly engulfed in the darkness. Brittany lay on the table, her nipples now peeking through her red bra and a moisture spot forming on her matching panties. The Latina approached her lover, a bulge forming in her pants. She leaned over Brittany and gently kissed her belly, licking it all around and sucking at various spots.

Brittany gasped with pleasure and her hands went to grab at Santana's head to pull her closer. Santana continued to lick and suck at her torso, occasionally drifting down to her still clothed pussy to blow warm air onto her. The lawyer gripped her underwear with her teeth and pulled them down in one swift move. She flung them across the kitchen and nosed her pussy. The blonde's breathing was deep and throaty as she moaned softly at her girl's caressing. Burying her face in her wet mound, she reached up to remove her bra, Brittany's boobs spilling out into Santana's warm, gentle hands.

Santana gently licked the dancer's slit once before backing away to the refrigerator. Pulling it open, she removed a jar of maraschino cherries. Opening the jar, she removed two, placing one in Brittany's navel and the other in the crease of her breasts. Starting at her inner thigh, she licked her way up her body to the cherry at her belly button and slurped it up, licking around her navel carefully before moving away. She continued to lick up and down her body and finally moved onto the next cherry. Licking Brittany's cleavage, San moved the cherry up and down between the pale woman's breasts, controlling it with her tongue. Brittany moaned with the unusual sensation of the cherry, a slight pressure flowing over her breasts. Santana continued to manipulate the cherry, moving it lower and lower down Brittany's body, until she reached her pussy, shoving the cherry into it with her tongue.

"Oh fuck" the blond moaned out in surprise not expecting to be filled with a cherry seeing as hers was popped years ago.

_Wanky_

She gasped and Santana could see her pussy contract with the cherry encased in her juices. Her breathing deepened even more and she felt Santana pushing the cherry a little farther into her pussy. Encasing her lips with her mouth, Santana gently sucked and sucked until the cherry was again in her mouth, now covered in the sweet juice of Brittany's wet pussy. Slurping at the cherry, Santana sucked it down and moved to turn Brittany over onto her stomach. With her butt in the air, Santana reached for a nearby spatula, kissing Brittany's back all the while.

Kissing her way up her back, she whispered in her lover's ear, "Do you like being spanked..?"

Brittany moaned, "yes..." Santana responded to her with a quick smack on the ass with the spatula. She spanked her again and a third time before diving towards her ass and licking it. She sucked and licked at her ass, leaving dark red hickeys all over her butt. A jar of honey nearby, Santana dipped her finger in and smeared it over Brittany's pussy lips.

Brittany was unable to see what her brunette was doing, but gasped loudly when she felt Santana's tongue slipping into her slit, wet and active. Santana slurped gently at the honey and all at once shoved her tongue deep into her fuckhole. Crying out loudly, Brittany shouted, "Fuck me now!"

The brunette could do nothing more than tear off her pants, about to burst as her cock swelled up even more. Now naked, Santana approached Brittany, her dick sticking out proudly, big and strong. Santana grabbed the blond girl's thighs, running her finger over her inner thigh before positioning her cock at the entrance to Brittany's pussy. She rubbed her head against Brittany's slit, moisture gathering. Gently, she parted her lips and slid her cock head gently in. A soft moan came from Brittany's mouth as she felt the tip of San's penis penetrate her.

"Do you like that?" Santana whispered.

"Oh fuck, yes babe. I fuckin love it"

Brittany moaned in ecstasy, awaiting the pleasure to soon fill her. With a patronizing slowness, Santana slid the rest of her huge dick into Brittany's pussy. As her full length filled her, she squeezed the walls of her pussy, a moan now coming from Santana's mouth.

"Ugh, fuck Brittany"

Brittany latched onto San's torso with her legs and Santana began to pump her cock in and out of Brittany's pussy, driving it deeper and deeper with each stroke. Brittany moaned and grabbed onto the table, her breasts rubbing against the tablecloth. Brittany released Santana's body with her legs and instead started to roll over onto her back as her lover continued to pound away at her pussy, a rhythmic motion in her hips. Now on her back, she raised her legs and put them up on the DJ's shoulders.

Grabbing her thighs, Santana pounded harder than ever, grunting as she invaded Brittany's body with her massive dick. With her ass positioned just above the table, Brittany began to thrust herself towards Brittany's powerful lunges. Grabbing onto her breasts bouncing with their hard, fast motions, Brittany screamed, "That feels soo good, baby, fuck me harder!" Obeying, Santana slammed her dick into Brittany's hole, feeling the cum build in the base of her penis. Her balls slapping Brittany's ass with her frantic motions, Brittany let out a long yelp and began to orgasm wildly, her pussy squeezing onto Santana's cock, which sent her over; she began to cum as well. The cum spewed from Santana's cock, the first spray going into Brittany's cunt, but she pulled out and the second and third stream flowed onto Brittany's body, over her breasts and stomach (which was heaving heavily). Just as her orgasm began to die down, Santana shoved her fingers into Brittany's pussy, pumping them quickly, sending Brittany automatically into another wave of orgasm.

"Oh fuck, oh fuck, oh fuck, s-s- Santana!" she came again yelping her lover's name.

Moaning and wiggling all over the kitchen table, Brittany pulled Santana down on top of her ad embraced her, their sweat mixing with the cum spread over Brittany's body.

"That was fucking amazing." The blonde whispered.

Santana smiled smugly. "I know"

"Santana, Brittany? oh my god what the fuck."

Santana continued to snuggle as if Kurt didn't just walk in but the blonde pushed her off and ran to the direction of the bathroom.

"God damnit Peter Pan how the fuck did you get in here?"

"I knocked but no one answered and the door was unlocked so I came in big mistake." He explained eying Santana's penis.

"Hey lady face eyes up here." She covered herself with a knowing smirk. "I'll be right back"

00000000

When they came into the living room clothed and showered they acted as if they weren't caught butter ball naked on the table and Kurt was more than happy to go along with it.

"Okay girls we have a wedding to plan, first things first have you guys chosen a date?"

"Yes, we want to do it on our one year March 12th, which is in five months." Brittany said excitement oozing from her words.

Kurt choked on his glass of wine. "You expect me to plan a wedding in five months?" he asked in disbelief.

The women nodded.

"Okay I'll see what I can do, because if anyone can do it it's me. How much do you guys plan to spend on this wedding?"

"Like I told the jeweler Kurt, money is not a problem when it comes to my girl and this wedding."

"Well okay then big spender, what kind of flowers do you guys want?"

"Ranunculus"

"Roses"

They both looked at each other at the same time.

"Rose, San come on that's so cliché."

"I've never even heard of a Ranunculus."

"I got it we do both."

They looked at him curiously so he continued.

"We just mix them together because honestly they almost look the same so we do white roses and whatever color bridesmaid dresses you guys use do the ranunculus' that color."

"And that is why you are planning this wedding."

"Next, we need to talk about invitations, next time we meet we'll talk about the big stuff but right now we need to discuss minor details."

"Such as" the blonde questioned

"Flowers, stationary, Reception, Gifts and Favors, Misc, Ceremony, Rehearsal dinner, Photography, your separate parties before the wedding a lot must be done."

"I am so happy we chose you." Santana admitted.

"I know now, get some rest we have things to do and this talk did nothing."

They said their goodbyes and went to bed for a well needed rest.

000000 **Reception** 000000

They arrived at a huge store that held everything and anything you would need at a wedding reception. Santana didn't think that they would need to go to any more places after this one seeing how each room had a sign above it naming with what it withholds.

The first room they entered sheltered napkins millions of napkins. There were all sorts of colors and shapes but only one would be the one for them.

"First we're going to talk about the napkins."

"Napkins?" the Latina asked shaking her head

"Yes, Santana napkins. Do you guys like folded napkins meaning just plain folded or do you want them rolled and placed inside something to keep it rolled."

"Rolled" Britt said immediately.

Santana nodded.

"Colors black, cream, or white?"

"White"

"Silver holders?" they nodded.

Kurt wrote down the number placed underneath the napkins they chose in the little planning book he bought along with him.

"What do you want thrown at you guys when you walk down the aisle to go to the reception?"

They both looked at one another, and then back to Kurt. The man sighed this was going to be a long day.

"Rice, roses, bubbles"

"Bubbles" Brittany said and Santana looked at her fiancé with a small smile tugging at her lips.

"Why do they have to even do that?" Santana asked

"I don't know they just do so you will to."

"Food, what kinds do you guys want? Chicken, Lobster, Spaghetti? It's your day you can have all of them if you want, but you have to have salad on the side don't ask why you just do."

"I guess we'll do all yeah babe?" the Latina asked.

"Sounds good to me"

"I'll handle the stuff to go on the sides with that don't worry about it"

Kurt nodded and wrote that down in his book along with everything else.

"Glassware and dishes, now you can go with tall glasses short glasses, big ones small ones."

"I think we'll go with tall glasses, with ribbon and stuff around the holding part.'

"Good choice Britt, now Santana dishes."

They walked to the other side of the room and saw dishes of all kinds, some were small plates and some were big plates shaped in all different sized. They had rectangle, squares, circles, ovals, and even hearts.

"This one"

She chose a white plate that had a wedding dress in it outline in black.

"Cute, next room let's talk linens. I was thinking the linen should be the bridesmaid dress colors for table clothes you know?"

"Whatever works?"

"Last things and we are done for today. Musician, Liquor, Chairs, Wedding Cake, bar tender."

"I have Musician and bar tender covered, I'll get bartenders from the club well the ones I'm not close with anyway. Musician will be the easiest seeing how all of my friends are musicians so I'll ask if they know anyone available." Santana explained

"Liquor, babe I'm thinking white wine, red will ruin our dresses if we spill it, but at the bar tequila, rum, vodka, Jose and margaritas of course" Santana nodded and stole a peck from pink lips.

"I have the wedding cake covered that will be a surprise, so last thing is chairs and we are done for the day."

"I don't care" Santana said.

"Well you should care it's our wedding chairs babe."

"Okay okay, white chairs of course with backs to them because I want everyone to be comfortable, plush seats my ass will not be hurting and I want the bridesmaid dress colors on the backs of them tied into bows."

"It shall be done"

"Finally"

"Wait one more thing it'll be quick tables just the shapes that all."

"You take this one Britt"

"Round tables for the guest and a rectangle table for the brides maids and us"

"Done now, we can leave."

They left the place going different ways hugging before they split up.

"Bye Kurt thanks"

"Yeah, thank you Kurt"

"No problem guys, this will be the best wedding ever. I'll see you girls tomorrow to discuss bigger and better things."

They nodded and went their separate ways.

0000000

Both women were in their bed lying down with their limbs intertwined. Brittany's head resting on Santana's chest with the brunette's fingers going through her hair lightly massaging her scalp.

"San?"

"Yes babe"

"I want to talk to you about something"

"Okay?"

"I really like when we have sex and stuff"

"I do to."

"But, I don't want to do it anymore until we get married." The brunette froze.

Did Brittany just say no sex until the honeymoon? That was five months away is she out of her mind? How the fuck was Santana supposed to go five months without sex?

"Umm Britt, how am I supposed to survive without sex? Do you know who I am babe come on. I haven't even gone two months without sex," she whined.

"What about when we first got together."

"Babe, the night I met you I had sex"

"What?" the blonde yelled and got out of Santana's embrace.

"No no no, babe it was before I met you with Kate." Brittany glared. "Sorry I'm fucking up, after I met you I didn't sleep with anyone else but you! I swear" she crossed her heart and hugged the blonde.

"Okay I believe you but still we dated for about two weeks, and then waited another two/three weeks before we had sex."

"Exactly less than two months." The brunette said

"Well get over it because we're not having sex until the honeymoon."

Santana sighed but nodded. "Okay babe, I respect your decision and I would never force you to do anything so we'll wait until the honeymoon." The brunette said softly hardly believing the words coming out of her mouth.

Brittany squealed and peppered kisses all over her lovers face.

"Thank you thank you thank you babe, I love you so much"

"I love you to, now stop kissing me before I get a hard on."

Brittany chuckled. "Oh and San, no masturbating either"

Santana's eyes widened.

"Are you fucking kidding me? No sex _and_ I can't wank one off? This is not fair"

Brittany kissed her lover and thrust her tongue into her mouth causing a groan to come from the woman beneath her. "I promise it'll be worth it" she whispered on plump lips.

Santana nodded and snuggled into the blonde falling into a restless sleep.

00000

**Sorry for the long wait on the update hopefully the next one will be up soon but I have summer assignments and I start my junior year August 14****th**** so I'm trying lol**

**I didn't go over important topics because I want you guys to choose.**

**Bridesmaid dress colors, where should they get married, where should they go for the honey moon? You know the basics so review and tell me and the most chosen place/color will be used.**

**Disregard any grammatical errors.**

**REVIEW**


	27. Chapter 27

**Disclaimer: I do not own glee or these characters.**

0000000

**November**

"Puck I don't think you understand, I really just don't think you understand she said no sex and no masturbating for a whole five months, five fucking months." The brunette told her best friend while she was at the bar getting a drink before going back the booth.

"Are you serious?" he asked knowing that his friend would not be able to go that long without sex or masturbation.

"Yes, she was dead fucking serious and I don't think she's going to give in any time soon. It's been a month Puck and all we do is make out and I can't even grope her without being smacked away. She wouldn't even let me squeeze her ass" she whined wiping the invisible creases on her red dress.

Puck laughed uncontrollably. "This is too good; I can't believe you won't be getting any for five months that's just cruel."

"You're telling me then she has the nerve to walk around in bras and underwear."

"I'm sorry"

"It's not your fault I just wish I could at least masturbate like damn you know?" Puck nodded with a sympathetic look. "I'll be back I need to go before the song goes off."

"Alright seeya later"

"Ditto"

Walking back to the DJ booth Santana bumped into somebody. The brunette almost fell but was caught when two pairs of strong arms wrapped around her torso.

"Well well well, I see you're still a clumsy little shit"

Santana immediately recognized the voice and engulfed both her friends in a big hug.

"Oh my god, Jaylen and Carmen Morales! When did you fuckers get back in town?"

Jaylen and Carmen were sisters, Jaylen just a year and some months older than her sister. Jaylen was tall with brown hair while Carmen was shorter with dark brown hair. Santana and Carmen use to date but that was when they were younger and it was nothing more than just a date. They decided to just stay friends and became best friends along with Jaylen, and Puck they were like the three musketeers with a bodyguard seeing as Puck was very protective of the girls.

Jaylen was wearing a purple dress with black pumps, while Carmen sported a black dress and matching stilettos.

"I got here earlier today and Jay got here about thirty minutes ago." Carmen said with a wide smile.

"Both of you guys come with me to the booth." She grabbed both of their wrists and dragged them to the booth were the music wasn't as loud.

"Jay told me you guys mixed last time she was out so we all need to do that right now!"

Santana nodded and passed her friends two head phones and they all began to turn and mash different songs together.

It was fun for Santana to just forget about everything and relive her old days with the Morales sisters. Their mothers were best friends back in the day so they saw a lot of each other when they were younger. In the teenage years they all took DJ classes together but Jay was older and in advanced classes while Carmen and Santana were in beginners so she would teach them everything she knew.

"So Carmen, how have you been?"

"Well I graduated from USC so I'm home for good now, and I'm single so I'm ready for the New York females" she said with a shrug.

"Good for you young scholar" she teased and ruffled Carmen's hair making the other girl scowl playfully and swat her hand away.

"Jay, how about you how's life going for you?"

"I'm good actually Brandon and I finally got together and we've been together for a year so that's going good I moved in with him recently so you know." Jaylen said smiling softly.

"Well good for you, both of you actually."

"What about you San?"

"I got a job at a law firm so I only do this for fun now, oh and I'm engaged." She said nonchalant.

"Oh my god!" the Morales sisters squealed and engulfed Santana in a big hug.

"Holy shit S this is fucking huge." Jay said.

"Yeah San, congrats you little shit"

"Thanks guys I'm in love you know?"

"Is it to that blonde who gave me the dirtiest look ever that one time?"

"Yes, that's her speaking of her there she is at the bar" she said and waved at the blonde who blew her a kiss and began walking towards them.

"I'll introduce you guys"

"Hey Sanny." Brittany said and walked over to her giving her a peck. "Hi Jay."

Jay looked surprised that she actually remembered her, but waved anyway.

"Sorry about last time we met I guess you could say I was a little jealous but sorry about that."

"No problem"

"Okay, Britt you already know Jay. Carmen this is my fiancé Brittany, babe this is Carmen Jay's little sister."

"Nice to meet you Carmen." The blonde says extending her hand which Carmen takes.

"Likewise, so what do you do for a living?"

"Well I'm a dancer so I work at a dance studio, and I choreograph whenever someone asks for me so"

"Oh shit little S got a dancer I see you shitface." Carmen says laughing when Santana pushes her lightly.

"What are you laughing at?" The brunette asks "Rude ass Mexican" she mumbles loud enough to be heard over the base of the new song playing.

"Hey hey, dumb and dumber chill out" Jaylen says before looking over to Brittany. "These girls are like three year-olds when they get together."

"Actually we're five" Santana says matter-of-factly.

"Smart ass" Britt mutters high-fiving Jay causing Santana to pout.

"Hey, you're supposed to be on my side" the Latina says crossing her arms over her chest.

"Aw" the dancer coos. "Don't be such a baby San" she peppers kisses on her face smiling when Santana starts to giggle. "That's my girl"

"What did you come here for anyway?" she asks out of pure curiosity.

"No reason just wanted to see my sexy fiancé."

"Carmen I totally think they forgot we were here."

"I totally agree Sis"

"We can here you jack and ass" Santana says rolling her eyes. "A couple of friends are coming over the day after tomorrow to hang out you guys had better be there okay? And get out of here I don't want Puckerman to see you I want it to be a surprise."

"Okay nice meeting you Brittany" Brittany nods and they all hug before Carmen and Jaylen leave.

"They're pretty awesome" Brittany comments.

"I know they're fucking crazy too. When we were younger they use to sneak into their parent's liquor cabinet and make tequila shots" she says chuckling at the memory.

"So you were all bad asses."

"Oh you have no idea babe." Santana wraps hers arms around the blonde's waist smiling when Brittany immediately moves her hands to the back of her neck. "I missed you today" she murmurs kissing pink lips.

"I missed you to babe" the blonde sighs. "Tomorrow we're going to the bridal shop to get the bridesmaids dresses, and we have to get suits, vests, and ties for the boys _and_ we have to get Chars flower girl dress."

"Their paying for their own shit right?"

"Well duh that's what happens we pay for everything else and they buy the things that they need to wear."

Nodding the brunette greats her replacement for the night silently thanking the heavens for her shift going by so quickly and walks over to the bar to tell Puck she's leaving.

"Hey bro, we're out of here. Don't forget you and Q better be at the bridal shop tomorrow or I will flip my shit." She warns

"I know San I wouldn't miss it for the world little sis. Now get out of here ugly" he says pocking out his tongue.

"Yeah, yeah bye"

"Bye Puck"

"Bye Britt"

0000000

"No fucking way" Sugar screeches.

"Sugar watch the language mi Hermosa is here" Santana says gesturing to Charlie

The girl ignores her. "San I love you but your girl is out of her god damn mind if she thinks I'm wearing this ugly ass dress."

"Agreed" Tina, Quinn, and Rachel all say

The dresses were a little ugly. Scratch that they were fucking Color Purple Ceelie type ugly. They had agreed on pastel purple for the bridesmaids dress colors and the boy's ties and stuff but Brittany chose the ugliest dress on the rack.

"Babe I'm sorry but our friends are not wearing those ugly dresses to our wedding" Santana says soft but firm.

Pouting the blonde crosses her arms over her chest. "But I want it"

"No and that's final" the brunette says leaving no room for discussion.

Brittany raises an eyebrow in Santana's direction and shakes her head as if to say "oh really" but stays silent.

"Now since you guys are buying your own you choose but only one so you have to come to an agreement because I will not be having a tacky wedding"

"Hey San, I like this one."

"But I like this one" Rachel says.

Quinn chose a strapless dress that stopped mid-thigh and flared a little, while Rachel chose a dress similar to it but had ruffles on the end of it.

"Fuck it rock paper scissors for it because there both cute in their own way."

Both girls nod and start their game.

"Rock paper scissors"

Quinn had her fist balled in a rock and Rachel had scissors. The brunette pouted slightly but shrugged and placed her dress back down.

"Now Hermosa it's time to pick out your flower girl dress." Santana says gesturing towards the small white dresses the lady set aside for them.

"Really? I'm so excited Sanny, this is going to be the best day ever" Santana chuckles at the girls enthusiasm before glancing in the direction of her fiancé who still hasn't said anything since Santana told her the ugly dress was out.

"Britt would you like to help Charlie?" she asks politely.

Brittany stares at her blankly before she speaks her tone cold. "I'd rather not, wouldn't want to choose another dress for you to disapprove of."

Santana sighs jaw clenching and unclenching. "Whatever, if you want to act like a child then I'll let you." She turns back to Charlie. "Come on Hermosa lets pick you out a pretty dress."

Charlie goes over to the dress and begins to point out every flaw. The first was apparently too fluffy as was the third one. She claimed that the second one had too many ribbons on it and Santana rolled her eyes because what kid doesn't like ribbons?

Finally she picks the perfect dress for herself.

"Alright we'll see you guys later Britt and I have to go meet the boys down the street to pick out the right color for their vest and tie." Santana explains.

"No problem, bye guys."

"Bye Sanny"

"Bye Hermosa, love you" she kisses Chars cheek.

"Love you too, bye Britty" the blond waves and leaves.

"Well shit you pissed her off" Kate says stating the obvious.

Santana shrugs. "Whatever it isn't like she's going to take away sex."

"She already did" Quinn mutters.

Santana glares at her. "Shut up Q, I'll see you guys' tomorrow bye"

The brunette walks alone across the street not really minding that Brittany left her. She is pissed off after all. Hopefully she gets over it by the time they get home because Santana was really looking forward to a cuddle session before bed.

"Lopez I see you've finally decided to join us" Puck says

"Whatever" she murmurs.

"Okay so like you said we have white suits and if you actually took the time to look at me you'd see that I look pretty damn good in this suit." Puck says and he is right.

She looks up and see's Kurt, Puck, and Mike all looking handsome in matching white suits.

"Well bro, you clean up pretty damn well all of you do if I say so myself, which I do" she teases.

"Thank you Satan-Santana"

"Chang you look damn good if I wasn't gay and had a dick I'd be all over you right now" Mike laughs and shakes his head.

"Thanks I think, but I don't think Tina would like that." Santana shrugs.

"Did you guys get the pastel purple vest and ties?" She asks getting right to the point.

"Actually we asked Britt to help us with that but she said to wait for you because she'd just pick something ugly and have you disapprove of it." Mike says awkwardly scratching at the back of his neck.

Santana rolls her eyes and goes to Brittany.

"Britt, do you think that you could get over your little attitude for about thirty seconds and actually pick out the boys vests and ties."

Brittany doesn't answer she just gets up and grabs three pastel purple vests and ties and silently hands them to each of the boys. All three of them take the jackets off and put on their vest and ties and nod there approvals when they get the final outcome of what they're going to look like.

"Lesbro whats wrong with your woman?" Puck asks with a small frown

Rolling her eyes Santana shakes her head before turning to Puck. "She has the world biggest attitude because she got out voted."

"What do you mean?" Mike asked

"She chose the ugliest bridesmaid dress in the entire store and everyone disagreed including myself so I told her no and that the answer was final and she got upset." Santana replies nonchalant.

All of the men shake their heads at the girl but don't say anything as they go into the changing rooms to change back into their normal clothes.

"So S, who's the brides maids and men?" Kurt asks when they come out of the dressing rooms in their normal clothes.

"You, Puck, Quinn, and Sugar are with me, and Britt has Tina, Mike, Rachel, and her little sister Tiffany"

"Cool"

"You guys still coming over for our little get together tomorrow?" the brunette asks.

"Yeah, we'll be there. Where are you guys going after this?" Mike asks out of pure curiosity.

"Well your girls are probably still at the bridal shop but we're going home I guess "she looks to Brittany but the woman is still ignoring her.

"Let's go babe, see you guys later" she holds the door open for Brittany and they walk down the street.

About a block away from their apartment building Santana tries to hold her hand but the blonde doesn't let her and walks away.

Santana sighs starting to feel guilty and follows Brittany up to their apartment. When they enter their home, the blonde goes straight to their room slamming the door behind her. The brunette stands there for about five seconds before she goes in the room with her blonde.

Brittany's lying on the bed with her back turned towards Santana. The Lawyer strips from her jeans and shirt and goes to snuggle up behind Brittany but the blonde moves out of her embrace. The brunette keeps getting closer but Brittany keeps scooting away.

"Don't Santana" she whispers into the darkness of the room but the Latina doesn't listen and continues to hold her girl from behind.

"I'm sorry baby" Santana says arms tightening around the other women's torso. "I honestly don't know what I did to make you upset but I am sorry" she says sincerely.

Brittany turns around in her arms and gives her a small kiss.

"I'm sorry to I guess I overreacted."

"But that's what I don't get why did you overreact?"

"Because every time I say or do something you're always on my side so I guess it hurt my feelings a little when you went against me and then said that the decision was final." Brittany admits.

"I'm sorry babe next time I won't say that decisions are final, but I need you to know that we're going to have disagreements sometimes but I never meant or will ever mean to hurt your feelings in anyway okay Britt-Britt?"

"Yeah, I get it." She looks down. Santana places her thumb and forefinger on Brittany's chin and lifts it up to look her in her eye.

"Hey" she starts "You know I love you right Britt?" she nods. "And you know that I'd never hurt you intentionally right?" another nod. "Good because I don't want you to ever feel like you have to ignore me like you did today because I may be tough but I hurt too okay?"

"Really?" Britt asks meekly.

"Yes really, I may be all big and bad ass but I'm in love with you. Not only can you make me the happiest person alive but you can also make me the saddest like you did today."

"But you acted like it didn't even matter to you"

"That's because I thought you were being a brat, I don't any more though" she adds quickly. "But of course I hurt I'm not a robot I have a heart too"

"I know and I'm really sorry for making you hurt, it wasn't my intention either though."

"I believe you"

"Okay"

She leans up and captures Santana's bottom lips between her own. She runs her tongue along Santana's bottom lip and smiles into the kiss when she's immediately granted access. The blonde moans at the feeling of Santana's tongue massaging her own but just when she's about to deepen the kiss even more the brunette pulls away.

"Sorry babe, but you said no sex and even though I hate that rule I don't want you to resent me for making you go back on it"

"That's why I love you San because you always seem to find a way to put me before yourself."

"And I love you too babe, now let's sleep we have a big day tomorrow" The DJ tells her and smiles when Brittany nods sleepily and kisses her once more before dozing off.

0000000

**Next chapter should be up by next week possibly **

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**

**Well shit Naya at comic con was so fuckin hot! She stood up in that blue skirt and I was just like "THAT ASS" only person I know that can totally not match what so ever and look hot as hell, on top of that baby got thick and I ain't even mad, more cushion for the pushin.**

**Funniest part of everything to me was Darren saying "so you are into girls" I laughed so hard and he did kind of look like Zach G. lol**


	28. Chapter 28

**Disclaimer: I do not own glee or any of these characters.**

000000

"Santana when is the bachelor party!" Dave asked taking a sip from his beer sitting on the couch in San and Britt's apartment.

The gang had got together at the couples place about an hour ago and they were just sitting back relaxing without a care in the world. Britt and the girls just so happened to mention the bachelorette party so everyone wanted to know when they were doing it.

"Well the best man is in charge of throwing the party" she replies looking over to Puck who had a wide grin on his face remembering his place as the best man.

"And you bet your ass it will be the best bachelor party ever I swear on my dick" he says seriously.

"Yeah, well that's good because Puck I have a surprise for you and they should be here right about now"

*knock knock*

The brunette went to the door with a big smile on her face and opened it for her two friends. She was sure that Puck was going to shit his pants when he saw the girls.

"Come on in guys." The girls came in and Pucks eyes widened before he jumped up and took them both in his arms for a massive hug.

"Jay and Carmen oh fuck I haven't seen you guys in a while. Especially you Carmen and damn have you grown." He said teasingly.

Carmen rolled her eyes and punched his shoulder. "You're right I have grown but you won't be getting any of this Puckerman because this right here." She gestured to her body. "Is for the ladies" she finished with a playful wink.

"I wouldn't want it anyway you're like my little sister, both of you actually"

"I'm older than you" Jay deadpanned.

Puck waved her off. "Details, details."

"Okay let me introduce you to everyone." Santana said. "That's Quinn Pucks girlfriend, on the couch is Dave and the smaller one is his boyfriend Kurt. The Asians on the floor are Tina and Mike next to them you have Finn and Rachel. Over by the other couch is Artie and Sugar, and on the couch that their next to is Sam and his girlfriend Mercedes." She finished and everyone waved. "Guys this is Jaylen and her sister Carmen, Puck and I grew up with these losers."

"Us losers? Yeah right we were on the cheerleading squad shit face" Carmen said.

"Yes I know you're the only two cheerleaders we didn't sleep with." Puck said high fiving Santana who got flicked on the ear.

"Hey what was that for?" she asked.

"Being a slut in high school" was her only response.

"I have a dick Britt, not the same" the lawyer said smugly.

"Smart ass" Jay muttered and earned a high five from Brittany.

"I'm tired of you to fools gaining up on me" Santana said glaring at them playfully.

"Nobody care tho."

The brunette rolled her eyes and stuck her tongue out at the both of them.

"So how did all of you guys meet?" Carmen asked with a not so subtle glance in Sugar's direction.

"Kurt, San, Puck, Sam, Artie and Sugar work at Addiction so one night Rachel and I went out and I met San, so we went out a couple times and when we started dating our friends got to know each other to when we all went together."

"Oh that's nice" she said still glancing in Sugar's direction. "Hey San" the brunette looked up.

"Let me talk to you for a second" Santana smirked knowing exactly what her friend wanted.

"I'll just save you the trouble and tell you to go for it."

Carmen looked taken aback. "How did you know what I was going to ask?"

"Because I've known you forever and that's the same look you got when you asked me about broke back Betty." She said causing Jay and Puck to fall out in laughter.

"Hey fuck you guys she was hot." She said defensively.

"Yeah she was but the bitch was a slut and she only liked anal sex who the fuck does that?" Santana said laughing hysterically.

"I'm lost" Tina said.

"Okay listen T, they called the girl broke back Betty because she only liked anal sex she didn't like oral, vaginal nothing else just anal. Carmen had a crush on her but had no idea how much of a fetish she had with anal sex." Santana picked up where Puck left it.

"She thought they called her that because she literally broke her back it was the funniest thing ever. She accepts Betty's invite and goes over her house, they get hot and heavy and Carmen has her naked and is about to top her when the girl pulls out anal beads and turns around face down ass up"

Jay forces out through her laughter. "She puts the beads in her ass and leaves some out and tells Carmen to do the same." She points to Carmen "This bitch ran out of the room so fast she almost got whiplash it was so funny she came home that day devastated."

"Funniest shit ever we teased her for about three months"

They all laugh at Carmen's expense causing the young Latina to scowl playfully.

"San don't make fun of her." Britt chastises.

"Sorry Cam" Santana mumbles.

Brittany grins and kisses the other woman's cheek.

"Whipped" Artie says faking a cough.

"At least she has someone to be with." Sugar says smirking evilly when Artie immediately shuts up.

Sugar had broken up with Artie about a month after they got together. She said that she just didn't want to be with him because he was an ass whole and Santana believed her. He seemed cool on the outside but inside he was an arrogant jackass.

"haha, tell em' Sugar" Sam says laughing.

As the laughter dies down everyone goes into their own conversations.

"Babe?"

"Yeah Britt-Britt?"

"How many people have you been with?"

Santana's entire body tensed at the question, she didn't want to tell Brittany about the endless nights with random girls or all the girls she had sex with in high school. The brunette knew that she should probably tell the blonde because either way they would still get married but she didn't want to see the look on the blondes face when she told her. She had been with over thirty women in her lifetime and she was only twenty-three years old. I guess you could say she was ashamed of her past but looking at Brittany right now and seeing that the blonde wouldn't judge her made her answer the question.

"Are we talking relationships or sex?" she silently hoped that it would be the former

"Sex" damnit

"Umm, give or take forty." She replies nervously.

Brittany nods. "Hmm, surprisingly I thought it would be more"

Santana looks shocked and somewhat offended. Brittany thought there would be more? What the hell did that mean?

"You thought there'd be more? Like how much more?" she probes.

"Honestly probably eighty." Santana's eyes widen because damn did Brittany think she was fucking everything with legs?

Puck actually spits out some of drink seeing how he's sitting close and heard what Brittany said but everyone else is trying to get to know Jaylen and Carmen.

"Wow, did you think I fucked every girl walking?" she asked eyes narrowing, the blonde better think wisely before she answers or else there would be a Latina with a big ass attitude.

Swallowing hard, the blonde shakes her head feverishly.

"N-no, I didn't it's just that I heard that you slept around every night so I thought t-that maybe you had more than forty" she explains.

"Yeah alright"

Sighing Brittany gets up from her spot on the couch and sits on Santana's lap straddling her. She places her hand on the back of her neck and pulls at the women's baby hair with her thumb and index finger knowing that it calms Santana down.

The lawyer picks up her beer not paying much attention to the girl in her lap trying to hog her attention.

Brittany takes the beer away from the other women's lips and kisses her temple forgetting about the other people in the room with them.

"Are you mad at me?" she whispers into Santana's ear.

The Latina picks up her beer again shrugging, she sighs when it's taken away once again.

"I didn't mean to hurt your feelings babe, I just thought that you would've been with more people but I was wrong to just assume that you were always sleeping around." She says still picking at Santana's baby hair.

"I know you didn't." the woman sighs. "It's just I didn't know you thought that I fucked that many people" she said rolling her eyes at the thought of fucking someone other than the dancer in her lap.

"Even if you fucked one hundred people I wouldn't care because I'm the only one you're fucking now" she whispers huskily licking the shell of Santana's ear.

Santana shivers at the husky voice being used. "Um babe"

"Yeah?"

"No sex remember, and you are making it really hard for me to respect your decision when your licking my spot like that" she whines.

Rolling her eyes the dancer giggles. "Whatever babe."

She kisses her brunette and smiles when Santana tries to deepen the kiss.

"Nu-uh I'm already straddling you in a room full of our friends so I don't think we should give them a full blown make out session."

Santana pouts. "Why the fuck not? I mean I love kissing my sexy ass wife to be!" she says with a wink.

"And I love kissing mines to but I would hate for you to get a boner and have to take a cold shower" she says cockily.

"I do have some self-control Britt" she says defensively.

"Yeah I know" she agrees "but when it comes to me all of that self-control goes flying out of the window" she says with a smug smile.

"What are you two over there whispering about? And Brittany if you're gonna sit on her lap in front of us could you not straddle her?" Kurt asks

"Nothing" they say in unison and Brittany gets up from Santana's lap to head into the kitchen. When she comes back into the room she has a new beer and hands it to her fiancé before claiming her seat on her lap.

Smiling softly Santana says "Thanks babe"

"I have an idea" Rachel says causing everyone to roll their eyes. "I just merely suggest that we play triple dog."

"Hobbit nobody wants to- wait that's a great idea." Santana says grinning.

"Wait play what?" Mercedes asks confused.

"Okay Triple dog everyone gets a dare and gives one, you get to pick who dares you, anyone who refuses or fails to do their dare must have their head shaved, and everything will be recorded but since where doing it in the house we don't need to record it." Rachel explained.

"Oh hell to the nizzy no, I will not be getting my hair shaved" she says defiantly.

"Head" Santana corrected "And she said if you don't do the dare Cedes'" she says looking amused.

"Everybody in?" everyone nods. "Alright then let's play"

"How are we gonna choose who goes first?"

They think about it for a second before Brittany runs out of the room and returns with a piece of paper and a small box.

"I'm going tear the paper in separate pieces and to write everyone's name on them before placing them into the box. Then we'll just choose the name each time."

Everyone nods their agreement and Brittany pulls out the first name.

"Kurt" the man sighs.

"Okay I want Rachel to choose my dare." The woman squeals.

"Kurt I triple dog dare you to put ice in your underwear and keep it there until it melts." She says smirking.

Mike laughs thanking the gods that the dare wasn't for him.

"That is absurd, but you know what I love my hair so Satan go get the ice."

"Yessir" Santana says with a salute and taps Britt's thigh signaling for her to get up which she hesitantly does.

Walking into the kitchen the woman thinks of a dare she could use. Smirking evilly she goes back into the room and hands Kurt the ice.

"Okay I'm gonna do it" He unbuttons his pants and hands the ice to Rachel who pours it into his underwear. "God damnit, oh my god I'm gonna kill you for this Rachel" he says already shivering.

Artie shakes his head grabbing his crotch knowing that it'll be a while before Dave gets any action.

"Next name is Sugar" Sugar thinks about it for a second before choosing Santana.

"Awesome so Motta, I triple dog dare you to strip down to your underwear, spray whipped cream on your stomach, breasts, put a cherry in your mouth -cause you know I only buy seedless- and let young Morales hear clean you up." She said with a wicked grin.

Carmen's eyes pop out of their sockets and she silently thanks the heavens for Santana's dare.

"O-only if Carmen is comfortable with that" she says looking over to the Latina who nods vigorously.

"I see what you did there" Puck whispers in Santana's ear. The brunette only shrugs with a victorious smirk.

"Somebody had to do it"

Sugar trips down to her bra and panties and goes into the kitchen where she emerges with whipped cream and a cherry. Laying down she sprays a healthy amount on her toned stomach and breasts. All of the guys mouths start watering not including the gays and Santana's mouth even starts to water.

"Holy fuck Motta were you been hiding that body? I mean it's not better than my babies but shit it works for you." She says Sugar laughs and points to Carmen curling her finger in a come hither motion which she complies to.

The young Latina lowers her head and licks Sugars stomach feeling the woman's muscles tense under her tongue. She moves further up cleaning her cleavage before taking the cherry from her lips but not without licking Sugars bottom lip.

She pulls back feeling the heat pool between her legs and stands up going back to her seat with a shit eating grin. Santana fist bumps her and they continue the game knowing Sugar won't even bother to put her clothes on.

Trying to compose herself from the hot scene she just witnessed Brittany pulls out another name. "Jaylen"

They kept playing laughing at the ridiculous things that they make each other do. Jaylen had to sing for the rest of the game. Mike was told to strip down to his underwear and put honey on himself while he got beat with a pillow needless to say he looks like a chicken. Artie had to go to the neighbor's house and ask if he could use the bathroom because he had diarrhea. Santana and Rachel had to switch underwear which by the way is uncomfortable for the Latina's cock. Dave had to dirty talk in Quinn's ear for thirty seconds; Quinn had to snort pepper. Mercedes had to call an ex saying she wanted to get back together and when he said yes she laughed. Sam had to wear a kick me sign for the rest of the game which everyone obliges to. Carmen had to give Artie a lap dance which she did reluctantly. Brittany had to sex't an ex and Santana was not happy about that shit. And last was Puck, let's just say he didn't want to do it.

"No fucking way am I doing it" he said crossing his arms over his chest.

"Oh come on Puckerman grow some balls."

"I'm not gonna do it Santana."

"You're bitching out because you don't want to do five shots of tabasco?" she asked in disbelief.

Puck just continued to look straight ahead so Santana looked to Rachel who was looking right back at her and mouthed 'bathroom cabinet'. Rachel grinned wickedly and went to retrieve something and came back with the clippers.

"Well then Puckerman I guess it's time to get rid of the squarrel."

Puck stood up and tried to make a run for it but Sam and Dave blocked his way out.

"No no Mr. 'Sam you need to wear a kick me sign'" he mocked. "Sit in this chair and get your head shaved."

Shaking his head Puck sat in the chair and let Santana shave off his prized possession.

00000000

Thanksgiving came around faster than expected they had already agreed to go to the brunette's parents' house and go to the Pierce's for Christmas. This time around Brittany was more excited to see Santana's parents than Santana herself.

They drove to the to the Latina's house the day before Thanksgiving to get settled in before everyone else came. Both women got out of the car and walked up to the house. Santana opened the door and walked into her childhood home.

"Mami, Papi I'm home" she yelled.

"Mija, Brittany" Eva said walking into the living room hugging both girls. "I missed both of my hija's"

"We missed you two Mami" Santana said smiling softly.

"So Brittany has Santana been taking good care of my daughter in law to be? " She asked the blonde.

Santana rolled her eyes. "I thought you were supposed to ask me if she was taking care of me"

"I would but Brittany is nicer than you" she said chuckled.

Brittany giggled. "Yes Eva, she's been taking really good care of me."

"She better be I know I didn't raise no fool." Eva said.

"Let's go babe" Santana shook her head, ushering the blond up the stairs.

The day after all of the Latina's family arrived. It was crazy but Brittany felt really comfortable around the brunette's feisty family. She was sitting down with Santana's aunties and her mother watching Santana rock her little cousin to sleep in a different room. She didn't notice she was being talked to until a hand waved in her face.

"Oh sorry."

"She's great with kids huh?" Santana's aunty Ava asked.

"Yeah, she has a little friend who's eight and she takes her out all the time." The blonde informed smiling softly.

"She told me about me her little Charlie" Eva said.

Another one of Santana's aunts -Rita- cut in. "You know you're the only girl that my sobrina has brought to meet her family"

"Seriously?" she asked suddenly feeling special.

"Si, she's very serious about you." Ava said.

"I'm serious about her to"

"My sister's and I are going to need you to take care of mi hija Brittany." Eva says seriously. "I'm sure that you know better than anyone else how stubborn she is but she has a very good heart and she only does what she believes is best. You guys will be married and I need you to be patient with her"

"I will" Brittany said smiling at all of them.

Santana walked over at that moment and sat down right on her aunty Rita's lap cuddling into her much like she did when she was younger.

"I see you missed me girasol" Rita teased holding her niece close.

"You have no idea tia."

"You didn't miss your aunty Ava that much?" Ava asks with a playful pout.

"Course' I did tia, but you look just like ma and aunty Rita is just cooler" she says just as playful

Ava shakes her head chuckling to herself. "That's because she's my twin and Rita spoils you"

"And I should, my favorite niece after all"

"Tia I'm every ones favorite niece" she said smugly

"Whatever we were just telling your fiancé about how she's the only one you've ever brought home to meet us"

Santana groans. "Ugh you guys are embarrassing" she buries her face in her aunties' neck inhaling the familiar scent of honey.

"Aw, I think its cute babe, especially with you acting like a big baby snuggling into your aunty."

Brown eyes narrow at the blonde. "I'm not acting like a baby Brittany, I just like to cuddle with my aunty" she defends.

"Don't all grown women" Britt teases causing the women to laugh including aunt Rita.

"Fine" Santana huffs getting off of Rita's lap "I'll go do something grown up like smoke a cigar with Alberto and Danny" she says referring to both her aunts sons.

Now it's time for blue eyes to narrow. "I don't like smoking, so your lips will not touch a cigar honey." She says seriously.

Santana pouts and flaps her arms stomping her foot like a child would do when they couldn't get their favorite cookies from the store. "But babe" she whines. "I always have a cigar with the boys it makes my voice raspy and sexy"

Brittany shakes her head and the older three women in the room watch in amazement as their little bad ass turns into a baby right in front of their eyes.

"I love your voice just the way it is Sanny. I don't like smoking, smoking leads to cancer and I will not have my fiancé getting lung cancer on my watch so don't even think about it. Furthermore if you smoke you will not be getting any sweet lady kisses from me." She says knowing she's won.

"But, but" her pout deepens as she weighs her options.

On one hand she could smoke and be with the guys but on another one she knows that Brittany won't kiss her if she smokes so she just nods crossing her arms.

"This is not fair."

"Life" Eva says laughing.

"Well I see who wears the pants in this relationship" Ava teases.

"No one wears pants in our relationship." Brittany says quickly standing up to grab Santana's hand. She sits her in the seat she was sitting in and settles on her lap. "Both of us have certain things we don't like the other to do but smoking is just really big for me."

Santana nods and rests her head on Britts shoulder. "Can I have a kiss?" she asks

The dancer turns her head and takes the brunette's bottom lip between her own. Brittany traced her tongue along Santana's bottom lip, to which she was immediately allowed entrance. Santana tightened her grip around Brittany's waist but broke the kiss when she remembered that her mother was in the room.

"You guys are absolutely adorable; now let's go time to eat"

The entire Lopez family sat around the large table for thanksgiving dinner. The dancer was sure she had never seen so much food in her life Eva and her sister's really went all out. With a content sigh she started to make her plate, stopping to ask her lover what a certain dish was and what it tasted like. She didn't know how amazing Eva and her sisters were at cooking because the food was delicious. She and Santana reached over and tried to steal each others food but swatted each others hands away giggling at how silly the other was being.

An hour later everyone was sitting down stuffed relaxing after such a big meal. Brittany sat in her fiancé's lap in Santana's very own armchair. They were in the den with the men watching Basketball and Brittany soon realized that Santana's love for the game ran in the family.

"Babe your cousin is checking me out" she whispered referring to Danny who was nearby.

Santana chuckled and shook her head. "Come on now Dan, don't check out my wife to be this will be your cousin in four months kid." She said smiling at the thought.

"Then there's time to get her to be with me then."

"She's a lesbian" Santana deadpanned.

"But you have a dick and so do I" he said smugly.

She laughed rolling her eyes at the boy, "Yes but I also have breasts, I'm not hairy like you and I have soft skin with long hair, you don't"

"Touche" he sipped his beer.

"Santanita." George said

"Si Papi?" Santana asked not taking her eyes off of the beauty in her lap.

"Am I going to be able to walk you down the aisle?" he asked sheepishly.

Santana smiled, she knew her father wanted to walk her down the aisle what father didn't want to give their daughter away.

"Yes Papi, you will be able to walk your little girl down the aisle." She said George smiled and fist pumped.

After the game they both said goodbye to everyone in the den and then to everyone upstairs and went to the brunette's room to get some sleep seeing how they were going to set off early the next morning to look at places to have the ceremony.

Entering her old room Santana sighed and dropped onto the mattress. "I'm so tired" she groaned sleepily.

"Me too" Brittany agreed grabbing both their pajamas throwing the brunette hers and changing into her own.

Santana sat up and got changed before climbing into the bed with the blonde. "I miss our bed" she murmured kissing Brittany's bare shoulder.

"I do to, but I like your parents' house."

"I'm sure they'd let you stay."

"I know they would but I'd rather be with you" she replied sweetly.

"Good answer" Santana smiled.

Laughing Brittany shook her head, "Go to sleep" she said and in a matter of seconds they were both gone.

00000000

**Next chapter I'm not sure I could do December meaning Christmas or I could just skip to their bachelorette parties. Your choice!**

**Review!**


	29. Chapter 29

**Disclaimer- I do not own glee nor do I own these characters**

**Thank you all for reviewing last chapter, I love getting reviews when I'm writing a new chapter it inspires me to update faster.**

**Thanks to all of the new follows/favorites I really appreciate it.**

**Sorry for any errors ahead of time.**

000000

It wasn't the brunette's first time on a plane but it was very obvious to Brittany that she was scared. She sat tense in the window seat fist balled looking straight ahead. The dancer thought it was the most adorable thing she had ever seen. Santana Lopez resident bad ass scared of flying, if only Sugar could see her now.

It was Christmas Eve and they had just landed in Lima, Ohio. It was great for Brittany to be home she hadn't been to Lima in what felt like years. Stepping off of the plane and heading towards the baggage claim they grabbed what was theirs. Once they had their luggage they walked towards the door where they saw Tiffany on her phone texting.

"Britt" Tiff shouted, hugging her sister.

Brittany squeezed her little sister "Hey Tiff, I feel like you've gotten taller"

Tiff shrugged "I know right, but that's us Pierce women tall and beautiful."

Santana smiled "Well I can agree to that, hey Tiff" she hugged the younger blonde

"Hey San, it's so good to see you."

"Likewise"

"You losers ready?" The teen asked smiling.

Both women nodded and headed off to Tiff's car.

"Lucky bitch, I didn't get a car when I was younger" Britt said playfully.

"You asked for a motorcycle." She deadpanned.

Laughing they put their luggage in the trunk and went to the Pierce household.

Santana was really tired and just wanted to hang out with her fiancés family for a while and have a goodnight's sleep until the morning.

Pulling up to the Pierce house the Latina jumped out of the car and went straight to the trunk. She grabbed the bags and waited for Brittany and Tiff to get out of the car.

The house was beautiful, two stories, light blue with a picket fence and some flowers planted at the windows.

"Let me help with those bags babe" Britt tried to grab one.

Santana moved out of her reach. "I got it B" she gave her a toothy smile.

Brittany kissed the Latina on the cheek and led the girl to her warm childhood home. The inside of the house was exactly like Santana imagined there were pictures of the entire family along the walls. Four bedrooms, and three bathrooms. The living room had two couches and a large plasma TV atop the fire place.

"Mom, Dad I'm home" Brittany shouted happily.

Susan came running from the kitchen and straight to Santana "Hey San" she greeted cheerfully.

"Hi Susan it's good to see you" she kissed her cheek.

Brittany frowned. "Hey mom, I missed you too" she said sarcastically

Susan smiled "I'm just teasing Britty" she hugged her eldest. "Bryan come and help Santana with the bags"

Bryan comes in just as they start to close the door.

"Britt, Santana it's great to see you both" he hugs them both at once.

The brunette smiles "Nice to see you too Sir"

"Yeah Daddy, I'm gonna go introduce San to everyone." Before Santana could interfere the blonde grabbed her hand dragging her into the living room leaving Bryan to take the bags to Brittany's old room.

Brittany took Santana to each one of her relatives and showed her off with a proud smile upon her face. The brunette was introduced to aunts, uncles, grandparents, and cousins.

"What do you do?" One of the blonds cousins asked.

Santana cleared her throat. "I'm a lawyer but I DJ for fun sometimes."

"For fun?"

"Yeah it's more like a hobby but I still get paid for it" she explained and he nodded.

"So Santana Brittany here tells me that you can sing." Brittany's grandmother Rianne says

Santana smiles sheepishly from her spot on the couch beside said blonde. "I'm okay"

"Santana don't be so modest dear" Susan says. "During the proposal she sang two songs she has an amazing voice." The woman compliments.

"Thanks Susan."

"I would just love it if you sang a song for us" Grandma Rianne said with a cheeky grin. Santana inwardly sighed she couldn't say no so she just nodded and headed over to the piano by the Pierces Christmas tree.

"I might be a little rusty." She stated.

"Babe just sing the song."

The lawyer rolled her eyes with a smile but nodded.

_Santa baby, slip a sable under the tree, for me  
I've been an awful good girl  
Santa baby, and _hurry_ down the chimney tonight_

She looked around at all of the people looking surprised at how beautiful her voice is and smirked.

_Santa baby, an out-of-space convertible too, light blue  
I'll wait up for you dear  
Santa baby, and hurry down the chimney tonight_

Susan watched as all of her family stared at who was to be her daughter in law with a look of absolute adoration and smiled. Santana was going to fit right into the family.

_Think of all the fun I've missed_  
_Think of all the fellas that I haven't kissed_  
_Next year I could be oh so good_  
_If you'd check off my Christmas list_  
_Boo doo bee doo_

Brittany smiled at her lover Santana had the voice of an angel but looked and acted like the complete opposite, with her devilish smirk.

_Santa baby, I'm filling my stocking with a duplex, and checks  
Sign your 'X' on the line  
Santa baby, and hurry down the chimney tonight_

Everyone watched in amazement as the brunette continued to sing her favorite Christmas song.

_Come and trim my Christmas tree  
With some decorations bought at Tiffany's  
I really do believe in you  
Let's see if you believe in me  
Boo doo bee doo_

She closed her eyes and continued to sing.

_Santa baby, forgot to mention one little thing, a ring  
I don't mean a phone  
Santa baby, and hurry down the chimney tonight_

_Hurry down the chimney tonight  
Hurry down the chimney tonight_

When she finished everyone clapped for her. Santana blushed and walked back over to her fiancé where she was given a kiss.

"That was amazing babe" the blonde gushed.

Santana beamed. "Thank you baby"

At the end of the night Santana was beyond exhausted. She was ready to go to bed but the energizer Pierce's continued to sing Christmas carols while they sat around the fire, drinking eggnog and hot cocoa. When the brunette's eyes started drooping Brittany grabbed her hand and pulled her up.

"Come on babe, we've had a long night" she wrapped her arm around her waist. "Goodnight everyone we've had a long trip and my baby is _shleepy_." She cooed.

They exchanged goodnights and made their way upstairs and into Brittany's old room. Brittany's room was just Brittany. She had a queen sized bed in the middle of the room with ducks all over her comforter. She had stuffed animals all over the place and Ke$ha/Britney Spears posters plastered along the walls. There were multiple pictures of her as a teen in a cheerleading uniform and some of her as a child.

Both women got dressed in their pajamas and sat on the edge of the bed.

"My family really loves you San"

Santana smiled. "I like them to babe," she looked over to the clock and grabbed her suit case. "It's after midnight so I want to give you your gift now" she handed her a white envelope.

"San, what is it?" Brittany shook the envelope smiling softy.

"Open it you goof."

Brittany opened the envelope and took out several pictures and a set of keys, she frowned. "Uh babe I don't get it."

"Well these are the keys and the pictures of your very own dance studio" Santana informed.

Brittany gasped and threw herself into Santana's arms.

The dancer peppered kisses on Santana's face "Oh my god, thank you so much babe"

"Do you like it?" she asked sheepishly.

"Like it? I love it" she smiled.

"Good, I wasn't sure but I knew you wanted to own one so I did some research and bought you one."

Brittany dug into her own bag pulled out a small box getting down on one knee she presented Santana with a beautiful diamond ring almost similar to her own.

Santana gasped at the unexpected Christmas gift.

Clearing her throat Brittany started her speech. "So I know we're already engaged but I think every woman deserves to be asked for her hand in marriage. San I love you so much from the first time I saw you in the club dancing with some chick I knew I wanted you and I just had to have you. This is cheesy but it was like something from west side story like everyone else in the club disappeared and it was just you and I. Rachel told me not to get involved with you because of your past but there was something about you that made me want to get to know you even if we were just friends I just needed to be by you. Santana you are the love of my life the first thing I see in the morning and the last thing I see at night so will you do me the honor of becoming my hot Latina wife?" she asked with a knowing grin.

Santana nodded and choked out a yes, wiping the tears from her eyes. Brittany kissed her and they snuggled into bed.

"It's perfect B, I love it so much, I love you so much"

"I love you too" she kissed the smaller woman softly. "Now I for one am exhausted and judging from the way your eyes are heavy I'd say you were to so let's go to sleep." Santana nodded and they fell asleep.

The following morning the girls woke up to sound of laughter and shouting as kids did the complete opposite of what they were told. Santana stretched and looked over to her fiancé. "Good morning Britt-Britt, Merry Christmas"

Brittany leaned over and kissed the Latina tenderly. "Merry Christmas baby." Pulling back she looked at Santana's hand and a smile formed upon her lips.

"What are you smiling at?"

"That ring on your finger" she brought the brunette's hand to her mouth and kissed it. "It looks lovely."

"Thank you babe."

"Come on let's go downstairs"

They got dressed and headed down stairs hand in hand with presents in their arms. They sat on the couch and watched everyone exchange their presents. Susan and Bryan handed both of them presents. Smiling Santana opened her present it was a brief case she smiled and thanked them. Britt opened hers and smiled when she saw three leotards. They hugged both parents tightly and gave out there gifts.

"Here you go Bryan, Susan" Santana handed them their gifts and leaned back with a content smile.

Bryan opened his and smiled when he saw the new golf clubs. Susan opened hers and did the same when she saw pearls. Both parents hugged the women and carried on.

"Tiff I hope you didn't think we forgot about you." Brittany handed her sister a box.

Tiff looked at it suspiciously and shook it.

"Open the box already." Santana said.

Tiffany opened the box and squealed. "Holy shit B, S, is this an Iphone?"

"Not that I don't like your old phone – which I do – but you're going to be going off to college soon and you need something more reliable you know" Santana said. Tiffany nodded and hugged them both.

"Thank you so much." She went over to the Christmas tree and pulled out two presents.

"Here you go"

They opened their parents and Santana laughed at hers Tiff has gotten her a flask.

The teenager shrugged. "I mean it's only right, it's for your brief case" she winked.

Britt opened her and smiled, she got her some sweats and new sneakers for her hip hop classes. "Thanks sis."

The rest of the day consisted of cooking and chasing around kids. Santana played with Brittany's cousins for a while before she went to help out in the kitchen. The dinner was surprising she didn't know that the Pierce women could cook so well. Of course it wasn't better than her mother's cooking but in the brunette's opinion nothing was. After dinner Santana and Brittany sat down with the kids and watched The Polar Express.

When it got late everyone started to settle down and resigned to bed. Santana smiled at the sight of her Britt-Britt trying to keep her eyes open but failing miserably.

"Let's go to bed Britt" the blonde nodded and they said their goodbyes and walked to Brittany's room.

They changed into their pajamas and Brittany snuggled into the Latina's chest murmuring "Merry Christmas San"

"Merry Christmas Britt" she kissed her forehead and fell asleep.

**0000 Time Jump Night before wedding party bros! 000**

"Puckerman I swear to God if my fiancé has a hangover at our wedding tomorrow I will murder your ass" Brittany threatens.

All of the guys and Sugar were going with Santana to her bachelor party for one last night as a free woman while the girls and Kurt went with Brittany. The girls were staying in the hotel for theirs but Puck had other plans and he was set on making this the best night of Santana's unmarried life.

"You have my word now kiss your woman so we have to go."

Rolling her eyes Brittany grabbed Santana by the collar of her shirt and pulled her in for a deep kiss. "Just remember, you can look but you better not touch." She growled.

"Same goes for you" The Latina retorted raising an eyebrow.

"Okay time to go." Puck pulled Santana out of the hotel room and down the hall into the elevator in the car where her journey was going to begin.

"A Limo Puckerman you didn't have to."

He scoffed. "Yeah fucking right,"

"So where are we going?" Santana asked excitedly.

"To the best strip club in town." When the woman tries to say something he stops here. "This is your last night as a free woman we are going to the strip club." Knowing she can't win this battle she nods.

They arrived at the club and Puck and Sam went straight to the bar while Artie took Santana to a closed off area for her and the guys only.

She sat back in her chair and looked around they were in a little room but there were glass walls so you could see outside of it. She watched amused as Sugar not so subtly leered at a stripper walking pass.

"Okay, first round was on me Sam got the second round and we are about to get shit faced," Puck said wickedly.

"No the fuck we aren't we are getting tipsy because if you fuckers are hung over at my wedding I will kill you" she threatened. Puck raised his hands up in surrender but downed two shots.

"Let's get this party started!" Sugar cheered.

Several strippers came into the room but one in particular stayed in the background; she made eye contact with Santana and gave her a knowing smirk.

"So, which one of you is the lucky person getting married?" she asked

Everyone pointed to Santana who rolled her eyes and raised her hand.

The stripper walked straight in front of Santana swinging her hips flirtatiously and began her lap dance but all Santana could think about was blue eyes and blonde hair. She straddles the woman's lap and Santana makes sure to keep her hands to herself.

"So you're getting married" the stripper whispers.

Santana nods. "Well doesn't that just suck for me"

The stripper leans back and takes her bra off but Santana stands up arm around the woman's waist so she doesn't fall and places her on the floor.

"Actually ladies I was thinking that you could entertain the best man here." She says pointing to Puck. He grins and high-fives his best friend.

Two strippers go over to Puck and they both give him a dance at the same time while Santana just stands there amused by the entire situation. She looks around at all of her friends drinking and getting lap dances and smiles, who ever thought that she would be at her bachelor party downing shots having a great time with her closest friends.

"So Santana, that stripper was hot as hell." Sugar said referring to the stripper that just got off of her lap.

Santana smirked. "Not hotter than Carmen."

The woman blushed, "Shut up shit head."

"I'm just saying kid," she smiles. "Hey Puckerman share the strippers."

After a couple more lap dances and multiple shots they head back to the hotel, in their rooms they each change and get in bed but not before showering and taking some medicine first.

"Hey Puck, Chang, Hudson come with me" she said as she went to each of their room they were all in their PJ's but it didn't matter.

"Where are we going?" Finn asked.

"To spy on the girls" she answered with a smirk.

Puck smirked while Mike shook his head.

"If we get caught Tina will put my ass on the couch!" he exclaims.

"Well we won't were just gonna watch from the windows, they aren't in a room they went to a different place and I've seen it, it has windows so let's go."

0000000

"I still can't believe you're getting married." Rachel said as she handed out the alcohol.

Brittany nodded chuckling. "God, me either I'm still in shock about it. I mean who would have thought that Santana Lopez would want to be married? I'm just lucky to have her."

"I didn't" Tina said.

"Me either" Quinn agreed.

0

"Why exactly is it so hard to believe that I wanted to marry Britt? I mean I don't have the best track record but give me a break" Santana whispered.

"Because you're Santana Lopez resident stud." Mike whispered back. They had finally found the room and were trying to stay out of sight.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" she hissed angrily.

Puck shook his head. "Just drop it San, that was the past and you never wanted to get married until you met Britt. If you a year ago could see you now you'd probably punch yourself in the face."

Santana rolled her eyes knowing that her friend was right. "Whatever."

0

"Well everyone this is the bridal party so let's give Britt her gifts." Mercedes suggested. Brittany didn't want to have anything big because tomorrow was going to be a very big day and she wanted everything to be absolutely perfect and it would be the exact opposite if she was tired. She just wanted to stay in with her girls – and Kurt – and have a good time.

"Aw, you guys got me presents?" Brittany asked smiling.

"Did you think we wouldn't?" Quinn said raising an eyebrow in a very Quinn Fabray fashion. "Open mines first."

Brittany grabbed the neatly wrapped box and shook it, frowning when she didn't hear anything. She opened the box and gasped at what it held inside. "Holy shit and I thought you were a prude." She pulled it out and everybody cheered at the present.

"Well I didn't think you had it in you Q," Kurt said with a wink.

Quinn looked down blushing. "I didn't know what to give you but I saw Santana and Puck going over this catalog and Santana's eyes bulged when she saw it so I thought why not." She explained

Brittany held up the light blue lingerie. It was a two-piece set. The top of it was a see through corset with built in cups to lift up her girls and the bottom was lace crotch-less underwear.

0

Santana's eyes widened and she couldn't wait until the honeymoon to devour Brittany in that outfit. 'Thank you so much Quinn Fabray' she thought.

"Jesus, what I wouldn't give to see Britt in that outfit." Finn whispered to Mike who nodded but quickly stopped when he noticed the look the Latina was giving Finn.

Santana walked over to Finn and punched him in the stomach. "If you ever talk about my girl like that again I will cut your balls off along with your dick and feed them to the sharks. You got it?" she whisper yelled.

Finn nodded afraid to speak.

Santana went back to her place still sending dirty looks to Finn.

0

"Next present, open mines" Tina handed her friend a box and a card.

Britt read the card aloud first.

"Britt this is for when you just can't wait."

Brittany turned her head to the side confused and opened the box. When she saw what was inside she giggled and showed everyone else.

"Edible panties T, Really?"

Tina shrugged, "Just saying Santana can eat right threw them." She winked.

Brittany shook her head and laughed. After more hilarious and sexy gifts they were done exchanging.

All of a sudden one of the doors in the room opened.

Kurt walked over to the guy and smirked shamelessly checking him out. "Britt this guy says he has a package for you." He was wearing a mailman uniform and holding a big box. All of the girls giggled.

''Huh?" Britt asked confused. Next thing she knew the paper was ripped off of the package which was now a CD played. The guy set it down and pressed play and "Salt Shaker" by the ying yang twins started playing.

0

"They got her a stripper?" Santana asked in disbelief.

Puck smiled. "It's only fair she's only got one we had a building full of them"

0

The stripper sat Brittany down and started to give her a lap dance. He took his top off and turned around shaking his butt. In the middle of his routine he tore his pants off causing everyone to scream and laugh. He danced around in his little thong with a B on the front.

Brittany blushed and licked her lips. The stripper leaned in close.

0

"What the fuck is this guy doing?" Santana seethed.

"Saying something to her" Finn said.

Santana glared at him. "No shit Einstein, but what the fuck is he saying? Why is she licking her lips? That's it I am going in there."

"No Santana stop, they'll know were in here and she isn't even touching him" Puck reasoned.

"I don't give a fuck he's touching my girl"

"Well that's interesting."

"What?" Santana asked.

"Whatever he said made her blush."

Santana turned back to the window glaring.

0

"So you're getting married?" the stripper whispered continuing to grind into Britt's lap'

Brittany nodded. "Yeah" she confirmed.

He got really close and winked. "That's just too bad," Brittany giggled and continued to enjoy her dance.

0

"That's it" Santana yelled.

0

"Ok I definitely just heard something." Kurt said. All of a sudden Santana followed by Puck, Finn, and Mike burst into the room.

"Get your ass off of my fiancé" the brunette growled in a dangerously low tone.

"Hey I'm only doing my job." The stripper said getting off raising his hands in surrender.

"Yeah well it's over now so get the fuck out."

The guy grabbed his clothes and radio and walked out stopping at the door her turned back to Britt. "If you decide not to get married-"

"Get the fuck out of here jack ass" Puck yelled.

Santana turned around and came face to face with a glaring Brittany. "Santana" she said slowly.

"Yeah babe?" she answered innocently

"Don't babe me you ass. What the hell are you guys doing here?" she asked. Santana and the other guys looked around the room not meeting their girls eyes.

"Finn answer the god damn question" Rachel said.

"We were um spying" he said and Santana and the guys smacked there gums.

"Wait to go Hudson" Puck said.

"I can't believe you guys" Tina said.

Mike flinched. "Yup told you guys I will be on the couch or the floor in the room with her."

"Santana, would you like to explain yourself?" Brittany asked calmly.

"Well you see we were um, uh." She dropped her head. "I got nothing."

"You spied on us Santana, Jesus what did you think we would do?"

"You got a stripper" she argued.

"Yeah A stripper one, you went to a strip club full of them." Brittany retorted.

"Told you" Santana heard Puck mutter.

"Shut up Puckerman." She sighed. "I'm sorry Britt Britt" she said with a pout.

Brittany smiled but shook her head she wasn't even mad.

"Whatever you ass whole." She looked at the clock and started to collect everything.

"Come on we have to go it's late and all of us need to sleep."

Everyone agreed and headed off to their separate rooms. Santana walked Britt to hers; at the door she gave her a small kiss.

"The next time I'll see you we'll be getting married." She whispered.

"I know, so go I need to fall asleep so I can wake up really fast."

"Okay babe Goodnight Miss Pierce" she kissed her again.

"Goodnight Miss Lopez."

Tomorrow they would no longer be Miss Lopez or Miss Pierce but Mrs. And Mrs. Lopez-Pierce

00000

**Did I satisfy all of your needs? Please tell me I did please **

**sorry for the wait but it took me forever to figure out what I was going to do with their parties.**

**Next chapter wedding woot woot**

**Review(:**


	30. Chapter 30

**Disclaimer: I do not own glee or any of these characters.**

**Mistakes belong to me**

000000

Santana was nervous and she didn't completely understand why. She was going to marry the love of her life today, the woman who had changed her life. There she stood in her beautiful wedding dress, it was a strapless gown that was a corset at top with flowered lace at the top and it was ruffled at the bottom with a slight train. She wore her hair down curled and had a pastel purple flower in her hair. She went with light make-up and light lip gloss. She sported diamond studs and a diamond necklace not wanting to overdo it.

"Santana you look so beautiful" Puck said with a smile.

"You don't look too bad yourself Puckerman" She said smiling and it was true. Puck looked handsome in his all white suit with the Pastel purple tie, vest and pocket hanky.

"I'm freaking out Puck" she quietly admitted

Puck was at her side in a second, "look at me" she looked up, "you are marring the woman of your dreams today you have absolutely no reason to freak out"

"I know but what if I mess everything up? What if we get married and I change" she whispered

Puck smiled softly now they were getting somewhere. "You won't change because you have been the same woman this entire year, on this day you guys have been together for a year and you love her, so I know you won't mess it up. You're an amazing woman nothing can ruin this day for you okay?"

She nodded and kissed his cheek. "Okay"

"You ready?"

She nodded not trusting her voice.

"Mija?" George walked in looking as dashing as any Lopez could.

"You look absolutely beautiful mija." He gushed wiping away a stray tear.

"Thank you Papi."

"I am so proud of you, my only daughter finally getting married."

She smiled bashfully.

This was going to be the beginning of the rest of her life she was going to marry the woman of her dreams after everything they had been through they had finally made it to marriage. Brittany was one of a kind she was sexy, innocent, smart, and she actually managed to change the Latina which absolutely no one thought was possible. Since she first met the blonde she knew that Brittany would play an important role in her life she was the most amazing woman ever.

Santana looked at herself once more in the mirror and smiled, today was the day she was finally getting married.

00000

Today is the day Brittany thought. She looked at herself in her beautiful dress that showed off her curves in all the appropriate ways. Her dress was white the top was lace and she had seen through straps on her shoulders. It has a small train but not enough to get caught on anything as she walked down the cloth. She decided to wear her hair down and curled just the way she knew her fiancé liked it.

They decided to get married at the hotel where it resembled the park. The first place that they admitted their feelings for one another.

"Britt-Britt?" her father asked.

"Yes daddy?"

"It's time pumpkin." She nodded and followed him out of the hotel and into lobby on her way to the, _her_ wedding.

00000

The park was decorated beautifully. They had the white chairs spread in a circle - pushed back a little so that the maids/brides men had a place to stand - in four different sections. There was a small alter area in the center of the chairs decorated with ranunculus, and roses at the top.

The music started and both brides started to freak out but had their father's there to calm them down.

_Mmhmn mmhmn_

_Lately when I look into your eyes I realize_

_You're the only one I need in my life_

_Baby I just don't know how to describe_

_How lovely you made me feel inside_

Puck and Rachel walked out from two different sides, Puck on the right and Rachel on the left.

_You give me butterflies_

_Got me flying so high in the sky_

_I can't control the butterflies_

Next were Quinn – right – and Mike.

_You give me butterflies_

_Got me flying so high in the sky_

_I can't control the butterflies_

Kurt and Hailey walked through next both smiling wide not believing the people they loved were getting married and they got take part in it.

_It seems like the light you give_

_From the start you told me I would be your queen_

_But never had I imagined such a feeling_

_Joy is what you bring_

_I want to give you everything_

Lastly, Sugar and Tina walked out.

_You give me butterflies_

_Got me flying so high in the sky_

_I can't control the butterflies_

Charlie and Molly walked out covering the ground with their flowers. They both looked adorable in their little flower girl dresses.

_You give me butterflies_

_Got me flying so high in the sky_

_I can't control these butterflies_

Finally, both brides walked out holding onto their fathers for dear life.

_You and I are destiny_

_I know now you were made for me_

The moment they made eye contact both their breaths caught. Santana got a little misty eyed watching as her and Brittany came closer and closer to one another. She didn't know how she got so lucky to be the one Brittany was giving herself to.

_Oh oh ooh_

_I can't control it_

_It's driving me_

_Taking me over_

Brittany stared into those Brown eyes that she had grown to love and felt herself starting to tear up. Last year if you had told her that she would be marrying the woman of her dreams in the park she would've laughed in your face. But here and now in this moment she knew she wouldn't want to be anywhere else with anyone else.

_You give me butterflies_

_Got me flying so high in the sky_

_I can't control the butterflies_

As the last verse of the song they both found themselves standing in front of one another. They each kissed their fathers cheeks and stood in front of one another.

_You give me butterflies_

_Got me flying so high in the sky_

_I can't control the butterflies_

_Hi_ Brittany mouthed.

Santana smiled. _Hey_

The pastor chuckled at how cliché they were acting but started none the less. "We have come together in the presence of our creator and these witnesses to join you, Brittany, and you, Santana in holy matrimony. This is a special time of celebration that the two of you will long remember, and because of this, we are grateful to share in your joy."

Both women smiled softly as they waited for him to continue. "Marriage is a serious commitment meant for your welfare and enjoyment. Marriage also offers each of you the opportunity to grow together as a couple and as unique individuals."

"In each of you our creator has planted an idea of how you would like to be treated in a loving marriage. This idea is a seed of desire that requires each of you to give to the other in constant and consistent positive behavior that reflects your desired results. Only then can these seeds, these ideas, come to fruition, manifest in reality, and deliver abundantly. If these solemn vows which you are about to make are kept faithfully, your marriage will surely prosper in all the goodness you both desire."

He smiled at them. "Please face each other and join hands." They did as told.

"Brittany, do you have something you would like to say to Santana before we begin?"

Brittany nods and takes a deep breath looking into Santana's eyes. "Santana the first time I laid eyes on you I knew I had to have you, you were beautiful without even trying and you caught my attention faster than ever. You've been my rock, my heart, my love for a year now and it's been the best year of my life. You're the one I want to wake up to and fall asleep to for the rest of my life. If you will have me I promise to be the best wife, lover, protector, and person that I can be. I promise to love you unconditionally, to support you in your goal, to honor and respect, you to laugh with you cry with you, and cherish you for as long as we both shall live." She finishes with tears streaming down her face and Santana wipes them away.

The pastor looks surprised by the blonde's words but nodded along with every word "Santana, do you have anything that you would like to say to Brittany?"

Santana nods and looks into the crystal blue eyes that she knows are going to be the death of her. "Britt, I never thought that I could meet someone like you. You are my best friend, my smile, my everything." She smiles. "You held my hand in the darkness and pulled me into the light. It doesn't matter what happens as long as I have you by my side. I vow to be honest, caring and truthful to love you as you are and not as I want you to be. I promise to hold you when you cry and to protect you when you're scared, to respect and stay faithful to you for as long as you will have me. I promise to love you in good times and in bad, with all I have to give and all that I am, in the only way I know how, completely and forever."

"Brittany do you take this woman, Santana, to be your lawfully wedded wife"

"I Do" everyone chuckles at her eagerness.

The pastor looks mused, "I'm not done yet" Brittany blushes. "and do you promise to love, honor, respect her, comfort her, keep her in sickness and in health, and forsaking all other, keep only unto her for so long as you both shall live?"

Brittany nods vigorously. "I do"

"Santana do you take this woman, Brittany, to be your lawfully wedded wife, and do you promise to love, honor, respect her, comfort her, keep her in sickness and in health, and forsaking all other, keep only unto her for as long as you both shall live?"

"I do" she says with absolutely no hesitation.

By now both families are crying including Puck.

"The rings please."

Santana turns to Puck who gives her the ring and Brittany turns to Rachel who does the same.

"Your wedding rings are symbols of your commitment to each other and your endless love for one another"

"Brittany, please place your ring on Santana's third finger of her left hand and repeat these words."

"I Brittany"

"I Brittany"

"Give to you Santana"

"Give to you Santana"

"This ring as a symbol of my commitment"

"This ring as a symbol of my commitment"

"To love, honor, and respect you"

"To love, honor, and respect you"

"With all that I am"

"With all that I am"

"Santana, please place your ring on Brittany's third finger on her left hand and repeat these words"

"I Santana"

"I Santana"

"Give to you Brittany"

"Give to you Brittany"

"This ring as a symbol of my commitment"

"This ring as a symbol of my commitment"

"To love, honor, and respect you"

"To love, honor, and respect you"

"With all that I am"

"With all that I am"

"I now with the divine blessings and in the presence of your family and friends, by the State of New York, joyfully pronounce you Wife, and Wife."

"You may kiss your bride."

Santana looked into Brittany's eyes and placed her hand on her cheek she leaned in and waited for Brittany to lean in the rest of the way. When their lips touched it was exactly like their first kiss gentle and slow. Lips moving against one another not needing tongue to express how they were feeling in that moment pulling apart they smiled at one another.

"It is my honor to introduce to you, Mrs. And Mrs. Lopez-Pierce"

They walked down the center hands joined together as bubbles flew past them grinning so hard that they were sure there faces would hurt later but it didn't matter all that mattered where they had finally made it.

They were married.

000000

**Review, what did you guys think? This was my first time writing a wedding so I hope it was up to par.**

**I wrote this chapter today and I was going to write/put the reception in it but I just couldn't wait lol**

**I don't know when the next chapter will be up, hopefully soon but idk**

Song Butterflies – Alicia Keys

Britts dress – Weddingdressesup . com

/wp-content/uploads/2012/05/wedding-dress-2013-collection . jpg

Sans dress - weddingdressus upfile/Wedding%20Dress/Empire%20Wedding%20Dresses/Taffeta%20Strapless%20Puffy%20Empire%20Elegant%20Wedding%

The wedding ceremony - celebrateintimateweddings . files . wordpress 2012/02/michelledurpettievents . jpg


	31. Chapter 31

**Disclaimer: I do not own glee or any of these characters.**

Both women smiled so hard that it started to hurt. They stood at the entrance of their reception watching as what looked like dozens of friends and family members interacted and tried to get to know one another.

The room was decorated exactly the way they asked for it to be. There were rounds tables everywhere with the exception of the dance floor. There was one long rectangle table on a large straight wooden ramp. The dance floor was to the side of the table but because of the ramp they would still be seen. The stage was placed in the back of the room where the band waited for the ok to play.

They both smiled at the sight of all their friends and family waiting patiently for them to make an appearance. Both families weighed each other out. Brittany was sure that Santana's family would out number her own but it looked like there were just as many Pierce's.

Puck walked up to the stage and grabbed the mic with a big smile on his face.

"Everyone please welcome the newlyweds Mrs. & Mrs. Lopez-Pierce"

Everyone stood from their seats and clapped for the happy couple causing them to blush and break out into wide grins. Cameras flashed as they walked hand in hand to their seats were they had plates waiting on them.

They sat down and ate their food occasionally feeding the other.

"Babe try this" Brittany said referring to her spaghetti. Santana frowned slightly.

"You just did the ghetto'est thing ever and expect me to eat that?" she teased. "Babe you asked for hot sauce and drowned your food with it, my tongue is going to burn off" she giggled.

Brittany smiled. "Ghetto'est isn't a word babe" she teased right back. "Come on" she sing-songed.

Santana pecked Brittany's lips before opening her mouth welcoming the spaghetti. Brittany put it in her mouth and she instantly started to suck her gums and picked up her wine glass. Muttering 'just got married and she's trying to kill me'.

Britt laughed and kissed her cheek.

"We're married" she whispered. The brunette smiled and nodded.

"We're married" she repeated. They were broken out of their little bubble when Puck stood up from his spot next to Santana. He grabbed a glass and tapped it with his knife.

Clearing his throat he put the glass down "If I could get your attention. I'd just like to say a few words. When I got the call from Santana and she tells me she's getting married, and I thought she was crazy. But now that we're here and we've gone through with it, I'm convinced she is." Everyone laughs and Santana chuckles shaking her head. "I've known Santana since we were kids; she's the little sister I never wanted. This is one of the strongest women I've ever had the pleasure of befriending. When we were younger she would always say she'd never get married cause' no one could tie her down and as I stand here today on her wedding day I couldn't be more proud of the women that she's become. Britt and San every great relationship starts with rings. In the beginning, the phone would _ring_ and just the thought of speaking to one another was exciting. Your love grew and so did your commitment to each other. The engagement _ring_ soon came after. And I had no doubts that your love was true. The engagement _ring_ has now turned into a wedding _ring_ and we are all here today to celebrate your marriage. Now of course the suffer-_ring_ begins." Everyone laughs and Puck raises his glass. "To Brittany and Santana, may all your ups and downs be between the sheets." He winks and sits back down.

Santana gives him a kiss on the cheek and nudges him. "Aren't you just a comedian tonight?"

He shrugs. "Wouldn't be right without a little laugh"

"Okay guys it's time to cut the cake" Rachel said with a grin.

Both women chuckled at her enthusiasm and made their way to the cake. A couple of waiters brought it out from the kitchen and set it in front of their table.

They gasped at the sight of it.

"Told you it would be a surprise" Kurt said smugly.

"Oh Kurt it's beautiful" Brittany said smiling.

"Yeah, thanks Kurt" Santana kissed his cheek.

The cake was truly beautiful, it was a white cake with four layers and pastel purple at the ends where the layers met. Kurt had it decorated with edible flowers and butterflies, he even went as far as having unicorns on it which made Brittany squeal when she caught sight of it. Atop the cake was two swans both with flowers on the side of their heads. One had a B, and the other was sporting a S.

Brittany grabbed the knife and Santana placed her hand on top of the pale one so that they could cut it together. They cut it slowly smiling as their photographer and peers took pictures of them.

Santana scooped up a piece of cake with her fingers which Brittany took gratefully. She moaned at how good it was causing everyone to laugh.

"Babe you have to try this it's amazing" Brittany reached for the fork to cut Santana a piece but the brunette stopped her. The smaller women grabbed Brittany's chin and kissed her swiping her tongue on a pink bottom lip which opened immediately. She entangled their tongues and pulled away whipping the corner of her wives mouth.

"Your right it is amazing" she winked. All of the Lopez family started to chuckle.

"Keep it in your pants Tana" Alberto teased causing everyone to laugh even harder.

When they all finished their cake Tiffany got up from her seat and walked up to the stage. "Hi, I'm Brittany's little sister Tiffany Pierce and it's time for the first dance" she sang the four words.

Santana stood up and offered her hand to Brittany who accepted it. They both walked to the dance floor, Santana wrapped her arms around Brittany's neck leaving the blonde to wrap her arms around her waist and Tiff began to sing.

_I'd never gone with the wind Just let it flow Let it take me where it wants to go Til' you opened the door And there's so much more I'd never seen it before I was tryin' to fly but I couldn't find wings But you came along and you changed everything_

To say Brittany was shocked was an understatement how the hell did she not know that her sister could sing like that? Sure Tiff mentioned a few times that she could sing but she sounds like an angel right now and looked like a cuter version of Taylor Swift. (**A/N I had to say it lol**)

_You lift my feet off the ground You spin me around You make me crazier Feels like I'm and I I'm lost in your eyes You make me Crazier Crazier Crazier_

Brittany looked down at the woman in her arms and sighed contently.

"So how does it feel Mrs. Lopez-Pierce" Santana asked smiling softly.

"It feels amazing Mrs. Lopez-Pierce" she kissed the brunette's temple. "Who would've thought that we'd be here a year ago?"

Santana chuckled. "I sure didn't but I'm glad were here."

_I watched from a distance as you  
Made life your own  
Every sky was your own kind of blue  
And I wanted to know how that would feel  
And you made it so real  
You showed me something that I couldn't see  
You opened my eyes and you made me believe_

Eva and George watched their daughter and new daughter in law dance with smiles taking over their faces. They had been waiting since their little girl was born for this day, and she finally found the one she wanted to be with forever.

They knew that Brittany would be the one for their daughter, especially when Eva told George about Brittany banning cigars. If it had been anyone else they knew their little girl would've scoffed and rolled her eyes but with Brittany she gave in.

_You lift my feet off the ground  
You spin me around  
You make me crazier crazier  
Feels like I'm falling and I  
I'm lost in your eyes  
You make me crazier crazier crazier_

"Bryan look at our little girl she's married" Susan said as she wiped a tear.

"I know she's married and she's going to have a family of her own soon." He smiled. "We're getting old dear"

_Ohhhh  
Baby you showed me what livin' is for  
I don't wanna hide anymore  
Oh Ohh_

They swayed together cheek to cheek as Tiffany sang her teenage heart out. Santana rested her head on Brittany's chest and listened to Brittany's heartbeat. It was soothing and made her feel safe.

Brittany looked around at their family members and friends and smiled. They all watched as she held her wife close to her heart and she even sang the last verse in her ear with Tiff.  
_  
You lift my feet off the ground  
You spin me around  
You make me crazier crazier  
Feels like I'm fallin and I  
I'm lost in your eyes  
You make me crazier crazier crazier  
Crazier Crazier_

Brittany stepped back when the song ended causing Santana to look at her with a small pout. The blonde simply chuckled and leaned down to lightly peck her lips.

"I love you" she murmured on her plump lips.

"I love you too" Santana said back with a grin.

Another song started to play and other couples and people started to make their way to the dance floor. They continued to dance to the different songs until their father came and asked if they could interrupt.

Both girls nodded and went to their respective father's.

"You know hija I doubt that I've ever been more proud of you than I am today." George admitted.

"Thank you Papi"

"You've grown up so much in just a year." He sighs. "The affect Brittany has on you is crazy mija, but she's good for you. She's the one" Santana nods and looks longingly over at Britt who's giggling at her father.

"Go on Mija, get your wife"

Santana blushes at being caught. "Thanks Papi" she kisses his cheek and walks off. She almost made it to her wife but Danny blocked her way.

"Come on Tana we have to do it" she grins knowing exactly what he's talking about. He points over to where Alberto is already on the stage ready to sing and laughs.

"Okay, okay"

As soon as the Lopez family members see San and Dan and immediately start to bang on the tables causing everyone to look at them like their crazy.

"Merengue, merengue" is chanted and Santana locks eyes with her wife and winks.

Since they were younger at every family event Santana and Danny would either do the tango or Merengue.

Everyone steps aside as Alberto starts to sing Suavemente by Elvis Crespo.

Santana sways her hips back and forth with one hand in the air and the other on her hip as she spins in a little circle.

"Go head mija" she hears her mother yell.

Danny steps in front of her and offers his hand which she takes. He twirls her around and sways his hips with hers along to the beat.

More and more people go out to dance with the Lopez' trying to teach some of the Pierce's the basics.

Eva helps Bryan while George helps Susan.

Santana kisses Danny's cheek and goes over to her wife and offers her hand.

"Would my wife like to dance with me?" Brittany grins and nods.

They dance and Santana sings the last verse with Alberto but in English in her wife's ear.

"Kiss me, kiss me  
Kiss me one more time  
I want to feel your lips  
kissing me softly  
Kindly  
Tenderly,  
Sweetly (softly) kissing me a lot,  
without haste and calmly  
Give me a deep kiss that will reach my soul  
Come closer, come closer, don't be afraid  
I tell you only, I want one thing  
Kiss me"

Brittany leans back and kisses her wife giggling when Santana smiles into the kiss.

"Tú eres la novia más bella que he visto en mi vida" _You are the most beautiful bride that I have ever laid_ _eyes on_

"I have no idea what you just said but it sounded really hot" Brittany said. Santana smirked. "But you know, Je bent de meest sexy vrouw in leven" _You are the sexiest woman alive_

"And you say I'm hot"

0

Santana stood alone against a wall watching as her wife sat with their families and friends holding one of her little cousins in her lap. Something about seeing Brittany with a baby caused Santana to feel warm inside.

"So tell me" Puck said as he stood beside her. "How does it feel?"

Santana sighed. "It feels amazing Puck" she answered honestly.

"You know I never got my dance" He says offering his hand. The woman rolls her eyes but can't stop the smile from spreading across her face.

They get on the dance floor and dance to a slow song.

"I'm really proud of you"

"Thanks Puck, you know soon enough it'll be your day with Quinn" They both laugh.

"Yeah I know the day will come sooner or later. But now it's even sooner I mean come on you married Britt after seven months I've been with Quinn forever"

Santana chuckles. "Well you better hurry"

They stay silent for a while before Santana takes a peek at his watch.

"Well this was lovely Puckerman but I have a honey moon to get to, and did you get her surprise ready?" she asks.

"Most of it but we have to move the furniture, don't worry you guys are going to be gone for two days I got it." She kisses his cheek and walks over to Britt.

"Britt-Britt it's time to go." She whispers.

Britt frowns. "Where?"

"Honeymoon" Santana winks.

Blue eyes sparkle, "Well let's go slow poke"

Santana chuckles but follows her wife none the less.

They arrived in Jamaica when the sun was setting. Santana walked to the front desk of the all-inclusive Half Moon Rock Resort hotel and checked both her and her wife into the honey moon suite. When Brittany opened the door she gasped. There were candles everywhere and the room looked amazing. The couple walked further into the room and stopped when they saw the rose covered bed.

Santana immediately swept Brittany into her arms and kissed her passionately while she rubbed her through her dress. Brittany whimpered and moaned as the desire started to overtake her then she pushes San back.

"Baby," she said breathlessly. "God knows I want you so bad, but I need go to the bathroom first. I want to freshen up from the plane ride." She moved towards the bathroom. "Go ahead and get undressed, turn out the lights, and wait for me. I have a surprise for you." She went in the bathroom and closed the door. Santana did as her wife directed and sat on bed to wait. Then the door opened...

She held her breath as she viewed her goddess, knowing she had never seen a woman so beautiful in all her life. The beautiful white wedding gown was replaced by a sheer, almost transparent gown of a blue color that made laughable attempt at concealment; every curve of her beautifully mature body was clearly visible as the bathroom light behind her shown through the sheer material. Those small breasts jiggled softly as she moved, supported by the half-bra of a blue satin corset. Her round nipples were stiff and hard, tenting the sheer fabric of the gown as they bulged out over the top of the corset. Her sexy strong legs were wrapped in shimmering blue stockings held up by blue & white lace garters. The wonderful taper of her legs was set atop two blue, stiletto heeled shoes strapped to her ankles.

"Britt" Santana whispered at she stared at her new wife. "You are the most beautiful woman that I have ever seen"

"Thank you" she murmured melodiously as she moved up to stand in front of her wife. The power of her beauty was overwhelming to Santana, although other parts of her body had no problem in responding. Her hard cock throbbed, the swollen purple head jutting out.

"Aren't you going to kiss your wife?" Britt teased as she opened her arms to her lover. Santana smiled as she stood and wrapped her arms around her lover pressing their lips together. With lips opened, their tongues jousted as they kissed with hungry passion. Finally after five long months they were going to make love and Santana couldn't be more excited. Of course she was nervous because this was the first time they would make love as a married couple but she was sure that she would make it worth it for her wife. With soft round globes of pale ass in her hands, Santana drew her body against her, pressing her stiff shaft against her wife's satin wrapped abdomen. In return Britt pressed her soft chest into Santana's bare breast, feeling her nipples rub against her own.

After several gasped breaths and re-engagements, she finally pushed Santana back on to the bed. She took a step away and looked down on her as she shrugged the gown off her shoulders, letting the sheer fabric cascade to the floor at her feet. She carefully stepped out of the pile of fabric and stood before the Latina in the dim light, her creamy skin offset by the blue satin of the corset and sheer stockings. It was an unspoken presentation of her body and her soul. Though they had been together many times before, this was the final submission, a submission that would last until death.

Santana shifted to the side and Brittany moved onto the bed and laid back, her legs spread to display her precious moist pussy lips. Her entire nether region was framed by the blue corset and stockings and seemed to be flushed with desire.

"I can't believe how beautiful you are," Santana moaned as she rolled over to place herself between her legs. Though they had been intimate for months before they got engaged and had sex in many ways, they both wanted this to be very special. With her exquisite body spread out before her lover, Santana desperately wanted give Brittany total pleasure, no matter how hard it would be to hold her own pleasure back until she was rewarded.

"Now baby...come to me," she purred. "Come to your wife and give me the pleasure that only you can." Holding her arms up to the brunette, she invited her woman to partake of the delights of her body. As she moved up between her legs, Santana could not help but stare at the perfect mounds of breast flesh, observing how they jiggled as she shifted on the bed.

She reached down and grasped her lovers cock as Santana gradually eased down towards the waiting prize. With the tips of her fingers she tenderly directed the pulsing head of her womanhood between her swollen and juicy labia. She purred as she fed her cock at a snail's pace into the moist grip of her vagina. With agonizing slowness, she started to shift her shaft in and out of Brittany's velvety cunt.

Squeezing her legs against her wife, she felt her hips rub against the smoothness of her nylons as she in turn caressed the backs of her legs with her silky calves. For Santana, it was so much more than sex, for she had never felt so connected to another person before. The intimate connection in their loins seemed to connect their souls in a new way.

Supporting her body over her, she looked down upon her new and beautiful bride and found her looking back at her with so much love pouring up out of her deep blue eyes she almost cried. She was saved by noticing the wave-like motion of her lovely tits slowly moving in response to her slow love making motion. The undulating mounds of flesh were strangely one of the most erotic sights she had ever seen.

Brittany felt her need begin to grow, a building hunger for a more energetic coupling. Spreading her legs, she planted her heels into the bed and angled her pelvis up, matching the direction of her lover's movement so her penis slid deeper into her depths. This also allowed her flex her legs and hips to push back with her every thrust,

"Oh...yes...Baby...yes," she moaned as she spread her knees even farther apart to expose herself to San. Santana's hips rocked forward and back in a gradually increasing pace. She was very conscious of trying to make this love-making last forever but never had she felt as connected and simulated by her as right in this moment.

Brittany must have felt it too as she threw her head back and closed her eyes. With her hair spread on the bed around her, she seemed almost to be in a trance as her body bounced back and forth in rhythm with Santana's thrusts. With her face just inches above hers girls, she saw Brittany's mouth open just slightly and her tongue ventured out to wet her lips. Suddenly filled with desire for her mouth, she bent down and pressed her mouth against hers, thrusting her tongue into her mouth. She groaned loudly as she her sucked on her tongue. This went on until they were both gasping for breath. Santana knew she couldn't hold back much longer, but wanted to be sure Brittany was there with her at the end.

"Oh baby...faster now," she hissed as she reached out and pulled her hips down, encouraging her to fuck her faster.

Santana increased her pace, filling the room with the grunts and moans of the newlyweds. Added to the noise of the bed and their hips slapped together, the room was incredibly noisy. Brittany was so filled with love and passion, her head was spinning and her body shook with tension. With her eyes open, Santana watched as her tits sloshed back and forth uncontrollably above the blue corset as she pounded her cock into her new wife and she thrust herself back up at her.

"Oh GOD," she howled loudly as her legs started to tremble and shiver. Her back muscles strained up and she lifted herself against her as her orgasm began and her body began to shudder. In her mind she saw an explosion of colors like fireworks behind her closed eyes. Thrusting upward one more time, she forced Santana's cock as deeply as possible into her pussy. The climax started as a tingle in her toes and washed up through her body to explode in her head and chest at the same time, followed by wave after wave of pleasure.

For Santana, she felt her fingers dig into her hips as she pulled her into her as deep as she would go. She looked down to watch as her wife's face contorted in the agony/ecstasy or orgasm. Her body shook uncontrollably beneath her. With eyes tightly closed, she shrieked and humped her pussy up at her again and again. The sexy mounds of breast-flesh shuddered, while her nipples seemed larger and harder than ever.

She had thought she would outlast her but the incredibly erotic sight of her orgasm pushed her over the edge. She howled as the first spasm of satisfaction tore through her cock as it throbbed and shot its pent up load of seamen into her womb. Brittany shook beneath her in response and a second spasm of pleasure jolted from her cock and through her body. The back and forth of contraction and tremor continued until there was nothing left in her balls.

Santana felt like her girls body had drained her, completely depleted her of energy. She lowered herself to her as she wrapped her arms around her neck and pulled her down against her. She rested on her elbows just above her as they both gasped in badly needed air for their lungs. When she was breathing normally, she rolled to her side and lay back, pulling her lover into her side. The last sound she heard as she drifted into exhausted sleep was a murmur from her.

"I love you"


	32. Chapter 32

The next morning, Brittany awoke to find herself still laid out on top of the bed covers. She was still dressed in the corset and stockings that she presented herself to her wife in. She turned her head and found Santana asleep and naked next to her. The brunette was truly breathtaking. Brittany didn't know how she had gotten so lucky. The woman of her dreams lay next to her peacefully dreaming the morning after their wedding. Her eyes automatically looked to her crotch, where her shrunken penis lay on her stomach, crusted with their dried sex juices. In truth, it really did not look appetizing at all.

She reached down to her own crotch, and found it sticky and nasty with the same dried fluids. Moving slowly and gently, she kissed Santana's forehead smiling when her wife stirred mumbling something incoherent. She got up from the bed without waking her wife and moved to the bathroom, quietly closing the door. She started the shower and removed the corset and stockings. Stepping into the shower, she pulled the curtain closed and stepped under the water flow.

As soon as the water came on, Santana woke up. It took her a few moments to realize where she was but then she realized that her new bride must be in the shower.

Stretching she grabbed the phone and asked for room service to bring up some breakfast. After she thanked them she stood up making her way to her wife.

Stealthily, she moved to the bathroom door and slipped inside. She could see the outline of her delicious body through the shower curtain, which was enough to begin swelling her cock. She moved to the curtain and slid it open enough to slip into the shower.

"I was thinking you might need me to wash your back," she said with a smile so big her dimples became visible.

Brittany looked at her stunning wife, then down at her swelling cock, still hanging down but definitely thickening. She smiled back at her with her sexy smile. "I'm sure there are some parts of my body you could wash." She moved to the side and held the soap out to her.

She stepped into the shower and pulled the curtain closed. Taking the bar of soap from her hand, she started to rub the soap all over her smooth back. Using her hands she ensured her back was fully coated with soap, and then she slid her hands down to her soft ass to ensure it was fully covered as well.

"Behave yourself," she mockingly scolded her as her fingers worked the soap into her butt crack.

"But babe," she whined. "I haven't been able to see" she kissed her neck, "Touch" her shoulder "or wash this body in five months" her jaw. Brittany responded with a wiggle of her backside. Santana straightened up and move closer, pressing her chest against her back as nestled her thick shaft along her butt crack.

"I have a custom-made back scrubby for you," she whispered into her ear. She worked her chest back and forth on her back, using her smooth breast to gently rub her back. As she did, it was only natural to reach around and cradle her loose breasts in her soapy hands. Brittany purred in pleasure and started to move her ass up and down along the length of her lovers shaft.

There is something hard-wired in most people that they would find extreme pleasure in the feel of wet, luscious breasts in their hands. Santana reveled in the sensuousness of the smooth and slippery skin of her wife's breast as she kneaded them with her fingers. This went on for some time, as they teetered on the edge of desire.

When she moved her hand down to her crotch, she found her lips swollen and ready. Gently easing a finger inside, it was no surprise that her pussy was hot and wet. Brittany reached down and grabbed her hand, pulling her finger deeper into her body

"Oh baby...yes," she groaned. "I need it now...make me cum." She pressed her tan knuckles against her clit as she wiggled her finger deep inside her. With the hot water pouring on her body while they stood naked in the shower, Santana continued to massage her brides' large tit while finger-fucking her cunt with her other hand. Within moments, her body began to shake and she locked her knees to keep from falling.

"Oh God Oh God Oh God," was all she said as the wave of climax washed through her. Santana supported her to keep her from falling as she went through the peak and fall of her orgasmic journey. As her orgasm passed and she relaxed, she turned around and pressed her soft body against Santana's as she leaned up to kiss her.

"Your turn" she whispered against plump lips. Just as she was about to reconnect their lips there was a knock on the door.

"Room service" was heard muffled by two doors.

"Be right there." Santana yelled out, she looked back to her wife who was sporting a pout and kissed it away. "Later babe, I promise." Santana quickly washed up and left the shower grabbing a bath robe on her way out.

Opening the hotel door she came face to face with a young Jamaican boy in a bellboy outfit.

"Ya called fa room service ma'am?"

"Yes, right there please." She said as she pointed over to the dining area.

He did as instructed and turned to leave.

"Hold on" she called out going to her purse she pulled out some money and gave him a nice tip. "here you go"

"Thanks Ms." He said smiling and left the room.

Santana sighed as she grabbed two plates from the cabinets and equally distributed the food. Room service had supplied them with pancakes, bacon, eggs, sausage, and even grits. She made sure to cut out Brittany's into little hearts.

When the blonde finally emerged from the bathroom she was surprised to see her wife cutting pancakes into the shapes of hearts. Smiling softly she wrapped her arms around a robe clad waist from behind and kissed Santana's shoulder.

"Thank you babe you didn't have to cut my pancakes into hearts"

"I know but I wanted to" she turned her head and gave her wife a gentle kiss. "Now eat up, we have a lot to do today."

Looking a little confused Brittany motioned for her wife to elaborate with her fork.

"Well we're going to the nicest beach in Jamaica, and we are gonna go scuba diving " she said smiling.

Brittany's eyes widened and she squealed. "I can't wait babe it's gonna be so awesome" she said

"I know so we have to eat."

Brittany smirked. "I have something much sweeter for you to eat" she purred.

Santana squeezed her eyes shut and sighed.

Yup this woman was going to be the death of her.

0

Both women sat on a small boat in there scuba diving equipment excited for what was to come.

"Okay so you guys don't have to go all the way down you can just stick your heads under if you don't trust the tanks. There will be stingrays, sea lions, harbor seals, spotted eagle rays, manatees, parrotfish, reef fish, and giant manta rays."

Brittany raised her hand.

"Yes miss?"

"Um what's a Manatee?" she asked innocently. Santana smiled at her wife and gave her a peck on the cheek.

"That's a very good question ma'am. Manatees are large herbivorous mammals that seem like a water-based cross between cows and elephants." Brittany nodded and gave him a thumbs up which caused him to chuckle.

"Any more questions?" Santana raised her hand. "Yes?"

"Don't stingrays like sting?" she asked. Hell if she was going to do this she wasn't about to get stung, especially not on her honeymoon.

"Yes but it takes a lot to provoke them so don't do that and you should be fine." She nodded. "Okay now let's scuba give"

The dive was 12 meter depth, Santana tried hard not to panic.

_What the hell am I doing?_ She asked herself. _What if something bad happened?_ She asked again but just decided to keep positive thoughts. Her wife looked like she was in heaven so she was going to do this. _It's going to be something we can tell our kids about _she told herself and that was enough to sink herself down deeper and deeper.

Suddenly everything around them was green. It felt as if they were swimming in some sort of green room. As far as she could see everything was green. She saw the sea lions and some sea urchins too. They also saw goby fish trying to hide in the sand.

She watched as her wife pointed to the fish that looked like Nemo and Dori from Finding Nemo and inwardly smiled at the innocence that only Brittany possessed.

After about another hour of scuba diving they went back to their hotel room and changed for dinner.

Santana wore some dark jeans, with a classy with blouse and a red tie. Walking to her suit case she pulled out her black blazer and suede red closed toe pumps.

After putting on her blazer and heels and looked into the mirror in the living area and put her hair into a neat bun. With a satisfied smirk she winked at herself and waited for her wife to emerge from the bathroom.

When Brittany finally came out she took Santana's breath away. She sported a small black dress that ended just above her knees. She had on red lip stick and her hair feel in soft curls around her shoulders. Looking down the brunette smiled when she saw that her wife went with a pair of red sandals.

"You are so beautiful" she breathed,

Brittany blushed and shook her head. "Not as beautiful as my wife."

Santana rolled her eyes, "Such a charmer," she looked at her watch. "Come on we don't want to be late." She offered her hand which the blonde took and escorted her to the restaurant.

0

"So what does my beautiful wife want to do tomorrow?" Santana asked as she fed Brittany some of her pasta.

Taking the food gratefully, the blonde thought about it for a moment. "Oh I got it babe, can we swim with the dolphins?" she asked with a big smile.

"Whatever you want babe" came her reply.

"Whatever I want?" she asked.

Santana nodded. "Yep, everything is about you so whatever you want."

"It's your honeymoon too babe so what do you want to do?" she asked.

"I want to spend time with my wife whilst holding onto a dolphin fin"

Brittany smiled and leaned over the table to give Santana a sweet kiss which was instantly returned.

"You are so sweet."

Santana blushed. "Babe, can I ask you something?"

"What's on your mind wifey?"

Santana chuckled. "How did you not know that Tiff could sing? I mean she blew me away"

Brittany giggled. "I honestly have no idea babe because she's my little sister you'd think that I would know that about her."

"Not really because by the looks on your parents faces they had no idea either."

Brittany smiled and offered her wife some of her spaghetti which she took with a smile.

"How's work going babe?" Santana asked watching as her wife's eyes light up at the thought of work.

"It's amazing babe I love having my own studio I even got Mike to come work with me. Thank you for that by the way"

Santana shrugged like it was no big deal, and honestly it wasn't.

"Not a problem babe, I knew you wanted one so I thought it would be the best gift ever."

"And it was, how's your job?"

"It's amazing babe but I'm going to be dead when we get back home the boss is retiring and there's going to be a new owner so I might make partner" she said shrugging as if she didn't care.

Brittany's eyes widened. "Babe that's amazing"

"I didn't get it… _yet_"

Shaking her head Brittany chuckled. "So modest."

"Well you know" she joked.

"Why did you choose Jamaica for our honeymoon?" Brittany asked. "Not that I don't like it which I do but I just wanted to know"

"I've never been and I know that you've never been so that was something. Then we watched Shotta's and I was sold."

"Babe they aren't even in Jamaica most of the movie."

"Doesn't matter"

They laughed and finished their meal.

After dinner they decide to take a walk on the beach by their hotel. The sand is cool and shifting under their bare feet as they stroll, arm in arm. Santana can hear Brittany's thoughts, her wants, and her needs being whispered in the gentle breeze that flows around them as they watch the sun set. They can hear the gentle call of the seagulls floating on the wind, and the salty sea air that tickles their noses. Santana anticipates the possibilities that the night holds for them. She longs to feel the gentle caress of Brittany's fingertips on her face, followed by the touch of her lips on her own.

They can feel the urgency, the need, the lust, hanging in the air between them. The brunette holds her body close to hers. She gently brushes a strand of her gorgeous blonde hair off the side of her face. It has been far too long since she has felt the appreciating eyes of her lover upon her. Just the thought of Brittany wanting her as badly as she wants her sends shivers up and down her spine.

She can smell the scent of her shampoo as she holds her face in her hands and kisses her tenderly on her forehead. The brunette's lips gently travel from there to each of her eyes, to her nose, her chin, and finally to her lips. Her lips taste of the wine she sipped delicately during dinner. Santana can't help herself, and she has to taste more of her. She kisses her again, urging her to part her lips so she can seek her delicate flavor that is enhanced by the sweet flavor of the wine.

Her hands move from the sides of her face, moving slowly down her backside. They lightly caress her back as they glide across her shoulder blades, down her spine, and travel south toward her tight ass. Santana resists the urge to massage those wonderful globes, and take her right then and there on the sandy beach. She knows that great things come to those who wait, and instead they hold hands and walk back to their room.

They reach the bedroom, ripping the clothes off each other the moment we cross the threshold. Santana quickly scoops her wife up in her arms before she can escape her reach. Santana carries her to the bed and gently places her on top of it. She stands there and simply stares in awe and wonder. Her eyes devour her wife from head to toe, drinking in her gorgeously paled and sculpted body. She is at a loss of what to do. Her mind goes blank, never has she before beheld such a beautiful creature. Everything she had ever thought of doing to her and her luscious body suddenly eludes her conscious being. Even though they have made love many times, she finds herself in that position too often.

Brittany reaches for her hand and gently pulls her into the bed where she lays next to her. Their lips meet as they kiss passionately. Time loses all meaning as their tongue's duel. Santana relishes the different textures of Brittany's mouth from the silky feeling of her teeth to the ridges of the roof of her mouth and the velvet feeling of her tongue caressing hers.

Her hand lets go of pale one's as her fingertips lightly caress her skin starting at her wrist. Her fingers linger in the soft vulnerable spot of her elbow which elicits a soft giggle mingled with a moan of desire.

As tan fingertips trail up a pale arm to a pale shoulder, her lips leave Britt's and leave feather kisses on her cheek as they search for her earlobe. Brittany enfolds her in a passionate embrace as she kisses her along her jaw moving ever closer to her ear. She quickly moves her hands and pin them up above her head with one hand while she meticulously lick the outside edge of her ear, occasionally nipping the sensitive lobe, sending little shocks of pleasure to her core. In between nips, Santana whispers a few of the many wicked ideas that are flooding her mind that leaves her wife groaning with desire.

Hoping that Brittany's hands will stay in place above her head, Santana's hands softly move down the now exposed and sensitive part her arm. The backs of her fingertips lightly brush the sides of her rib cage as she kisses her way back down along her jaw line and her neck. Santana's mouth continues to kiss her gently as she makes her way to the valley between the gentle slopes of her breasts. The intoxicating scent of her bath gel is driving her over the edge every time she inhales deeply.

Sans tongue leaves a glistening trail as she traces an inward spiral with each pass coming ever closer to her nipple. Her warm mouth engulfs Brittany's turgid bud as her tongue gently flicks across the tip. One hand lazily crosses back and forth across her taut, flat stomach, feeling the rippling muscles contract every time her teeth scrape across her sensitive nipple. Her other hand is gently massaging the breast not occupied by her mouth. Brittany arches her back to where only her shoulders, ass, and feet are touching the bed, as a result, her nipple presses into the center of her palm while trying to force as much of her other breast in her mouth as humanly possible.

Her mouth moves to her other breast as the free hand resumes the massaging on the other breast. She can smell her arousal in the air. Her moans grow louder and more insistent as her hand moves from her stomach to her thigh.

She lightly brushes the inside of her thigh with the soft pads of her fingers. A soft whimper escapes Brittany's beautiful full lips as a skillful mouth leaves her breast. Her tongue lingers on her belly button before she continues her journey to the sweetest place on earth.

She readjusts her body and settles down between long legs. Her pussy is devoid of any hair, she can see that her lips are already slightly open and glistening with her heavenly fluids. She starts with the backs of her knees, kissing each one alternately as she moves up to her inner thighs. Her hands reach for her head, trying to guide a talented mouth to give her release. She resists the temptation to grant her wish and continue to slowly tease her.

She looks into those shockingly beautiful baby blue eyes as she tries to pull her head into her core. She whispers just loud enough for Brittany to hear my threat of tying her up so she can have her way with her in her own time. She quickly sees the pleading in her eyes as she gladly welcomes that threat and Santana scolds herself for even saying it. She knows in her heart of hearts that is what Brittany desperately wants.

She slides her arms under her thighs and brings her hands over the top of her hips and gently spreads her pussy lips apart the rest of the way. Now she can see that her clit is standing at attention, begging for her tongue to lavish and worship the priceless pearl.

Her tongue starts its journey by licking her outer lips. She can feel Brittany's hands tangling in her hair pulling harder, but Santana still resist, reveling in the fact that her teasing is turning her wife on even more. As her tongue gets closer to her pleasure button, she deviate her course and finds her tight canal instead. She can taste a tangy flavor mixed with a sweetness that she can't describe. She gently slides her tongue slowly in and out, changing the shape of her tongue with every thrust into her canal as she searches for more of her intoxicating flavor. She rhythmically squeezes her clit gently between her thumb and index finger that leaves her pleading for more.

She finally gives into her request as she grows more and more vocal in what she wants and she eagerly complies. She removes her tongue from her slick tight channel and quickly thrust two fingers into her pussy. Santana develops a slow and tortuous rhythm as she lightly dusts her clit with the tip of her tongue. She notices her hips are lifting up trying to meet her thrusts. Her fluids are flowing freely down the crack of her ass and with the middle finger of her other hand, she starts circling her puckered rear passage. Her finger urges her wife to relax and accept that single digit. This action combined with the other stimulations sends her over the edge, screaming her name and into the euphoric state she experience after a great orgasm as her ambrosia scented fluids splash all over her hands and face.

That was Santana's first time making her wife squirt.

Before her heart beat can go back to its resting pace, Santana's middle finger that had been teasing her finally slides in home as her tight passage grips her like a silken glove. Simultaneously, she slides a third finger into her vaginal canal and removes her mouth from her clit.

She looks up at her in hopes to see those blue eyes hazed over with the pure bliss she is bringing her, only to discover that they are tightly closed. Her head tosses back and forth, side to side, with curious sounds escaping her lips. To Santana, she sounds like she's are trying to groan, scream, moan, and sigh all at the same time. She tries hard to make sense of the sounds coming from her gorgeous mouth and she quickly realizes that it is an impossible task.

She refocuses her attention to her hands and tries with all her might to alternate the thrusting between her ass and her pussy so that as one finger pulls out, the other three are thrusting back in. As much as she desperately wants to pull off this simple task, her mind can't make the translation to her fingers, so she lets them do their own thing and as she nibbles her succulent flesh around her pumping fingers. She senses that she is close to reaching that orgasmic bliss a second time and she quickly sucks her clit back into her mouth.

Britt's hips are bucking faster and faster, and Santana's left finding it very difficult keeping her mouth attached to her clit, so she does the only thing her mind finds rational and tightly holds her clit between her teeth. The sudden pressure alone releases a feral scream from Brittany's throat as she is plunged over a cliff of sweet oblivion as she squirts her fluids all over her for a second time.

Instead of letting her peacefully ride the orgasm like she did just a short while ago, Santana's tongue ferociously licks and devours her pebble as her hips are wildly trying to throw her off as she holds on for dear life.

Finally Brittany's orgasm starts to subside as her body gently shudders from the aftershocks. Santana gently removes her fingers from their warm cocoons and lightly licks her entire nether region clean. She can feel her body shudder every time her tongue passes over her clit when she finishes cleaning her up, she looks into her eyes as she sucks each finger into her mouth sensuously. She finally notices that her hands are gently gripping each side of her face weakly trying to pull her face up next to hers for a soul wrenching kiss.

Brittany sits up with a big smile on her face not wasting any time gliding her hand over her cock that's already hard for her. She takes her hand and wraps it around her cock slowly stroking it up and down for a little while. Brittany slowly brings her mouth towards her body, licking her below the balls causing the sensations in her body to slowly build up. It feels as good as her tongue laps her up. Not wanting her to stop but at the same time wanting more, her tongue a tool of pleasure. She brings her mouth a little higher to her balls, as she continues to stroke her cock feeling it throb in her hand. Her mouth licking Santana like a kitten sending the brunette crazy, it feels so fucking good. She very gently sucks on her balls, as her stroking gets shorter but faster. Britt's mouth teasing her, she's wanting her mouth around her cock so badly, but at the same time its feeling so good where it is, as the electricity from her runs all over her. She stops the stroking, and slowly starts licking from her balls on the shaft to the head giving it a kiss. Repeatedly licking from the bottom up, driving Santana insane.

"Babe please" she begs.

Smiling back Brittany finally takes her into her mouth, a wet heaven bringing her relief.

She splutters out in relief. "Oh fuck, yes"

All the waiting and the teasing making it now feel even better. With her head back and her eyes closed, she let the sensations and pleasure run through her body, occasionally opening her eyes to see her beautiful face and her mouth at work on her. Brittany's mouth slowly bobbing up and down over the end of her cock, sucking on it, the feeling incredible, making her moan in delight as she holds her from behind and plays with her blonde hair. She begins swirling her tongue around her head as she sucks on it, the pleasure intensifying, the feelings never having felt so good.

"Mrrm. Keep doing it like that." She tells her, not wanting her to stop.

The pleasure running through her body getting more and more intense as her mouth and tongue send her crazy, her eyelids flashing with white light. She begins to take her deeper and deeper in her mouth, her cock moving in and out of her mouth faster and faster, and her hips rocking as she fucks her mouth. The feeling so good, but making her want to be deep inside her hot wet pussy, thrusting in and out of her hard.

Brittany's sucking gets faster and harder, as Santana's hips buck her cock towards her mouth. She looks back at her wife, watching her watch her, observing the reactions on her face to her mouth on her.

Seeing the effect she's having on her girl leaving her pussy wetter, a mumbled "Mmmm." escapes from her stuffed mouth.

The feeling and the sensations amazing but the frustration of wanting to be inside her becoming too much. Her desires peaking and becoming too much, she gently pushes her head back and off her cock, leaving it wet with her saliva.

"I want that soaking wet pussy on my cock." The brunette commands.

Santana grins back at her as she lay down, pulling Brittany over her, looking into each other as she lowers her waist over her cock and slowly rocks her hips, grinding her wet pussy on her wife's hard member, teasing her yet again before finally reaching down for her cock and slowly sliding in just the very tip into her wetness. The tip of her cock rubbing in and out of her entrance, each time ever so slowly getting deeper into her tight folds that squeeze down and around her. Their eyes locked into each other as they both let out little moans, while their bodies melt more and more into each other. They kiss hard, sucking and biting on each others soft lips and slowly rubbing their tongues.

Her juices now covering her tan cock, and finally every inch of her sliding in and out of her with long deep slow thrusts, leaving the two of them in delight, "Mmmm."

Their bodies slowly rhythmically rock, and hips twist; her cock exploring her walls, her pussy being stretched by her cock. The feeling of having her cock all the way inside her and throbbing completely satisfying. Her hands hold on her waist as she continues to rock on her, and run over her ass and holding on as her strokes into her get deeper.

She points to her lips, signaling for Brittany to kiss her, she leans in and Santana holds her head close to hers with one hand, as her other hand runs along the side of her gorgeous face. They kiss with force as their bodies continue to move in unison, their mouths sucking on each others hard, making them want even more. Her mouth takes to biting into her neck, after moving her hair behind her head. Gently biting and kissing between her shoulder and her ear, as they continue to rock together.

Brittany lifts the front of her body slightly, her hands on Santana's chest, riding her, her full perky breasts bouncing up and down, as Santana does her best to kiss and suck on them. Her tan hands exploring her curves holding her on her waist before reaching up to her breasts massaging them from below. Soft, perfect, and full, her body making her cock harder. She tightly wraps her arms around her body, holding her body close to hers as the thrusting gets harder and faster, filling the room with the sound of their bodies slapping together. Slap, slap, slap, over and over.

Both of them holding onto each other tightly, wrapped in each others arms as the pounding continues, before whispering to Santana "Slow down." wanting to savor the moment.

As she lays over her with her strong arms wrapped around her, she sits up, keeping her cock inside her. She's now up on her lap facing her, with her legs wrapped around. They give each other a long kiss as Santana holds her tightly and twist and rock her hips; the thrusts being shallow but the feeling of holding her close and tight and rocking inside her leaving them in awe. The kissing becoming harder and more aggressive as the rocking gets faster, their moans getting louder. Santana leans her back as she sits on her lap, supporting her with her arm holding her from behind. They hold their kiss for as long as they can before she's too far. Her right hand squeezing her right breast, then her left, before rubbing down the middle of her chest along her firm stomach. Santana's hand circles back to the top of Brittany's chest, and this time very lightly like a feather her fingertips makes their way down between her breasts and over her stomach, before coming to her wit clit. Her cock continues to slide in and out of her as the end of her thumb rubs in a circle around her clit. Her eyes closed. She moves Sans thumb away for a moment to lick it leaving it wet before continuing to rub her clit. Her hips rock side to side as she stretches around her.

She reaches her arm around her, and lifts her back onto Sans lap, holding her tight before leaning forward, leaving her on her back and Santana directly on top with her cock still inside her soaked pussy. Her cock filling her so deeply, sliding in and out, so wet. They both look into each other letting out moans, both pulling each other in more, wanting more.

She holds her right leg up behind her knee. The strokes of her cock now incredibly deep. Neck romancing. Closeness, almost as if there's nothing between them.

"I'm gonna come" the brunette informs.

"M-me too"

Her body instinctively thrusting as hard and deep as it can, her cock throbs and pulsates throughout her body and their hot cum spurts out inside her wife, over and over with each thrust.

Trying to make each thrust as deep as she can, pounding her pussy with each spurt, making sure her cum is buried deep inside her. Her orgasm slowly rides down, she stays inside her blond for a minute as her cock continues to throb inside her, holding each other tight, their faces brought together as they kiss, before using the little energy left to lay next to each other.

Santana holds her close to her, and tightly pull her in, their naked bodies together and touching all over. They look into each others eyes, their faces flushed and smiling. They bring their mouths closer to each other, their lips coming together. They slowly and gently kiss, their tongues finding each others on occasion, enjoying a few tender minutes. Santana runs her finger over her red cheeks, smiling before putting her arm back around her. She remains in her warm arms, left fuzzy and she lay there feeling her heartbeat beside her, as if it were a part of her.

"Babe?" Brittany questions.

"Yeah?"

"You just made me squirt for my first time twice" she admits with a blush.

Santana chuckles with a smug smile. "Well you know me"

Brittany rolls her eyes. "Go to sleep"

"Yes ma'am"

0

After last night they were sore but they still went swimming with the dolphins. Santana smiled as she watched her wife be led around the ocean while holding onto a dolphin. The blonde was ecstatic as she rode on the dolphins. They even let her ride two at a time. Santana was exhausted when they woke up this morning but she knew that she'd do anything for her wife so she went with the flow.

Sadly, their honeymoon ended the next day and they were on their way home.

Brittany looked around not noticing where she was.

"Um babe where are we going?" she asked confused.

"Home" Santana stated simply.

Brittany went to protest but just shrugged.

Finally they pulled up to a large house. Brittany looked at the house with wide eyes. "San…"

"Welcome home baby" The brunette said as she got out of the car and opened the door for her wife.

"This is home?"

"Not just any home but our dream home" she said. "Your mom gave me your diary from when you were a teen and it was so detailed so I took it upon myself to make your dreams come true."

Brittany was left speechless so Santana just walked up to the house. Opening the door she showed her wife around the entire house.

They had a two story six bedroom house. The first floor consisted, of an outdoor pool, three car garage, a home theater, a game room, living room, dining room, kitchen, and three guest rooms. The second floor has the master bedroom with a walk in closet and his and hers sink, or in their case hers and hers. They had a shower and a large bathtub that would fit both of them without having to lift their legs.

Santana had a study just at the end of the hall and Brittany's small home studio was all the way on the other side of it. There were two other rooms on the second floor but that was for when they started working on kids.

When Santana showed Brittany the living/family room the blonde started to tear up right above the fire place were three pictures of them. One was of them on the dance floor at addiction it was obviously the first night that they had met seeing how Santana would never forget the outfit her wife had worn that night. The second picture was one of Brittany sitting in Santana's lap smiling wide while Santana kissed her cheek, and the last one was on the two of them holding hands staring into each others eyes in their wedding dresses.

"Babe this place is beautiful thank you for giving me my dream home."

Santana just smiled and kissed her cheek. "You deserved it."

They continued to look at different pictures that their friends put up while they were out and walked into the bedroom letting the jetlag take over.

0

Jesus this was long but let me just say that I am going to die waiting for the Hate that I love you update from Peach lol.

The mystery of the sixth I totally know what that means lol.

How did you guys like that chapter? Good, bad, great, horrible? Drop a review (:

Question I've been wanting to read The Journey to Love by justfreakingbreathe but I always say I'm gonna wait till' it's done. So should I just read it or wait until it's finished?


	33. Chapter 33

6 months later.

"Hey, honey. I'm home," said Santana as she dropped her keys in a bowl on the table.

"Hey baby. Welcome home," her wife said as she walked up to Santana and pressed a kiss on her cheek.

"I missed you," the brunette whispered as she held her wife in her arms.

"I missed you too," said Brittany as she withdrew from her embrace. "How was your day?" she asked as she started arranging the table for dinner.

"It couldn't have been worse," Santana said loosening her daffy duck tie (A gift from her wife). "It was just another frustrating day. People don't do their work. And in the end, it's me who has to suffer," she said as she dropped down on the chair.

"Hey, it's alright. I understand," Britt said softly as she stood behind Santana.

"Stop working so hard, sweetie," the blond cooed as she started massaging Santana's shoulders. "Take a deep breath and let everything go."

"Mmm," the brunette hummed as Brittany sank her fingers into her shoulders.

"You can't work 24/7, baby," whispered Brittany, "Take rest and become stronger for tomorrow."

"I know babe I'm sorry but since I got the promotion things have gotten harder."

About two months after they had gotten home the man who owned the firm retired so when his replacement took over she made sure that Santana got partner. It wasn't hard for the women to choose because she was the daughter of one of the most popular lawyers in New York so all she needed was an answer and when the brunette agreed she was ecstatic.

"I crave for these massages, babe," murmured San.

"Does it feel good?" Britt asked as she rubbed her lovers' sore muscles.

"I want more, baby," said Santana as she took Brittany's pale hands into her own.

"There will be plenty of time for that, San. Why don't you freshen up? I will set the table in the meanwhile," said Britt as she pulled the smaller woman on to her feet.

"Ok," sighed a disappointed Santana as she made her way into the bedroom.

Brittany knew that her wife was working really very hard and that sometimes, people failed to recognize the effort she was putting every day. She planned of doing something special for her wife and just then she knew what she had to do.

0

Santana took the much needed shower. Britt's massage did wonders to her body and she was feeling rejuvenated and revitalized. She just tied a robe and came out of the shower when she first heard soft music coming from the living room. Curious and excited, Santana made her way into the living room and the scene before her eyes took her breath away.

There was music playing from the stereo. The entire room was dimly lit with the help of candles. And standing on the dining table, in nothing but a sheer pink slip, was Brittany. She was playing with her nipples and dancing seductively to the soft hum of the music. As soon as she saw Santana, she gestured her to sit on the chair which was at the opposite end of the table.

_Yeah  
You ready?  
I ain't think so_

Santana still kept staring at her as if she was in a trance. She got down from the table and whispered seductively, "Baby, today is the night for my Fashion Show. So, get ready for the show for your life. This is exclusively for you..."

_Oooh baby let's get naked  
Just so we can make sweet love  
All these sensations got me going crazy for you  
Inside on top of you  
Grinding inside and out of you_

Santana couldn't say anything as she sat on the chair reserved for her.

_Baby I know what to do  
Baby I know what to do  
So come on baby girl  
Let's just take our clothes off  
Just so we can make sweet love_

Brittany got onto the table with the help of a small stool. She walked seductively; sashaying to the music and Santana couldn't do anything but stare. After a few minutes of swaying and walking, Brittany got down and went in to the kitchen.

_But I want to know your body  
Tonight is the night  
That I change your life  
Let me control your body  
Girl you shy you wanna slow it down  
And you start screaming when I go down town  
Oh baby tell me why, you're so excited  
You know I love it when you take it off  
So baby go ahead and take it off tonight_

"I will be right back," murmured Brittany as she bent down and stroked Santana's cheek.

_Oooh baby let's get naked  
Just so we can make sweet love  
All these sensations got me going crazy for you  
Inside on top of you  
Grinding inside and out of you  
Baby I know what to do  
Baby I know what to do  
So come on baby girl  
Let's just take our clothes off  
Just so we can make sweet love_

Santana just nodded. She was mesmerized by Brittany's appearance in the outfit. Brittany entered in a camisole which clung to every curve of her body. She wore a pair of white cotton panties. Her nipples strained against the material as she walked on the table and modeled her next outfit for Santana. As she reached out to grab her wife, she looked at her sharply and said, "No touching, unless I say so."

_I'm making sweet love, to you baby  
Go ahead and take it off  
Let's get naked  
Cause you know I love to turn you on  
Girl let's do it to your favorite song, yeah_

With that Britt again went into the kitchen. Santana's cock was hard and was aching to be touched. Brittany again appeared in a teddy and garter. The sight almost made Santana cum. She walked to the soft melody and swayed seductively. Her long legs were accentuated by the garter and silhouettes. Her body glowed in the candle light and Santana couldn't take her eyes off the beauty standing before her. She took her cock into her hands and started stroking it.

_With the candles lit, and the lights low  
Baby girl I want for you to roll  
Just roll your hips  
And just grind on me, grind on me, grind on me  
And baby don't get it confused  
I'll do everything you want me to  
Just as long as you get crazy  
And just as soon as you get naked, making love_

The music continued to play and Brittany again went for a change. Santana waited for her girl and then she made her appearance wearing a see-through sheer white negligee which barely reached her thighs. She knew that she had nothing underneath the negligee. She walked on the table and reached the other end. She climbed down and sauntered towards Santana. She stroked her cock and kissed her.

_Oooh baby let's get naked_  
_Just so we can make sweet love_  
_All these sensations got me going crazy for you_  
_Inside on top of you_

_Grinding inside and out of you_

She turned around and moved her hips seductively. She brought Santana's hands and placed them on either side of her waist and started giving her a lap dance. She brushed lightly against her cock and made her cock jump. She then turned around and settled on Santana's lap. She gyrated her hips making the brunette squirm beneath her.

_Baby I know what to do  
Baby I know what to do  
So come on baby girl  
Let's just take our clothes off  
Just so we can make sweet love  
Sweet love, sweet love_

"Did you like the show"' asked Brittany as she traced Santana's lower lip with her tongue.

"Mmm ...," murmured Santana, as she held Brittany in her arms and took her mouth for a scorching kiss.

She traced a path from her jaw to her collar bone. She sucked at the skin near her neck giving her a love-bite and eliciting a moan from Britt. Santana lowered the straps of her negligee and started giving small kisses at every exposed part. Within a few minutes, Brittany was naked in Santana's arms. Not willing to torture herself anymore, she carried Brittany up the stairs into their bedroom and laid her on the bed. She stripped off her robe and joined her on the bed.

"For all that teasing in the living room, you will have to pay now," said Santana as she kissed Brittany passionately. She then directed her attention to her breasts. She took one nipple into her mouth as she pumped the other breast. Brittany grasped the sheets as she tried to stop writhing beneath her. She shifted to the other breast. She pulled and rolled the nipple in her fingertips. The blonde arched and moaned.

Santana proceeded further down south. She traced a path to her belly with her tongue. She separated her thighs and planted soft kisses on her inner thighs. She then moved to her feet and suckled her toes. Brittany nearly flew off the bed when she nibbled at the arch of her foot.

"Stop doing that...," screeched Brittany as she pulled Santana into her arms for a kiss.

"I was just messing with you baby," Santana said as she freed herself from her arms and settled between her legs.

"You are so wet," said Santana as she parted her folds and licked her clit. Her strokes made her wet. She grasped the sheets as Santana continued her assault. She then inserted her fingers into her already wet pussy. Brittany thrust against her fingers.

"I need you in me... NOW!" she screamed as she looked at her wife.

Santana didn't want to torture the dancer anymore and she held herself on her forearms and guided herself into her. She groaned as soon as her flesh made contact with hers. Breast pressed together, bodies molding into one. She kept pounding into her as she raised her hips and met her every thrust. She kept on giving soft kisses and finally growled as she climaxed and took her wife along with her looking into blue eyes.

She slumped down on Brittany and she held her in her arms.

"Just a minute ...," said Santana as she tried to roll off her wife.

"Shh... Stay... You are not even as heavy as you like to think you are," Brittany said as she pulled the brunette closer to herself.

"Babe ..." Santana whispered as she raised herself and stroked her wife's face, "why did you give that show tonight?"

"Just because babe... You were working too hard for the past few weeks" said Brittany as she kissed her, "You didn't like it?" Brittany asked pouting.

Santana gave a low laugh and rolled onto her back pulling Brittany along with her. "Why would I not like it, sweetheart?" whispered Santana as she stroked blonde hair. "It was the best show ever..." she murmured as she kissed her wife.

"I love you..." the dancer whispered as she snuggled further into the woman beneath her.

"I love you too, baby," said Santana as she held Brittany closer the food long forgotten and drifted off to sleep.

0

Two weeks later

Santana sat at her office with multiple cases sat out in front of her. Being the partner meant that she had to assign people to their cases. She herself had a really big case she had to go over and she was sure that she would easily win the case. A man in his mid-twenties was caught on a fake Facebook page by his girlfriend. The Facebook stated that he was fourteen, but that was an obvious lie. When she asked him about it he said it was his nephew's Facebook so she left it alone. One day she checked his phone when he left it unlocked and saw that he had naked pictures of her daughter. When she confronted him about it he hid under the bed because she was known well in the neighborhood and knew that the people she knew wouldn't think twice about ending his life.

People like this really disgusted the brunette. She didn't understand why men needed to rape, and force themselves on women when there are plenty of prostitutes out there.

Shaking her head she sighs and rubs her eyes. Her phone vibrates and she jumps not expecting it. Looking at the clock she sees the time and grimaces. She's missed dinner again her wife will not be happy.

Looking down at her phone she smiles when she sees a picture of her blond wife.

"Hey babe"

"You missed dinner _again_" is the only thing that the blond says and Santana knows that she's upset.

The brunette closes her eyes and sighs loudly. "I know and I'm sorry I've just been going over these cases and lost track of time."

"But you promised me that you wouldn't work as much San"

"I know but I had to do this."

Santana can almost see the blondes' veins popping out of her neck. "And why can't you work from the office we have at home?"

Frustration starts to creep in and Santana clenches her teeth. "Because, if I do it home you'll never leave me alone that's why."

There's a tense pause and Santana starts to regret the words that seeped out of her mouth.

"You want me to leave you alone? Fine I'll leave you alone and when you get home don't even think about coming into the bedroom you can sleep in one of the guestrooms preferably the one furthest from me" with that the blond hangs up.

Santana slaps her hand to her forehead and shakes her head because man she knows that she's fucked up now. Packing up all of her paper work she set it in her suitcase and headed home.

0

When she stepped into her house it was weirdly quiet. She knew that her wife probably meant it when she told her not to come in their room but she didn't care. She walked up the stairs and stopped in front of the master bedroom door. Taking a deep breath she twisted the knob and stepped into the pitch black room.

"I thought I told you not to come in here" she hears her wife croak and instantly knows that the blonds been crying. Hearing her wife's voice like that makes her feel a wave of guilt and she goes over to Brittany's side of the bed and sit down.

"I'm sorry" she whispered.

"You're always sorry"

Santana rolls her eyes but doesn't reply because she knows it's true. She knows that since she got the promotion she hasn't been home and she knows that she's been neglecting her wife but she has to provide for Brittany she has to make sure that the blond is taken care of or else she won't feel like she's doing her job.

"I have to provide and take care of you Brittany"

Brittany just scoffs. "I'm grown Santana I don't need you to provide and take care of me but if this is really about taking care of me you're not doing a very good job. Taking care of me means catering to my needs and paying me some attention." She sits up and looks at her wife sadly. "You didn't even notice that I've been acting weird and got my nose pierced Santana, my nose! That's a part of my goddamn face and my wife didn't even notice it."

Santana looks down at lap ashamed of herself. Because how the fuck could she have been working so hard that she didn't notice her wife had a piercing and on her face at that.

"I'm so sorry babe and I know I've been apologizing a lot lately but I really am sorry. Can you forgive me?" she asks looking up through her long eyelashes.

Brittany smiles a small smile and nods her head knowing that she can't stay mad at her wife.

"Do you like it?" Brittany asks pointing to her hoop nose ring.

Santana looks at her wife and nods stiffly. Brittany begins to laugh and Santana looks at her like she's grown two heads.

"Babe I was totally messing with you sure I've been wearing this to see if you'd notice but it's fake" she shrugs and takes it off.

Santana lets out a relived breath and joins her wife in bed clothes on and all. She snuggles behind her wife taking the place as the big spoon when she remembers what her wife said.

"Babe?"

"Yes?"

"Why have you been acting weird?" she asks

Brittany grins even though she knows that her wife can't see it. "I'll tell you tomorrow at dinner."

Shrugging the brunette nods into a pale neck and falls asleep.

0

The next morning Santana heads off to work to assign people new cases but not before she kisses her wife.

"You promise to be home for dinner?" she blonde asks holding up her picky.

Santana giggles and links pinkies with her wife. "I promise Britt-Britt"

Satisfied Brittany kisses her wife and shoos her off.

Brittany looks around her house and smiles all of her dreams are coming true and now the last part of her dream is happening and she couldn't be more excited.

Sighing she goes into the home theater to watch a movie.

Sitting up and the blonde looks around and wipes her eyes. She must've fallen asleep because when she checks the clock on the way she realizes that its six hours later and she hasn't even started on dinner yet. She smiles knowing that her wife will be home in an hour or so.

She exits the theater and goes into the kitchen to start on all of Santana's favorites. She makes the enchiladas, re-fried beans, and Spanish rice and thanks God that Eva taught her how to make all of it. If she hadn't of told her Brittany's sure that she would've burned everything. The dancer gets dressed in a black dress and sandals to match deciding to put her hair in a messy bun she walks back into the kitchen and waits.

Looking at the clock she notices that an hour has gone by and she just sits and waits for her wife to get home.

One hour turns into two and two into three and Santana still isn't home. Brittany can't believe that her wife is three hours late when she promised that she'd be home for dinner. Wiping away an angry tear she starts to walk towards the bedroom failing to hear the front door open.

"Hey Britt-Britt" Santana greets with a smile.

Brittany turns around and Santana's smile instantly drops and she walks toward the blond trying to wipe away her tears but Brittany slaps her hands away.

"Don't touch me" she hisses.

"What did I do?"

Brittany looks at her in disbelief. "How about the fact that you promised to be home on time for dinner?"

Santana rolls her eyes because she really doesn't get the big deal. "So I'm late big deal."

"You promised Santana!"

"Promises are meant to be broken" she snaps back immediately regretting it when she sees the look on her wife's face. "I, Britt I-"

"Save it, you're sorry yeah I know but you couldn't just come home on time this once?" she asks rhetorically.

"What's the big deal Britt? I'm always late why is it such a big deal this time?"

Brittany sighs and shakes her head, "It's always been a big deal. Would you like to know why I went through all this trouble to make your favorites? Why I wanted this particular night to be perfect, special even"

Santana nods.

"Well congratulations work-a-holic, you're going to be a mother."

0

**Did you see it coming? I didn't lol I wanted to update before school started because it starts on the 14****th**** to me and I don't know when I'll be able to update next.**

**Review please and thank you for all of the reviews for last chapter!**

**p.s. song was sweet love by Chris Brown**


	34. Chapter 34

**Thanks for all of the reviews on last chapter you guys are awesome! And welcome to all of my new followers and favoritors lol not a word *shrugs* I never imagined this story to get over 200 reviews so thank you guys so much! Keep reviewing!**

0

_"Well congratulations work-a-holic, you're going to be a mother."_

Santana's eyes widened

_You're going to be a mother_

_A mother_

Holy shit a mother? A mother meant having a child. A child is a baby an infant who would soon be a toddler, then a kid, then a teenager. Holy shit she was going to be a mother.

"Holy shit a mother? B are, are you Pregnant?" she asked shocked.

Brittany rolled her eyes because um hello why would she tell the brunette that she was going to be a mother if she wasn't pregnant.

"No I just wanted to play with you"

Her wife looked sad.

"Of course I'm pregnant" she says through clenched teeth.

Santana's eyes widened even more before she closed her eyes.

Brittany watched her wife with a worried expression but jumped when she heard a squeal.

"Oh my god. I'm going to be a mother a fucking mother." Santana jumped up and clicked her heels together landing on the ground she did the moonwalk. The brunette then proceeded to lift her arms in the air and wave them around whilst turning in a circle. "A mother we're having a baby" she ran to Brittany and lifted her in the air spinning her around. "Babe parents fucking parents you're having my baby" she placed her back on the floor and peppered her face with kisses.

"Sa-Santana Jesus Christ" she hissed words muffled from the kisses being pressed on her lips and face. "Santana Stop!"

Santana looked alarmed but stopped her kissing assault on her wife.

"What babe did I hurt you?" she suddenly got a terrified look in her eye. "Oh my god, I'm sorry I shouldn't have spent you around I'm such an idiot. Do you need anything? Maybe some water? Fuck why did I do that you're pregnant. Or maybe so-"

"Santana shut up!"

Silence.

"You are so fucking lucky that the little heel click thing you did was adorable or else I would've pushed you mid-air. You are an ass whole don't think I'm going to forget the fact that you were late just because I told you that I'm pregnant. You broke a promise to me then made it seem like it wasn't a big deal that's not okay with me Santana."

Santana sighed why couldn't her wife just let it go? She was sorry what else could she do? This was a big moment for them why did the blonde want to ruin it with an argument? They should be celebrating right now and making love they should be doing everything but arguing.

"Britt I'm sorry okay? I didn't mean to be late I lost track of time and I had to work on this under the bed case."

Brittany shook her head because that's all her wife ever is sorry. Well sorry just isn't enough.

"Sorry" she paused. "I'm getting tired of that word Santana all you ever are is sorry you say sorry promise not to do it again but end up doing it. Why should I have to put up with your sorry's? When we weren't married you never broke a promise and now were married you suddenly can't seem to keep a promise. I'm not happy with you Santana and as my wife you are supposed to be making me happy not the opposite."

Santana's breath hitches in her throat. She's not making her wife happy. It doesn't take much to make the beautiful blond in front of her happy all you have to do is smile at her and the blond gets happy so how the fuck is Santana not making her happy?

"Britt I didn't mean to not make you happy, you have to know that don't you?"

Brittany looks up and suddenly burst into laughter leaving Santana to gape at her.

"I'm just messing with you because you deserved that you're still an ass whole and I am upset with you but you are making me happy." She confesses, then chuckles. "I love you and I know that you don't mean to break your promises but you need to get your shit together. I am pregnant meaning you are going to have way more responsibilities around here so please stop working so much." She pleads.

Santana's jaw drops because that shit was not funny. She wants to tell her wife that it wasn't funny and yell at her for saying she wasn't happy but she's already in deep shit and she doesn't need it to get deeper.

"I'm still sorry and I promise not to work as hard and if I do I swear that I'll quit my job"

Brittany nods because yeah she knows her wife is sorry.

"You'll quit? I wouldn't promise that Santana because then you wouldn't have a job tomorrow"

Santana sighs closing her eyes so they won't roll and get her in trouble. She knows her wife is right so she goes for the easy way out.

"Brittany you're pregnant!" she says grinning.

Brittany cracks a smile and sighs happily. "Yeah, San I'm pregnant, and my stunning wife and I are going to have a beautiful baby"

Santana grins and her eyes get glassy.

"I love you so much Brittany not only have you changed me but you've changed my entire life and continued to do so. Now you're pregnant with my baby, and you're giving me the family that I've always wanted."

"I love you to worky, it's amazing isn't it?"

"Yeah" Suddenly something pops into her head. "Um babe, how exactly did you get pregnant? I mean I'm not complaining but you've been on the pill since we met"

Brittany looks at her wife guiltily and pecks her lips pulling her into the kitchen and sitting on her lap.

"I actually stopped taking the pill when we got married." She whispers trying to scale Santana's reaction. Santana just grins and shakes her head with a dopey smile on her face.

"You totally trapped me Britt-Britt" she jokes.

Brittany rolls her eyes with a shrug.

"Shut up and eat. I slaved over this hot ass stove and made all of this food for you and you are going to eat it." She says with a teasing glare.

Stifling a giggle Santana shakes her head and steals a kiss from thin pink lips.

"Whatever you say mommy"

"I like the sound of that mommy and mami"

"No I want to be mama, mommy and mama"

"Whatever floats your tan boat babe"

Santana smiles her Brittany smile and digs into her cold food.

"Jeeze babe, can I heat it up? Enchiladas are not good cold."

"But babe" Santana whines. "I need to eat this I'm starving"

Brittany rolls her eyes but lets her wife eat the cold food. The blonde stands up and goes to heat up her food before joining her starving wife at the dinner table.

0

"Babe do you know we've only used a condom once?" Santana asked as they lay in bed cuddled together.

"Yeah I know babe"

"I didn't even need the condom slogans that my parents and Puck gave me" she said smiling.

Brittany looked confused. "What are condom slogans?"

"I have like a million babe you ready?"

Blue eyes narrow and she prays to god that this is nothing like her wife's corny ass pick-up lines, the blond nods.

"Don't be silly protect your Willie, Leash your pet before launching your jet, Cloak the joker before you poke her, plug your funnel then enter the tunnel, don't be a fool, cover your tool."

"Santana, why do you need to remember those?"

Santana sighs.

"Since I've been with you I never needed to remember but before I did" she feels her wife stiffen in her arms and tightens her hold on the blond slipping her hand under her shirt and stroking her stomach. "I was in and out so everyone wanted to make sure I was safe so they all told me those and I have a shit load more, those are just the one's I like best." She kisses the back of Brittany's neck.

"Well at least you were safe babe. I'm just glad that you've changed."

"You and me both babe." She draws small circles on Brittany's stomach. "You and me both."

0

Everyone sat in Brittany and Santana's living room this was the first time that the gang had been together since before the girls got married and they were all excited to be together again. The couple decided that they would tell all of their friends about the blonds' pregnancy tonight it was hard keeping it from them for a week but they wanted to be sure and Santana took her wife to the clinic just to be safe.

Santana just sat in her recliner and stared at her wife as she talked to Tina and Carmen about the differences between sharks and dolphins. Her wife has this beautiful glow to her and Santana couldn't keep her eyes off of the woman. Sure Brittany had always been beautiful but something about her wife being pregnant with her child made her even more beautiful than before.

They had been doing great since Santana promised not to work so much. The brunette even hired an extra assistant for her assistant so her work load wouldn't be as big. It was probably the best decision that she had ever made. So far Britt wasn't showing any signs of pregnancy except for the fact that she had to pee every five seconds and her morning sickness sucked.

She wondered what it would feel like to be pregnant. She often wondered how her life would be if she didn't have a penis. Would she have been such a player growing up? Would she and Britt be married right now? She didn't know what she would do if she didn't have the dancer in her life. The lawyer was snapped out of her thoughts when a hand starting waving in her face.

"Hey S-Lo." Jaylen said waving a hand in front of her friends face. To her Santana looked like she was very deep in thought. The younger Latina hadn't blinked in about thirty seconds and it was freaking her out.

Santana shook her head snapping herself out of her thoughts. "Oh uh sorry" she stuttered

Jay just chuckled at her friend's odd behavior. She knew that Santana had something on her mind because her brow was furrowed and she was chewing on her bottom lip.

Jaylen sighs "Whats eating you kid?"

Santana quirked an eyebrow and shook her head. "Nothing"

"You know you've always been a shit liar"

The brunette lets out a deep sigh, "Don't worry about it Jay, I promise that you'll know soon enough."

Jaylen seems to ponder this before she gives a satisfied nod and starts a conversation with Kurt.

"San?"

Santana looks up and brown eyes connect with blue. "Yes?"

"I think it's time" the blond sings and Santana giggles and joins her wife in the center of the living room.

"Okay everyone we have an announcement" Brittany says but nobody stops there conversations.

"Yo!" Santana barks silencing the entire room. Smirking she kisses her wife's cheek and motions for her to continue.

"Okay San and I have an announcement to make." She pauses and looks over to her wife who nods. "I'm pregnant!" she yells.

All of the women in the room squeal including Kurt and run to Britt's side whilst the men Jaylen and Carmen included go to congratulate Santana.

"Santana fuck I'm so proud of you, you little shit" Carmen says and nudges her.

"I'm bigger than you" she deadpans.

Puck is the next to congratulate her as he lifts her up in a bone breaking hug. "Can't breathe"

"God my sister is having a baby I'm gonna be an Uncle." He says with a hint of pride in his voice.

"I call god mom!" they hear Rachel yell and suddenly all hell has broken loose over god parents.

Brittany watches with an amused smile as all of her friends bicker over who will be the babies god parents.

"Well you guys know that the baby can have two god parents I mean I have two god moms and two god dads so it won't be that hard to choose." She shrugs.

Everyone thinks about it before they go back to arguing.

Oh yeah this kid was going way passed spoiled.

0

**I wasn't going to update today but then I got on tumblr and saw Brittana break-up spoilers and felt like shit so I started writing almost immediately.**

**If they break-up I'm not fuckin' with glee anymore I mean we had to wait three seasons for them to become official and RIB is going to take it away? FUCK THAT SHIT!**

**Anyway thanks for the good lucks about school. Speaking of school this shit is something passed cray. I have honors classes which I didn't even know about until school started. So this is crazy I've already had three tests, seven essays, four presentations and a shit load of homework so I am completely busy but I promise to try my best to update soon. I get out of school early tomorrow so I'll start on the new chapter then if I finish my homework fast enough.**

**REVIEW.**


	35. Chapter 35

**Disclaimer: I do not own glee**

0

1st month

This is not what Brittany had planned when she became pregnant. Of course she knew that there would be morning sickness but this was ridiculous. The blond couldn't last five minutes without something causing her to puke her guts out. One thing she never liked was throwing up now it seemed like she couldn't catch a break.

Poor Santana didn't know what to do for her wife. If she cooked her something and the smell was strong her wife would run to the bathroom. When they woke up her wife was running to the bathroom. Before going to bed she ran to the bathroom. During sexy times she was actually pushed off of her wife so that the blond could get to the bathroom.

They knew that the first month was going to be hard but they weren't expecting this.

Another thing the blonde did a lot was pee. It seemed like when she wasn't running in the bathroom to throw up she had to pee.

"San?" Brittany called from the bathroom currently the blond was peeing thank god. It was a miracle that she hadn't thrown up.

Santana looked up from her laptop "Yeah babe?"

"Do you ever wonder why I always have to pee?

The Latina paused and thought about it for a second.

Why did her wife pee so much?

"Uh no babe." she bit her lip. "I thought it was normal"

Brittany ponders it for a second before shrugging. Honestly she didn't know either.

"I guess but I've never been pregnant before"

"I hope not."

"Well there was that one time" she said teasingly.

Brown eyes narrowed. The brunette knew that her wife was just messing with her but the thought of someone else touching her wife the way she does made her skin crawl.

"Hardy har har you are just hilarious" she says with a pout.

Finished with her bathroom business Brittany comes and sits on their bed opposite her wife with her legs crossed.

"San?"

"What's up babe?" Santana asks getting comfortable.

"I want to do something every month" her wife motions for her to continue. "This is you know our first pregnancy so I want us to take a picture for each month."

The lawyer gives her wife an adoring smile as she leans over her laptop to place a chase kiss on pink lips.

"That's a great idea babe let me set up the camera"

The brunette grabs her camera from her drawer and motions for her wife to stand by the dresser. Satisfied with her wife's position the brunette set her camera on the dresser and sets the timer. Next she gets down on both knees lifts her wife's shirt and places a lingering kiss on her barely there baby bump. After the flash goes off she stands and goes to the camera missing the adoring look her wife gives her.

"You Santana Lopez-Pierce are an amazing woman" she says lovingly beaming when her wife blushes.

"Thank you babe, and if I'm amazing it's because my wife is even better"

"Such a charmer"

0

It was about six in the morning in Santana and Brittany's room when the brunette reached out for her blonde wife. When she didn't feel anything she opened her eyes and was met with an empty bed.

"Babe?" she called out. Britt didn't answer so the brunette started to get a little worried. She looked around and saw that the bathroom light was on. She walked over to it and heard the water running. She knocked lightly.

"Britt-Britt?" she questioned. She heard some movement from inside and opened to see her wife, Brittany turned the lights out and faced the shorter women.

"Yes babe?" she asked. Santana wrapped her blond in a tight embrace.

"Babe you scared me I thought something was wrong." She murmured. Brittany smiles softly, her wife was adorable. She leans down and presses a kiss to her dark lock covered head.

"Sorry babe, just a lot of morning sickness."

"Really? But you smell minty and fresh and stuff." Santana says confused, Britt kisses away her small frown.

"Toothpaste babe and speaking of it we should get more." Brittany states with a wide smile, she walks her wife over to the bed and they lie back down. Santana places her hand on her wife's stomach.

"Your stomach is rock hard" she said softly rubbing smooth circles across her wife's firm belly. Brittany giggles at her.

"I know hun. I read it in a pregnancy book it's just to protect the baby." She informs her. Santana smiles and kisses her wife's nose.

"Let's get some sleep sweetheart." Brittany snuggles closer to her.

"Okay I just hope I don't get any more morning sickness." And that was the last thing she said before her eyes closed.

0

2nd month

"Salvador"

Santana shot her wife an un-amused look from over the kitchen island. The two women had just taken their monthly pictures and Santana was making them a small snack.

"We are not naming my child Salvador" she said firmly.

Brittany pouted. "But I like it babe"

Santana shook her head no way was her unborn child going to be name Salvador. She had an uncle named Salvador and he was nothing but an ass whole with more kids than he could handle.

"No thanks and babe we don't even know the sex of the baby yet what if it's a girl and we've already named Peanut Salvador?"

"Then we can change it just like your parents changed your name"

Santana couldn't argue with that her wife had a point but she still refused to name her little Peanut Salvador.

"Okay you have a point but why don't we wait until we see our kid to name it deal?" she asked hopefully.

Brittany seemed to take this into consideration before nodding.

"Deal"

Santana smiled visibly relieved.

"But what about Pedro"

"Brittany"

0

"Hmmm this looks cute..." Brittany mumbles as she puts a dark purple baby shirt in her cart. Both she and Santana were buying things for the babe. Right now they were at 'Babies R Us' at the moment they split up to look for more things and decided to meet up at the center in the store.

The blonde was pushing her cart down the aisle when she accidentally bumped into someone. That someone was a man about an inch taller than her and had black hair and blue eyes. He glared at her.

"I'm soo sorry sir." she apologizes.

"You better be, bitch." The man snaps at her then went back on the phone walking away. She could hear him complain about her. Her vision started to get blurry as she walked to the center of the store with her half empty cart. She wiped her eyes.

'Why am I crying over this? I've been called worse...' Brittany thought to herself.

While she was walking, Santana was waiting in the center of the store. When she saw her wife she was about to call to get her attention but saw that she was crying. Santana, who was worried, rushed to her wife's side. She wrapped a comforting arm around her.

"What's wrong, honey?" Santana asked. She was really worried.

"I don't know... It's stupid babe... I'm just getting emotional that's all." She sniffled. Santana just wrapped her other arm around her in an embrace.

"It's okay... just tell me, I promise I won't think it's stupid." she assured. Brittany smiled. She was just so understanding most of the time. So Brittany told her all about the guy who she accidentally bumped into and how he called her a bitch. Santana scrunched her hands into two fists.

"I'll be right back, honey, just stay here." she murmurs kissing her on the lips walking down the aisle that her wife just came from. Brittany watched her form go down the aisle with a worried look. 'I hope she doesn't do anything rash...' she thought to herself.

5 Minutes Later

Brittany was looking at a stuffed teddy bear when she felt an arm wrap around her and turn her around. She was then staring at coal/brown eyes of her wife. She smiles and kisses her on the nose.

"Where were you?" She asked raising an eyebrow. Santana just smiled and kissed her on the lips.

"Let's just say ... I was taking care of some 'business'." San says mysteriously. Before she could say anything else she leads her to the cart.

"Come on, let's pay for our things." They then walk away to the cashier.

At the Lopez-Pierce home, Britt and San were on the couch with a warm blanket wrapped around them. Santana had her arm wrapped around Brittany and Britt was snuggled against her. They were watching tv when a news bulletin went on.

"Please if you've seen these missing people please call 1-800-TELL." The tv buzzed then the tv showed a bunch of pictures that showed all the missing people. Brittany gaped at the tv and turned to Santana. The reason she was gaping was because one of the missing people was the man she bumped into earlier.

"You didn't do anything bad to the man did you?" Brittany asked.

"Why do you think I did anything?" the lawyer asks innocently. The pregnant woman raises an eye brow at her. Santana chuckles and shakes her head.

"I didn't do anything bad him... well too bad anyway." Santana says. Brittany just looks at her wife.

"You shouldn't have done that San, he didn't do anything bad" Brittany scowls at the woman. Santana just smirks and embraces her.

"Yes, he did, he messed with my wife." Brittany just gives her wife a look and shakes her head. She then leaned into Santana's chest.

"What am I going to do with you?" Britt murmurs causing Santana to laugh.

0

3rd Month

"Santana Lopez-Pierce we have a doctor's appointment hurry the hell up" Brittany yelled up the stairs. Her wife had been getting ready for an hour and she wasn't even the one pregnant.

"Sorry" Santana apologized running down the stairs with two pairs of shoes in her hands. "I don't know which ones to wear. I mean the boots are comfortable and relaxing but the sandals are too." She pouted.

Brittany rolled her eyes at her dramatic wife. "Babe we're going to get an ultrasound not to the movies or something no one cares about what you look like so come on."

Santana chuckled and stuck out her tongue. "Alright let's go" she said after putting her boots on.

Thirty minutes later Santana pulled into the hospital's parking garage. She helped her wife out and together they headed into the building for the third time since pregnancy. They got there a few minutes early so after Santana checked them in, the couple sat down waiting for Brittany's name to be called.

It wasn't long before she was called and the couple was sat in the examination room with Brittany's OB-GYN Dr. Johnson.

"So Brittany according to your file you're three months pregnant how are you feeling so far?" she asks.

"Honestly I feel great except for the morning sickness and my bladder" she replied. "It's hard to sleep because of that, I can't eat certain things because of the smell its crazy" she told her doctor honestly.

"Don't worry about it, it will get better but these sorts of things are normal. This is your first pregnancy so I see why it's probably overwhelming but don't worry about it I doubt that you'll be feeling that way in a month or so." She said and the couple nodded. "Are you ready two ready to see your baby?"

"Yes" they said at the same time with wide smiles on their faces.

Dr. Johnson chuckled. "Okay, I'm going to put some of the gel on your stomach and it'll be cold as usual." She informed before pulling up the blonds shirt and squirting a cold blob of gel on her stomach causing her to flinch from the cold.

"Sorry, Okay let's take a look see." Dr. Johnson flipped a switch and picked up the probe, pressing it firm against Brittany's skin. She swirled the wand around looking for the baby.

"Here we go." She pointed to the screen. "Now you might not see it but here's the head, an arm, a leg another arm and leg." She frowned for second.

Brittany didn't miss the facial expression. "Is everything okay?" she asked with a worried tone.

The doctor smiled, "Yeah. Do you want to hear the heartbeat?" she asked.

"Yes!" Santana answered enthusiastically

"You really like that don't you?" Dr. Johnson asked smiling. When Santana nodded she continued, "Most fathers do." She flipped a switch and the room was filled with noise.

"Uh Doc?" Santana asked, "That's not what it sounded like a week and a half ago. What's going on?" There was worry in her voice that Brittany immediately picked up on. She looked up at Dr. Johnson with the panic evident in her eyes.

"Everything is fine," she assured them. "This just confirms my suspicions."

"Okay Doc," Santana said scratching her head, "You've lost me."

"Well this funny sounding heartbeat is either one heart beating twice a fast or two hearts beating alternatively. Also look here." she pointed at the screen again. "Your baby either has an extra set of arms and legs or…"

"Twins?" Brittany asked bewildered.

"That's what it looks like!" the doctor said with a huge smile on her face.

Santana grinned. Not one baby but two this was going to be awesome.

"Are you sure?" Santana asked turning to face the doctor.

"I'm positive, you can easily tell at eight weeks if there are twins, and they're definitely are. Oh, by the way, it looks as if you'll be due sometime in July maybe August." She added, pulling a few paper towels off a roll and wiping the gel from my stomach and the probe. "I'll let you two have a few minutes, when you're ready go to the main desk. Clara will be waiting to schedule your next appointment." They nodded, Brittany took Santana's hands in her as the door closed behind Dr. Johnson.

"Are you ready for this?" she asked, her brows furrowing.

"Yeah babe more than anything. Are you?"

"Yeah! We're going to have twins babe! Twins!"

Santana laughed, tickling her wife's stomach with dozens of kisses.

Yup this was going to be an awesome adventure.

0

**Okay so there are going to be two more pregnancy chapters then the babies. **

**Today is my birthday I'm finally 16 woot woot so I decided to update for you guys so review.**

**No idea when my next update will be but I have a four day weekend so depending on the amount of homework I might be able to at least work on the next chapter**

**Here is the fun part genders and baby names! So tell me what you guys want and the names and I'll do my best to satisfy your needs.**


	36. Chapter 36

Disclaimer: I do not own glee.

Thank you for the happy birthdays and I hope you guys enjoy this chapter.

0

4th month

Caramel covered apples, pickles and peanut butter, yogurt and breadsticks, hot Cheetos dipped in strawberry ice cream, French fries dipped in a vanilla milkshake. A whopper and cake icing

'You want us Britt-Britt don't fight it. We're delicious come on, that's it wake up and eat us'

Britt sat up quickly, rubbing her stomach that held her wife's children. She spoke softly to the both of them.

"Come on little Brittana babies I was having a really good dream about unicorns chasing dolphins in the dessert and it was weird because dolphins need water so I didn't understand how he was swimming in sand. Anyway it's 3:03 in the morning and you guys shouldn't be hungry." She knew it wasn't their fault she was craving food at this time of the night, it was her hormones.

She lay back down on her side and turned to her wife who was sleeping peacefully. Her hair was sticking everywhere and her pouty lips were slightly open but not a spec of drool seeped out. Soft snores rippled through her t-shirt covered chest through to her cute little button nose.

Her eyes trailed to down stopping to look at her neck smiling as she thought of the tattoo that took over the back of it knowing her birth date and wedding date were there.

She smiled remembering her wife told her that she wanted to wait until their children were born to get all three of their names at the same time.

They had been through a lot in their relationship and Brittany was proud of them. Santana had gone from a DJ'ing player to a one woman lawyer. And she had gone from lonely nights working at a studio to love filling nights owning her own studio. They grew up together they were once young women and now their grown women with babies on the way.

She remembered the first time she laid eyes on her wife the brunette was dancing with some bimbo but eying her from across the room. Of course she felt her stare but she didn't pay her any attention at least an entire twenty seconds.

While thinking of her awesome past and present her baby filled stomach rumbled and the thought of food was right back in her mind. She tried to count rainbows to forget but she just couldn't.

Quickly she turned to her sleeping wife and shook her body hurriedly.

"San, Santana wake up!"

Santana was up and out of the bed faster than you could say I.

"What babe? Are you okay? Is the baby okay? Jesus you scared the shit out of me." She rushed out holding her chest.

The blond giggled at her shaken up wife. "Yes babe, everything is fine."

"Then why did you wake me up babe?" she asked sleepily while rubbing her eyes with one hand and scratching her scalp with the other.

Brittany sighed.

"Umm, Sanny. . . . I'm hungry" the brunette groaned. "I want a whopper from Burger King with some vanilla cake icing. Will you get it for me babe please?" she asked sticking her lip out with puppy dog eyes.

"Honey it is almost three-thirty in the morning I have to be at work at five and you want me to go to burger king then to the store for a freaking whopper with icing?" she asked in disbelief.

Brittany's hormones kicked in and the tears started to run down her cheeks.

"But Santana I'm hungry! I need this whopper! Please go get it don't make me suffer!" she cried. Santana got back into bed and turned over putting the pillow over her head.

Now that set her wife off.

She got out of her side off the bed and walked over to the brunette's smacking her thighs as hard as she could.

"SANTANA! GET YOUR LAZY ASS UP AND GET MY FUCKING WHOPPER! HOW DARE YOU DENY ME THIS FOOD ORGASM!" she knew she was nothing short of a crazy pregnant woman but she wanted that whopper and she wanted it now. She was four months pregnant with twins for god sakes.

Santana made an aggravated growl and madly got off of the bed and walked over to their shared closet where she put on some sweats and sneakers. She grabbed her keys off of the dresser and stormed out of the bed room.

0

The brunette arrived at the grocery store muttering things under her breath,

"Fucking wife, fucking whopper, fucking icing. Ugh"

She walked to the cake aisle and searched for vanilla icing.

"Fucking wants a whopper with cake icing who does that?" she asked herself,

Looking she noticed a man staring at her knowingly in the exact same attire.

"Wife?" he asked. She nodded.

"Twins" he gave her a sympathetic look.

"I remember the first time my wife was pregnant she wanted me to mix tuna with peanut butter." He said and they both made gagging noises.

"My wife wants a whopper with cake icing" he made a disgusted face and she just nodded. Having found the icing she waves him goodbye and leaves the store after paying.

When she had everything she needed she sighed in relief and drove back home. If she left now she'd have at least another hour or so of sleep.

Walking into the bedroom she passed her bouncing wife her bag.

"Thank you so much babe" the blonde said happily.

Brittany grabbed her whopper and un-wrapped it she reached into the Ralphs bag and pulled out the icing sniffling when she saw what kind it was.

Alarmed Santana rubbed her wife's back. "What's the matter babe?"

"You . . . must hate me" she said her soft voice cracking.

Santana frowned "Wait what?"

"You know I only eat icing with sprinkles" she sobbed.

Santana jumped up and started to put her sneakers back on.

"Babe look I'm going I'm going I'll get the sprinkle icing"

And she was out the door leaving her sniffling wife behind.

So much for that much needed hour of sleep.

0

Five Months

Santana walked into her home with a McDonald's paper bag in her hand containing her pregnant girlfriend's craving of the day, to find her living room a mess. Articles of her clothing lay on the floor, on the couch, and even on the stairs. She furrowed her brow in confusion and took the headphones out of her ears, picking one of her favorite pairs of shoes up.

"Britt, did a hurricane go through our living room?" She yelled.

"If it isn't Mrs. Santana Lopez-Pierce or should I say Santana Lopez" Brittany sarcastically said walking down the stairs with more clothes in her hand.

Brittany threw the clothes at her head and rolled her eyes when she ducked causing her to miss. She walked over to her, snatched the McDonald's bag out of her hand and made her way into the kitchen. She contently sighed when she saw one of her favorite meals in the world at the time, the godly Big Mac and fries.

"Babe, what's going on?" Santana asked still confused as she came up behind her, rubbing her protruding five month belly.

"What's going on? Are you seriously asking me that?" Brittany asked her, turning around in disbelief. "I want you to pack your shit and leave!"

"What? Why? What happened?" she asked, now even more confused than ever.

"Oh you know what happened, you just choose to act like an idiot about it!"

"About what? What the fuck are you talking about Brittany?"

"So now you're swearing at me? Aren't you the tough guy? It's your fault in the first place why I'm starting to look like a whale, then you cheat on me and now you swear at me." The blond blurted.

Santana's eyes widened. "Cheat on you? Look babe, I know pregnancy heightens your hormones, but I didn't know it made you delirious."

"Are you calling me crazy?" She asked, crossing her arms.

"No, no Britts, what I mean is that I'm not cheating on you. You know me better, I'd never cheat on you." she explained.

"Uh huh I'm sure. Then can you explain why the fuck your incoming and dialed calls are pretty much all from Kate? Of all people, Kate! The person you clearly have history with." Brittany yelled.

The brunette softly laughed when her wife told her what had been bugging her. She opened her mouth to further explain but the pregnant woman cut her off.

"And now you're laughing! Oh my god, I can't stand you! Get the fuck out!" She began to push her wife towards the living room.

"Okay okay, wait! Baby I need you to listen to me okay."

"No, get out now! I don't want to hear your bullshit! You can forget about me and the babies! You're so lucky I'm pregnant or else I'd be kicking your stupid ass right now! Oh, and a little advice, don't leave your phone lying around if you don't want to get caught! Now leave!" Brittany yelled opening the door, nudging her through it and closing the door in her face. She huffed, smoothing her shirt and walking back to the kitchen.

Outside, Santana sighed and hung her head. She really wanted to tell her the reason for her and Kate talking so much over these past couple of days, but she couldn't – it'd ruin everything. She knew how much she loved surprises and how upset she'd be if she knew. Santana stood there for a good minute playing with her wedding ring contemplating on what to do. Making it her mission to make her forget about it, she opened the door and laughed when she realized her wife had forgotten to lock the door. Making her way back into the kitchen, Santana's heart sunk when she saw her wife. She was sitting at the table, in front of her McDonald's bag, crying.

"Britt-Britt baby, please don't cry. I'm not doing this to hurt you." Santana said approaching her, her naturally husky voice saddened.

"My food is cold now you jerk!" Brittany cried, digging her face into her hands.

Santana tried to hold in her laughter and failed. The pregnant woman's head propped up when she heard her laughing and threw the bag at her. This time, she smiled because she had actually hit her target.

"Your mood swings are killing me babe." she said running her fingers through her hair.

"Just answer me this, why Kate? It'd be so much different if it was someone else, someone I didn't know." Her eyes pleading along with her voice.

"It's not what you think, it really isn't."

"Well if you don't tell me what the fuck it is, I'm leaving you!" She threatened, raising her voice.

"Alright, but you can't get mad when I tell you." Santana warned her.

The blond opened her mouth to say something, but now it was her turn to be cut off.

"The only reason Kate and I have been talking so much lately is because of you. We've been planning to paint the nursery and set everything up. I know that you would love the surprise which is why I've been trying to keep it from you" she said softly.

Brittany was left speechless, and from one look in her wife's eyes and she knew she was telling the truth. She looked down in embarrassment and groaned. "Ugh I'm so sorry babe."

She smiled and wrapped her arms around her frame, pulling her closer to her. Using her hand to lift her chin up, she stared into her blue eyes. The same blue eyes that made her fall in love with her. She leaned in and softly brushed her lips against her wife's before capturing them in a sweet yet passionate kiss. Her tongue lightly ran over her bottom lip while her hands landed around her waist.

"I'm gonna go buy you another big mack so you can feed my kids."

"You mean our kids" Brittany exclaimed.

Santana laughed and kissed her once more. "I love you, and I love you guys too" she added kissing her stomach. She walked over to the fridge and pulled out her red protein shake and grabbed the car keys from the counter.

Brittany gasped when she saw the bottle in her wife's hand. She winked at her and walked out of the kitchen. She sat down on the kitchen table and tapped nervously on it.

"BRITTANY" Santana's loud voice boomed through the house.

"_I'm guessing replacing her shake with hot sauce wasn't the smartest idea"_ she thought guiltily.

0

Six Months

Brittany was a beautiful woman. And Santana thought she had only gotten more beautiful while she was pregnant.

Her breasts, larger, her body, more curvaceous. Her skin, softer and supple, slightly full all over. And she was glowing like she had never seen her glow before.

Just thinking about her made her drive home to their house pass faster. It also made her uncomfortable and she had to adjust herself in her slacks several times.

There was little she could see wrong with Brittany being pregnant with their set of children. But Brittany didn't agree.

"I'm fat," she pouted every single morning before she went to work.

"Of course you are you're growing a whole new person two actually inside your own body. Can't really do that very well if you were skinny, now could you."

But she would have none of her down-to-earth ways. She would stand there in her long dressing robe, fuzzy slippers on her feet and a cute and adorable pout on her chubby mouth.

"I'm getting fatter!" she would protest.

Then Santana would kiss her and pat her belly as she headed out the door, calling out behind her.

"And you'll keep getting fat until you're done making me a baby!"

But Brittany wouldn't laugh.

Santana felt like the luckiest woman in the world, even if her wife was miserable. It was time to pay her back.

As she pulled into the driveway to their immodest and fashionable home, the sun was beginning to set. Santana reached over and picked up the bouquet of colorful wild flowers next to her and locked the car into the garage. Then she headed into the house, entering through the door that led into the kitchen.

"Hey baby," she said quietly, smiling.

"Oh, hi," Brittany answered from the counter.

"Look what I brought my baby maker!"

The taller woman frowned as Santana showed her the flowers. Then she rubbed her forehead and blinked.

"They'll need a proper vase. Put them there for now, and I'll find one."

She pointed to the kitchen table with her paring knife then went back to cutting up some vegetables for supper.

Santana frowned.

It wasn't quite the reaction she had been expecting.

She set the flowers down and then rested her briefcase next to it, clicking open the snap locks. She pulled out a small velvet box she had inside, and walked up to her wife.

"Look, something pretty for my woman, hm?"

Santana snapped the box open in front of Brittany, showing her the pretty diamond studs inside. They were half carats each, and set in titanium. They caught the light of the setting sun coming in from a window behind Brittany, sending tiny refracting lights all over her face.

She pulled away, and went back to cutting her carrots.

"Don't you like them?" Santana asked, stunned.

"I can't wear them."

"Why not?"

Brittany didn't answer.

"Honey?"

"Because my ear lobes are too fat!" she squeaked.

That was when she realized her wife was crying. Big fat tears were dropping to the counter as her small shoulders shook with her quiet sobs.

She was pretty upset, Santana realized. Her sadness went deeper than she had thought.

She didn't know what to do, so she stood and watched her. She continued to cut her vegetables for her even as she wept. It made her gulp, the way she took care of her.

Then she came up behind her wife, rubbing gently on her upper arms and kissing the back of her head. Finally she stopped cutting with her knife and dropped it onto the counter.

If anything, she was crying harder now.

"Baby, you're not that fat, you know."

"Yes I am," Brittany squeaked.

"No, no, I think you're gorgeous."

Santana leaned down, nuzzling her wife's neck with her mouth in a loving manner. But as soon as her lips touched against the softness of her neck, Brittany seemed to jump as if touched by an electric shock. Santana didn't pull away, but she put her hands around her large waist, rubbing over her belly through her maternity gown. She could feel her neck flesh breaking out into goose bumps.

As she looked down at his wife's chest from over her shoulder, she could see her motherly nipples had tightened into hard buds beneath her gown, forcing their way through the thick material of her support brassiere.

It was then that Santana realized something very important.

Holding her wife close like this, seeing the obvious signs of her arousal at her simplest touches, Santana realized she hadn't made love to her wife in months. Ever since she had gotten the slightest bulge of a belly, she had been hiding herself from her. The day she couldn't hide in normal sweat shirts and jogging pants anymore, she had wept so bitterly.

And she realized that it was the change in her body that had her so upset.

Brittany thought she was unattractive to her own wife.

And she had played up to that, completely unaware of her feelings. She had known she felt uncomfortable about herself naked now, and she had thought it was best if she just took care of things in the bathroom, instead of bugging her with her 'needs'.

In truth, Britt had ended up feeling neglected. She probably thought her wife saw her as fat, even if she didn't say that to her.

Now she moved her lips up along her neck, whispering to her.

"You are so beautiful to me," she began.

"Stop it, you don't mean that," Brittany said, but her voice was full of doubt.

San lifted her hands up to her breasts, holding them gently because she knew they were tender and swollen with mother's milk. The last thing she wanted to do now was be rough with her just because she had a raging hard-on in her pants that wouldn't lay dormant for very much longer.

"I mean it, Britt-baby," Santana whispered.

Her lips were next to her ear now, and she knew her breath was hot on her cheek and earlobe. Brittany leaned back and into her wife, her hands now on hers as she gently caressed her breasts. Carefully, she ground into her behind with her hips, making her intentions clear.

"You only love me because I'm carrying your child..."

Was that what she thought?

Santana growled against Brittany's neck flesh, biting her lovingly.

"I love you because you're willing to carry my child. But if you recall, I loved you before that."

"Do you still..."

"Do I still desire you?"

She ground her cock through her slacks into her fleshy bottom, just to show her how seriously she wanted her.

"If I could, I would take you, right here and right now."

"But you won't?"

For a moment, Santana had to stop and think. She and her wife had had an active sex life before her pregnancy. Surprisingly, Brittany loved sex, in all ways. But of course, since her pregnancy began, they had been very careful.

And she reached her hands around to behind Brittany, between their bodies. The unzipping of her zipper was loud in the kitchen, almost an echo to it. Then she held her cock by the base, rubbing it against Brittany's dress.

"If you let me, I will love you anytime, anywhere, baby."

She shivered visibly, and that was all the encouragement Santana needed.

Slowly, she began to pull her wife's maternity dress up. She was not wearing any underwear, probably because she dreaded the large circus tent panties pregnant women were supposed to wrap themselves in. She caressed the fleshy round buttocks in both her hands, and then draped her dress up over her back, leaving her fully exposed to her hands.

"Britt, I love you so much," she whispered as one of her hands disappeared between her pale thighs.

She gasped as she began to stroke her sex from behind. Her lips were chubbier now from her extra weight. But she still got as wet as she ever had, just as quickly. It made Santana groan to feel the slickness of her cunt under her fingers.

Why had she waited so long to make love to her wife? If anything, she was more eager and wanton now than ever!

She used a finger to pry open her chubby and swollen labia, then she ran her finger up towards the front, seeking the sweet and stiff bud that was her clit. Quickly, she stroked it, driving Brittany into a quick and frenzied orgasm.

She would have collapsed onto the floor right then and there if she hadn't been gripping the counter's edge so tightly already. Her knuckles were bone white, and Santana knew the first orgasm was only a precursor to what she wanted to feel. She wanted her wife inside her. If she knew her wife, that was what she wanted. Brittany loved the feel of how Santana's cock filled her tight cunt.

Especially now, she thought as she began to guide her cock to her throbbing pussy.

She was wet, ever so wet, that for a moment, Santana worried if she would even feel anything. But as she slid inside her wife's cunt, as her hole quickly gobbled her length and coated her with her juices, she groaned, running a hand up Britt's back. The tightness of her was accentuated now by her chubby pussy, and by the pressure of the unborn child filling her womb. It made her tighter if anything. Santana slowly began to draw out and Brittany dropped her head to her hands on the counter top.

She was relishing every minute and every inch, Santana realized.

Gods, how her wife loved her cock.

"Britt-baby, I want to make love to you, every night. Even on nights we don't fuck, I still think of fucking you, baby. Only you."

Her hand stroked the back of her neck as she looked down at his juice-coated cock, pulling out slowly. Then she was pushing her member back inside her. She couldn't remember feeling so excited as she was now. She ran her hand down Brittany's arm, around to the front of her, gently stroking her breasts until she could feel the nipples getting erect once more. Both of her large melons were balanced on the counter top now.

"You are perfection. You are the epitome of woman to me, baby. I love fucking you, no matter what. You're the only one that does it for me."

Back into her Santana slid, this time pushing herself in as deep as she could go. Brittany moaned loudly, an almost feral 'oh' sound that was drawn out in its depths.

Her cunt was milking her cock now, several small orgasms racing up and down her walls and her quivering flesh as she sped up and focused on working herself in and out of her tightness. Brittany moaned and grunted, her whole body wracked with the shuddering throes of her ecstasy.

Santana continued to fuck her, moving quicker in and out of her wife's slopping wet cunt. She felt so good, and with her belly so full of her children, she was quickly bottoming out.

"Harder, Santana. Fuck me harder."

That was the old Brittany talking, she knew - the Brittany that didn't think she was fat, that knew what she liked to hear, and knew in her soul that she was her goddess and her desire.

"Are you sure babe? I don't want to hurt you" she replied softly.

"Yes just do it"

And she did. Thrusting in and out of her cunt now, completely forgetting how fragile she had thought she was, Santana put both her hands on her fleshy hips. She pulled her back and forth over her cock until she was almost viciously sawing in and out of her fat sex.

"Britt-baby! I'm gonna cum. I'm gonna cum!"

"Fuck yes, cum inside me. Cum inside me, San, fuck!"

And then she was cumming, her seed spurting hot and useless up against the base of his wife's already occupied womb. But she pushed deep inside her just the same, filling her completely with her need.

At last, they were both exhausted from their release. Santana leaned carefully over Brittany's rounded back, panting like she was.

"I love you, Brittany, my Britt-baby."

"I know," she whispered.

Was she crying again? Santana gasped.

Brittany turned around and faced her, putting her arms around her neck.

"I know you do! I just needed to know you also wanted me. I needed you to fuck me, San, so badly."

She hugged her wife tightly, rocking her as she wept happily.

0

**There you guys go last pregnancy chapter coming soon I hope lol.**

**I have a new idea for a story but I don't want to write it so I want to give it to someone who has a really great imagination because it's based off of a Disney movie that no one has written about or at least not that I know of so if you're interested PM me.**


	37. Chapter 37

7TH Month

Brittany wasn't sure when it happened, but when she got out bed and stood up one day, she realized something.

She could no longer see her feet.

Unsure if it was perhaps the angle she was standing at, Britt shifted so she was standing upright, and looked down.

Nope, still couldn't see her feet.

It was then that she realized just how big she was getting. For all her life, she had been skinny. She had curves in all the right places, but she didn't have the baby fat that some of the girls did. So even though she knew she was gaining weight because of the twins, she still couldn't help worry about the way she looked. The blonde shook her head to clear her thoughts. She was a married woman for goodness sakes, and Santana would love her, even if she turned out to be the size of a whale. Okay, maybe that was a bit of an exaggeration; whales are like huge.

0

Brittany sighed and closed her eyes. The back aches were killing her. She knew there was some kind of potion that could be prepared to soothe these kinds of pains, but, just as with the dreamless sleep potion, she refused to take them on the pretext that it could bring about harm to the babies.

"Hey Britts," said the brunette softly, "You awake?"

"Yeah, I am." She replied, and winced as she turned to her side in an attempt to relieve some of the pain in her back.

Santana noticed the pain in her wife's face and said to her, "Turn around."

"What?" Brittany said in confusion.

"Turn around." The lawyer repeated. "So your back is facing me."

"Why?" she only seemed capable of short sentences today, San noticed.

"So I can give you a back massage, that's why!" said Santana half exasperatedly. A pregnant Brittany was so difficult sometimes.

"Oh. Ok then." The dancer replied, gingerly turning away from her wife.

"This would work better if you could lie on your belly, but since that's not the greatest thing to do now, this will have to do." Santana said. She started by applying pressure to both sides of Brittany's spine simultaneously, beginning at her lower back, and kneading gently up to her neck. She could feel her body relaxing already; there was a lot of tension that had being built up. She then slid her palms in opposite directions towards the sides of her back, up her back towards her shoulders. Kneading the fleshy area at the top of Britt's shoulders and mid-back, she could feel Britt's muscles beginning to loosen, and she sighed in contentment.

"Thanks babe. You don't know how good that feels. I've been feeling like an old woman all day, with my back pains." She informed

Santana grinned at her whilst using her thumbs to apply more pressure to the tighter areas in her back. "Anything for you hun, I can't even imagine what you've been through these last few months. First it was all those months of morning sickness, then the mood swings and food cravings, and now those dreams. And oh, who could forget the constant need to pee."

Brittany laughed. "You know it's not my fault! Blame it on the twins!"

Santana looked at her wife in what was supposedly a disapproving way. "Don't try and blame someone else, Mrs. Lopez-Pierce. It's your own fault you have such a weak bladder." she said to her teasingly.

Brittany gave her, her sternest look, and sat up again, to go to the toilet. Talk about bad timing. Santana started to laugh as soon as she stood up, realizing where she was heading for.

"What did I tell you babe, what did I tell you."

0

8th month

As Brittany started her eighth month of pregnancy, she went on maternity leave.

"I'm so bored," she whined to her friends and wife only two days later.

"You're so weird," Puck said. He backed off when both of the women glared at him.

"How many names do you have now?" Quinn asked as her boyfriend made himself comfortable.

"Four hundred forty-three," Britt answered sheepishly.

"You should trim it down," Quinn advised.

"We did. It was up to 656," Santana explained.

"I have a hard time choosing my favorite names," Brittany said.

"Trim it down more," Puck told them.

"Are they all boy names?" Q asked. They didn't know the twin's gender's so she hoped they picked unisex names.

"Nope, not really"

"Well I hope it's a boy because Uncle Puck is going to teach him everything about getting girls." He said with a proud smile.

Santana narrowed her eyes at her best friend "and if it's a girl?"

Puck's eyes hardened. "She's not leaving our sight until she's thirty."

They all laughed silently agreeing.

0

The next day, Brittany and Santana got dressed and headed out the front door to go see their doctor and find out what kind of baby they were having. Both were excited and glowing with energy. They couldn't wait to find out the sex of the babies. "I'm still betting that their girls." smiled Brittany as they drove down the road.

San smirked. "And what if their boy's?"

"I wouldn't care. I'd still be happy."

Santana scoffed at her as she sped down the highway, secretly hoping that they will have at least one girl as well.

They arrived at the building and went inside. The interior was made up of purple walls and there was a play area in the middle of the room. A bunch of women who were expecting or had kids of their own sat in chairs while their kids played with the toys. Brittany walked over to the counter and smiled politely at the lady who was filling out paperwork. "Hello, I made an appointment with Doctor Johnson."

The lady smiled kindly back at the blond. "The doctor will be right with you."

"Thanks." Britt went over next to another heavily pregnant woman and sat down with her wife.

"So, you got knocked up too huh?"

Britt turned her head to look at the woman. "Yes I did."

"Well, good luck with that. I already have one kid and let me tell you, they are the worst things that you can have."

Brittany stared at her in a little bit of shock. "I'm sure it's not all that bad."

The woman just laughed at her. "You poor fool. You have no idea what you're getting yourself into. You'll have nights where they don't allow you to sleep, they are constantly crying about something, and when you finally get them to go to sleep you'll have a big mess to clean up. Trust me if I had the money to get an abortion I would've gotten it."

"Now you listen here." Britt looked at Santana who looked enraged. "My wife and I wanted these children and she isn't going to let some oversized whale like you to tell her what to do."

She just scoffed. "Whatever."

Brittany turned to her wife and smiled softly. "Thank you."

"Mrs. Lopez-Pierce?"

Brittany turned to her doctor and waved making the doctor chuckle at her antics but wave back nonetheless.

She grabbed her wife's hand and basically dragged her into the office and Dr. Johnson. Once everyone sat down Dr. Johnson looked over to the couple and smiled.

"Okay guys, it's nice to see you again have you guys decided to know the babies sexes?"

Santana nodded excitedly.

"Ok then. I need you to get on the table and lay down."

Britt did as she was told with some help from her wife and laid on the table. Dr. Johnson sat in a rolling chair and grabbed some kind of gel and rubbed it on her stomach. She put a metal device close to where the gel was spread out and slowly moved it around in that area. The screen on the right side of the corner whirled to life and some movements flickered across the screen as the uterus showed up. The doctor examined the sonogram more closely and turned back to the waiting parents. "Congratulations, you two will have a baby girl and a baby boy!"

Britt's smile broadened as she looked at Santana. Santana stared back at her with a smile as well. "I guess we can take care of a girl. As long as she doesn't bring any worthless human scum to the house. And our son better not get anyone knocked up"

The blonde laughed wholeheartedly. "That won't happen for a while though."

Santana kissed her fully on the lips. "I can't wait till we get to take care of them."

0

9th month

Brittany lay awake unable to fall asleep, she knew Santana was asleep because she could hear her even breathing. All of a sudden she felt a sharp pain hit and her stomach hardened with what she felt was a contraction. Turning her head she glanced at the alarm clock beside her as she timed the contractions, she knew it wasn't necessary to rush to the hospital when labor could take hours. Besides this could be false labor anyways and she didn't want to wake her wife unless she was certain. All of a sudden she felt a pop and the warm rush of fluid, it was definitely time. "Babe, San wake up."

"Mmmm what is it?" she said with her eyes still closed.

"The baby's coming," she said as her eyes flew open and she sat up in bed.

"Oh my god are you sure?"

"Yes my water broke."

"Already?" she said hopping out of bed and grabbing the pair of jeans off the chair as she pulled them on along with a t-shirt. Coming around the bed she helped her up.

"Don't forget the bag."

"I got it," she said grabbing it as she helped her out the door and down the hall to the living room. Grabbing the keys she led her out to the car.

0

"We need a doctor!" Santana yelled as soon as they entered through the sliding doors of the hospital.

"Santana I'm not dying I'm just having a baby," she said grabbing her stomach as another contraction hit and she leaned against the wall for support.

"But you're in pain. Someone help us!" she yelled again as a nurse came forward to help her into a wheelchair.

"Alright we just need you to fill out some paperwork as we get her settled into a room," The nurse said handing Santana a clipboard.

After finishing what seemed like a mountain of paperwork she was led to a room where they had put Brittany. "Hey sweetie how you feeling?"

"I'm in labor how do you think I'm feeling."

'And so it begins,' the brunette thought to herself as she stepped up beside her and took her hand in hers.

"You did this to me, this is all your fault!" She screamed in pain as the worst contraction yet hit her body.

"Breathe sweetie, breathe." she said as her wife tightened the grip on her hand.

"Why don't you breathe," she said as Santana tried to wrench her hand free.

"I'm just trying to help."

"Just shut the fuck up."

And that's what she did.

She shut the fuck up.

The doctor came in just then, "Alright Temperance let's see how far along you are?"

"Maybe she should have some drugs," Santana told her.

"No I don't want any I want this to be natural, women have been doing this for years."

"Are you sure babe?"

"Yes"

Santana winced as she nearly crushed her hand in her fierce grasp as another contraction hit her body. "You ready for the drugs yet?" she asked nursing her sore hand.

"No."

"Maybe I should have your share, I think you just broke my hand in that death grip."

Brittany rolled her eyes. "I thought I told you to shut the fuck up."

Silence.

"Alright let's check your progress," the doctor said coming back in the room. "Looks like you're ready to push." Santana let her grab her hand once again as she sat up a little to begin pushing, "You're doing great B."

"It hurts so bad."

"Babe look at my finger." Santana said putting her finger in Brittany's face. "Remember the Lamaze teacher said to act like my finger was a candle to help you breathe so blow."

Brittany grabbed onto her wife's finger with one hand and grabbed the collar to her shirt with another. Once her wife's face was inches from her own she spoke menacingly.

"If you don't get this fucking finger out of my god damn face I will break your dick."

Santana swallowed thickly and nodded causing Brittany to push her away and grab her hand again.

"Come on Mrs. Lopez-Pierce, there's the head one more big push and you'll have the first baby." Dr. Johnson encouraged. Pushing Brittany let out a small scream and the room was filled with a small cry.

"Here's your little boy." The doctor said holding up the baby. "Would you like to cut the cord Mama?"

Santana got teary-eyed and nodded. She cut the cord and watched as her son was taken to be cleaned.

"Fuck!" Brittany screamed.

Santana quickly grabbed her wife's hand again and began to talk her through it.

"Come on Britt push babe, push"

Nodding Brittany pushed one last time and then there was a much softer cry.

Dr. Johnson allowed Santana to cut the cord once again and took the little girl over to her brother and had her cleaned up as well.

"Babe you did so well" Santana said as she kissed her wife's forehead.

Brittany smiled lazily. "Thanks babe."

The nurse brought both kids over one wrapped in a blue beanie and blanket while the other was wrapped in pink ones. Santana took her little girl while Brittany took the little guy.

"Hey baby, I'm your mama." She cooed to her little girl.

Brittany smiled at the sight of her wife baby talking.

The little boy had dark brown hair and looked exactly like the both of them opening his eyes they both got lost into his oceans blues. His sister had dirty blonde hair with eyes like chocolate.

These kids were going to be heartbreakers.

"Hey little man, I'm your mommy. I've been waiting to meet you and your sister for a while now." She smiled softly.

"I'm going to go get everyone babe" Santana informed her wife placing her daughter in her arms. Brittany nodded admiring her little girl.

Santana walked into the waiting room with a proud smile. She grinned at the sight of her family and friends.

"Well out with it." Eva said impatiently.

"We have a handsome little boy and a beautiful little girl." She informed with a wide smile.

A murmur of 'yes' and 'congrats' went around and Santana thanked each and every one of them with a smile.

"Come on let's go meet them." She led them all to the large room she recommended and opened the door ushering them all in.

"Oh my baby has babies." Susan said wiping away her tears.

"I know isn't it wonderful" Brittany said smiling at her daughter who was breastfeeding and handing her son over to her wife.

"Britt she looks just like you, the both of you actually." Rachel said as she smiled at the baby.

"Well what are the names?" Tiffany asked impatiently.

Santana chuckled and sat on the bed with her wife.

"Well this little guy is Jaden Oliver Lopez-Pierce, and that is Jade Olivia Lopez-Pierce"

"Aw Jaden is adorable San" Tina said when she saw him scratch his nose.

"Actually San and I were wondering" she made eye contact with her wife before continuing. "Quinn, Tina, Mike, Finn we were hoping you guys would be Jaden's god parents."

Santana cut in. "And Kurt, Rachel, Puck and Sugar we want you guys to be Jade's god parents."

All eight of them started nodding and wiping tears.

"We'd be honored."

0

**Another chapter down I don't know how many more to go.**

**Let's see if you guys can get me to 300 reviews I doubt it but Review and try anyway lol**


	38. Chapter 38

**Okay so I'm back school is kicking my ass. Before we start let me just say what I have to say about the breakup episode.**

**Wemma - Irrelevant**

**Finchel was beautiful I was so happy when they broke up and I was so proud when Rachel was like I am a grown woman.**

**Klaine was unexpected; it pissed me off when Blaine was like you weren't there for me. Um hello you were the one who told Kurt to leave dumb ass.**

**Brittana was sad. Seriously Santana an energy exchange? That lady looked like the female version of Chucky I couldn't believe it. When Britt said it hurt when San left her that made me mad because Santana wanted to stay until Britt graduated but Britt told her to go so San didn't deserve that. Heather Morris is a perfect human being when her nostrils flared and she shook her head I almost died. I'm a hard ass and I cried on that scene. **

**The Scientist turned me into a blubbering bitch real shit lol.**

_Another thing!_** This fandom (Naya's) is seriously the fakest of them all I'm disgusted with some of these people like why are you upset that Naya has a heart before Matt's name? People are mad because she's straight like what the fuck? HEYA will never be real –stick to fanfiction– some people need to get the fuck over it because soon Naya is going to delete her twitter because she can't even post a picture without her so called "fans" unfollowing, and talking shit about her and it's really getting on my fucking nerves.**

**ON WITH THE STORY**

**0**

It was nine in the morning five months after Britt was released from the hospital. Both women were peacefully sleeping in bed. The twins were something else, they didn't cry a lot but when did, they cried till' the point of no return and only their parents could get them to stop.

Being parents was something both women dreamed of but they weren't expecting to mother two kids. Sure they loved them and wouldn't trade them for anything in the world but the twins were firecrackers.

Jade was in love with her mother's she loved it when Santana sang to her and she enjoyed the way Brittany kissed her forehead every four seconds. She had gotten bigger since her birth and they were proud of their big girl. She wasn't as big as Jaden but she could give him a run for his money someday.

Jaden was a little cuddle monster, he would just lie on Santana's chest listening to her heartbeat whilst she checked her emails. It was obvious that he preferred her out of his mothers and Brittany didn't mind not one bit. She was actually really happy.

Both women were awakening from their slumber when they heard small cries coming from the baby monitor.

"Britt your kids are up" Santana murmured snuggling further into her pillow.

Brittany made a small noise from the back of her throat. "Before noon they're your kids."

With her eyes still closed the brunette rolled them.

"This isn't the Lion King Ynattirb." (y-nat-terb)

"But it's still your turn Anatnas" (a-knat-nas)

A month ago Santana had been so tired from bathing the kids that she wrote her name backwards on a file. When Brittany saw it she doubled over with laughter and since then they've been calling each other that when they get a little playful.

With a deep sigh Santana stretched enjoying the small tingle that ran down her spine. After placing a kiss to the back of Brittany's neck she walked out of her room and into the twins.

"Oh mi hijo" she cooed scooping her son up to her chest.

"What's the matter little man?" she asked nuzzling into his dark curls; she smiled as she inhaled his baby lotion. "You are always up being fussy and waking up your sister."

The only response she got was something between a giggle and a burp.

Rolling her eyes she smiles. "Such a boy." Rocking him softly she began to sing a Spanish lullaby.

_Cierras ya tus ojitos. (You close your eyes now)_

_Duermete sin temor. (Dream without fear)_

_Sueña con angelitos (He dreams of angels)_

_Parecidos a ti. (like you)_

_Y te agarrare tu mano. (and I'll catch your hand)_

_Duermete sin temor. (dream without fear)_

_Cuando tu despiertes,(when you wake up)_

_Yo estare aqui.(I'll be here)_

_Da, da... da, da... da... da, da... da..._

_Da, da... da, da... da, da..._

_Da, da... da, da... da... da, da... da..._

_Da, da... da, da... da, da..._

_Y te agarrare tu mano.(and I'll catch your hand)_

_Dueremete sin temor.(dream without fear)_

_Cuando tu despiertes,(when you wake up)_

_Yo estare aqui.(I'll be here)_

"Babe I love when you sing to them and you are going to spoil our little man" Brittany said dropping a kiss to a naked tan shoulder as she wrapped her arms around her wife's waist from behind.

"How?" Santana asked snuggled into her wife.

"You always cuddle and sing to him" she said and Santana knew she was joking because she could feel her chest rumbling with laughter.

The lawyer pouted. "'Cause he's so handsome"

"Yes I know" Brittany walked over to her daughters crib. "And look at my princess, how's mama's little angel?" she asked picking up her mini me.

"And I'm going to spoil our son" Santana said sarcastically.

"Well duh"

"Come on my wonderful family everyone is coming over later and Puck says that he has something important to tell me" Santana informed.

"Do you know what it's about?"

Santana furrowed her brow. "No I actually don't but hopefully it isn't anything bad."

"Don't worry about it" Britt kissed her lovers cheek. "Let's go get these kids fed" she dropped a kiss to her wife's lips and her son's curls before turning out of the room.

"Your mother is the best woman ever" the brunette whispered to her son.

0

Hours later Brittany watched as her friends fought over her children.

"Excuse me Kurt but I am also Jade's God Parent and I am inclined to quality time with her." Rachel exclaimed.

"Rachel shut up I need to hold her to figure out her size." Kurt said seriously.

"You are not a very virtuous lair"

"So, I have the kid and you don't."

As amusing as Brittany found them she couldn't help but wonder when her friends would settle down and have children. She and San were twenty-five, married and already had two kids. When the hell were the rest of them going to get married? She already predicted that Mike and Tina would be next because hello they were already a perfect couple and she just knew that it would be the two of them. After those two it was tied between Kurt and Dave and Puck and Quinn. Finn and Rachel probably wouldn't last. Yes, they looked good together but that's all it was image.

She was snapped out of her thoughts when she heard her little man start to cry.

"Oh God he's crying" Sugar exclaimed.

"Well he is a baby, maybe he's hungry." Suggested Quinn.

"Nope that's not a hungry cry it's a sleepy cry" Santana informed with a proud smile.

After spending day in and day out with her wife and kids she knew them like the back of her hand. If he was tired he would cry softly, hungry he would kick out, and if he was just crying to cry he'd do just that.

It wasn't like he cried much because neither one of them did but when he did cry Santana made sure she memorized that cry and matched it to what they had done to make him stop.

Matching the smile Brittany watched as Sugar began to rock her little boy to sleep.

"Hey San?"

Looking at Puck she raised her eyebrow.

"About that thing,.." he trailed off nervously. "I need to talk to you"

Brow furrowed Santana quickly excused herself and got up to lead Puck to her office, but not without kissing her wife.

As she led her best friend to her office she couldn't help but wonder what exactly was so important. It obviously wasn't life threatening since he didn't look distressed it just seemed like he didn't know how to tell her.

Sitting in her chair she motioned for him to take the chair opposite her.

"Spill it Puck I don't have time for jokes."

"Kitty Called."

And those two words made her entire body freeze.

Much like Puck Kitty had been her best friend but she had also been her lover. She was second in command on the cheerleading team and she was Santana's first real love. They hadn't dated because the brunette didn't do relationships but Kitty didn't mind because she had already known this about Santana before she had even got involved with her.

In junior year a couple of months after her sixteenth birthday Kitty was sent to California by her parents, nobody knew the reason why but one day she just packed up and left. Santana was hurt because Kitty knew she was in love with her and she felt like the blonde should've contacted her.

Picture this

One day everything is perfect you're in love and the person so happens to be your best friend, then all of a sudden she isn't there anymore, it was heartbreaking. But Santana didn't cry, she didn't and she wouldn't allow herself to cry because she knew that Kitty wouldn't just leave her without a good reason so overtime she got over it.

"Well how is she?" and she really wanted to know it had been eight years since either of them had talked to her and she wanted to know if she was doing okay or not.

"She says that she's fine and that she's sorry that she left so abruptly." Puck explained.

Shrugging the brunette sighed.

"You know she's the same as she was before she left, blonde and bitchy" he joked.

Santana cracked a smile at her friends attempt to lighten the mood.

"Yeah well what did you expect she is Kit Kat after all."

"So you aren't mad that she called me instead of you?" Puck asked hesitantly.

"I probably should be" she admitted. "But if I were in her situation I would've called you too, I mean who knows how I wouldn't reacted"

Puck nodded his agreement because yeah, Kitty is bitchy but both Kitty and Santana together Sue Sylvester wouldn't even be able to catch a ride on that express to BitchTown.

"Come on No hawk" Santana said as she got up from her seat. "Let's go back out and join the rest of the gang."

0

A couple of weeks later Santana walked into her home, the smell of cooking and babies filled her nostrils as she breathed in, and looked around her comfortable living room. She smiled as her gaze landed on the two playpen's sat just outside the kitchen.

"Hey baby" she shouted quietly as she sat down taking her heels off.

Brittany's head popped around the kitchen door frame, she beamed at her "Hi gorgeous, good day?" she enquired

"Same crap, different day, you know the drill..." she sighed getting up "...How were the twins?" she asked going over to them and peering down at them.

"Good as gold, well mostly, Jade likes to wind her brother up" she giggled

Santana laughed "Hello there my little Prince and Princess, I hope you've been good for Mommy" she smiled leaning down to kiss each one on the forehead, each one twitching slightly but not waking, she took one more look at them and wandered into the kitchen "So what are we having for dinner?" she asked

"Just pasta and sauce" Britt answered while stood at the stove stirring some sauce in a pan

Santana walked up behind her and slipped her arms around her waist, kissing her shoulder then resting her chin on it "Smells good" she stated

"Taste" Brittany said, removing the spoon from the pan, blowing it slightly and then holding it to San's lips for her to taste

The brunette slurped some sauce off the spoon and tasted it "Good, but I wasn't referring to the food when I said smells good" she teased kissing her shoulder and neck

Brittany giggled and put the spoon back in the pan; turning around in her wife's arms she hung her arms over her shoulders and looked into her eyes "I've missed you today" she smiled and kissed her gently on the lips.

San smiled "I missed you too, I love you" she brought her hands up to cup her face gently and kissed her deeply.

After a few minutes of kissing, Santana's hands started roaming, so did Britt's until she suddenly pulled away and pushed her back "Right enough, or the dinner will burn" she giggled

"Oh, I was just starting to enjoy myself" she whined

Brittany laughed as she pulled her bottom lip out playfully and turned back to the now bubbling sauce, she began stirring again as Santana once again wrapped her arms around her "Why don't you go have a shower while I finish this off" she said

She nodded and quickly turned her face so she could kiss her again "Ok baby, I won't be long" she smiled going back through the kitchen taking another look at her sleeping children as she went.

A while later both women sat at the kitchen table eating their dinner, Brittany looked across at her wife and smiled. "What did Puck want babe?"

"Oh he just wanted to tell me that Kitty called" she said nonchalant.

Brittany nodded already knowing how much the other blonde meant to her wife.

"Are you okay?" she asked softly.

"I'm actually fine at least I know that she's okay." She sighed finishing her dinner and taking her plate to the sink. "Are you done?" she asked politely, Britt nodded so she picked up her dish and washed them, pouring them both something to drink she handed one to her wife and sat back down. "So babe, how does our little girl manage to wind Jaden up?"

Brittany laughed. "I don't know she'll wake up cry, look over and notice Jaden is asleep them cry louder to wake him up."

"Just like her mother huh?" She laughed.

Britt smiled and got up over to her and sat in her wife's lap. "You laugh now, but wait until they start walking and they've got my energy because I won't be the one chasing them around." She laughed.

Santana curled her arms around her and rested her head on her wife's chest. "I can't wait for them to start walking and talking." she heard a baby starting to grumble "Looks like its supper time"

Brittany kissed her wife and got off her lap going over to the fridge and pulling two bottles out, she walked over to the counter and dropped them into the bottle warmer, turning it on before turning back to Santana "Which one do you want?" she asked

"I'll have Jaden today" she answered getting up and going to see to her children.

A few minutes later Britt wandered into the living room with two bottles and two bibs, San was on the sofa a baby in each arm, they looked up at her as she talked to them.

Brittany smiled as she sat down next to her "What are you talking to them about?" she asked

Without looking up her wife replied. "Just telling them how lucky I am to have a beautiful wife, and a beautiful set of twins."

With a light blush and an adoring look Brittany pecked her wife's cheek and proceeded to help feed the babies.

0

There you go thank you guys so much for sticking with this story and etc. Thanks for the reviews and alerts keep it going


	39. Chapter 39

**Epilogue**

A 28 year old Brittany Lopez-Pierce woke up at 8am on a Sunday morning, not because she wanted to, because she had to. Her 3 year old twins decided it was 'get up' time.

"Mommy" Jade whispered.

"Hey baby, where's your brother?" She whispered getting out of bed quietly, as to not disturb her peacefully sleeping wife.

"He's playing with his cars but I was hungry mommy"

"Ok let's go get you some breakfast shall we?" the blonde giggled as her daughter eagerly nodded. "Come on Jaden" she said through his bedroom door.

Once downstairs Brittany made the children their breakfast and put cartoons on for them. She sat down on a chair and sighed.

"Mommy, what's wrong?" Jaden asked, sounding worried, something that reminded her of her wife.

"Nothing sweetie, just a little tired" she smiled at him.

Once the children had finished their breakfast, Britt rinsed and put their empty bowls into the dishwasher. As she walked into the family room Jade spoke.

"Mommy, can we go wake mama?"

"Ok then, but nicely ok?" Both children nodded quickly before walking upstairs to their parents room.

"Mama! mama! mama! mama!" They shouted jumping on the bed. Britt walked in shaking her head trying not to laugh as her wife groaned.

"Guys, I said nicely" Santana opened one eye and saw her wife smirking at her. She walked into the bathroom.

"Mama are you awake yet?" Jade asked her sweetly.

"Yes princess, how can I not be?" She gave her a sloppy kiss on the cheek.

"I love you mama" she said hugging her. Jade was a real mama's girl.

"Mama loves you too princess" she said kissing her then sitting up in bed. "Hey pop, what you doing over there?" Santana asked her 3 year old son, who was standing outside their bathroom door.

"I'm waiting for mommy to finish" he said looking at the door again. "I'm protecting her like you told me too"

"I think she'll be ok mijo, come and give mama a hug" she said opening her arms. Jaden ran up to her and climbed on the bed. Both children snuggled up to their mama. Brittany came out of the bathroom and smiled. "What?" San asked.

"That looks so adorable" she smiled adoringly at her family.

"Mommy, come and have a family hug with us" Jade said getting up and pulling her over whilst she blew her bangs up. Britt sat next to Santana and pulled Jade next to her. Santana kissed her softly on the lips and smiled at her.

"I love you" she whispered to her.

"I love you too baby" she smiled. "And hows baby Lopez-Pierce doing today mommy?" Santana asked her.

"Well, baby LP has been doing somersaults since about 6am" she yawned. "Come on beautiful, let's get you dressed" she said to her daughter, lifting her up.

"Woah!" Santana shouted, standing up and grabbing Jade.

"Babe, what the..."

"Babe, she's too heavy for you to carry when you're pregnant" The pregnant woman rolled her eyes and took Jaden's hand.

"Come on baby, let's get dressed" she walked out.

"Britt, come on babe I'm only looking out for you" Santana said following behind her too Jaden's room.

"Will you just go and get Jade dressed please!" She snapped. 'Damn hormones' she thought. She felt really guilty when her wife left the room, she hated snapping at her.

After getting Jaden dressed in some khaki shorts and a t-shirt she let him get some cars out. She walked to Jade's room and watched Santana interact with her daughter.

"There you go princess, all beautiful" she said kissing her. She was wearing a yellow sundress, her favorite color. She turned around and saw Brittany stood there. She opened her arms out for her to walk into.

"I'm sorry" she whispered against her chest. She squeezed her even tighter, being careful of her growing bump though.

"It's ok babe" she kissed the top of her head before she pulled back. She reached up and kissed her lips before walking out of Jade's room and down the stairs. "Come on princess, let's go" she said holding out her hand for her to take. She walked down the stairs not realizing Jaden was still playing.

"Where's Jaden?" Brittany panicked as her wife walked into the family room.

"I thought you had him?"

"I left him upstairs playing, I thought you were going to bring him down?" Just as Britt said that she heard Jaden cry. She stood up and ran upstairs. "Baby? Oh God Oli come here" she said hugging him. "What happened baby?"

"I hurt my finger mommy" he sobbed. Brittany kissed his finger.

"Is that better?" He nodded. "Shall we ask mama if we can go to the park today?"

"Yeah!" Jaden shouted. The dancer giggled.

"Come on then Oli." She said taking his hand. When they reached the bottom Santana came over.

"Are you ok mijo?" She asked her son.

"Yeah, I hurt my finger but mommy made it all better, please can we go to the park today mama?" He asked politely.

"If you want to, go and get your sister and we will go" Jaden ran to the family room to get his twin. "Are you ok?" She asked her wife who looked paler than usual.

"I'm fine babe, just tired and it's your fault" she smirked.

"Why?"

"If you didn't get me pregnant I wouldn't have been awake since 6am would I?"

"Hey, it took both of us you know?"

"I'm kidding babe" she said kissing her. She wrapped her arms around her waist as she wrapped hers around her neck.

"Ewww! Mommy stop kissing mama!" she heard her son shout. The taller woman pulled back and her wife smirked. Brittany ran up to Jaden and started tickling him. "Mommy, stop" he giggled. She stopped and went to put her shoes on.

Once everyone was ready the growing family left the house. They decided to walk to the park as it was a nice day. Santana and Brittany walked with their hands intertwined together while the children ran ahead.

"Stop at the road!" Brittany shouted. Santana looked at her. "What?"

"Babe, they know not to cross the street" she chuckled.

"Well sorry for protecting them you do it all the time" she sulked.

"Babe, I was only saying..." Santana started but was cut off.

"I know but so was I" she said before dropping her hand and walking up to their children. She took both their hands and crossed over the street to the park. The children ran to the playground and up to the swings. Santana ran up behind Brittany and put her arm over her shoulders.

"I love you" she whispered, causing her to shiver at her touch.

"I know" she said smirking, she saw her face drop at her not saying it back. "I love you too babe" she kissed her and went up to their children.

"Mommy push me!" Jaden shouted.

"Excuse me?" She said to her son. "Jaden Oliver Lopez-Pierce where are your manners?"

"Sorry, Mommy please will you push me?"

"That's better, and yes honey I will" Britt stood behind the swing and started to push it. San went behind her daughter and did the same.

"Do you want me to push him babe?" San asked seeing how tired she looked.

"No! I want mommy to push me!" Jaden whined hearing what his mama said. Jaden was a mommy's boy and always wanted to be with her.

"Jaden, mommy is tired ok? So if she can't push you don't whine" Santana scolded her son. Jaden started sulking.

"Babe it's ok, I'm fine" Britt smiled seeing her son smile as well.

After playing on the swings the children went on the slide, sea-saw and climbing frame before saying they wanted an ice-cream. Santana went to get them whilst Britt sat under a tree watching the children. She closed her eyes for a few seconds before opening them to look at her children.

"Jaden, where's Jade?" She panicked at not seeing her daughter.

"She wanted mama so she went to find her" Brittany shot up.

"Baby, which way did she go?" Jaden pointed to the left and Brittany ran. "Jade?! Jade, where are you? Jade?!" She shouted as Jade walked from round a corner. "Oh My Gosh, Jade don't you ever do that again ok?" Brittany shouted picking her daughter up and hugging her.

"I'm sorry mommy" she sobbed starting to cry.

"Sweetie don't cry mommy's not mad ok? She was just worried"

"Im sorry mommy" Britt walked back to where she was sat to see Jaden sat down and Santana walking over to them. Jade was still sobbing in her mommy's arms.

"What happened?" The tan woman asked as Jade walked up to her and she picked her up.

"She went looking for you and thought I was mad" Brittany explained.

"Shhh princess, come on mama's here, shhh" Santana soothed her daughter as Jaden ate his ice-cream quietly. When Jade calmed down she sat in Santana's lap eating her ice-cream. Brittany felt her eyes getting heavy as she leaned her head on her wife's shoulder. "Britt baby?" Santana asked her wife.

"Mmm?"

"Do you want to go home?" she felt her nod her head. "Come on then" she said standing up and helping her up. "Come on mijo."

Jaden stood up and held his mommy's hand while Santana carried Jade. When they got back to the house Brittany sat on the sofa and sighed. Jaden and Jade ran to their toys as Santana sat beside her pregnant wife.

"Babe are you sure you're ok?"

"Yeah, I told you I'm just tired" she replied resting her head on her wife's shoulder. Santana kissed the top of her head.

"Do you want to go to bed?" she shook her head no.

"I want to stay here with my beautiful family" she stated as she watched her children play.

5 hours later

It was now 7pm and the children were getting ready for bed. Santana said she would put their pajamas on while Brittany had a soak in the tub.

"Mama, where's mommy?" Jaden asked.

"She's having a bath mijo, you can go and check on her when you're ready for bed ok?" Santana asked knowing that's why he was asking.

"Ok mama" Jaden smiled. Once he had his pajamas on he walked into his parents bathroom. "Mommy?" He whispered.

"Hey baby" Brittany said looking at him. "Where's mama?"

"She's getting Jade ready for bed. Mommy are you sad?" he asked her innocently.

"No baby, why do you ask?" She asked her son sitting up abit.

"Because you don't play as much as you used to and you keep yelling at mama" he answered, Santana was stood listening at the doorway.

"Oh baby come here" Brittany said, getting out of the tub and wrapping a towel around her. Jaden walked up to her and sat on her lap. "Mommy loves playing with you but I can't play as much because of the baby, and I don't mean to yell at mama ok?"

"Ok, but when the baby comes will you play with me?"

"Everyday baby, I promise" she said kissing his head.

"I love you mommy"

"I love you too little man" she squeezed him tighter before Santana walked in. When she looked up she had tears in her eyes.

"Come on mijo, you can go and play with Jade for ten minutes before bedtime ok?" Santana told her son.

"Ok mama" he said jumping off Brittany's lap and running to his bedroom.

"Babe, what's wrong?" Santana asked, kneeling in front of her.

"I hate being pregnant, it makes the children upset because I yell at you and I just hate it Santana" she sobbed as she pulled her into a hug.

"Shh, baby it's ok, shhh. Jaden and Jade are fine, they understand" she rocked her until she calmed down. "Are you ok?" She asked wiping the tears off her cheeks.

"Yeah, I'm gonna put some pajamas on" she smiled standing up. Brittany removed the towel from her body and got into some clean underwear and pajamas. Santana came up behind her and wrapped her arms around her waist. She leaned back into her embrace.

"Come on, let's put the kids to bed."

They walked into Jaden's bedroom and told him to put his toys away and told him to get into bed then did the same with Jade.

"Goodnight princess" Santana said kissing her daughter's head.

"Goodnight mama, I love you."

"I love you too."

"Goodnight baby" Brittany whispered kissing her daughter "I love you"

"Goodnight mommy, I love you" Santana and Brittany turned off the light and walked out closing the door behind them. They walked into Jaden's room.

"Goodnight mijo, love you" Santana told her son kissing his head.

"Goodnight mama, love you too" Jaden replied.

"Goodnight sweetie, I love you" Brittany said hugging him.

"I love you too mommy and I had funny playing on the swings with you today"

"Mommy had fun playing with you too baby" she said kissing his head before following Santana out of the room and closing the door.

"Are you ready for bed babe?" The Latina asked.

"Yeah, but you don't have to yet"

"Hey, I'm coming with you, I'll be happy just holding you while you sleep babe"

"Aww your so sweet San" Brittany kissed her before walking to their bedroom and climbing in bed. Santana stripped off, left only in her boxers and a t-shirt before she too climbed in bed.

"Goodnight baby, I love you" she whispered kissing her head.

"I love you too" she whispered before falling into a deep slumber.

Santana just lay there stroking her hair and watching her sleep. She loved her family. She had a gorgeous wife, two beautiful children and a baby on the way. If you would've told her six years ago that she'd be happily married with kids she would've laughed in her face.

But in this moment right here and right now she knew what her family was to her

They were her _Addiction_

0

There you have it folks, I'd like to thank everyone for staying with me on this long and wonderful Journey. Thank you for the reviews, and follows they mean everything to me especially since this is my first story and it was an honor to be able to write this for you guys.

For the last time Review.

p.s. I am willing to write a sequel but only if a lot of people Review and ask me too.


End file.
